


Crazy For Love

by MrsBlueSky



Series: Chroniques de James Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parentlock, Post The Reichbach Fall
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 105,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBlueSky/pseuds/MrsBlueSky
Summary: Cela commence par :“Est-ce que mon père est mort ?”Ou peut-être que c’est comme ça que cela se termine.[Traduction de prettyvk, avec son accord]





	1. Le Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crazy For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007697) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 
  * A translation of [Crazy For Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007697) by [prettyvk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyvk/pseuds/prettyvk). 



> "Crazy For Love" est la meilleure fanfic que j'aie jamais lue, j'avais très envie de la traduire pour en faire profiter les francophones fan de Sherlock ! Merci à prettyvk de m'avoir donné son accord <3  
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi, bonne lecture !

Cela commence par :

“Est-ce que mon père est mort ?”

Ou peut-être que c’est comme ça que cela se termine. 

Dans tous les cas, c’est quand il entend ces mots que Sherlock réalise que l’homme allongé à côté de lui est mort. Ce n’est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre: les mains de Sherlock étaient sur son crâne quelques instants plus tôt et il a senti le craquement de son cou brisé se propager dans ses doigts, ses bras, son corps entier. Ou peut-être que c’est sa blessure qui le lance. Peut-être que c’est cette douleur qui ralentit son cerveau et l’empêche de reconnaître ce qui est manifestement évident. 

Sherlock ferme les yeux et se concentre jusqu’à ce que la douleur dans son flanc ne soit plus qu’un vague écho avant d’établir la liste des faits. 

1: Sebastian Moran, le dernier mercenaire, le dernier maillon de l’empire de Moriarty, est mort. 

2: Sherlock est blessé, mais pas de là à ce que sa vie soit en danger. Il saura sûrement se rafistoler. Il a eu tout le temps pour s’exercer ces 3 dernières années. 

3: Il n’aura pas besoin de se rafistoler. Il pourrait aller à l'hôpital. Il pourrait demander l’aide d’un ami qui sait soigner les blessures par balle. Il peut. C’est terminé, il n’a plus besoin de se cacher. 

4: Tout bien réfléchi, sonner chez John à 2h du matin après s’être fait passer pour mort pendant 3 ans, recouvert d'ecchymoses, couvert de sang et blessé par balle qui plus est, n’est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Il devrait au moins prendre une douche d’abord. 

5: Il y a un enfant qui le regarde depuis la mezzanine. Sûrement le même qui vient de lui demander si son père est mort. C’est … plutôt inattendu. Et assez problématique. 

Sherlock s’est montré sans merci lorsqu’il traquait ses proies à travers l’Europe, la Thaïlande et le Brésil avant de revenir à Londres. Il a affronté de nombreux hommes, et même quelques femmes, qui n’étaient décidément pas du côté des anges. Mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui l’observe depuis la mezzanine au dessus de lui est le premier enfant qui croise sa route. Et il vient apparemment de tuer son père sous ses yeux. 

_Sherlock …_

Il secoue involontairement sa tête au souvenir de cette voix familière. Il l’a entendu plusieurs fois depuis ce jour à Barts, depuis qu’il a entendu la voix de John pour la dernière fois. Parfois cette petite voix dans sa tête suffisait à lui faire changer ses plans. Non pas qu’il puisse changer quoique ce soit à présent. 

“Vous m’entendez ?” demande l’enfant en fronçant les sourcils. “Vous avez une commotion cérébrale, c’est pour ça que vous ne me répondez pas ? Il vous a salement amoché on dirait, il frappe toujours très fort.” 

Étouffant un gémissement, Sherlock s’assoit puis se lève. Il regarde en l’air, perplexe. A l’exception de son visage, il ne voit pas grand chose du garçon qui est allongé sur le ventre les mains pressées contre les barreaux de la mezzanine, les yeux brillants tandis qu'il observe Sherlock. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de, quoi ? 10,11 ans peut-être ?

“Oui il est mort.” répond calmement Sherlock, ses yeux passant de Moran à l’enfant. 

Il ne voit pas beaucoup de ressemblance entre eux deux. Difficile à croire qu’ils sont parents. La physionomie n’est pas toujours d’une grande aide lorsqu’il s’agit de parenté mais …

“Pas Sebastian,” dit l’enfant en levant les yeux au ciel. “Je vois bien qu’il est mort. C’est plutôt évident vu l’angle de son cou. Je vous parle de mon père.” 

Sherlock n’a pas l’habitude que l’on s’adresse à lui comme s’il était un imbécile au cerveau exceptionnellement lent. Il n’est pas habitué non plus à se tordre le cou pour parler à quelqu’un. Et ce ne sont pas des choses qu’il apprécie particulièrement. Pressant la main sur son flanc, il marche vers l’échelle qui mène à la mezzanine. 

“Je ne sais pas qui tu es,” dit-il en montant l’échelle. “Alors comment suis-je censé connaître l’état de santé de tes proches ?” 

Le temps qu’il atteigne le sommet, l’enfant est assis par terre, les jambes croisées, le dos bien droit et les mains posées sur ses chevilles. Son jeans est trop court et sa peau est marquée d'ecchymoses anciennes, qui tirent sur le jaune, entre l’ourlet du pantalon et ses vieilles chaussettes. Son pull en revanche est trop grand, il cache la forme de son corps et ses poignets sont dissimulés par des manches trop longues. 

Il fronce encore les sourcils “Vous n’avez toujours pas deviné ?” Il a presque l’air déçu. “Père disait que vous étiez l’homme le plus intelligent qu’il connaisse. Comment ne pouvez-vous pas savoir qui je suis ? En plus je lui ressemble, Sebastian le disait tout le temps.”

Sherlock est piqué à vif : d’abord parce que son intellect est mis à l’épreuve par un _enfant_ , ensuite parce que _non,_ il n’a pas deviné ce qui semble apparemment si évident … Et enfin parce qu’il réalise le temps qu’il lui a fallu pour déduire ce qui _est_ réellement évident. 

“Oui, répond-il brusquement. Ton père est mort.” 

L’enfant ne réagit que par un battement de cils. Il ajoute aussitôt: “Vous êtes sûr ? Sebastian disait que vous y étiez. C’est vrai ? C’est vous qui l’avez tué ? Il ne voulait pas me dire comment Père était mort, alors j’ai pensé que lui aussi faisait semblant. Comme vous. Sebastian ne savait pas que vous étiez vivant mais j’ai pensé que vous pouviez l’être.

-J’étais là, dit Sherlock. Non je ne l’ai pas tué. Et oui, j’en suis sûr.” 

Il est sur le point d’ajouter qu’il était aux premières loges lorsque Moriarty a placé le canon du pistolet dans sa bouche et a pressé la détente, mais la voix de John l’en empêche. Mais pourquoi, puisque c’est lui qui pose la question ? Mieux vaut dire la vérité dans la plupart des cas, y compris celui-ci. Inutile de lui cacher quoique ce soit 

Et pourtant, Sherlock n’élabore pas. Au lieu de ça, il observe avec une légère curiosité les épaules de l’enfant se relaxer, comme s’il était soulagé, lorsqu’il souffle un faible: “Oh très bien. C’est bon à savoir, c’est sûr.” 

Ce … n’est pas la réaction à laquelle Sherlock se serait attendu, du moins s’il s’était attendu à quoique ce soit. 

L’enfant se lève et tend sa main vers Sherlock. 

“Je m’appelle James, dit-il gravement. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer M. Holmes. J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous”. 

Un autre souvenir traverse l’esprit de Sherlock. Sur ce toit, avant qu’il ne se tire une balle dans la tête, Moriarty lui avait tendu la main. Sherlock hésite, ses yeux examinant l’enfant à la recherche d’une arme. Il finit par lui offrir prudemment la main, se souvenant à mi-chemin qu’elle est couverte de sang. Cela n’a pas l’air de déranger l’enfant qui prend sa main et la secoue un peu gauchement, comme s’il avait déjà vu quelqu’un d’autre le faire, sans jamais avoir serré de main lui-même. 

“Vous saignez, dit-il en relâchant la main de Sherlock et en regardant le sang qui macule désormais sa propre main. Je peux vous aider”. 

Et encore une fois, si Sherlock s’était attendu à quelque chose, cela n’aurait sûrement pas été _ça_. Alors qu’il regarde James se ruer vers le seul meuble de la mezzanine, un lit, et s'agenouiller sur son côté, il passe une main à l’arrière de sa tête. Il grimace lorsqu’il trouve ce qu’il cherchait : une grosse bosse et du sang séché. A-t-il vraiment une commotion cérébrale, comme James le suggérait ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi il se sent si lent en ce moment. 

Soit ça, soit ces 3 années passées avec un cerveau qui tourne à plein régime le rattrapent finalement aujourd’hui. 

James sort une petite valise de sous le lit qu’il installe au-dessus des draps froissés avant de l’ouvrir. Il n’y a pas grand chose à l'intérieur d’après ce que Sherlock peut en voir : un livre dépasse d’une pile de vêtements soigneusement pliés et une boîte à pharmacie occupe la moitié de la valise. James s’en saisit. 

”J’ai pas beaucoup d’expérience avec les points de suture, mais je soigne très bien les blessures. Et je me débrouille avec les bandages aussi, dit James. 

- _Je n’ai pas_ , répond Sherlock distraitement en regardant les mains de James s’affairer autour du flacon de gel antibactérien. On ne dit pas _“j’ai pas”_ mais _“je n’ai pas”_ ”. 

James se fige. L’espace d’un instant il est totalement immobile avant de répondre d’une petite voix : “Oui monsieur. Je _n’ai pas_ beaucoup d’expérience avec les points de suture, mais je soigne très bien les blessures.” 

Il ne bouge toujours pas et sa respiration est silencieuse, comme si le fait d’être immobile et silencieux pouvait le rendre invisible. Sherlock grimace. Cela explique pourquoi James a un kit de premiers secours et pourquoi il se targue d’être si bon à soigner les blessures. Pratiquer sur soi-même permet de s’améliorer rapidement, Sherlock en sait quelque chose. 

Dire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? A une exception près, personne n’a jamais apprécié que Sherlock exprime à haute voix ses déductions sur la vie personnelle des personnes qu’il a rencontrées. Cela ne devrait pas être différent avec un enfant. 

“Je suis sûr que tes compétences sont excellentes pour un garçon de ton âge, mais je m’en chargerai moi-même”, dit-il en se détournant avant de redescendre l’échelle. 

De retour au rez-de chaussée de ce qui fut autrefois une usine avant d’être reconvertie en planque pour criminels en cavale, il jette un dernier regard sur le corps de Moran avant de sortir le téléphone à clapet de sa veste en cuir. Il a hâte de retrouver un téléphone sur lequel taper n’est pas une telle corvée. Et aussi hâte de retrouver son manteau. 

Hâte de retrouver sa vie, point. 

_C’est terminé._

Il hésite avant d’envoyer et, pour la première fois depuis 3 ans, ajoute 2 lettres à son message. Elles sont toujours aussi inutiles et pourtant les voir apparaître sur l’écran lui semble étrangement satisfaisant. 

_SH_

Tandis qu’il attend une réponse, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver malgré l’heure tardive, du bruit derrière lui le fait se retourner. James descend l’escalier, à peine encombré par la valise qu’il tient à une main. A l’évidence, c’est quelque chose qu’il a déjà fait souvent par le passé.

“Où vas-tu ?”, demande Sherlock lorsque James atteint le sol. 

Il porte maintenant des baskets blanches ainsi qu’une parka ouverte sur son pull informe et tourne un regard perplexe vers Sherlock. “Eh bien avec vous”, répond-il comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente du monde. 

-Non sûrement pas. Qui s’occupe de toi ?”

James incline la tête et jette un regard significatif vers le corps de Moran. Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. 

“A part lui. Tu n’as pas une nounou ou une babysitter ?” Il veut dire “parents” mais connaît déjà la moitié de la réponse et se reprend : “Une mère ?”

James hausse les épaules. “Si vous aviez appelé Sebastian ma nounou ou ma babysitter ça ne lui aurait pas plu du tout. Et je suppose que j’ai une mère, oui. Comme tout le monde j’imagine ?” 

Au ton de sa voix, il est évident qu’il n’a jamais rencontré la femme qui lui a donné naissance. Sherlock est sur le point de lui demander s’il sait quoique ce soit à son sujet lorsque son téléphone sonne. Pas un texto mais un appel. Cela ne le surprend pas. 

“Mycroft, dit-il lorsqu’il décroche. 

-Sherlock, Mycroft répond à l’autre bout de la ligne. Tu as pris ton temps.”

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il aurait tenu son frère à l’écart, malheureusement quelques semaines auparavant il avait eu besoin de l’aide de Mycroft. Depuis lors, chaque fois qu’ils ont été en contact, Mycroft lui a proposé son aide pour accélérer le processus, une aide que Sherlock a systématiquement refusée. 

“N’avons-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation ? dit-il en soupirant. Je t’ai dit que j’avais besoin de m’en charger moi-même. 

-Non, tu _voulais_ t’en charger toi-même. C’est différent. 

-On s’était mis d’accord sur le fait qu’on ne serait jamais d’accord sur ce point. Mais ça n’a plus d’importance maintenant.”

Dans sa tête il peut voir Mycroft incliner légèrement la tête, lui accordant le point. 

“J’ai ta localisation, dit Mycroft. Mes agents sont en chemin. Je présume que tu as besoin de quelqu’un pour faire le ménage ?

-Juste un corps et…”

Les yeux de Sherlock se posent sur James qui écoute la conversation, la main si fermement agrippée à la poignée de la valise que ses phalanges en sont devenues blanches. Son autre main est portée à sa bouche et il se ronge l’ongle du pouce. Lorsqu’il se rend compte que Sherlock le regarde, il pâlit et baisse la main. 

“Et quoi ? demande Mycroft sèchement. Tu es blessé ? As-tu besoin de …

-Je vais bien, coupe Sherlock. Cependant si tu pouvais avoir l’obligeance de me ramener à la vie, cela faciliterait sûrement les choses.”

Il ne prend pas la peine à rappeler à Mycroft sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Il est certain que son frère se souvient parfaitement qu’il lui est redevable. Un jour, Mycroft considérera qu’il a entièrement payé sa dette, mais jusque là Sherlock compte bien tirer profit de son sentiment de culpabilité au maximum. 

“Ce sera fait pour midi. Envoie moi un message pour me dire où tu veux que je te l’envoie. 

-Ce sera fait.” 

Alors que Sherlock raccroche et range son téléphone dans sa poche, il commence à douter, et c’est définitivement un autre signe d’une possible commotion. 

Il devrait laisser l’enfant ici afin que les agents de Mycroft s’occupent de lui. Ils pourraient se renseigner pour savoir s’il a toujours de la famille et le leur confier, ou bien le placer quelque part. Là encore, ce n’est pas n’importe quel enfant. C’est l’enfant de Moriarty. Sherlock avait des tas de questions et bien qu’il ait détruit son empire, certaines questions demeurent sans réponse. Après tout, si James veut venir avec lui … Pourquoi pas ? Si Moriarty lui a “beaucoup parlé” de Sherlock, qu’a-t-il dit d’autre ? De quoi cet enfant se souvient-il, 3 ans après la mort de son père ?

“Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas quelqu’un de patient, dit-il observant James avec attention. Je ne réponds pas aux questions idiotes. Parfois je ne parle pas pendant des jours. Je ne connais rien aux enfants. Je ne cuisine pas. Je vais très certainement oublier que tu as des besoins et tu devras te débrouiller par toi-même. Je vais et je viens à n’importe quelle heure et puisque je ne laisse aucun enfant à proximité de mes expériences tu devras m’accompagner où que j’aille, jusqu’à ce que je trouve quelqu’un qui pourra s'occuper de toi.” 

Au fond, il sait déjà que Mme Hudson gâtera cet enfant. Mais non, James ne restera pas si longtemps. Ce sera seulement l’affaire de quelques jours, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait des réponses. 

“Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux venir avec vous ?” demande James, avec enthousiasme. Ses lèvres se contractent presque en un sourire. Ses yeux s’agrandissent et brillent un peu. Qu’a-t-il vécu au juste pour qu’il soit si heureux de partir avec la personne qui vient juste de tuer la personne qui s’occupait de lui ? 

Sherlock pousse un long soupir. “J’imagine que oui. On ferait mieux d’y aller avant que les agents de Mycroft ne débarquent”. 

Il s’élance vers la sortie, James courant pour le rattraper, la valise tressautant derrière lui. 

“Une fois, Père est parti pendant longtemps, dit-il. Quand il est revenu, il m’a parlé de votre frère”. Et après une pause : “Vous êtes sûr qu’il est mort ? Peut-être que votre frère l’a de nouveau mis en cage.” 

Une bride d’information qui lui sera utile par la suite. Non pas que Sherlock soit intéressé par ce qu’un homme mort a bien pu dire un jour à propos de son frère, mais sa curiosité est attisée. Pour l’instant il jette à peine un regard à James. 

“Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, dit-il. Je déteste me répéter. Tu as déjà demandé si j’étais sûr et j’ai déjà répondu il me semble, non ?”

James regarde ses pieds et ralentit, Sherlock le laisse faire. Ils atteignent alors la rue, silencieuse et déserte, et rien ne permet d’indiquer que 3 rues plus loin le coeur de Londres bat plus fort que jamais. Dans sa tête, il se représente le chemin jusqu’à sa planque, prenant en considération la douleur dans son flanc, les petites jambes derrière lui qui font 5 pas tandis que Sherlock n’en fait que 2 et le besoin de rester cachés … C’est alors que cela lui revient. Plus besoin de se cacher. Il peut prendre le premier taxi venu. Oh comme cela lui avait manqué … Une si petite chose vraiment et pourtant … 

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarde derrière lui. 3 enjambées pour chacune des siennes maintenant. Apparemment la valise ne roule pas si bien que cela sur le trottoir irrégulier. 

“Donne la moi”, demande-t-il en tendant la main. 

Les yeux de James s’agrandissent un peu. “Ça va, répond-il rapidement. Je peux la porter. Je vous promets, elle n’est pas lourde du tout”. 

Il y a quelque chose, une peur que Sherlock pourrait disséquer en une seconde s’il n’était pas aussi fatigué. Mais il est _vraiment_ fatigué, et impatient de rentrer à la maison. 

“Allez.Tu marcheras plus vite si tu n’as pas à traîner ça derrière toi“. 

Les mâchoires de James se contractent sensiblement. Il avale de travers, murmure un faible “Oui monsieur” et tend la poignée vers Sherlock. Il ne la lâche pas pour autant et demande tout aussi faiblement : “Est-ce que je peux garder le livre ? C’est juste que … Je n’ai pas encore fini de le lire. Je vous promets que je le jetterai une fois que je l’aurai fini.” 

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi tous les mots qui sortent de la bouche de cet enfant sonnent-ils comme des devinettes ? Il n’a jamais aimé les devinettes. Et ne les aime toujours pas. 

“Pourquoi devrais-tu …”

Et enfin il comprend. Seigneur comme il est lent ce soir. C’est consternant. 

“Je te demande la valise pour que je puisse la porter pour toi, dit-il calmement. Je suis exténué, je veux rentrer chez moi et la valise te ralentit, c’est logique que je la porte pour que tu puisses marcher plus vite.” 

Quelque chose vacille dans les yeux de James; incrédulité peut-être ? Confusion ? Il relâche finalement la poignée. Sherlock la rabat, renverse la valise sur son côté et attrape la anse. Quand ils se remettent en route, James marche plus vite à ses côtés. 

L’ayant vue ouverte, Sherlock savait que la valise ne contenait pas grand chose et pourtant elle lui paraît extraordinairement légère. Un nombre de possessions limité, vite empaquetées lorsque cela s’impose. La certitude de James que ces affaires seront jetées s’ils rencontrent un obstacle et sa résignation …Il est facile d’en déduire que James a été ballotté entre ici et là et a appris à ses dépends qu’être lent avait des conséquences. 

”Quel livre ?, demande Sherlock alors qu’ils descendent la rue, le ciel commençant déjà à s’éclaircir dans le petit matin et la circulation matinale de plus en plus importante. 

-Pardon ?, demande James. 

-Quel livre n’as-tu pas encore fini ?

-Oh. _Il Principe_ par ....

-Machiavelli, Sherlock finit pensivement. Quel âge as-tu ? 

-12 ans, monsieur.”

12 ans. Et il lit Machiavel. Intéressant. 

“En italien ? 

-Oui monsieur.” 

Très intéressant. 

Tandis qu’ils rejoignent une rue animée, Sherlock est satisfait de constater que son habilité à héler des taxis est restées intacte. Il grimpe à l’intérieur, James sur ses talons. 

“Qui a choisi ce livre pour toi ?, demande Sherlock après avoir donné l’adresse au taxi. Il a failli dire Baker Street, mais non, pas encore. Mais bientôt. 

-Il avait une liste de livres que j’avais le droit de lire. Sebastian, je veux dire.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête distraitement. Une liste dressée par Moriarty, évidemment. Et bien sûr que _Le Prince_ en faisait partie. 

“Puisqu’il n’y a plus de liste, est-ce que cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir lire d’autres livres maintenant ?”, demande James après quelques secondes. 

Les pensées de Sherlock s’égarent en pensant à sa bibliothèque. _Le Prince_ y est bien sûr, mais en anglais, pas en italien. Il a quelques autres livres qui pourrait convenir à un garçon de 12 ans. Le seul problème étant que tous ses livres sont actuellement stockés Dieu sait où, tout comme le reste de ses affaires, après avoir été confiées aux bons soins de Mycroft. 

“Je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement, répond-il à la question de James. 

-Merci monsieur.” 

La ferveur de ces mots surprend Sherlock, surtout parce qu’il n’a pas vraiment promis que James aurait accès à de nouveaux livres, mais plutôt dit qu’il n’y voyait pas d’inconvénient. Il jette un coup d’oeil à l’enfant qui lui sourit. D’après ses souvenirs de collège, ces interminables journées d’école qui le faisait mourir d’ennui, les enfants de 12 ans ne sont, de façon générale, pas si enthousiastes à l’idée de lire quelque chose de nouveau, où même de lire quelque chose tout court. En tout cas aucun de ses camarades n’aurait été intéressé par des traités politiques dans une langue étrangère au point de supplier qu’on les autorise à en finir la lecture. 

“Inutile de m’appeler monsieur. Tu peux m’appeler Sherlock. 

-Oui monsi… euh je veux dire Sherlock. Désolé monsieur, enfin Sherlock.” 

Sherlock tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour cacher son sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas partagé un taxi avec quelqu’un. Il pourrait facilement s’y habituer de nouveau.


	2. L'homme le plus intelligent

Le temps que le taxi arrive à destination, James s’est assoupi. Sherlock secoue légèrement son épaule. James se réveille en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés, regardant tout autour de lui. Il se détend lorsqu’il voit Sherlock et insiste pour porter sa valise jusqu’au troisième étage de l’immeuble. 

Il n’y a pas grand chose dans l’appartement, un coup d’oeil suffit à révéler tout ce qu’il contient. Sherlock désigne le fond de la pièce, où un lit est poussé contre le mur. 

“Tu dors debout, dit-il. Va dormir. On parlera demain.” 

James ne bouge pas d’un millimètre, et lance plutôt un regard vers le canapé. 

“Je peux dormir là, dit-il d’une petite voix. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un lit.

-Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. Je dors tout le temps sur le canapé. 

-Mais c’est votre lit, insiste James. Vraiment le canapé m’ira très bien.” 

C’est plus que de la politesse, réalise Sherlock tandis qu’il surprend quelque chose dans les yeux de James. Quelque chose qui ne devrait rien avoir à faire dans le regard d’un enfant. 

“Le canapé est très bien, dit-il sèchement. C’est pourquoi _je_ dormirai dessus. Et il me semble que c’est à moi en tant qu’adulte de prendre les décisions et à toi en tant qu’enfant de faire ce que je dis. Va dormir. 

-Oui monsieur”, sursaute James. 

Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de le corriger. Il commence à comprendre que certaines choses vont prendre du temps. Des 2 hommes qui ont eu la garde de James, ne sait pas si l’un est plus à blâmer que l’autre ou s’ils sont autant responsables des mauvais traitements infligés à James. Ce dont il est sûr cependant, si peu de temps après l’avoir rencontré, c’est que Moriarty et Moran sont morts beaucoup trop rapidement. 

Se débarrassant de sa veste, il se dirige vers la salle de bain et ferme la porte, ce qu’il ne prend d’ordinaire pas la peine de faire, la minuscule pièce le rendant claustrophobe. Il chasse cette pensée de son esprit et, pour la première fois cette nuit, regarde attentivement la blessure sur son côté gauche. Elle a beaucoup saigné mais ce n’est finalement qu’une vilaine égratignure, la balle ne l’a pas traversé. Il nettoie, désinfecte et bande la plaie machinalement. C’est une corvée qu’il délèguerait volontiers à quelqu’un d’autre. 

Lorsqu’il aperçoit son reflet dans le miroir, il se reconnaît à peine. Ses traits lui sont familiers bien sûr mais plus … émaciés. Presque décharnés. La fine barbe de 3 jours qui noircit ses joues et sa lèvre supérieure ajoute à cette impression d’être quelqu’un d’autre. Jusqu’à ce soir cela ne le dérangeait pas, et pouvait même lui être utile, mais ce n’est plus nécessaire maintenant. 

Il est tard, il est exténué physiquement et mentalement et souffre mais ça ne peut pas attendre. Avec des gestes lents, prudents, il passe le rasoir sur sa peau et retrouve les contours de son visage. 

Lorsqu’il finit par sortir de la salle de bain, il se sent presque redevenu lui-même. Cela va nécessiter plus qu’un rasage, mais c’est déjà un bon début. 

L’appartement est tellement tranquille qu’il lui serait facile d’oublier qu’il n’est pas seul. Allongé sur le canapé, il ferme les yeux mais n’est pas encore prêt à dormir. Il passe en revue les événements de la soirée, s’assurant ne pas avoir laissé d’indices permettant de remonter jusqu’à lui. Lorsqu’il est certain de ne rien avoir bâclé dans son désir d’en finir avec cette chasse à l’homme, il clos ce chapitre et en ouvre un autre. 

Comment va-t-il reprendre le cours de son ancienne vie ? Peut-il seulement retourner à sa vie d’avant ? Ses 3 dernières années l’ont changé, et pas seulement physiquement. Ce qu’il y a de plus préoccupant en revanche, et qu’il n’est pas totalement certain de vouloir reprendre sa vie là où il l’avait laissée. Ayant vécu privé de certaines choses, il en est venu à réaliser combien elles lui sont chères. 

Il envoie l’adresse de l’appartement à Mycroft. Une bonne chose de faite. Il est encore en train de se demander dans quel ordre exécuter les 42 points de sa liste des choses à faire lorsqu’il entend un gémissement. Cela lui semble étrangement familier, bien qu’il n’en n’ait plus entendu depuis quelque chose comme 4, presque 5 ans. 

Pendant 6 bons mois après avoir emménagé, John faisait des cauchemars de façon récurrente, au moins une fois par semaine, le plus souvent 2 ou 3 fois. Il n’en parlait jamais, et Sherlock non plus. Néanmoins, chaque fois que le son filtrait à travers les vieux murs de l’appartement, Sherlock faisait tomber une pile de livres, claquait une porte ou faisait en sorte de faire n’importe quel bruit désagréable. Cela finissait par réveiller John qui pouvait ensuite retrouver un sommeil réparateur. 

Il n’y a rien à faire tomber à portée de main et l’idée même de se lever lui est aussi intolérable que laisser continuer ces plaintes sans réagir. 

“James”, dit-il d’une voix assez forte. Il doit l’appeler une seconde fois avant qu’un halètement et un bruissement de draps froissés à l’autre bout de la pièce l’informent que l’enfant est réveillé. Il respire fort, bien qu’il tente de le cacher. 

“Tu es réveillé ?

-Euh… oui ?

-Bien. Je me demandais: as-tu appris d’autres langues étrangères à part l’italien ?

-Euh… le français, répond James après un temps. Et l’allemand. Mais … Père disait que mon allemand était vraiment mauvais.

-Excellent. Il faudra peut-être que l’on travaille là-dessus alors. C’est tout, tu peux te rendormir.”

Le silence retombe dans la pièce mais quelques minutes plus tard, la voix de James se fait entendre à nouveau: 

“Sherlock ? Vous … Je sais que vous avez dit que vous étiez sûr mais … est-ce que vous en êtes vraiment certain ?”

Sherlock réprime un soupir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

“Oui. J’en suis certain.

-D’accord. Merci.” 

Bientôt, on n’entend plus que le son de paisibles respirations qui résonnent dans l’appartement. Sherlock ne s’est même pas aperçu qu’il sombrait dans le sommeil.

*

Sherlock ne saurait dire ce qui le réveille : son nom ou le fait que l’on frappe à la porte. Il ouvre les yeux et James et là, pas tout à fait à portée de main, portant les mêmes vêtements que la veille, les cheveux décoiffés et les yeux alertes.

“Il y a quelqu’un à la porte, murmure-t-il. Est-ce qu’il faut partir ?”

Sherlock s’assoit et fronce les sourcils. “Pourquoi devrait-on partir ?”, demande-t-il bourru, clignant des yeux dans la clarté de l’appartement. 

Puis soudain il se souvient de la personne à qui il s’adresse. 

“Non, tu n’as rien à craindre”, dit-il alors qu’il se lève, enfile sa robe de chambre et se dirige vers la porte. 

Il s’attendait à trouver l’un des valets de son frère derrière la porte. A la place, il se retrouve face à Mycroft en personne, aussi saisi par l’apparence de Sherlock que Sherlock est surpris de le voir ici. 

“Dieu du ciel, tu es malade ?, demande Mycroft alors qu’il se fraye un chemin jusque dans le salon. Tu n’as que la peau sur les os.

-Peut-être parce que tu as pris tous les kilos que j’ai perdu, répond Sherlock du tac-au-tac. Le régime n’est pas efficace ? Tu devrais essayer la cavale pendant 2 ou 3 ans.”

Quelque soit ce que Mycroft allait répondre, il se tait en apercevant James à côté du canapé. Sherlock grimace. Pourquoi Mycroft n’a-t-il pas envoyé un de ses larbins pour lui remettre l’épaisse enveloppe qu’il tient toujours en main au lieu de venir la lui délivrer en mains propres ?

“Mais qui avons-nous là ?”, demande Mycroft après une seconde ou deux, et il est difficile de savoir si la question est adressée à Sherlock ou à James.

James tourne un regard interrogateur vers Sherlock, qui hoche la tête. James recule d’un, deux pas et regagne le lit au fond de la pièce. Le lit a été fait au carré et un livre est posé sur l’oreiller. Réveillé depuis un moment, donc. Il s’assoit et s’empare du livre, immédiatement absorbé par sa lecture. Silencieux, discret, semblant se désintéresser de tout ce qu’il se passe autour de lui … Tellement doué, qu’on y croirait. Sherlock ne sait pas s’il doit être fasciné ou horrifié. 

Mycroft d’un autre côté semble complètement perdu. 

“Vas-tu m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ? demande-t-il alors qu’il se tourne vers Sherlock. 

-Non”, répond Sherlock, tendant la main vers l’enveloppe. 

Mycroft la retient et la presse sur son torse d’une main nonchalante. “Répond à la question, Sherlock. 

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde”.

Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

“Allons Sherlock, tu sais bien que je finirai par découvrir de quoi il s’agit. 

-J’aimerais bien voir ça. Je me demande quel genre d’idioties tu pourrais trouver. “

Vu la facilité avec laquelle Moriarty a pu créer des personnes imaginaires, Sherlock est certain que James a toute une histoire écrite quelque part, attendant patiemment que quelqu’un la découvre.

“Sherlock, dit Mycroft d’un ton glacial. Planifier ta résurrection 3 ans après ton faux suicide me coûte beaucoup. Revenir à la vie avec un enfant non identifié pourrait réduire tous mes efforts à néant”. 

L’Homme des Glaces. C’était le surnom que Moriarty avait trouvé pour Mycroft il y a des lustres. Plutôt approprié sur le moment, il faut le reconnaître. Sa voix résonne dans la tête de Sherlock. 

Aussi pénible que cela soit pour Sherlock de l’admettre, il semblerait que Mycroft pourrait - et c’est une possibilité parmi d’autres - avoir raison, pour une fois. La présence d’un enfant à ses côtés va soulever des questions. Il pourrait prétendre que James est son fils mais franchement, qui y croirait ? Il lui faudrait prouver sa paternité pour que les gens gobent son histoire, et encore cela pourrait ne pas être suffisant. Non pas qu’il envisage de garder l’enfant si longtemps, mais en attendant de pouvoir lui trouver un meilleur endroit où vivre, une explication quant à sa présence aux côtés de Sherlock serait bienvenue. 

“James”, dit Sherlock en élevant la voix.

Sur le lit, James relève la tête brusquement. 

“On s’en ira dès que Mycroft sera parti. A moins que tu ne prévois de faire des courses dans les vêtements que tu as porté toute la nuit et sans avoir pris de douche, je te suggère de passer à la salle de bain. Tes cheveux auraient aussi besoin d’un bon coup de peigne.” 

Les yeux de James s'arrêtent sur les cheveux de Sherlock mais s’il pense que Sherlock ferait bien d’en faire autant, il garde sa réflexion pour lui. Soulevant la valise à 2 mains, il se dépêche de gagner la salle de bain et verrouille la porte derrière lui. Le bruit de l’eau qui coule se fait entendre aussitôt. 

Mycroft observe la scène avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Quand Sherlock se dirige vers la fenêtre et l’ouvre, laissant pénétrer les bruits de la circulation dans l’appartement, il semble comprendre et se rapproche de Sherlock avant de demander plus bas: “Qui est-ce ?

-Le fils de Moriarty”, répond calmement Sherlock, observant la réaction de son frère. 

Les yeux de Mycroft s’agrandissent légèrement. 

“Je vois, répond Mycroft, fixant la porte de la salle de bain. Et pourquoi est-il ici ?

-Il m’a demandé de l’emmener avec moi. Il semble plutôt intelligent pour son âge et j’avais des questions à lui poser à propos de son père. 

-Et quand tu auras eu tes réponses … Qu’est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-On verra.” 

Mycroft secoue la tête. “C’est un enfant, tu ne peux pas juste l’utiliser pour lui soutirer des informations. 

-Non ? Sherlock baisse encore la voix. Je suis pourtant certain qu’être utilisé pour des informations n’est rien comparé à ce dont ses précédents gardiens l’ont habitué.” 

L’absence de réaction de la part de Mycroft ne peut que signifier que chose: lui aussi a remarqué quelque chose, un indice qui l’a mené aux mêmes conclusions que Sherlock. 

“Si c’est le cas, dit-il, ce dont il a besoin c’est d’être pris en charge par des personnes compétentes qui savent gérer ce genre de situations. Ce qui n’est pas ton cas.” 

Sherlock retient un haut-le-coeur. “Tu penses que ce dont il a besoin c’est de parler à un _psy_?”

Cela aurait aussi bien pu être une insulte, vu l'intonation que prend sa voix sur ce dernier mot. Le regard que Mycroft lui lance est si proche de la pitié que Sherlock s’éloigne de lui brusquement, retirant un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de sa veste. Il en allume une et soupire de satisfaction, offrant à Mycroft un autre sujet de conversation. Avant que Mycroft ne puisse décider de rester sur sa lancée ou reprendre Sherlock sur ses mauvaises habitudes, la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre et James en sort. 

Le jeans est un peu plus long que celui qu’il portait la veille, mais il est toujours trop court. Sa chemise est aussi trop large et il manque un bouton. La main de Sherlock se fige à une vingtaine de centimètres de sa bouche en voyant les cheveux de James. Sherlock lui a suggéré de les peigner. James a pris cela très à coeur, les lavant et les coiffant vers l’arrière. La ressemblance était déjà là auparavant, maintenant elle est saisissante. 

“C’est mieux ?”, demande-t-il. 

Sherlock hoche la tête en exhalant la fumée de sa cigarette. Une grimace passe sur le visage de James une seconde puis il se reprend. Il retourne vers le lit, dépose la valise sur le côté et reprend sa lecture. 

Mycroft fait un pas en avant, jette un regard désapprobateur à Sherlock mais ne dit rien et s’adresse plutôt à James. 

“Sherlock m’a dit que tu voulais rester avec lui.” 

James lève la tête vers Mycroft puis vers Sherlock, l’air interrogateur. Lorsque Sherlock hoche la tête, il répond .

“Oui monsieur. 

-Pourquoi cela ? Crois moi, sa compagnie est loin d’être agréable. 

-C’est la personne la plus intelligente dont on m’a fait part. Peu m’importe que sa compagnie ne soit pas agréable.”

Sherlock a du mal à cacher un sourire, encore plus lorsque Mycroft lui lance un regard sévère. 

“Il pense peut-être être le plus malin mais … 

-Père disait qu’il était l’homme le plus intelligent qu’il connaisse, y compris vous monsieur,” l’interrompt James.

Cette fois, Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de cacher son sourire. Le visage de Mycroft en revanche reste impassible. 

Il tourne néanmoins vivement le dos à James et tend l’enveloppe à Sherlock, ce pourquoi il était venu en premier lieu. La cigarette au coin de la bouche, Sherlock l’ouvre et plonge une main à l’intérieur. Divers documents officiels qu’il pourra étudier plus tard. Pour l’instant, il sort un bloc de cuir familier. A l’intérieur tout est en ordre, de sa carte de crédit à son permis de conduire. Il contient même des tickets d’entrée, vieux de 3 ans, pour un gala auquel John et lui ont assisté dans le cadre d’une enquête. C’était quelques semaines avant que Sherlock ne tombe en disgrâce. Ce n’est pas juste un portefeuille contenant ses affaires, c’est _son_ porte-feuille. 

Il arque un sourcil vers Mycroft. Ce dernier détourne le regard et revient vers James. 

“Cousin éloigné ? offre-t-il pensivement. Maman avait un grand-oncle qui a produit un nombre positivement alarmant de descendants.” 

Sherlock hausse les épaules tirant longuement sur sa cigarette. “Fais ce qui te semble être le mieux”, exhale-t-il. Mais justement ils ne font pas ce que Mycroft pense qu’il a de mieux à faire, et Sherlock en est parfaitement conscient. 

10 minutes plus tard, Mycroft est parti, Sherlock habillé et James et lui sur le départ.

“Où allons-nous ?”, demande James.

Il porte de nouveau sa parka, fermée cette fois. Sherlock tente de ne pas penser à des explosifs. 

“J’ai besoin de vêtements, dit Sherlock. Et toi aussi d’ailleurs”

James acquiesce gravement. “Je sais, ceux-là sont affreux. Sebastian disait qu’il fallait que voie ça comme un déguisement mais …”

Il mime un frisson. Sherlock sait exactement ce qu’il ressent. 

“Mais avant ça ...vous pensez qu’on peut trouver à manger quelque part ? Il n’y avait pas grand chose dans le frigo. Du moins pas grand chose que j’aurais osé manger.”

Ce qui est une bonne chose, le mini-frigo de Sherlock contenant davantage d’expériences en cours que d’aliments comestibles. D’un autre côté Sherlock a toujours considéré que s’arrêter manger quelque part était une perte de temps. Enfin non, pas toujours. Quand son ami avait faim c’était quelque chose qu’il lui fallait supporter. Et son présent acolyte a faim … Conclusion, le tailleur va devoir attendre. 

Ils s’arrêtent devant un restaurant chinois dont l’usure de la poignée de la porte laisse présager un bon repas. James commande sans hésitation et mange avec appétit. Le repas est déjà bien entamé quand Sherlock réalise qu’il ne lui a toujours posé aucune question. Il n’est pas sûr de savoir par où commencer. Il demande la première chose qui lui vient en tête. 

“Alors ? Que penses-tu de Mycroft ?”

James hausse les épaules “Je ne pense qu’il m’apprécie beaucoup. 

-Il n’apprécie pas grand monde, répond Sherlock avec un demi sourire. Essaye de ne pas t’en formaliser.” 

Lui rendant son sourire, James retourne à son riz sauté. Il tient les baguettes délicatement, plus proche de la fin que la plupart des gens. Après un moment, il dit sans lever la tête: “Je n’ai pas besoin de psychiatre. Ni de psychologue. Ni aucun thérapeuthe.

-Tu a écouté aux portes, constate Sherlock. 

-Vous parliez de moi. Je voulais savoir. Allez-vous m’envoyer chez un psy ? 

-Non. 

-Parce que vous en avez consulté un et ça ne vous a pas aidé ?” 

Les doigts de Sherlock se contractent, cherchant une cigarette qu’il ne peut pas fumer dans le restaurant. Il faudra qu’il achète des patchs. Des tas de patchs. Ou qu’il soudoie quelques personnes afin qu’elles ne lui vendent plus de cigarettes. Ça avait marché il y a longtemps. Ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. 

“Non, dit-il, ça ne m’a pas aidé. Tu as fini de manger ?

-Presque.” 

Sherlock regarde les passants à travers la fenêtre et au lieu de poser d’autres questions, passe mentalement en revue la liste des choses à faire, y apportant quelques modifications ici et là. La liste commence comme ça: 

_Vêtements (costumes, chaussures, manteau etc.) + vêtements pour James,_

_Téléphone (clavier tactile),_

_Librairie près du magasin de téléphonie ?_

_John._

Un seul problème cependant. Il sort son téléphone et envoie ce qu’il espère être son dernier message avec ce ridicule clavier. 

_Bien sûr tu as son adresse ?_

_SH_

Le temps qu’ils sortent du restaurant, Mycroft lui a envoyé l’adresse suivie d’un mystérieux; _Prépare toi à l’inattendu._ Ce qui est complètement ridicule. Par définition, comment peut-on se préparer à quelque chose à laquelle on ne s’attend pas ? Cela doit être la façon qu’à Mycroft de se venger de ce qu’il a perçu comme un affront personnel dans le message de Sherlock, une sorte de “mais-enfin-pour-qui-me-prends-tu-Sherlock”. Tout revient finalement à la normale. Il jette un regard à l’enfant qui marche à côté de lui. Enfin à la normale … De toute façon, la normalité a toujours été relative du point de vue de Sherlock. Cela ne fait rien. John a toujours su s’adapter à la non-normalité. 


	3. Quelques emplettes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Je poste en avance car je ne suis pas chez moi demain, bonne lecture !)

Arriver chez Savile Row en jeans, chemise mal taillée et veste en cuir est pour Sherlock un véritable sacrilège. Son tailleur manque de s’évanouir lorsqu’ils entrent dans la boutique. Sherlock imagine qu’il va devoir faire face à ce genre de réaction fréquemment dans les semaines à venir. Bien sûr il a tout prévu. 

“On m’a poussé, évidemment. Presque mort, mais pas tout à fait. Coma. Avec des tueurs à mes trousses, ma famille a pensé que c’était mieux pour moi si tout le monde me croyait mort. 

-Des tueurs ? Mais … les journaux disaient que Moriarty était un acteur.” 

James ne réagit pas à la mention de son père. Il ne fléchit pas, ne détourne pas le regard. Mais lorsque Sherlock répond, il porte la main à sa bouche et commence à se ronger l’ongle du pouce. Lorsqu’il se rend compte de ce qu’il fait, il baisse la main, fronçant les sourcils. 

“Les journaux disaient aussi que j’étais mort, répond Sherlock fermement. Qui êtes vous plus prompt à croire: vos propres yeux ou les _tabloïds_ ?” 

Cela met fin à la discussion. Combien de fois Sherlock va-t-il devoir répéter la même chose ? C’est barbant. Quand Sherlock va-t-il enfin pouvoir faire ce qu’il veut, pour changer ? Malheureusement, dire à cet homme de se mêler de ce qui le regarde ne semble pas être la meilleure chose à faire pour l’instant. 

Le magasin se targue de faire les meilleurs costumes pour homme de toute la ville, mais pour cela il faut du temps. Après que le tailleur ait marmonné quelque chose d'intelligible à propos de sa perte de poids et du fait qu’il faille reprendre ses mesures, Sherlock sort de la cabine. Les pantalons et chemises prêts-à-porter feront l’affaire pour le moment. 

“Et moi ?, demande James d’un air qui ressemble effroyablement à une moue boudeuse. 

-On trouvera un magasin pour enfant une fois qu’on en aura fini ici, répond Sherlock. Patience.

-Je ne veux pas de vêtement pour enfant”. James fronce le nez comme si la simple pensée de porter des vêtements pour enfant lui était insupportable. “Je veux des costumes moi aussi”. 

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. “Le temps qu’ils soient prêts tu auras déjà grandi, c’est inutile.” 

Le regard vide que lui rend James provoque un désagréable frisson dans le dos de Sherlock. Inutile de se demander de qui il le tient. 

“Puis-je emprunter votre téléphone ? demande James de façon incisive en lui présentant sa main. Et j’aurais aussi besoin de votre carte de crédit.” 

Se débarrassant d’une veste qu’il venait d’essayer, et qui ne lui va pas trop mal en fin de compte, Sherlock fronce les sourcils. “Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne vais pas m’en servir pour faire des achats, si c’est ce qui vous inquiète.” dit James, sans que cela ne réponde à la question. 

Le vendeur dépose la veste sur un cintre, tâchant tant bien que mal de cacher sa curiosité, la même que celle qui anime Sherlock. Il est rapidement congédié par Sherlock, qui l’envoie chercher une chemise prune en différentes tailles. Pendant que le brave homme est occupé, il tend à James son téléphone et sa carte de crédit, comme James le lui a demandé. James compose un long numéro de téléphone. Coup de fil international, préfixe suisse. Il parle un français quasiment parfait, sans accent, et récite un numéro de 18 chiffres puis se tourne pour chuchoter dans le combiné ce qui semble être un mot de passe. Sherlock pense que cette dernière précaution est prise à cause de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive le vendeur de retour derrière lui, écoutant attentivement la conversation, bien qu’il veuille faire croire le contraire en s’occupant avec quelques feuilles de commande. Sherlock le fusille du regard et manque ce que James dit ensuite. Quand son attention se reporte sur James, il est en train d’épeler le nom de Sherlock et de donner son numéro de carte de crédit à son interlocuteur de l’autre côté de la ligne. Il tend ensuite son téléphone à Sherlock. 

“Ils veulent vous parler.” 

Sherlock prend le téléphone. “Oui ?

-Monsieur Holmes ?

-Oui ?

-Je voulais juste confirmer que le montant indiqué par Monsieur Lenfant sera transféré à votre banque avant la fin de la journée.

-Et quel est ce montant?”

Distrait par le vendeur, c’est la somme versée sur son compte que Sherlock n’avait pas entendu. Lorsque le banquier lui répète, quelques secondes passent avant que l’information ne parvienne à son cerveau. Il parvient à ne pas s’étrangler en remerciant la personne au bout du fil et raccroche. 

“Et maintenant, puis-je avoir mes costumes ?” demande James, arquant un sourcil. 

Sherlock acquiesce. Avec autant d’argent, James pourrait se payer une douzaine de costumes sur-mesure. Et des pulls en cachemire. Et aussi une voiture pendant qu’il y est, non pas qu’il soit en âge de conduire, cela dit. Avec un sourire satisfait, James retourne dans l’autre pièce. Il se restreint et ne commande que 3 costumes mais passe plus de temps à choisir les matières et les couleurs que Sherlock. Tandis qu’il prend ses mesures, le tailleur s’adresse à Sherlock et lui demande à plusieurs reprises s’il est bien sûr de lui. Sherlock lui assure que ce n’est pas une plaisanterie. 

“Lenfant ?, demande Sherlock alors qu’ils quittent enfin la boutique. Un choix de nom intéressant.” 

James grimace. “Ce n’est pas le mien, marmonne-t-il. Père avait un sens de l'humour bien à lui.” 

Mais Sherlock se demande si c’était vraiment de l’humour. “L’enfant”. Cela aurait pu être un signe d’affection. Un moyen de rappeler à James ce qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre. Mais c’est peut-être quelque chose que James préférerait oublier. 

“Il t’a fait mémoriser le numéro du compte bancaire et le mot de passe”, dit Sherlock, et ce n’est pas vraiment une question. 

“ Ç a et le numéro de téléphone de la banque,” confirme James distraitement tandis qu’il regarde les vitrines des magasins devant lesquelles ils passent. “Il disait que c’était au cas où il devait lui arrivait quelque chose. Le compte à mon nom ne permettrait pas de remonter jusqu’à lui.

-Tu sais combien il y a dessus ?”

James hausse les épaules. “Pas mal d’argent j’imagine.  Ç a ne m'intéresse pas. Je n’en veux pas. Vous pouvez l’avoir si vous en voulez. Sebastian en voulait mais je lui ai fait croire que j’avais oublié le numéro du compte.”

Cette dernière phrase est dite avec tellement de fierté que James en bombe le torse. Sherlock étouffe un ricanement, ce qui lui vaut un froncement de sourcils de la part de James, vexé. 

“Tu dis que tu ne veux pas de l’argent, dit Sherlock avec un sourire moqueur, mais tu l’a tenu éloigné de Moran et maintenant tu es bien trop content de pouvoir te payer tous les costumes que tu veux.

-Eh bien, je me suis dit que vous alliez devoir payer mes achats si je reste avec vous.” La voix de James se fait plus ferme lorsqu’il ajoute: “Et je n’aurais jamais donné à Sebastian ce qu’il voulait. J’aurais aimé que vous nous retrouviez et que vous le tuiez plus tôt. J’ai essayé de vous laisser des indices mais je n’étais même pas certain que c’était bien vous qui nous suiviez, alors je ne savais pas quels indices laisser derrière nous. J’aurais dû le tuer moi même quand j’en ai eu l’occasion.” 

Le fait que James ait laissé des indices pour Sherlock le surprend, mais ce n’est rien à côté du ton calme et plat que James emploie pour parler de meurtre. Seuls ses yeux, vides et sombres trahissent ses émotions. 

“Ce … n’est pas quelque chose que tu devrais dire alors que quelqu’un pourrait t’entendre”, dit Sherlock. 

James hoche la tête et jette des coups d’oeil furtifs autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l’a entendu. “Oui monsieur, je suis désolé.” 

C’est alors que Sherlock réalise que sa réponse était loin d’être appropriée. Quand un enfant élevé par un psychopathe et un tueur à gage parle de meurtre, il y a sûrement quelque chose de mieux à répondre que “pas si fort, quelqu’un pourrait t’entendre”. Mais après les 3 années qu’il vient de vivre, cela semblerait hypocrite de la part de Sherlock de condamner ses pensées meurtrières. 

Peut-être que la prochaine fois que James dira quelque chose de ce genre, John pourra le reprendre sur ce qui est acceptable de dire ou non. Il se débrouillera bien mieux que Sherlock à ce sujet. Ou peut-être qu’il comprendra pourquoi James dit ces choses et regrettera de ne pas pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit. Son côté protecteur ...

Ils font encore quelques magasins. James a des goûts de luxe en ce qui concerne les costumes mais aussi les chaussures. D’une certaine façon, cela ne surprend pas vraiment Sherlock. Il se demande si c’est quelque chose qui a été inculqué à James ou si cela lui vient naturellement, mais cela ne perturbe pas assez pour qu’il prenne la peine de poser la question à voix haute. 

Sherlock soupire de satisfaction lorsqu’il trouve la réplique exacte de son manteau, un Belstaff. Il a l’impression d’enfiler une seconde peau. James le regarde avec curiosité avant d’essayer le même dans la plus petite taille disponible. Il est toujours trop grand, il marche presque dessus et les manches sont trop longues, mais James se montre inflexible : c’est ce manteau qu’il veut. Sherlock ne fait aucun commentaire. Ils repartent avec les manteaux, des écharpes et des gants. Alors qu’elle les raccompagne à la porte, la vendeuse s’extasie devant ce qu’elle pense être un père et son adorable fils. James fronce le nez de déplaisir. Pendant un instant, Sherlock pense que c’est la mention “père et fils” qui le dérange jusqu’à ce qu’il marmonne “ _Adorable_ ? Elle pense que j’ai quel âge, 3 ans ? Les gens sont tellement barbants !” Sherlock détourne le regard pour ne pas que James surprenne son sourire. 

Lorsqu’ils en ont enfin fini dans cette boutique, du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il reviennent pour les retouches, ils portent tous les deux bien trop de sacs mais il leur reste encore deux magasins à faire dans une rue voisine. James insiste pour prendre un Iphone bleu. Sherlock pense que cette couleur est un peu trop tape à l’oeil pour un téléphone mais rien de ce qu’il dit ne semble dissuader l’enfant. Ils s’échangent leurs numéros préprogrammés dans leurs nouveaux téléphones. Sherlock saisit l’occasion pour dire à James de ne jamais monter dans la voiture d’un inconnu, a fortiori si la voiture appartient à un employé du gouvernement britannique. James lui décroche un regard qui semble vouloir dire “sérieusement ?” et Sherlock réalise que l’avertissement est probablement superflu. 

Ils s’arrêtent en dernier dans une librairie. Si les yeux de James se sont un peu illuminés plus tôt alors qu’il essayait des cravates en soie, maintenant ils rayonnent carrément. 

“Combien puis-je en prendre ?” demande-t-il, parvenant à peine à contenir son excitation. 

Sherlock secoue la tête, amusé. Un autre coup de téléphone suffirait à James pour acheter tout le magasin. Mais cela semblerait un peu excessif quand même. 

“Autant que tu peux en porter.” 

James regarde ses mains et les 5 sacs qu’il porte déjà. “Pourriez-vous …” 

Avec un soupir exagéré, Sherlock s’empare des sacs tandis que James s’élance déjà vers les rayons. “15 minutes, pas plus. On doit encore traverser toute la ville”, lance-t-il à James. 

James passe devant les sections enfant et jeune adulte sans même leur accorder un regard, ce que note Sherlock avec une certaine satisfaction. En fait, la section fiction toute entière ne semble pas l’intéresser le moins du monde. Après un arrêt rapide devant l’étagère des langues vivantes, il en sort un livre épais,  _ Comment apprendre l’allemand par soi-même _ , lira Sherlock plus tard. Les animaux ensuite, et James passe 10 bonnes minutes devant le rayon avant de finalement se décider pour 2 livres. A quelque mètres de lui, Sherlock est suffisamment intéressé pour ne pas s’ennuyer. Le livre sur l’Histoire de l’Europe est assez inattendu mais moins que celui sur le Brésil. 

“Tu prévois un voyage ? demande Sherlock et au point où il en est, cela ne le surprendrait même pas. 

-Non, répond James transportant laborieusement sa pile de livres vers une autre étagère. Je veux annoter les villes dans lesquelles je suis allé, au cas où je voudrais y retourner un jour”.

“Je”, pas “Nous” effaçant symboliquement Moran du voyage, mais Sherlock doute que cela soit aussi simple. En ce qui le concerne, Sherlock aimerait autant oublier tout son périple au Brésil. C’était une complète perte de temps en fin de compte, traquant des ombres et manquant sa cible jours après jours. S’il avait eu Moran alors, il serait rentré un an plus tôt. Ses poings se contractent sur les sacs qu’il tient en main. 

Le dernier livre que James sélectionne avant que Sherlock ne lui dise qu’il est temps de passer en caisse est un guide illustré d’armes à feu. 

Lorsqu’ils ressortent de la librairie 20 minutes après y être entrés, James transporte 6 livres qui doivent bien peser chacun une tonne. Au final, Sherlock n’aurait choisi aucun de ces livres pour lui mais la sélection de James est plutôt éloquente. James à l’air aussi heureux que n’importe quel enfant le matin de Noël. 

“Je suis au regret de te dire que tu ne pourras pas élever d’abeilles dans l’appartement, dit Sherlock alors qu’il hèle un taxi. Mme Hudson a horreur des insectes.

-Je veux juste tout apprendre à leur sujet, répond James avec ferveur, caressant la couverture d’un livre sur l’apiculture qu’il vient d’acheter. Je les trouve fascinantes, pas vous ?” 

Devant son regard empli d’admiration, Sherlock ne peut qu'acquiescer. 

“Père disait que c’était une perte de temps.” dit James avec beaucoup moins d’entrain. 

-Ce n’est jamais une perte de temps quand on s’instruit”, réplique Sherlock. 

Tous les savoirs ne se valent pas bien sûr, l’on doit d’abord apprendre beaucoup de choses pour ensuite pouvoir discerner ce qui est important et ce qui ne l’est pas mais Sherlock garde cette réflexion pour lui. 

De retour à la maison, James veut commencer à lire immédiatement mais Sherlock lui rappelle qu’ils ne sont de retour que pour déposer leur achats et changer de vêtements. James n’a pas l’air ravi mais ne bronche pas. 

“La cravate n’est pas nécessaire” dit Sherlock après un temps, tandis que James aligne ses 5 nouvelles cravates sur son lit et tente d’en choisir une. 

James a apparemment une ouïe sélective. Il sait aussi nouer parfaitement une cravate et cela en moins de 4 secondes. Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne un “Frimeur”, ce qui lui vaut un sourire satisfait en retour. 

Un autre taxi les emmène à travers Londres. James passe l’intégralité du trajet sur son téléphone, à faire des recherches sur les abeilles, évidemment. Une bonne chose que Sherlock ait opté pour le forfait internet illimité. 

“C’est la maison de qui ?” demande James alors qu’ils atteignent leur destination et se tiennent devant une petite maison en enfilade, bien entretenue, au milieu d’une rangée d’une douzaine de maisons identiques. 

-Un ami, répond Sherlock. Ne t'éloigne pas trop.” 

Ce n’est pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. Peut-être que John a finalement trouvé un temps plein à la hauteur de ses compétences ? A moins qu’il ne partage la maison avec quelqu’un ? Un coup d’oeil à la boîte aux lettres, qui indique 2 noms, suffit à valider la dernière hypothèse. Sherlock n’est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi cela le contrarie. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et résiste à l’envie de remonter le col de son manteau. Il regarde en arrière; James se tient 2 pas derrière lui, observant tout autour de lui. Ou à la recherche de menaces éventuelles ? 

Sherlock se secoue et arrête de reporter ce pour quoi il est venu. Il frappe 2 fois. Il a attendu ce moment depuis des années. Il a répété ce qu’il dirait des milliers de fois. Lorsqu’une femme lui ouvre la porte, il tente de ne pas froncer les sourcils tandis qu’il dit poliment “Bonjour, je viens voir John. Est-ce qu’il est là ?” 

Ses mots n’ont aucun effet sur la femme. Elle le fixe de ses yeux noisettes qui s’agrandissent progressivement. Des cheveux blond foncés s’échappent d’un chignon flou à l’arrière de sa nuque. Son chemisier et sa jupe indique qu'elle travaille dans un bureau mais ils sont plutôt de bonne qualité, elle doit avoir un poste assez élevé au sein de la hiérarchie. 

Sans aucun avertissement, elle gifle Sherlock, la main bien ouverte et si fort qu’il en renverse la tête en arrière. 

“Comment avez-vous pu lui faire une chose pareille ?” demande-t-elle, la voix tremblant d'indignation.

Ce … n’est pas exactement comme ça que Sherlock avait imaginé que cela se passerait. 

Et ça ne fait qu’empirer à partir de là. 


	4. Colères

Sherlock n’est pas étranger à la douleur. On lui a tiré dessus, il a été poignardé, battu avec divers objets, percuté par une voiture, s'est jeté d’un véhicule en marche, il a reçu des coups de poings, de pieds et, oui, à l’occasion même des gifles. 

Ce n’est pas tant la douleur qui se diffuse dans sa joue qui le rend silencieux mais ce que la femme a dit; elle sait qui il est, elle sait qu’il a menti à John, et a priori elle sait aussi que John n’a pas très bien encaissé sa mort. 

ll cherche ses mots, récitant mentalement le speech qu’il avait préparé, qui se transforme aussitôt en un charabia incompréhensible. Puis, 2 choses se passent simultanément. 

Il ressent une légère pression sur son bras; lorsque Sherlock baisse la tête c’est pour voir James qui agrippe la manche de son manteau. L’enfant n’a pas pris sa main, il tire sur sa manche. Il fixe intensément la femme, bien que Sherlock soit incapable de mettre un nom sur les émotions qui crispent les traits de son visage. 

Au même moment, une voix s’élève derrière la femme. 

“Chérie ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?” 

Sherlock relève la tête pour voir John à l’autre bout du couloir, à moitié caché derrière la femme. Leurs yeux se rencontrent derrière son épaule et Sherlock tente de lui sourire. Son visage encore endolori par la gifle, refuse de lui obéir. Sa bouche ne bouche pas d’un millimètre, ni pour un sourire, ni pour un mot. Un inquiétant pincement lui comprime les entrailles et à ce moment il déteste son corps qui choisit le pire moment pour le trahir, déteste le fait qu’il ne puisse rien faire d’autre que regarder John cligner des yeux plusieurs fois alors que sa bouche s’ouvre en grand. 

“Non.” dit John dans un murmure. 

La femme se tourne à moitié vers lui, dégageant le passage entre Sherlock lui. John secoue la tête. Tout son corps se crispe, et Sherlock se souvient précisément de cette expression. 

“Non.” dit-il encore, plus fort cette fois-ci, la colère s’échappant de se tout petit mot comme si c’était une grenade. “Non. C'est… non.” 

Il tourne les talons de façon quasi militaire et disparaît dans une pièce voisine. 

Des centaines, des milliers de scénarios et pourtant Sherlock n’aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se tromperait sur toute la ligne. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que John puisse simplement tourner les talons sans demander aucune explication. Son désagréable pincement de ventre se transforme en nausée. 

Tirant de nouveau sur sa manche James demande tranquillement: “On peut s’en aller maintenant ?” 

Sherlock ne sait toujours pas quoi dire. La femme répond à sa place. 

“Oh que non”, siffle-t-elle. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle indique le couloir d’un mouvement de tête. “Entrez. Et en vitesse, monsieur Holmes. Ça mérite bien quelques explications, vous ne croyez pas ?” 

Sherlock n’aime pas la façon dont elle s’adresse à lui. Il n’aime pas le fait qu’elle sache qui il est tandis ce que tout ce que Sherlock sait sur elle c’est qu’elle vit avec John et qu’il l’appelle “chérie”. Il n’aime pas non plus le regard impatient qu’elle lui lance quand il ne se remue pas assez vite à son goût. Mais il est invité à entrer alors il parvient finalement par murmurer un faible “merci”, avant d’entrer. 

Il s’arrête au milieu du couloir lorsqu’il qu’il réalise que la pression sur sa manche s’en est allée et que James n’a pas bougé. 

“Entre mon trésor”, dit la femme d’une voix bien plus douce tout à coup. 

James frissonne, à cause du surnom ou de l’invitation à entrer, Sherlock ne saurait le dire. 

“Vous avez frappé Sherlock, dit-il froidement, sans bouger d’un poil. 

-Oui en effet, dit-elle avec un rictus. C'était mérité”. 

Elle fixe intensément Sherlock en disant ces derniers mots. 

Sherlock est en train de perdre patience. “James”, dit-il encore une fois. 

L’air renfrogné, James finit par entrer. Sherlock lui tourne le dos, à peine conscient que la femme s’adresse à James, lui offre du thé et des biscuits. James refuse les 2. Il fait un vague geste de la main: “Reste là.” 

James proteste mais Sherlock est déjà parti, suivant le chemin que John a pris quelques instants plus tôt. Il passe devant une petite cuisine sentant bon le repas du soir, avant d’entrer dans un salon, pas bien grand mais confortable, et de finalement déboucher sur une salle à manger. Une bouteille de vin débouchonnée est posée au milieu de la table. John s’est servi un verre. 

Il se tient devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Sherlock et regarde le soir tomber. 

“Va-t'en, dit-il la voix rauque. Sors de chez moi. Tout de suite.” 

Sherlock fait quelques pas vers lui. “Et si tu me laissais une chance de tout t’expliquer d’abord ?” 

John laisse s’échapper un petit rire, qui est aussi plaisant que le bruit d’une craie sur un tableau d’ardoise. Il finit son verre d’un trait, penchant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux. Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge et opte pour la version courte, John n’a pas l’air d’avoir envie de connaître tous les détails, du moins pour l’instant. 

“Moriarty a truqué le jeu …” 

John soupire et dépose son verre sur l’appui de fenêtre. Lorsqu’il se retrouve, Sherlock peine à trouver ses mots. 

“Si je n’avais pas … sauté il … Ses hommes auraient …”

Les yeux de John sont noirs, sa bouche pincée. Son poing atterrit dans le visage de Sherlock sans avertissement. Le goût du sang dans la bouche de Sherlock le fait reculer de 2 pas. 

“Oui, Sherlock, dit froidement John, les poings serrés, les épaules crispées alors qu'il foudroie Sherlock du regard. Je t’en prie parle moi de ce _jeu_. Explique moi pourquoi j’ai dû te regarder sauter du haut de ce toit. C'est vrai que je me suis bien marré.”

Sherlock touche sa lèvre fendue d’un doigt mais c’est la voix de John qui le fait grimacer. La dernière fois qu’il a employé ce ton là c’était pour lui dire “Tu n’as pas de coeur”. 

“Peut-être que je me suis mal exprimé”, concède Sherlock. “Mais il fallait que je … enfin que fasse ce que j’ai fait.” 

Le bras de John se tend, se préparant à envoyer un second coup. Sherlock ajoute rapidement: “Ma vie contre la tienne. La tienne et celles de Mme Hudson et Lestrade. C’est le choix qu’il m’a laissé. Ce n’en était pas un.” 

Le deuxième coup ne vient pas mais la colère brûle toujours dans les yeux de John. 

“Ok. Tu devais sauter. Et tu as dû m’appeler avant ça. Et tu as dû me dire toutes ces choses pour tenter de me faire douter. Tu m’as obligé à regarder. Et tu m’as fait croire pendant 3 putain d’années …” 

Il penche la tête en arrière et cligne des paupières plusieurs fois. L’estomac de Sherlock se tord lorsqu’il réalise qu’il tente de contenir ses larmes. 

“3 ans, 2 semaines et 3 jours”, dit-il en secouant la tête. “Est-ce que tu sais où j’étais il y a 2 semaine et demie ? Sur ta tombe. Je parlais à ta pierre tombale. Encore une fois. Elle ne m’a jamais répondu mais ça ne m’a pas empêché de continuer. Je n’arrive pas à parler à ma putain de thérapeute mais j’ai passé 3 ans à parler à une pierre tombale et à attendre des réponses.” Il renifle légèrement. “Et maintenant que tu dis quelque chose, je ne veux plus rien entendre. Tu es mort Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas simplement débarquer ici et juste cesser d’être mort. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Maintenant sors d’ici.

-John …”, il s’étrangle presque en disant son nom. 

Mais John est de retour à la fenêtre, ignorant Sherlock. 

Serrant les dents à s’en faire mal à la mâchoire, Sherlock tourne les talons et quitte la pièce. Alors qu’il passe devant la cuisine, quelques mots l’arrêtent. 

“Pas terrible, hein ?” 

James se tient près de la table, les mains dans les poches et son regard est aussi sombre que celui de John il y a quelques instants. C’est la femme qui a parlé et elle observe maintenant Sherlock avec un regard où se mêlent la pitié et l’exaspération. 

“Franchement, vous vous attendiez à quoi ?” demande-t-elle. 

Sherlock pourrait lui donner des douzaines de réponses mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il avait tort. De la plus pessimiste des prédictions à la plus réjouissante, de la plus improbable à la plus délirante, tort sur toute la ligne. S’il ne quitte pas bientôt cette maison, il sent qu’il va vomir. 

“James, dit-il froidement. On s’en va”. 

James lui lance un regard furieux alors qu’ils sort de la cuisine et regagne la porte d’entrée. Sherlock le suit, conscient que la femme est sur ses talons mais il refuse de lui dire au revoir. Alors qu’il sort de chez elle, elle l’appelle depuis le pas de la porte. 

“M. Holmes. Sherlock.”

Il s’arrête, se tournant à moitié vers elle. Derrière une vitre, une ombre s’éloigne de la fenêtre. 

“Ça lui a pris du temps pour accepter votre mort. Donnez lui au moins quelques jours pour qu’il se fasse à l’idée que vous êtes vivant.” 

L’ombre réapparaît derrière la fenêtre, ou alors ce sont les yeux de Sherlock qui lui jouent des tours ? Il enfonce ses poings dans ses poches. 

Sherlock hoche la tête, davantage pour montrer qu’il a compris ce que la femme vient de dire que pour lui dire qu’il est d’accord et rejoint James qui l’attend devant le portail en métal. Aucun d’eux ne ne dit un mot tandis qu’ils descendent la rue. Trouver un taxi leur prend un moment. Sherlock donne l’adresse, Baker Street. Si quelqu’un d'autre veut le frapper, autant que ce soit ce soir, qu’on en finisse. Retour à la normale oui, mais ce n’est pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. 

Lui donner quelques jours. 

Et ensuite quoi ? Retourner chez eux, troubler leur tranquillité, leur vie de … couple ? Débarquer là où manifestement il n’est pas désiré ? Laisser John le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en puisse plus ? Et ensuite quoi ? 

Ça ne va pas. Ça ne va pas du tout. Mais Sherlock ne voit pas ce qu’il aurait pu faire différemment. 

James et son air renfrogné à ses côtés, Sherlock frappe au 221B après avoir vainement cherché la clef dans ses poches. Sherlock sait que c’est Mme Hudson derrière la porte avant même qu’elle ne leur ouvre. Il affiche un sourire sur son visage et sent sa lèvre inférieure s’ouvrir de nouveau. 

Mme Hudson ne le gifle pas; il y a du progrès. A la place, elle ouvre de grands yeux, place ses 2 mains sur sa poitrine et vacille un peu sur ses pieds. 

“Oh Seigneur” dit-elle. Et une seconde fois. La troisième fois elle semble prête à s’évanouir. Sherlock tend le bras pour la retenir mais elle attrape sa main et la serre entre les siennes. Ses yeux sont emplis de larmes mais elle sourit. 

“Comment est-ce possible ?”, demande-t-elle à bout de souffle. 

Assis dans sa petite cuisine, un doigt de rhum dans son thé -uniquement à des fins médicinale bien entendu- et toujours sous le regard morose de James, Sherlock raconte son histoire. Poussé. Coma. S'est fait passer pour mort. Il n’est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi sa gorge est si serrée. C’est peut-être à cause de la façon dont le regarde Mme Hudson, comme si elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il soit vraiment là mais qu’elle n’en attendait pas moins de lui. 

Lorsqu’il dit que c’est sa famille qui a pris la décision de faire croire à tout le monde qu’il était mort jusqu’à ce que les tueurs soient appréhendés, elle souffle et lève les yeux au ciel. “J’ai parlé avec Mycroft des douzaines de fois, dit-elle. Il n’a jamais rien laissé paraître. Attendez un peu que je le revois. C’est une honte qu’il m’ait menti de la sorte alors que vous êtes pratiquement de la famille.” 

Et Sherlock se met soudain à penser qu’il est heureux d’avoir tué l’homme engagé pour tuer sa logeuse en premier. 

Il s’avère qu’elle est restée en contact avec Mycroft qui il lui payait un loyer pour entreposer les affaires de Sherlock, ayant réussi à la convaincre qu’il était “trop difficile” pour lui de faire un tri dans ses affaires. 

“Alors tout est là ? demande Sherlock, incapable de contenir sa surprise. Puis-je … 

-Ré-emménager ?”, elle ne parvient pas à contenir sa joie. Mais bien sûr. C’était si calme sans vous les garçons. John est passé dire bonjour mais il ne pouvait pas …” Son sourire s’évanouit et elle secoue la tête. “Vous avez vu John ?” 

Sherlock hoche la tête. “Oui.” dit-il d'un ton sec qui indique clairement qu’il ne veut pas en parler. Il détourne le regard et ses yeux se posent sur James. 

Qui semble toujours aussi furieux. 

Mais qu’est ce qui ne va pas chez ce garçon ? 

“Oh Sherlock, Mme Hudson le réprimande-t-elle soudainement. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas présenté votre jeune ami.

-James, répond Sherlock. Un lointain parent. Il va rester quelques temps avec moi. James, Mme Hudson. Notre logeuse.” 

James marmonne quelque chose qui semble presque poli. Mme Hudson s’extasie devant ce garçon adorable. 

“Il te ressemble beaucoup Sherlock. On voit vraiment qu’il y a un air de famille.” 

A l’évidence, soit le rhum soit les herbes médicinales qu’elle prend pour sa hanche sont en train de faire effet. Sherlock lui dit au revoir et pousse James à en faire autant, avant de prendre congé, les clefs de l’appartement en poche, promettant de revenir lui rendre visite le lendemain. Bien sûr il n’en pense pas un mot. 

Puisqu’ils ne sont qu’à quelques minutes de chez Angelo, Sherlock décide qu’ils pourraient aussi bien s’y arrêter. Peut-être que si James est aussi silencieux c’est parce qu’il a faim. 

Angelo jure copieusement en italien lorsqu’il voit Sherlock. La seconde d’après, il le serre si fort dans ses bras que Sherlock suffoque, se souvenant pour la première fois depuis que le tailleur lui a piqué le côté avec une aiguille, qu’on lui a tiré dessus il y a de cela quelques heures seulement. 

Il raconte son histoire sans effort. Angelo gobe tout, s’exclamant toutes les 5 minutes qu’il savait que les journaux se trompaient. Evidemment qu’il avait toujours cru en Sherlock. 

Evidemment. 

Alors pourquoi y a-t-il dans son regard la même étincelle de culpabilité que lorsqu’il a dû avouer son cambriolage ? 

Sherlock se fiche bien de savoir si Angelo croyait en lui ou non. Il sourit. Accepte un verre de vin et un repas qu’il touche à peine. Sa lèvre s’est encore ouverte, laissant une goutte de sang sur le rebord du verre. En face de lui, James dévore tout ce qu’Angelo lui apporte sans jamais murmurer autre chose que “merci”. De temps à autre, il lance un regard mauvais à Sherlock. 

Il est grand maintenant. Sherlock non plus n’était pas un enfant facile mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu’il va tolérer ce genre de comportement plus longtemps. Il a déjà bien assez de souci avec les adultes, un en particulier, sans qu’un enfant vienne en rajouter. 

“Bien, dit-il alors qu’ils sont de retour à l'appartement pour leur dernière nuit ici avant de regagner Baker Street, dieu merci. Je t”écoute. Tu es fâché. On peut savoir pourquoi ?” 

Il s’attendait presque à ce que James boude et refuse de lui répondre. Au lieu de cela, l’enfant retire son manteau et le jette à Sherlock.

“Vous m’avez laissé avec elle”, gronde-t-il. 

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sherlock ramasse le manteau et l’accroche au porte-manteau derrière la porte. 

“Juste quelques minutes”, fait-il remarquer. 

Si c’était possible, le regard de James se durcit encore. “Elle vous a frappé et vous m’avait laissé avec elle.

-Elle m’a giflé”, dit Sherlock, résistant à l’envie de se toucher la joue. Je ne vais pas en mourir.” 

Croisant les bras, James secoue la tête. “Vous l’aviez déjà rencontrée ?

-Non

-C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait. Donc tout ce que vous saviez d’elle c’est qu’elle n’avait aucun scrupule à frapper quelqu’un qu’elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Et vous m’avez laissé avec elle. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Vous êtes censé vous comportez mieux que ça” 

Cela devient ridicule. Passant à côté de James, Sherlock s’assoit dans le canapé et retire ses chaussures. 

“Ce que tu dit n’a aucun sens, dit-il. Elle n’allait pas frapper un enfant.” 

James le suit, hors de portée, les bras croisés fermement, inflexible. “Je ne suis plus un enfant, proteste-t-il. Et vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu’elle ne me frapperait pas. Vous n’aviez aucun moyen de savoir ça.” 

Poussant un soupir, Sherlock passe la main dans ses cheveux. 

Voilà, ça. 

C’est exactement pour cela qu’il n’arrivait pas à trouver de colocataire. Non pas parce qu’il joue du violon à des heures indues ou parce qu’il conserve des membres humains dans le frigo mais parce que les gens s’énervent pour des petites choses sans conséquences et ne veulent plus la boucler après ça. 

“Bien, claque-t-il. Tu es fâché parce que je t’ai laissé avec une inconnue. Qu’est ce que j’étais censé faire ? Je devais parler à John. T’avoir dans mes pattes n’aurait fait que compliquer les choses.” 

Et elles sont déjà bien plus compliquées que ce que Sherlock avait imaginé … 

“Alors pourquoi m’avez vous pris avec vous ?, rétorque James avec le même ton exaspéré. J’aurais pu rester ici et lire mes livres.

-Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seul. 

-Oui, parce que c’est mieux de me laisser avec quelqu’un qui pourrait me frapper. Bien plus sûr. Cela montre bien combien vous êtes soucieux de mon bien-être. Vous étiez censé être meilleur que lui.” 

Ce mot. Meilleur. Mais qu’est-ce que cela veut dire au juste ? Dans certains domaines, Sherlock est bien meilleur que n’importe qui. Il avait l’habitude de s’en vanter. Pas sûr que ce soit important maintenant. 

“Meilleur que qui ? demande-t-il, braquant son regard sur James. Ton père ?” 

Les poings de James se serrent si fort que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches, à moitié caché par ses bras croisés. “Oui, dit-il sèchement. Il savait comment était Sebastian et il m’a laissé avec lui quand même. Et vous, vous êtes censé être meilleur. Vous êtes censé être quelqu’un de bien. Comment pouvez-vous être quelqu’un de bien si vous me laissez sous la surveillance de n’importe qui ?”

Sherlock ne peut pas s’empêcher de rire, en s’allongeant sur le canapé. Ce n’est pas un rire sympathique, mais on ne l’a jamais accusé d’être quelqu’un de sympathique. Ni d’être quelqu’un de bien d'ailleurs. 

“Je suis peut-être bien des choses, mais “quelqu’un de bien” n’en fait pas partie. Et je t’ai dit quand tu as demandé à partir avec moi que je ne connaissais rien aux enfants.

-Je ne suis plus un enfant ! crie maintenant James, et cela serait plus crédible s’il ne tapait pas du pied en même temps. 

-Alors pourquoi te comportes-tu comme tel ? soupire Sherlock. Elle ne t’a pas fait de mal en fin de compte, si ? 

-Ce n’est pas la question. 

-Alors qu’est ce que c’est ? 

-C’est que je n’étais pas censé rester avec lui pendant 3 ans ! Mon père n’était pas censé partir comme ça et ne jamais revenir ! Il n’était pas censé me laisser avec quelqu’un qui … qui … avec quelqu’un qui était pire que lui ! Et _vous_ étiez censé être meilleur que lui mais peut-être que vous êtes juste quelqu'un d'ordinaire en fin de compte et si vous l’êtes alors qui va m’apprendre à être quelqu’un de bien ?” 

Il dit tout cela si vite que qu’il termine un peu essoufflé. Sherlock reste silencieux un moment, analysant tout ce que vient de dire James. Cela n’a pas de sens … et en même temps maintenant tout devient plus clair. Il ne faut pas longtemps à James avant qu’il ne regrette d’avoir fait une crise, regrette d’en avoir trop dit. Mais c’est trop tard maintenant. 

Sherlock se redresse et frappe ses mains devant lui. “Veux-tu que je te trouve un autre endroit où vivre ?, demande-t-il calmement. 

Les bras de James lui en tombent, littéralement. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et souffle “Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ?

-Cela ne fait même pas 24 heures que tu vis avec moi et tu es déjà fâché. Tu serais peut-être plus heureux si tu vivais ailleurs, avec quelqu’un d’autre.”

Les yeux de James s’agrandissent de panique. Il fait un demi pas en avant avant de se raidir de nouveau. “Non, non, non, je ne suis pas fâché, je vous le jure. C’était juste … une crise. Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus. S’il vous plaît. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ne m’envoyez pas vivre ailleurs.” 

Sherlock a du mal à cacher une grimace. Il est en train d’empirer les choses. Pourquoi au nom du ciel empire-t-il toujours les choses ? Et pourquoi s’en préoccupe-t-il maintenant, bon sang !

“Je ne sais pas m’occuper des gens, James. Enfants ou adultes. Si tu restes avec moi je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus jamais t’énerver. En fait je suis à peu près certain que cela se reproduira.” 

James secoue la tête comme un pauvre petit chiot. “Je suis désolé, dit-il encore d’une voix aiguë cette fois. C’est ma faute. Je n’aurais pas dû …

-Non, coupe Sherlock calmement mais fermement. Ce n’est pas ta faute. Je voulais voir John et tout le reste m’était secondaire, même toi. Je n’aurai pas dû agir comme je l’ai fait. Je suis désolé."

Ce ne sont pas des mots que Sherlock à l’habitude de dire. Il n’est même pas certain de penser sincèrement ce qu’il dit à ce moment. Mais cela semble être ce que James avait besoin d’entendre, d’après la façon dont il se détend. 

“Ok, dit James, la lèvre supérieure légèrement tremblante.

-Veux-tu vivre ailleurs ? demande encore Sherlock, et il ne saurait dire ce qu’il redoute le plus d’entendre. 

-Non monsieur.”

Sherlock hoche la tête. “A l’avenir si je dois te laisser sous la surveillance de quelqu’un j'essaierai de me souvenir de te demander ton avis.” 

Les épaules de James s’affaissent encore de quelques millimètres. “Merci monsieur.

-Tu peux toujours m’appeler Sherlock, tu sais. 

-Oui Sherlock.

-Et tu as le droit de me dire quand tu es en colère. 

-Ok.

-OK. Bien, bien. Content qu’on est tiré tout cela au clair.” Sherlock fait un geste de la main, désignant le fond de l'appartement. “Va te laver et ensuite au lit.” 

Tandis que James se dirige vers la salle de bain, Sherlock se rallonge et ferme les yeux. Il avait oublié ce que c’était de ne plus vivre tout seul. Entendre le bruit de l’eau qui coule, les pieds nus sur le sol, une respiration tranquille … Il pourrait presque croire que ...

“Sherlock ? Est-ce que je peux lire un peu avant de dormir ?”

Presque, c’est le mot. Il marmonne affirmativement. 

L’illusion s’évanouit et Sherlock doit bien se rendre à l’évidence: James sera surement son seul colocataire pendant un moment. 

Peut-être même pendant longtemps. 

Ou peut-être pas. Les petites amies de John ne restaient jamais bien longtemps dans sa vie. 

Cette pensée le dérange et il met un moment avant de réaliser pourquoi. La boîte aux lettres. _Morstan & Watson_. 

Depuis combien de temps vivent-ils ensemble ? Sherlock retrace mentalement le chemin qu’il a pris à travers la maison, à la recherche d’indices, mais il était trop occupé à penser à ce qu’il allait dire à John pour vraiment faire attention à l’intérieur de la maison. Cela l’ennuie immensément et il se presse les pouces sur les yeux, comme si cela allait améliorer sa mémoire visuelle. 

“Sherlock ?”

Il entend son nom mais est trop occupé à tenter de se souvenir de quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour daigner répondre. 

“Et si jamais il revient ?, demande James dans un murmure, et il à l’air bien plus jeune tout à coup. Et ce que vous m’obligeriez à retourner vivre avec lui ?” 

Sherlock soupire. Fortement. “Il ne reviendra pas, James.

-Mais et si …

-Il n’y a pas de 'et si'." Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air si incisif, pas après que James ce soit mis en colère un peu plus tôt, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Et ce qu’il n’a pas déjà répondu à cette question ? "Il ne reviendra pas. Si tu as fini ta lecture, maintenant va dormir.

-Je n’ai pas encore fini”, dit rapidement James. 

-Alors lit en silence. Le seul endroit où tu vas aller c'est à Baker Street. Avec moi” 

-Oui monsieur. 

Le soulagement qu’entend Sherlock ne devrait pas lui faire si plaisir. 

D’ailleurs personne ne devrait être si réjoui à l’idée de vivre avec Sherlock. 

John s’en est rendu compte au bout d’un long moment. Combien de temps avant que James ne s’en rende compte à son tour ? 

Et inversement … dès que Sherlock s’est rendu compte de son erreur, James le lui a pardonné. Est-ce que John lui pardonnerait aussi si Sherlock disait qu’il était désolé ? Ce serait un mensonge, il n’est pas désolé de lui avoir sauvé la vie, de _leur_ avoir sauvé la vie. Mais si c’était ce que John avait besoin d’entendre …

Lorsqu’arrive enfin le matin, Sherlock n’a toujours pas tranché la question. 


	5. Prendre de la distance

Les 3 dernières années de la vie de Sherlock tiennent dans un sac à dos, et il reste encore de la place. Refermant derrière lui la porte du minuscule appartement pour la dernière fois est aussi satisfaisant que d’ouvrir celle du 221B Baker Street. Il grimpe les marches 4 à 4, James sur ses talons. L’appartement semble froid avec toutes ses affaires emballées dans des cartons recouverts par des draps. 

“Alors … C’est ici que vous vivez ?”, demande James perplexe.

Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Il laisse tomber son sac, accroche son manteau dans l’entrée et commence à retirer les draps qui recouvrent les meubles, les jetant en boule sur le sol. 

“Ta chambres est à l’étage”, dit Sherlock en désignant l’escalier. 

Du coin de l’oeil, il peut voir James hésiter quelques secondes avant de partir en exploration. Il redescendant quelques minutes plus tard. 

“C’est vraiment ma chambre ?, dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop surexcité mais échouant lamentablement. Juste pour moi ? 

-N’est-ce pas ce que j’ai dit ?", demande Sherlock en essayant de ne pas se demander où dormira John lorsqu’il ré-emménagera. 

Essayant de ne pas trop se demander s’il ré-emménagera effectivement un jour. 

En ouvrant les cartons, il fronce les sourcils en découvrant la quantité considérable de papier-bulle. Cela va lui prendre des lustres pour tout déballer. Il repousse le carton et en ouvre un autre. Des livres. C’est mieux. Il en prend quelques uns et s’approche de l’étagère avant de s'apercevoir de la couche de poussière qui la recouvre. Son excitation s’évanouit immédiatement. Il pensait que son retour serait bien différent. Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit si différent d’il y a 3 ans ? 

“Je peux vous aidez ?”, demande James derrière lui. 

Se trounant vers lui, Sherlock lui dépose les livres dans les bras. James semble confus.  “Que voulez-vous que je fasse de ça ?"

Sherlock en retire un drap de dessus un carton. Pas idéal comme instrument de nettoyage mais mieux que rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, les étagères sont nettoyées, le drap jeté au milieu de la pièce et il récupère les livres des mains de James, le tout sans un mot. 

“Vous êtes en colère ?, demande James en sortant d’autres livres du cartons avant de les tendre à Sherlock. 

-Pourquoi le serais-je ?”, persifle Sherlock, arrachant les livres des mains de l’enfant. 

Au lieu de lui tendre d’autres livres, James recule. 

“Sans raison, monsieur, dit-il tout bas, Je monte dans ma chambre.” 

Après avoir ranger un dernier livre dans la bibliothèque, Sherlock se retourne vers lui. “Non. Cela peut attendre. On sort. Prend ton manteau.” 

James jette un regard au désordre qui règne dans le salon mais ne fait aucun commentaire et va chercher son manteau sur le portant, ainsi que celui de Sherlock. Avant qu’ils n’aient mis leur manteau, Mme Hudson monte les marches de l’escalier avec un plateau chargé de thé, de toasts et de confiture. 

“Oh, vous partez déjà ? Je pensais que vous auriez envie de prendre le petit déjeuner. Vous êtes arrivés tôt ce matin.” 

Sherlock est sur le point de dire qu’ils ont autre chose à faire lorsqu’il surprend le regard de James rivé sur le plateau, plein d’espoir. Le garçon n’a pas dit qu’il avait faim mais Sherlock suppose qu’il ne s’en est pas donné la peine, sachant pertinemment qu’il n’y avait rien à manger dans l’autre appartement, ni ici non plus d’ailleurs. Ils vont devoir aller faire des courses à un moment où à un autre et Sherlock grimace rien qu’à l’idée d’y penser. Une corvée sans fin. 

Il refuse obstinément de penser à John. 

“Je suppose qu’on peut retarder notre départ de quelques minutes”, dit-il dans un soupir. 

Mme Hudson se dirige déjà vers la cuisine, James juste derrière elle. Sherlock raccroche son manteau, accepte une tasse de thé et retourne vers les cartons de livres qu’il avait commencé à déballer. Mme Hudson ramasse les draps au milieu de la pièce et réprimande Sherlock pour les avoir laissé traîner là dans un babillage incompréhensible, et Sherlock la met aussitôt en sourdine. 

Le temps que James ait fini son petit déjeuner, Sherlock a déjà remis son manteau. Il dévale les marches aussi rapidement qu’il les a montées le matin même, allumant une cigarette avant d’avoir posé un pied dehors. Lorsque James apparaît derrière lui, une expression de dégoût traverse son visage mais il se reprend aussitôt. 

“Je ne veux rien entendre, marmonne Sherlock en descendant la rue. 

-Entendre quoi ? demande James 

- _Oui_ , je fume. _Non_ , les conséquences sur ma santé ne m’intéressent pas. Tu peux désapprouver autant que tu veux du moment que tu le fais en silence.” 

Il avait prévu d’arrêter. Il était vraiment déterminé. Mais il ne souvient plus bien pourquoi maintenant. 

“Je n’allais rien dire du tout”, réplique James. 

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. 

James marche au même rythme que Sherlock mais tandis qu’hier il marchait à 50cm de lui, aujourd’hui il se tient à 1 mètre de lui. Sherlock fronce les sourcils, faisant la somme de tous les indices qu’il a pu récupérer jusqu’ici avant qu’il ne comprenne de quoi il s’agit. Il tire une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, avant d’exhaler en un long soupir et de jeter le mégot. 

“Je ne vais pas te faire de mal”, dit-il d’une voix neutre. 

James trébuche tandis qu’il lève la tête vers Sherlock. Il se rattrape de justesse et j’arrête au milieu du trottoir en même temps que Sherlock. 

“Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez le faire”, dit-il prudemment. 

Très lentement, de la façon la moins menaçante possible, Sherlock tend le bras. Ses doigts se retrouvent à 20cm du visage de James, avant que celui-ci ne recule d’un pas. 

“Une précaution importante j’en suis sûr, commente Sherlock, mais dont tu n’auras pas à te servir avec moi. Comme tu l’as sans doute remarqué, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. Mais cela n’a rien à voir avec toi. Quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, je ne vois pas comment te frapper pourrait arranger quoique ce soit.” 

Un taxi arrive à leur hauteur. Sherlock agite la main dans sa direction et ils grimpent à l’intérieur. Ils sont à mi-chemin de Scotland Yard avant que James ne dise finalement quelque chose. 

“Je n’ai pas peur de vous, murmure-t-il, la tête collée contre la vitre. C’est juste … une habitude.

-Je m’en suis douté, réplique Sherlock. Je me suis dit que tu avais surement besoin de m’entendre dire ça quand même.” 

Pendant encore quelques minutes, aucun d’entre eux ne dit un mot. Sherlock est encore en train de se demander pourquoi il se soucie de ce dont James a besoin; Sherlock ne lui a-t-il pas dit dès le départ qu’il devrait se débrouiller tout seul ? Sherlock n’est pas quelqu’un sur qui l’on peut compter. Il suffit de demander aux personnes qui ont compté sur lui jusqu'à présent. 

“Vous ne m’avez même pas demandé s’ils me battaient, dit James soudainement, s’adressant toujours à la vitre, à voix basse. 

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé non plus si respirer faisait partie de tes habitudes", r épond Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel, c’est évident. 

Le reflet de James esquisse le début d’un sourire. 

“Père avait toujours une bonne raison, murmure-t-il. C’était toujours quand j’avais fait quelque chose de travers. Au moins je savais à quoi m’attendre. Mais Sebastian … Il n’avait pas besoin d’une bonne raison. Qu’il me batte  ce n’était pas ça le pire . Ne jamais savoir quand il allait me frapper, c’était ça le pire." 

Le silence qui tombe dans le taxi est suffisamment inconfortable pour que la voix de John de manifeste dans son esprit. 

_ Sherlock ... _

Oui et bien ça ne l’aide pas. Sherlock sait qu’il n’y a rien qui va là dedans. Il ne voit pas ce qu’il peut y faire. C’est du passé. Il a déjà dit à James qu’il ne le frapperait pas. Qu’est-il censé dire d’autre ? 

“Vous n’allez vraiment rien répondre à ça ?, se manifeste soudainement le chauffeur de taxi, jetant un regard furieux à Sherlock par le rétroviseur. 

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous allez le laisser dire que ce n’était pas terrible qu’on le batte, du moment qu’il savait pourquoi ou quand ? _Sérieusement_ ? 

-Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ça vous regarde."

Au feu rouge, le chauffeur saisit l’opportunité pour se retourner vers eux et regarder James droit dans les yeux. 

“Ecoute moi bien bonhomme, je me fiche de savoir qui t’a fait quoi et pourquoi. Personne ne devrait jamais lever la main sur toi. Personne. Sous aucun prétexte.” 

James fixe l’homme, le regard vide. “Le feu est vert”, est tout ce qu’il lui répond. 

Plus tard, lorsque le taxi les dépose devant Scotland Yard et que Sherlock paye la course, le chauffeur lui jette un dernier regard regard mauvais avant de lui lancer un “connard.” 

Sherlock se retrouve face à James qui le fixe, toujours de son regard vide. 

“ Ça ne le regardait pas, mais il n’a pas tort”, dit-il. 

L’expression de James ne change pas. “Pourquoi est-on à Scotland Yard ?”, demande-t-il alors qu’il semble vouloir dire “Est-ce qu’on peut changer de sujet ?” 

Sherlock hoche la tête et se dirige vers l’entrée. “Il y a encore quelqu’un qui doit savoir que je suis vivant.

-Un autre ami ?, devine James. Est-ce que lui aussi va vous mettre un coup de poing ?” 

Sans y réfléchir, Sherlock passe un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure. La plaie s’est refermée mais elle est toujours là. 

“C’est probable, dit-il. Bien que j’espère que me montrer sur son lieu de travail l’empêchera d’être aussi démonstratif.” 

Le chemin jusqu’au bureau de Lestrade est fait sous les regard médusés d’au moins une douzaine de détectives. Sherlock garde la tête bien haute et regarde droit devant lui, ignorant les murmures qui s’élèvent sur son passage. Il ne leur doit aucune explication. Ils pourront lire tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur son retour dans la presse. Mycroft devrait faire fuiter des informations sous peu. 

Lestrade se tient devant l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, un mélange de surprise et de colère peint sur le visage. 

“Lieutenant, dit Sherlock, s’autorisant un fin sourire. Est-ce qu’on pourrait parler en privé ?” 

-Espèce de salaud, souffle Lestrade. Salopard de première.” 

Sherlock feint l’indignation. “Est-ce ainsi que s’exprime l’élite de la police devant des enfants ?” 

Lestrade fronce les sourcils en découvrant James, avant de revenir vers Sherlock. Tandis que plusieurs personnes se rapprochent, Sherlock reconnaît la voix de Donovan. Sa patience à des limites et il n’a pas envie de lui faire face là tout de suite. 

“Votre bureau ?”, demande-t-il. 

Lestrade s’écarte pour laisser passer Sherlock et James avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

“Est-ce que John est au courant ?” est la première chose que demande Lestrade tandis qu’il s’écroule sur sa chaise de bureau. 

Sherlock tente de masquer son air renfrogné. “Oui, il est au courant.”, tranche-t-il. 

Assis à côté de lui, le dos bien droit et les mains sur les genoux, James observe la pièce, son regard passant lentement en revue le bureau, l’armoire pleine à craquer de dossiers, les photos épinglées sur le mur. Sherlock le laisse à ses observations et revient vers Lestrade. 

“C’est lui qui vous a fait ça, n’est pas ?”, demande Lestrade en désignant la lèvre de Sherlock. 

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “ Il ne semble pas avoir pris la nouvelle aussi bien que vous ”. 

Étouffant un petit rire, Lestrade secoue la tête. “Oui, et bien je vous connais depuis plus longtemps que lui. Je sais que vous ne reculez devant rien pour arriver à vos fins. Alors, comment avez-vous fait Sherlock ? Et pourquoi ?” 

Le mensonge lui vient naturellement. S’il le répète assez souvent, il pourrait presque se convaincre que c’est la vérité. Quand Sherlock a fini, Lestrade ne rit plus mais secoue toujours la tête. 

“ Ça semble facile dit comme ça, dit-il amer, mais vous nous avez laissé dans un sacré merdier. Moriarty et vous morts. Ses articles de presse prétendant que Moriarty n’existait même pas. La façon dont John et vous vous êtes enfui après votre arrestation. Ça nous a pris des semaines pour démêler tout ça. C’est un miracle que je n’aie pas été viré.” 

Pas un miracle non, est tenté de souligner Sherlock. Mycroft n’est pas Dieu, même s’il prétend le contraire. Mais Lestrade n’a pas besoin de savoir cela. 

“En parlant de mon arrestation, dit Sherlock à la place après s’être assuré que la mention de Moriarty n’a pas contrarié James. J’imagine que vous ne chercherez plus à m’interroger désormais ?

-J’aimerais presque dire que si”. Lestrade se penche en arrière sur sa chaise, secouant la tête comme s’il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que Sherlock était bien devant lui. “Vous voir dans une cellule pour un moment serait surement très satisfaisant.”  Il se tourne alors vers James qui l'observe depuis un moment déjà. “Quoique je ne saurais pas quoi faire de votre jeune ami si je devais vous boucler. Un peu jeune pour être votre assistant, vous ne croyez pas ? 

-On n’est jamais trop jeune pour apprendre et observer, réplique Sherlock. James, voici le Lieutenant Lestrade. C’est l’une des personnes les moins barbantes de Scotland Yard. Lestrade, voici James. Comme vous l’avez justement deviné, il va m’accompagner sur les scènes de crime."

Les yeux de Lestrade se durcissent alors qu’ils retournent vers Sherlock. “Vous pensez vraiment que vous serez autorisés à retourner sur des scènes de crime ? demande-t-il incrédule. Même sans prendre en compte le gamin, vous n’êtes plus exactement le bienvenu ici.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin", proteste James. Et j’aimerais beaucoup voir des scènes de crime, ça à l’air très intéressant.

-Comme je n’ai jamais vraiment été le bienvenu ici, ajoute Sherlock, cela ne changera pas vraiment grand chose.” 

Le regard de Lestrade alterne Sherlock et James, comme s’il ne savait pas à qui s’adresser en premier. 

“Qu’est-ce que vous n’avez pas bien compris dans ce que je viens de dire, Sherlock ?  On peut sortir boire un verre temps à autre, si tant est que vous soyez intéressé par ce genre de chose, mais en ce qui concerne le travail ? Je ne veux plus vous voir ici. Vous avez vos clients. Du moins vous aviez. Concentrez-vous là dessus et laissez-nous faire notre job.” 

Sherlock se lève, avec un petit rictus. “Est-ce faire votre job que de laisser…”, il jette un regard à la pile de dossiers à l’autre bout du bureau de Lestrade, “7 affaires irrésolues ? Et cela juste cette année, n’est-ce pas ? Votre armoire ne ferme même plus correctement.” 

Lestrade se lève et ouvre la porte de son bureau. 

“Malgré ce que vous pensez croire, on s’est très bien débrouillés sans vous, dit-il. Maintenant allez-vous retrouver vous même le chemin de la sortie où faut-il qu’on vous escorte dehors ?” 

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sherlock sort du bureau, James juste derrière lui. Un attroupement de détectives s’est formé le long du chemin menant aux ascenseurs. 

“Vous ne pouviez même pas rester mort comme les gens normaux,” crache Donovan alors qu’il passe devant elle. 

Les yeux de Sherlock la dévisage, notant au passage une douzaine de choses. Une réplique cinglante lui brûle les lèvres, comme il lui en a déjà offert des centaines. L’embarrasser serait une superbe façon de clôturer cette visite. Le faire devant tous ses collègues serait encore mieux. Après tout c’est elle qui la première a semé le doute dans l’esprit de Lestrade, le persuadant que Sherlock n’était pas celui qu’il prétendait être. Si elle ne l’avait pas fait … Qui sait ce qu’il se serait passé ? 

Mais après tout, aurait-elle été si prompte à discréditer Sherlock s’il ne l’avait pas contrariée chaque fois qu’il en a eu l’occasion ? Elle commençait peut-être la plupart de leurs accrochages mais Sherlock la provoquait plus que nécessaire. Le faire maintenant alors que Lestrade est déjà dans de  mauvaises dispositions vis-à-vis des requêtes de Sherlock  ne pourrait qu’empirer les choses. 

Sherlock a toujours eu du mal à tenir sa langue mais cette fois-ci il tient bon. Qu’il se mordre la lèvre juste à l’endroit où John l’a frappé l’aide certainement. 

“Tous vos amis sont comme ça ?”, demande James après que les portes de l’ascenseur se soient refermées derrière eux. 

Sherlock renâcle. “Dans leurs bons jours, oui.

-Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit la vérité ?”

Curieux, Sherlock baisse les yeux vers lui. “Comment ça ?

-Pourquoi ne leur avez vous pas dit que vous aviez fait semblant d’être mort pour qu’il ne soit pas tué ? C’était l’un des 3, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai reconnu son nom.” 

C’est … plutôt inattendu. “Combien en savais-tu sur les plans de ton père ?” 

James hausse les épaules et détourne le regard. Ils sortent de l’ascenseur. 

“Beaucoup. Père m’expliquait toujours ses plans pour que j’apprenne. Alors ? Pourquoi ne lui avait vous rien dit ?

-Réfléchis-y”, dit Sherlock troublé bien qu’il ne sache pas pourquoi. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait pas déjà déduit que Moriarty avait élevé James pour qu’il reprenne un jour la tête de son organisation. “Tu devrais être capable de comprendre pourquoi.” 

Dans le trajet pour Barts, le visage de James est crispé par la concentration. Après un moment, il s’éclaire d’un sourire. Sherlock cache un sourire; il n’a pas mis longtemps à comprendre. C’est seulement une fois sortis du taxi que James demande: “Le tueur à gage était un policier, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Sherlock acquiesce et lève un sourcil pour l’inviter à continuer. 

“Si vous aviez dit à Lestrade que quelqu’un avait été engagé pour le tuer, il aurait cherché à savoir qui c’était.  I l aurait vite compris que le meilleur moyen de l’atteindre c’est de l’intérieur. Et que l’un de ses hommes est mort mystérieusement quelques temps après votre prétendue mort. Alors il aurait compris que vous avez tué un policier. Un mauvais policier mais il vous aurait quand même vu comme un meurtrier parce que c’est son travail. Et si vous lui aviez dit qu’il y avait plusieurs tueurs, il aurait compris que vous les aviez tous tués. Et il n’aurait pas approuvé. 

Sherlock sourit ironiquement. “Non, c’est le moins que l’on puisse dire.

-Pourquoi n’avez vous rien dit à Mme Hudson non plus ? Parce qu’elle aurait désapprouvé ? 

-Non. Elle n’avait juste pas besoin de savoir. Elle se serait fait du souci inutilement.”

James acquiesce pensivement. “Et le dernier alors ? C’était John n’est-ce pas ? Vous lui avez dit ?” 

Le sourire de Sherlock s’évanouit et sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, son regard se pose sur le sol, cherchant le sang qui n’était pas le sien. 

“J’ai essayé, dit-il sortant de sa réflexion. Je pensais qu’il comprendrait. J’avais tort. Allons-y.” 

Il entre à l’intérieur du bâtiment. Toutes les personnes à qui il souhaitait dire en personne qu’il est vivant sont au courant, c’est maintenant l’heure de dire à sa complice qu’elle peut arrêter de mentir pour le couvrir. 

“Oh ! s’exclame soudain James. Je sais où on est ! Est-ce qu’on peut aller visiter la morgue ?” 

Un _ Sherlock ... _ l’avertit encore une fois. Sherlock sourit malgré tout. 

“On verra”. 


	6. Mélodie inachevée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre de lundi avec un peu d'avance ! Bonne lecture :)

Molly est tellement absorbée par la paperasse  qu’elle est en train de remplir qu’elle ne remarque même pas Sherlock et James entrer dans la pièce. 

“Franchement, Molly, dit Sherlock après l’avoir observée pendant une seconde ou deux. _ 3 chats _ ?” 

Sherlock s’était attendu à son cri de surprise. Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas en revanche, c’est qu’elle se lève pour l’enlacer. 

“Sherlock ! Vous êtes de retour !” 

Dès qu’elle réalise qu’il ne lui retourne pas l’accolade, elle se recule, les joues plus rouges que son rouge à lèvres. 

“Je suis désolée ! Désolée !, balbutie-elle, agitant les mains devant son visage. Vous m’avait surprise !

-Manifestement, dit Sherlock, sans ajouter que lui aussi a été surpris. Ces rapports doivent être fascinants.” 

Elle comprend le sous entendu, et secoue la tête. “Je doute que ça vous intéresse, non”. Après une petite pause, elle sourit légèrement. “Sherlock ?  Ça y est ? C’est fini ?”

Il acquiesce. “Je suis officiellement de retour parmi les vivants, oui.” 

Elle soupire de soulagement alors qu’elle se rassoit. “Oh tant mieux. Merci Seigneur. J’ai gardé votre secret, je vous jure que c’est vrai, mais c’était difficile. Chaque fois que John passait me dire bonjour, je pouvais à peine …” sa voix se brise et elle lève la tête vers Sherlock. “Vous avez parlé à John ?” 

Sherlock réprime un frisson. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde veut qu’il parle à John ? Enfin, tout le monde sauf John, bien sûr. 

“Oui, j’ai parlé à John," dit-il froidement avant de demander à son tour: “Il est venu souvent ici ?” 

Sherlock aurait pensé que John n’aurait plus eu de raison de venir rendre visite à Molly après son départ. Il avait aussi imaginé que l’idée de revenir à Barts lui aurait été difficile. Apparemment il s’était trompé sur cela aussi, car Molly ajoute: “Oh oui, il passait au moins 2 fois par mois. Ça dépendait des affaires sur lesquelles il enquêtait, bien sûr. Il n’avait pas toujours besoin de passer par la morgue mais il s’arrêtait quand même pour me saluer. Je me sentais si mal de devoir lui mentir comme ça. J’ai failli lui dire une douzaine de fois au moins. Je ne l’ai pas fait, je le jure, mais j’en avais envie. Il avait l’air si triste. Ça ne me semblait pas juste, vous voyez. Que je sois dans la confidence et pas lui. J’ai failli me trouver une excuse pour la semaine prochaine. Vous y serez ?” 

Sherlock entend à peine la question, il ne cherche pas à la déchiffrer ou à formuler une réponse. Quand elle a mentionné les affaires, une pensée lui est venu en tête et il a sorti son téléphone. Le blog de John a toujours la même adresse URL, mais il y a bien plus de contenu que la dernière fois que Sherlock y a jeté un oeil. Il passe en revue les titres, tâchant de deviner le contenu des affaires. Il les étudiera plus longuement plus tard. 

Des affaires. Il semble que John ait abandonné son poste de médecin pour devenir un détective à son tour. 

_Détective consultant_ , dit la nouvelle bannière et Sherlock ne sait pas s’il doit lever les yeux au ciel ou sourire. Le choix est vite fait lorsqu’il tombe sur une photo de lui portant cette foutue casquette. En dessous, quelques mots sans explication. 

_Je crois en Sherlock Holmes_. 

Le gorge de Sherlock se noue un tantinet sans raison apparente. 

La dernière entrée date d’il y a une semaine. Sherlock ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander si John laissera la phrase sous la photo la prochaine fois qu’il publiera sur son blog. 

“Sherlock ?” dit Molly, et d’après le ton de sa voix ce n’est pas la première fois. 

Sherlock range son téléphone et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu’il relève la tête. “Molly ?” demande-t-il sur le même ton. 

“Oh ! Je sais qui vous êtes ! Vous êtes Molly Hooper !”, s’exclame James soudainement. 

Le garçon était tellement silencieux jusqu’à maintenant que Sherlock avait tout sauf oublié sa présence. A en juger par le froncement de sourcils de Molly, elle n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il était là. James est très doué lorsqu’il s’agit de faire oublier sa présence. 

“Oui, c’est moi, dit-elle, curieuse. Bonjour. Et tu es ?

-James.” Il lui tend la main aussi promptement qu’il l’a offerte à Sherlock la première fois qu’ils se sont rencontrés et ajoute : “J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.” 

Elle lui serre la main avec un petit sourire confus mais bienveillant. “Ah oui ? Mais par qui ?” 

Le regard qu’elle lance à Sherlock montre clairement qu’elle pense savoir qui lui a parlé d’elle. C’est faux bien sûr, mais pour le moment mieux vaut pour elle qu’elle pense que c’est Sherlock. Sherlock capte le regard de James et secoue imperceptiblement la tête. Le sourire de James vacille un peu. 

“James est mon cousin", dit Sherlock. Le changement de sujet est abrupte mais Molly y est habituée. “Il va rester avec moi pendant un petit moment.” 

Ce qu’il restait du sourire de James s’évanouit. “Un petit moment ?”, répète-t-il tandis que Molly demande “Cousin ? Je ne savais même pas que vous aviez de la famille. Hormis votre frère, je veux dire.

-Cousin éloigné, dit Sherlock. Et il s'intéresse de près au corps humain. Pourriez-vous lui faire visiter la morgue ?” 

Il tente son meilleur atout. Sa voix mielleuse qui veut dire “ _Molly, j’ai besoin d’un service et vous seule pouvait m’aider_.” 

C’est un échec.

“Euh, non je ne crois pas, dit-elle. Ce n’est pas un endroit pour un enfant.” 

La protestation habituelle de James disant qu’il n’est pas un enfant, ne vient pas. A la place, James dit: “Ne vous en faites pas, j’ai déjà vu des cadavres.” A en juger par l’expression de Molly, ce n’était peut-être ce qu’il y avait de mieux à dire. Elle balbutie et jette un regard en coin à Sherlock, qui rappelle aussitôt la voix de John dans son esprit “ _ Sherlock ... _ ”, et Molly fini par refuser leur montrer la morgue. Encore quelqu’un qui n’est plus tout à fait la même personne qu’il y a 3 ans. Cela commence à faire beaucoup. 

Molly a des questions à propos de ces 3 dernières années mais Sherlock n’a pas envie de répondre à aucune d’entre elles. 

“Le déni, sans doute, offre-t-il pour expliquer son silence. Moins vous en savez, mieux ça vaut pour tout le monde. Nous devons y aller maintenant. J’étais juste venu vous dire. Vous savez.

-Que vous êtes de retour ?” 

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge. “Et bien, oui. Mais aussi ... merci. Allez James. Dis au revoir à Mlle Hooper.” 

Dans le taxi qui les reconduit à la maison, Sherlock sort son téléphone et regarde plus attentivement le blog de John. Il a été occupé. Très occupé. Au moins une entrée par semaine et la plupart des enquêtes sont résolues. Ce ne sont pas toutes des enquêtes que Sherlock aurait pris la peine prendre. La moitié d’entre elles sont à peu près passables. Un tiers grand maximum. Mais le processus de déductions que John détaille dans chaque chapitre … C’est celui de Sherlock de A à Z. 

“Pourquoi avez-vous dit 'pour un petit moment'?, demande soudainement James. Vous avez dit hier soir que je n’irai nulle part.” 

Sherlock parcourt une nouvelle fois le blog, à la recherche des contacts. 

“Molly n’a pas besoin de connaître tous les détails te concernant, marmonne-t-il. Allais-tu lui dire par qui tu avais entendu parler d’elle si je ne t’avais pas interrompu ?” 

Le silence de James est éloquent. 

Le numéro de téléphone de John a changé bien sûr. Sherlock l’enregistre dans ses contacts et prépare un premier message. 

“Que t’a-t-il dit ?”, demande Sherlock en tapotant sur le bord du téléphone alors qu’il réfléchit. 

-Il disait qu’il l’aimait beaucoup. Il pensait que vous aussi mais ensuite il c’est rendu compte qu’il avait tort. Il n’a jamais dit qu’elle était jolie.”

Battant des cils, Sherlock relève la tête. Les joues de James sont toutes rouges.

Il tape finalement : 

_ De retour au 221B  _

_ SH _

Et relit le message 4 fois avant de l’envoyer. 

“Je trouve étrange le fait qu’il t’ait parlé d’elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d’importance à ses yeux.” 

Il regrette déjà son message. C’est vraiment un message stupide. Peut-être qu’il devrait en envoyer un deuxième pour ...

“Je pense qu’il l’aimait bien. Ou du moins, qu’elle l’amusait. Il n’aimait pas grand monde. Il trouvait les gens ennuyeux.Mais je ne pense pas qu’elle soit ennuyeuse.” 

La dernière partie est presque un murmure. Sherlock émet un petit son qui semble être une approbation. 

“Ils ne sont pas tous ennuyeux”, dit-il distraitement. “Il faut juste trouver le bon.” 

_ Au cas où tu voudrais boire un thé un de ces jours.  _

_ SH _

Assez poli ? Oui. Pas trop désespéré. Une simple invitation à passer prendre le thé et bavarder lorsque John en aura envie. 

Avec un peu de chance bientôt. 

Sherlock appuie sur envoyer et se dit immédiatement que ce n’était pas suffisant. Trop froid. Presque impersonnel. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile bon sang ?!

“Est-ce qu’on la reverra bientôt ?” demande James. Lorsque Sherlock se tourne vers lui, il fait machine arrière. “Je veux dire retourner à l’hôpital. Elle nous laissera peut-être voir la morgue la prochaine fois.” 

Lui dire qu’elle est bien trop vieille pour lui ? Non. Inutile. James est parfaitement capable de s’en apercevoir lui-même. 

“Je suis sûr que nous aurons des raisons d’y retourner, oui.” dit-il. Ils sont déjà arrivés à Baker Street. Il tape un dernier message et l’envoie précipitamment. 

_ Merci de n’avoir jamais douté.  _

_ SH _

*

Mme Hudson n’est pas la gouvernante de Sherlock. Elle lui a répété 3 fois ces 10 dernières minutes, et s’assure que James ait bien compris aussi. Mais gouvernante ou pas, elle a rempli le frigidaire et les placards avec de la nourriture qu’un enfant accepterait de manger, nettoyé l’appartement de fond en comble, fait les lits, et commencé à déballer les affaires de Sherlock. 

Sherlock pourrait lui sauter dans les bras. Mais il se retient et lui offre plutôt ses remerciements avant de retourner à ses livres, que Mme Hudson n’a pas touché. 

“A quoi cela aurait-il servi ?, dit-elle avec un léger soupir. Je suis sûre que vous auriez dit qu’ils n’étaient pas rangés dans l’ordre ou quelque chose dans ce genre.” 

Elle marque un point. 

“J’ai préparé le déjeuner, dit James plus tard. Vous mangez avec moi ?” 

Sherlock lève les yeux vers lui. N’était-ce pas Mme Hudson qui se tenait juste à cet endroit quelques secondes plus tôt ? 

“N’est-il pas un peu tôt pour déjeuner ? demande-t-il, regardant à nouveau les livres dans ses mains. 

-Il est presque 14h, James ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, mais presque. J’ai fait à manger pour 2. Vous en voulez ?” 

Ils s’assoient dans la cuisine. Cela lui fait bizarre de manger là. Sherlock n’a pas encore eu le temps de déballer son microscope et le reste de son équipement de laboratoire. Le déjeuner préparé par James consiste en des pâtes noyées dans du fromage et des sandwiches au thon. Il regarde Sherlock quelques minutes comme pour s’assurer qu’il mange bien quelque chose. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il demande “Vous aimez ?” que Sherlock comprend ce qu’il attend. 

Les compliments ne lui viennent pas facilement. Il tente quelque chose. Cela à l'air de fonctionner car James à l’air content. 

Après le repas, Sherlock vérifie son téléphone. Encore une fois. Toujours pas de message. Son estomac se contracte et cela n’a rien à voir avec le déjeuner. 

Il retourne à ses cartons, à peine conscient que James dit qu’il monte dans sa chambre pour lire. Un carton après l’autre, les livres retrouvent leur place ainsi que toutes ses affaires. Une fois qu’il a fini, la pièce ressemble en tout points à ce qu’elle était 3 ans plus tôt. Il ne manque que 2 choses: John et le violon de Sherlock. L’un des 2 est de retour pendant la soirée. 

James est dans la cuisine, il réchauffe les restes du repas du midi lorsque des pas familiers se font entendre dans l’escaliers. Alors qu’il actualise son site web en y inscrivant son nouveau numéro de téléphone, Sherlock lève la tête et soupire tandis que Mycroft entre dans le salon, son l’étui à violon à la main. 

“Je l’ai cherché toute la journée, crache-t-il en tandis qu’il se lève pour arracher le violon des mains de Mycroft. Pourquoi l’as-tu emporté ?”

Mycroft ne répond pas. Il jette un regard vers la cuisine, répondant distraitement aux salutations de James. 

S'asseyant de nouveau dans le canapé, Sherlock ouvre l’étui et en sort le violon. Il fronce les sourcils en sortant l’archet et jette un regard interrogateur à Mycroft. 

“Ah, oui.” Mycroft se racle la gorge. “L’archet a souffert d’un malencontreux accident. J’espère que tu trouveras son remplaçant adéquat. 

-Un accident ? se hérisse Sherlock. Quel genre d’accident ? Ne me dit pas que tu as essayé d’en jouer.” 

Là encore, Mycroft ne répond pas. Sherlock inspecte l’archet puis le violon. Les cordes ont été changées récemment. Sherlock serre les dents tandis qu’il teste la tension de chacune d’entre elle et effectue quelques ajustements. Il déteste l’idée qu’un inconnu ait touché à ce qui lui appartient. L’image de la Femme apparaît dans son esprit et il la repousse aussitôt. 

“J’ai pensé que tu devrais savoir qu’un article va paraître demain à propos de ton _coma_ et de ta longue convalescence. Quelque chose de court et loin d’être intrusif.” 

Sherlock fait quelques pas vers la fenêtre, pose son violon sur son épaule et lève l’archet. 

“Tu pourrais être sollicité pour quelques interviews”, continue Mycroft. 

Sherlock ne lui répond qu’en passant l’archet sur les cordes de son violon. Il grimace et règle les accords. 

“Bien entendu je n’ai pas besoin de te rappeler que moins tu en diras, mieux cela vaudra afin de maintenir l’illusion.

-Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ?" gromelle Sherlock en jouant une courte phrase. Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. L’archet semble un peu étranger dans sa main mais il est de bonne qualité alors il fera l’affaire. C’est peut-être un manque de pratique. Il ne s'est jamais passé autant de temps sans qu’il ne joue du violon. 

Pendant un moment, il s’exerce, les yeux fermés tentant de retrouver cette sensation de concordance, de flottement lorsque son esprit ne fait qu’un avec la musique et que la musique emplit la pièce - emplit son appartement. La sensation d’être pleinement à sa place. 

Les notes sonnent justes, l’archet se laisse manier et le violon le lui rend bien mais quelque chose ne va pas. Il manque quelque chose. 

Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, James est pelotonné dans le fauteuil de John, un gros livre posé sur les genoux. Sherlock fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour se retenir de lui hurler dessus. Il ne pensait pas à mal en s’asseyant là. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. 

“Où est Mycroft ?" demande-t-il, et le ton de sa voix est plus froid que nécessaire. 

James cligne des yeux. “Il est parti.

-Mais j’étais en train de lui parler à l’instant. 

-C’était il y a une heure. Vous avez faim ? Je vous ai laissé une assiette de côté. Et du thé. Et Mme Hudson a ramené des biscuits.”

Sherlock passe la main dans ses cheveux. Une heure ? Et il a raté le départ de Mycroft et l’arrivée de Mme Hudson ? A-t-il manqué autre chose ? 

Tenant son violon et l’archet dans une main, il sort son téléphone de l’autre. Vérifie ses messages. Toujours rien. Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui ne va pas avec son téléphone. Peut-être qu’il ne reçoit pas les messages. Il tape avec un pouce. 

_ Envoie moi un message.  _

_ SH _

Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone de James vibre dans sa poche. Il l’en sort, lit le SMS avant de regarder Sherlock puis de nouveau le téléphone. Le téléphone de Sherlock émet un petit bip. 

_ Vous voulez du thé ?  _

_ JM _

Il marque un instant d’arrêt en voyant s’afficher les 2 initiales et hoche finalement la tête. “Du thé, ça serait bien, oui.” 

James place soigneusement un morceau de papier entre les pages de son livre et bondit vers la cuisine. Sherlock range son téléphone et lève de nouveau son violon et son archet avant de marquer une pose quelques secondes. 

3 ans sans violon. Il devait réfléchir parfois. Devait faire le vide dans ses pensées. Alors il jouait dans son esprit. Composait mentalement. Rappelant toutes les notes à sa mémoire, retournant en arrière, ré-écrivant certaines parties, parfois changeant une seulement une note, d’autres fois tout un mouvement. Il a entendu le concerto des douzaines de fois mais c’est la première fois qu’il le joue. 

La première note s’élève, longue et calme avant de monter en puissance. La première phrase est comme un battement de coeur, doux, confortable. D’abord stable et régulier mais bientôt de nouvelles notes s’élèvent, rapides, plus stridentes; adrenaline. Euphorie. Les notes s'accélèrent, presque discordantes mais pas tout à fait, tandis que le battement de coeur resurgit. Il est différent maintenant. Toujours reconnaissable mais il a changé; brisé. Une autre phrase s’ajoute, puis une autre. Celle-ci Sherlock à toutes les peines du monde à la composer. Alors qu’il s’est toujours targué que rien ne pouvait lui résister, en fin de compte traduire en musique ses propres sentiments a été la partie la plus difficile de la composition, bien plus difficile que tout le reste. Les 2 phrases se répondent, alternent, tantôt plus rapidement, tantôt plus lentement mais ensemble jusqu’à la fin, lorsque la seconde phrase s’élève de plus en plus aiguë jusqu’à redevenir silencieuse. Le battement de coeur apparaît, brisé encore davantage . 

Sherlock abaisse l’archet au milieu de la phrase. La mélodie n’est pas encore finie. Il devait revenir pour savoir comment la finir. Sauf que maintenant qu’il sait, il n’aime pas du tout la fin. 

“C’était magnifique. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté ?” 

Battant des paupières à plusieurs reprises, Sherlock tourne son regard vers James. L’enfant est de retour dans le fauteuil de John- non pas le fauteuil de John, John n’est pas là, c’est juste un simple fauteuil, le fauteuil de n’importe qui jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne, s’il revient un jour. Une tasse de thé est posée sur la table. Sherlock n’a pas besoin de la toucher pour savoir qu’elle est froide. 

“Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté ? répète James. Vous ne devez jamais vous arrêter avant d’avoir fini.” 

Le spectre d’un rictus émerge sur les lèvres de Sherlock. “Je la finirai, dit-il. Lorsque je saurai comment cela se termine.

-Oh ! Vous l’avez composée ? C’est brillant ! Comment l’avez-vous appelée ? 

-Je ne sais pas non plus.”

Il s’assoit dans son fauteuil, prenant un biscuit posé sur le rebord de son dessous de tasse. Il a le même goût que tous les biscuits de Mme Hudson. Et en même temps, il a le goût de poussière, de vide et de mélodie inachevée. 

“Je joue du piano, dit James, une note de fierté dans la voix. Je n’ai pas joué depuis un moment en revanche. Je me demande si je m’en rappellerai.

-Je suis sûr que oui, dit Sherlock distraitement. Certaines choses ne nous quittent jamais.” 

Les yeux de James s’assombrissent, son expression soudainement vide. 

“Oui, monsieur. Je vais monter dans ma chambre maintenant.” 

Il se lève, serrant son livre contre son coeur comme un bouclier. 

Alors qu’il se dirige vers l’escalier, Sherlock tire sur une corde avec 2 doigts. 

“James ?” 

Du coin de l’oeil, Sherlock peut voir le garçon s’arrêter et jeter prudemment un coup d’oeil en arrière. 

“Il ne reviendra pas.” 

Quelque chose … change dans la posture de James, à peine perceptible et de façon momentanée. 

“Oui, monsieur. Bonne nuit.” 

Il monte dans sa chambre sans un bruit. 

“Bonne nuit”, dit Sherlock au salon désert. C’est stupide mais il aimerait que quelqu’un lui dise exactement le contraire de ce qu’il vient de dire à James. Alors peut-être pourrait-il enfin bien dormir.


	7. Toujours pas de message

La première chose que fait Sherlock en se réveillant est de vérifier ses messages. Toujours pas de message. Il tente de noyer sa déception en prenant une douche, sans succès. 

James est bien trop enjoué lorsqu’il lui dit bonjour et lui propose du thé. Qu’il y-a-t-il de réjouissant dans le matin de toute façon ? Sherlock ne voit vraiment pas. 

Il vérifie ses email ensuite. Pas de potentiel client. Peut-être qu’il devrait poster un plus long message que “J’accepte de nouveau des clients”, sur son site web. Un lien vers l’article dont Mycroft lui a parlé, peut-être. Ou une brève explication avec ses propres mots. Cela n’a jamais été son fort. Autant que cela ait pu le contrarier, les clients trouvaient son adresse par l’intermédiaire du blog de John. Ce qu’ils trouvaient au blog de John, Sherlock n’a jamais compris. Et ne comprend toujours pas. 

Il n’est pas certain de la façon dont il se retrouve une nouvelle fois sur le blog de John. Il n’a rien ajouté depuis la dernière fois que Sherlock y a jeté un oeil. Il relit l’une des dernières enquêtes et est terriblement tenté par l’idée de laisser un commentaire. John aurait pu résoudre l’enquête plus rapidement si seulement il s’était souvenu de …

“Sherlock ?”

Il lève les yeux de son ordinateur pour trouver James à ses côtés. 

“Vous avez dit que vous m’aideriez avec mon allemand. Est-ce qu’on pourrait s’y mettre maintenant ? Si vous n’êtes pas trop occupé ?” 

Sherlock jette un regard à l’espèce de commentaire vide. Cela n’a jamais déranger John que Sherlock frime, du moins pas tant que cela, mais c’était avant. Tout et tout le monde semble avoir changé et Sherlock a du mal à s’y faire. Il referme son ordinateur et invite James à s’asseoir. 

“Bien. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?” 

La patience n’est pas une des qualités de Sherlock et il n’a jamais été très pédagogue non plus, mais James et suffisamment vif pour que la leçon ne soit pas ennuyeuse. Il devra travailler son accent et parfois l’ordre des mots est un peu problématique mais rien que la pratique ne puisse résoudre. 

Au final, avant que Sherlock ne s’en rende compte, et qu’il ne s’ennuie, c’est déjà l’heure du déjeuner. 

“Est-ce qu’on pourra recommencer demain ? demande James depuis la cuisine, ouvrant le bruit du micro onde. 

-On verra”, répond Sherlock parce que c’était plutôt bien, très bien bien même, presque intéressant mais la routine l’ennuie. De plus, qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Ils pourraient être à l’autre bout de la ville pour une  enquête . 

Ou Sherlock pourrait de nouveau être devant son ordinateur à se demander s’il doit écrire un commentaire contrariant simplement pour qu’il ait enfin une réponse de John. 

Lorsque James annonce pour la 3ème fois que le repas est près, Sherlock le rejoint. C’est mieux que d’appuyer sur _envoyer_. Il efface le commentaire avant de se lever. 

Après le repas, toujours sans aucun email ni message pour le distraire, Sherlock prend son violon. Il voulait finir son concerto mais avant qu’il ne puisse s’en rendre compte ses mains se mettent à jouer Bach. 

Assis de façon presque guindée sur le canapé, un livre sur les genoux, James semble ne pas prêter d’attention à Sherlock mais de temps à autre il tape du pouce sur le côté de son livre  en rythme. 

Au milieu de l’après-midi, ils reçoivent un visiteur et Sherlock peine à cacher son excitation lorsque Lestrade entre, un fin dossier sous le bras. Lestrade fait un commentaire sur l’article relatant le retour de Sherlock paru dans la presse et explique qu’il a eu son nouveau numéro de téléphone sur son site web. Pendant ce temps, Sherlock tente de ne pas regarder le dossier et espère ne pas avoir l’air trop intéressé. A en juger par le sourire de Lestrade et la façon dont James lance des coups d’oeil au dossier, cela n’a pas l’air de fonctionner. 

“J’ai parlé à John après que vous soyez passé, dit Lestrade et non seulement cela n’a rien à voir avec le dossier mais cela fait retourne aussi l’estomac de Sherlock. 

-Ah oui ? dit-il sur le même ton que lorsqu’il dit “Je m’ennuie”. Au fond, il est contrarié. Pourquoi Lestrade arrive-t-il à parler à John tandis que lui non ? 

-Et on est plutôt confus dans la mesure où l’on s’est rendu compte que les histoires que vous nous avez raconté à tous les 2 ne concordent pas" continue Lestrade. 

Sur le canapé, James s’immobilise telle une statue, bien que Sherlock ne saurait pas dire pourquoi. C’est lui qui a menti et la seule réponse qu’il se donne la peine de donner à Lestrade est une note claire pinçant une corde de son violon. 

“Alors bien sûr, continue Lestrade tandis que Sherlock ne dit toujours rien, on a tenté de savoir qui avait eu la vraie version de l’histoire. Et à qui vous aviez menti.” 

2 cordes maintenant et Sherlock lève un sourcil vers Lestrade mais ne se donne toujours pas la peine de répondre. 

“John semble plutôt convaincu que vous lui avez menti, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. Vous êtes peut-être un salaud mais je ne pense pas que vous lui auriez menti sur un sujet pareil. Le fait que sa vie ait été en danger. Ou plutôt _nos vies_.”

Ce n’est pas vraiment une question, mais Lestrade observe Sherlock un moment avant qu’il ne devienne clair qu’il attend une réponse. 

“C’est vous le lieutenant, dit Sherlock haussant les épaules. Ce que vous déduisez est certainement vrai.” 

Lestrade secoue la tête. “Oh mais je ne déduis rien du tout, Sherlock. Je ne pense pas à ce que cela peut vouloir dire. Pas du tout. Pas plus que je ne me pose des questions sur ce mystérieux tireur d’élite qui a abattu le chauffeur de taxi, il y a quelques années. Vous vous souvenez ?” 

Les yeux de Sherlock se rétrécissent et observent l’expression soudainement sérieuse de Lestrade. Où veut-il en venir ? 

“Vaguement" dit Sherlock d’une voix traînante. 

Lestrade hoche la tête une fois et se penche vers son fauteuil, tendant le dossier à Sherlock. “Bien. Donc. N’y pensons pas. Tenez.” 

Mettant son violon de côté, Sherlock accepte le dossier aussi nonchalamment que possible et ajoute un: “Qu’est-ce que c’est ?” désintéressé. 

-C’est tout sauf un cadeau de remerciement”, dit Lestrade d’un ton un peu trop tranchant. C’est plus ... un cadeau de bienvenue.” 

Sherlock ouvre le dossier avec impatience, les yeux parcourant photos, rapports, transcriptions. 

“Vous disiez que vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi," dit-il distraitement. 

“Et c’est le cas. J’ai juste pensé que vous aimeriez un puzzle. Comme au bon vieux temps, puisque vous n’êtes plus autorisé sur les scènes de crime. Mais si vous n’en voulez pas …” 

Sa voix déraille lorsque Sherlock referme le dossier et tend la main. Cependant, au lieu de le tendre vers Lestrade, il le donne à James, qui le prend après un moment de surprise. 

“Attendez, quoi ? Sherlock, non ! proteste Lestrad. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu’un enfant devrait voir ! 

-Pourquoi ne recherchez-vous pas le van ?" demande l’enfant en question après seulement quelques secondes. 

Lestrade fronce les sourcils, son regard passant de James à Sherlock. “Quel van ?” demande t-il en reprenant les dossier des mains de James et ré-examinant les documents à la recherche d’un détail qui lui aurait échappé. 

“C’est exactement ce que j’étais en train de me demander, bien vu James," dit Sherlock. 

Et James rayonne de fierté. 

“Qu’y a-t-il à voir ? marmonne Lestrade. Pourquoi un van ? Qu’est ce que j’ai manqué ?” 

-Toujours pas de scène de crime ?” demande innocemment Sherlock. 

Lestrade se rassoit sur sa chaise et soupire. “Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas.

-Dommage. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de notre aide … Bonne chance pour retrouver le van.” 

L’expression de colère sur son visage vaut le détour. “Quel van ? Sherlock, enfin. Même si je pouvais vous amener sur la scène de crime, c’est seulement un gamin.” 

James est sur le point de protester mais Sherlock est plus rapide. 

“Il est à peine plus vieux que moi quand j’ai découvert que quelque chose n’allait pas avec la mort de Carl Powers.” 

Se levant brusquement, Lestrade fusille Sherlock du regard. “Vous savez quoi ? On ne va pas parler de ça maintenant. J’étais venu pour ne pas vous dire merci. Et je ne l’ai pas fait. A bientôt, Sherlock.” 

Sherlock lui lance un sourire narquois dans son dos. Il parie que Lestrade sera de retour avant 3 jours pour leur demander comment ils étaient au courant pour le van. “Bonne journée Lieutenant,” ajoute-t-il. 

-Un van noir, dit James avant que Lestrade ne n’en aille. Ou peut-être gris foncé. D’occasion, acheté en liquide par le tueur une semaine avant le meurtre et ensuite abandonné, peut-être incendié, mais avec un peu de chance il vous mènera jusqu’au vendeur et de là à l’acheteur.” 

Les yeux de Lestrade s’écarquille tandis qu’il se retourne vers eux. “Sherlock ? Il est sérieux ?

-J’imagine que vous ne le saurait pas avant d’avoir retrouvé le van.” 

La porte claque derrière Lestrade. Sherlock récupère son violon et lance un regard à James qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. 24 heures. 2 jours grand maximum. Ça va le rendre cinglé. 

*

“Je peux vous poser une question ?” demande James tard dans la soirée, interrompant sa lecture d’un mystérieux livre qu’il a trouvé sur l’étagère; pas un de Sherlock. Sherlock en fait s’est souvent moqué du propriétaire du livre et ses choix en ce qui concerne la pseudo-littérature. Mais il a quand même rangé le livre dans l’étagère comme si cela avait toujours été sa place. 

“Oui je suis sûr qu’il est mort," dit Sherlock distraitement, le nez toujours plongé dans un livre emprunté à James. Les interactions sociales des abeilles sont fascinantes. 

-Ce n’est pas …”, la voix de James se brise un peu et il recommence. “Ce n’est pas ce que j’allais demander.” 

-Oh.” Sherlock lève la tête, fronçant les sourcils. “Que voulais-tu demander ?

-Quand votre frère a demandé pourquoi vous m’aviez pris avec vous, vous avez dit avoir des questions à propos de mon père mais vous ne les avez jamais posées. Pourquoi ?"

Inclinant légèrement la tête, Sherlock observe James attentivement mais son expression ne traduit rien. “Veux-tu que je te pose des questions ?” 

James hausse les épaules. “Ça ne me dérange pas. S’il est mort je n’ai plus besoin de garder ses secrets, si ?” 

“Si”. Encore. Sherlock essaye de ne pas soupirer. 

“Il est mort, et je suppose que cela dépend de toi."

James hausse encore les épaules. Cette fois-ci il se force. “Ça ne me dérange pas de répondre si c’est vous qui posez les questions.

-Pourquoi moi ? J’étais son adversaire. Je ne l’ai pas tué mais il est mort à cause de moi.” 

James cligne des yeux. “Les gens meurt” dit-il calmement. “Tout le monde meurt un jour. Même lui. Il serait mort un jour ou l’autre. Ça n’a pas vraiment d’importance de savoir comment il est mort, si ?

-A toi de me le dire, demande Sherlock, car la question de James était une vraie question et non une question rhétorique. Est-ce que ça a une quelconque importance pour toi ?

-Je pensais que c’était important, dit James après y avoir réfléchi un moment. J’ai demandé à Sebastian des centaines de fois.” 

Son ton se durcit toujours lorsqu’il parle de Moran mais rarement lorsqu’il parle de son père. Sherlock ne sait pas bien pourquoi mais c’est intéressant. 

“Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

-Rien, et c’est exactement ce qui transparaît dans sa voix, rien. Il me frappait. C’était sa façon de me répondre.

-Mais tu as continué à demander,” devine Sherlock. 

James change de position dans le fauteuil qui n’est plus celui de John. Ses yeux survolent la pièce. “Je savais qu’il allait me frapper de toute façon. Si je le mettais en colère, au moins je savais quand et pourquoi et comment.” 

Est-ce que cela signifie que répéter la question est davantage un mécanisme de défense plutôt que quelque chose que James voulait vraiment savoir ? Et qu’en est-il de la question qu’il pose sans arrêt à Sherlock ? Est-ce la même chose ? Mais pourquoi ? Pas assez de données. Et pourtant Sherlock reprend sur autre chose. 

“Tu ne m’as pas demandé comment il est mort depuis la première fois que l’on s’est rencontrés.” 

James tripote le bas de sa chemise. “Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir savoir maintenant." Il lève la tête vers Sherlock. “C’est grave ?

-C’est ton choix, dit Sherlock d’un ton neutre. 

-D’accord; Peut-être que je vous le demanderai un soir mais juste ... Pas tout de suite. Est-ce que vous me le diriez si je vous le demandais ? 

-Comme je te l’ai dit, c’est ton choix.” 

James hoche la tête. Il semble soulagé pour une quelconque raison. Si Sherlock avait l’illusion de comprendre James, il n’est plus aussi sûr de lui maintenant. 

“Merci, dit James. Et merci de m’avoir emmené avec vous”. 

Tant qu’on y est … 

“Pourquoi voulais-tu venir avec moi ? demande Sherlock. Je ne comprends pas. Être intelligent ne fait pas forcément de moi une personne qualifiée pour m'occuper de toi."

Plusieurs secondes passent sans que James ne bouge bien qu’il semble s’affaisser de plus en plus. Lorsqu’il se décide finalement à répondre à la question, c’est à voix basse.

“Quand j’étais petit … quand je faisais une bêtise ou que je n’apprenais pas assez vite … Père disait ‘Si tu ne fais pas mieux que ça, je t’envoie vivre ailleurs. Je vais t’envoyer chez Sherlock Holmes et on verra ce qu’il fait des idiots dans ton genre.’ Il le disait comme une menace car il savait que je n’aimais pas être laissé à des  inconnus . Mais ensuite …” Il ravale sa salive et il y a maintenant une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses mots : “Mais ensuite j’aimais encore moi vivre avec lui . Alors parfois je faisais exprès de faire une bêtise et j’espérais qu’il m’envoie chez vous. Mais il ne l’a jamais fait.” 

Ses yeux sombres sont fixés sur Sherlock lorsqu’il arrête de parler. Vu la façon dont il est assis, le menton légèrement relevé, la façon dont il serre le livre sur ses genoux, il attend quelque chose, une réponse pertinente, peut-être une forme de réconfort. Sherlock n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il attend précisément mais il est certain que sa réponse ne comble pas ses attentes. 

“Tu pourrais encore avoir de la famille quelque part tu sais," parce que Sherlock n’en est pas, il n’est une famille pour personne, pas exactement. "C’est peut-être ton père mais il n’agissait pas en tant que tel.” Non pas que Sherlock ait beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine là non plus. “Il y a des personnes là dehors qui savent comment bien s’occuper des enfants.” Ou du moins c’est ce que suppose Sherlock. “Je suis sûre que Mycroft pourrait te trouver une bonne famille si c’est ce que tu veux.” Enfin, presque sûr. 

James fronce légèrement les sourcils avant de retourner son attention vers son livre. 

“J’ai déjà ce que je veux," dit-il aux pages de son livre, et Sherlock n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il peut répondre à cela. 

*

Après que James soit monté se coucher, Sherlock vérifie de nouveau son téléphone. Toujours pas de message. 

Il ouvre son ordinateur et écrit ce qui est pratiquement un essai sur la façon dont John aurait pu résoudre l’affaire plus rapidement. Lorsqu’il appuie sur envoyer, un message d’erreur s’affiche. 

_ Commentaire limité à 5000 caractères.  _

Sherlock presse la touche _supprimer_ plusieurs fois. Il supprime le commentaire en entier; une lettre à la fois. Il écrit à la place: "Ne plus travailler avec toi me manque". Mais il ne poste pas ce commentaire non plus. 

Il est sur le point d’aller se coucher lorsque des bruits familiers se font entendre à l’étage. Un autre cauchemar. 

Pendant un instant, Sherlock jette un regard dans la direction des escaliers, réfléchissant à ses options. Il se décide finalement pour le violon. Brahms semble bien fonctionner, lorsque Sherlock finit sa berceuse, l’appartement est de nouveau silencieux. Il joue autre chose, quelque chose de calme et lent, une mélodie qu’il a entendu quelque part. Il y réfléchit pendant qu’il joue, tentant de se remémorer où il a bien pu entendre cette musique, remontant le temps dans son esprit, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’en souvienne finalement. 

Chez Angelo. Une musique de fond, juste assez forte pour être entendue au dessus des conversations mais pas assez pour être intrusive, que l’on peut ignorer facilement. C’était le soir où il traquait le chauffeur de taxi, en le mentionnant Lestrade a dû faire remonter ce souvenir à sa mémoire. La même nuit où il a entendu le nom de Moriarty pour la première fois. La nuit où il a dit à John qu’il était marié à son travail. 

L’archet s’arrête brusquement au milieu d’une note. Serrant les dents, Sherlock repose le violon. Il vérifie son téléphone une nouvelle fois. Il se retient de ne pas le lancer à l’autre bout de la pièce. 

Toujours pas de message. 


	8. Première leçon

Un client se présente le lendemain en milieu de matinée, interrompant la première expérience de Sherlock depuis son retour. Il a à peine fallu 3min30 à Sherlock pour se rendre compte que l’homme n’était pas, en fin de compte, un client mais un journaliste sous couverture. Il s’en serait rendu compte plus rapidement si l’homme n’avait pas interrompu le fil de sa pensée en mentionnant John toutes les 20 secondes après avoir été invité à entrer. 

Bougon, Sherlock indique à l’homme la sortie et allume une cigarette. James, assis une fois de plus avec l’un de ses livres, lève le nez avant de se replonger dans son livre, le regard vide. Sherlock plisse les yeux dans sa direction, silencieux mais pris sur le fait, attendant la remarque dont il est sûr qu’il va écoper. 

Après quelques minutes, James rencontre son regard. “ Ça ne me dérange pas que vous fumiez, dit-il d’une voix blanche. Je suis habitué.” 

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse répondre, James défait les 3 premiers boutons de sa chemise et abaisse le col de son t-shirt en dessous, révélant sa clavicule. Sherlock compte 5 cicatrices parfaitement rondes, peut-être une 6ème en dessous du bord du t-shirt. 2 d’entres elles sont rouges écarlates sur sa peau blanche, elles ne doivent pas avoir plus de quelques jours. Les autres sont à des stades de guérison différents. 

“Sebastian fumait aussi," est tout ce que James ajoute avant de reboutonner sa chemise. 

Sherlock regarde le bout allumé de sa cigarette avant de jeter ce qu’il en reste dans le saucier qu’il utilise comme cendrier. Il jette le reste du paquet dans la poubelle. Il va vraiment lui falloir des patchs maintenant. 

“Prend ton manteau," marmonne-t-il en mettant déjà son écharpe. 

A mi-chemin de la pharmacie, Sherlock reçoit un message. Il manque de faire tomber le téléphone dans sa hâte de voir qui lui a envoyé. Bien qu’il veuille désespérément une enquête, il est déçu de voir que c’est un message de Lestrade. 

“Changement de programme, dit-il à James qui le regarde avec curiosité. Prêt pour ta première scène de crime ?” 

Le sourire de James éclipse le pâle soleil qui n’a pas encore commencé à réchauffer l’air. Sherlock se retourne pour héler un taxi, et pas du tout pour cacher son sourire. 

Techniquement, ce n’est pas une scène de crime. Les débris calcinés du van ont été embarqués par l’équipe scientifique et Lestrade attend Sherlock dehors. Il grimace en voyant James mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Il les fait entrer par la porte de derrière et s’arrange pour que les idiot employés sur le terrain trouvent autre chose à faire tandis que Sherlock et James s’approchent du van. 

“Où l’avez vous trouvé ?” demande James avec impatience, devançant la question de Sherlock. 

Lestrade se tourne vers James, puis vers Sherlock. Lorsque Sherlock lève un sourcil, Lestrade soupire et rend les armes. 

C’est une enquête  barbante . S'il avait su, Sherlock n’aurait jamais pris la peine de se déplacer, sinon pour voir comment James s’en sortirait. L’entendre expliquer à Lestrade avec des pauses parfaitement orchestrées et des yeux levés au ciel pourquoi le van est important, ce que cela prouve et comment il le sait est étrangement satisfaisant. Sherlock se sentirait fier s’il avait quoique ce soit à voir avec les compétences de James. 

“Pitié dites-moi que vous lui avait dit quoi dire, demande Lestrade à Sherlock lorsque James en a fini. 

-Nous n’avons même pas discuté de l’affaire, dit Sherlock, s’autorisant un léger sourire. Vous avez peur de vous faire voler votre travail Lieutenant ?"

Lestrade est tout bonnement impressionné. Et, étrangement,  troublé. 

“C’était sympa," dit James alors qu’ils s’en vont. 

James marche avec davantage d’enthousiasme. Sherlock se retient de préciser que toutes les enquêtes ne seront pas si évidentes. Il est curieux de voir où sont les limites de James. 

Ils s’arrêtent dans un restaurant indien sur le chemin du retour. Apparemment, James n’a jamais goûté la cuisine indienne. Il mange avec appétit et demande à goûter le plat de Sherlock. Sherlock se demande presque à haute voix comment James peut-être si  effroyablement  maigre en mangeant autant. Presque. Il s’arrête avant que les premiers mots ne sortent de sa bouche. Ce n’est pas l’idée que James puisse lui retourner la question qui le fait s’arrêter mais une soudaine question : la privation de nourriture était-elle aussi une forme de punition qu'il se voyait infliger ? Sherlock en est malade. Il repousse son assiette et prétend ne plus avoir faim.

Avant de retourner à Baker Street, Sherlock les amène à un magasin de musique qu’il connaît. Il voulait seulement acheter des partitions pour écrire ses compositions mais les yeux de James s’illuminent lorsqu’il voit le piano à queue au milieu du magasin. Ses doigts effleurent les côtés du piano et si le panneau ne l’en empêchait pas d’en faire autant, il se serait sûrement assis pour en jouer. 

“Il ne rentrerait pas dans l’appartement,” dit Sherlock, qui  enfonce une porte ouverte. 

-Oh. Oui, bien sûr," et si c’était une tentative de James pour ne pas paraître trop déçu, il échoue misérablement. 

221B est si exigu que même un piano droit serait trop grand. Un  clavier électronique  rentrerait dans la chambre de James mais c’est un crime contre la musique que Sherlock refuse de commettre. 

“Voudrais-tu apprendre à jouer d’un autre instrument ?” propose Sherlock. 

Le regarde de James se pose immédiatement sur les violons. “Vous m'apprendriez ?” 

Le vendeur suggère un violon légèrement plus petit que la taille standard, le son est moins bon dit-il, mais c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour commencer. Sherlock n’a pas besoin de voir la grimace de James pour rétorquer que le violon proposé lui semble parfaitement inadéquat et qu’il ne prendra que ce qu’il y a de mieux, rien de moins. De plus, ce n’est même pas avec son argent que Sherlock l’achète. Un cadeau de Moriarty depuis l’au-delà … Non. Il efface cette pensée et la réécrit. Un cadeau de James pour lui-même, comme les livres ou les cravates en soie qu’il a insisté pour porter avant de sortir. 

Lestrade a lancé des oeillades à cette cravate une douzaine de fois pendant que James lui faisait part de son raisonnement. Il a des questions, il ne tardera pas à les poser. Sherlock doit trouver ce qu’il lui répondra à ce moment là. 

James serre l’étui du violon contre son torse durant tout le chemin jusque Baker Street et demande à avoir sa première leçon immédiatement. Cachant son amusement, Sherlock  accorde  son propre violon et lui explique les cordes. James hoche la tête avec impatience. Sherlock le fait ensuite se tenir bien droit, lui montre comment tenir l’archet correctement, comment placer ses doigts sur les cordes, comment placer le violon sur son épaule. Lorsque James vacille, il réalise que l’instrument appuie exactement sur l’emplacement de ses cicatrices. 

“ Ça va, dit James tranquillement voyant que Sherlock hésite.  Tout va bien . Maintenant que dois-je faire ? Est-ce que vous avez une feuille de papier à musique pour moi aussi ?

-Cela serait un peu ambitieux pour une première fois," dit Sherlock et tandis qu’il tente de plaisanter, sa gorge refuse de coopérer et sa voix sonne rauque. Pourquoi a-t-il tué Moran si rapidement ? “Entraîne toi à passer l’archet sur les cordes. Essaye de ne pas bouger ton épaule, juste ton coude et garde l’archet bien droit.” 

Le premier passage de l’archet sur les corde produit un son strident et désagréable. James devient écarlate et tourne un regard inquiet, les yeux écarquillés vers Sherlock. 

“Bien droit, répète Sherlock, réprimant un sourire. Essaye encore”. 

Le deuxième essai n’est pas plus concluant que le premier. Sherlock prend son violon et se place face à James, lui montrant comment produire une seule note claire comme du cristal qui résonne entre eux deux. La détermination de James peut se lire sur son front plissé. Il s’améliore légèrement avec ses essais suivants,  mais leurs oreilles souffrent toujours. 

“C’est horrible, bougonne-t-il sans regarder Sherlock. Désolé, monsieur.” 

-Tu n’as pas à être désolé.  Tu croyais  que tu allais attraper un violon et jouer un concerto dans les 5min qui suivent ?” 

James hausse les épaules. “Non, pas moi" marmonne-t-il encore. 

Mais il sous-entend que quelqu’un d’autre ce serait attendu à cela de sa part. Sherlock n’a pas besoin de demander qui. 

“Eh bien, moi non plus, répond-il. Allez, tiens ton dos bien droit. Lève ton bras. Voilà, c'est ça. Recommence.” 

Après encore 10 minutes, Mme Hudson entre dans l’appartement. Elle observe Sherlock et James pendant quelques secondes puis, une expression de douleur sur le visage, demande s’ils ont besoin de quelque chose de l’épicerie. Sherlock aurait parié qu’elle allait dire quelque chose de totalement différent, quelque chose comme “Pourquoi vous me torturez ainsi ?” jusqu’à ce qu’elle voit James. 

Ils continuent à s'entraîner. Très, très lentement, James s’améliore jusqu’à ce que les sons produits par l’archet ressemblent moins à un chat que l'on écorche vivant et davantage à une note. Lorsque la porte s’ouvre de nouveau, Sherlock pense que Mme Hudson est de retour, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende des pas familiers dans l’escalier. Retenant sa respiration, il se retourne juste à temps pour voir John enter. 

“Je pouvais vous entendre depuis la rue, dit John, un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Je me suis inquiété pendant une minute.” 

-Première leçon”, dit Sherlock conscient que la tête de James s’est redressée rapidement et qu’il est légèrement susceptible lorsqu’il s’agit de ses progrès. Il ne se débrouille pas trop mal jusqu’ici. James, pourquoi n’irais-tu pas t’entrainer dans ta chambre ?” 

A en juger par le regard chargé de reproches qu’il lui lance, James n’a pas l’air enchanté par l’idée mais ne proteste pas et passe devant John sans lui dire un mot. 

“Bonjour John,” dit Sherlock, se sentant absolument ridicule aussitôt que les mots sont sortis de sa bouche. 

Les cernes de John sont encore plus noires que 2 jours auparavant. Le manque de sommeil certainement. Les mains dans les poches, poings serrés, bien que ses épaules soient en apparence relaxées. Nerveux, tentant de le cacher ? Un long cheveux blond foncé sur le col de sa veste. Une accolade. Une légère trace de rouge à lèvres sur sa lèvre supérieure. Un baiser. 

“Thé ?” offre Sherlock, se retournant vivement pour mettre le violon dans son étui. 

Un son plutôt désagréable s’élève depuis la chambre du deuxième étage avant que John ne puisse répondre. Il lève la tête distraitement. 

“C’est ce que tu m’as proposé dans ton texto," dit John s’avançant dans la pièce et retirant sa veste. Le cheveux tombe par terre. 

La façon dont les mains de Sherlock tremblent alors qu’il remplit la bouilloire est absurde. C’est une bonne chose que John soit dans le salon et pas assez près pour qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Bien que … le remarquerait-il ? 

Plateau. Sous-tasses. Tasses. Cuillères. Lait ? Oui, ils ont du lait, bénie soit Mme Hudson. Sucre. Tandis qu’il remplit les tasses, Sherlock se souvient d’avoir déjà fait la même chose, avec autant de précision, mais pour quelqu’un que complètement différent il y a quelques années. Il chasse ce souvenir de son esprit et retourne dans le salon pour trouver John assis, non pas dans son fauteuil, mais dans celui de Sherlock. Il marque une pause.

Cela veut surement dire quelque chose. Un message. Sherlock n’a vraiment aucune idée ce ce dont il peut s’agir. Son cerveau refuse obstinément de coopérer ces temps-ci. 

“J’ai passé 2 jours à tenter de me souvenir de la dernière fois que tu m’as fait du thé, dit John alors qu’il accepte la tasse.  Ça a bien dû arriver à un moment donné, mais je n’arrive pas à m’en souvenir.” 

Sherlock s’assoit avec sa tasse. “Est-ce vraiment important ?”demande-t-il et alors que sa voix est calme, sa mémoire tourne à plein régime. Quand a-t-il fait du thé pour John pour la dernière fois ? Il lui a fait du café, une fois, et mieux vaut ne pas le lui rappeler. Du thé en revanche … John lui préparait toujours une tasse quand il s’en versait une aussi. Sherlock ne se souvient pas avoir jamais eu besoin de faire du thé. 

“Je ne sais pas." John prend une minuscule gorgée avant de reposer sa tasse sur son dessous de tasse. “Difficile de savoir ce qui est important maintenant.” 

Ses yeux sont braqués sur Sherlock alors qu’il finit sa phrase. Il ne sourit plus. Sherlock remue un peu dans son fauteuil, mal à l’aise. 

“Y a-t-il quelque chose qui importe ? demande t-il, adoucissant sa gorge sèche avec une gorgée de thé. Je veux dire, quelque chose que tu veuilles savoir ?” 

John prend une autre gorgée de thé, pensif. Les doigts de Sherlock se ressent sur la hanse de la tasse. Comme il voudrait pouvoir effacer cette trace de rouge à lèvres.  Le silence dans la pièce n’est troublé que par les sons répétés et, dieu sait comment c'est possible, de plus en plus faux que James arrache de son violon. 

“Molly t’as aidée, n’est-ce pas ? demande John après quelques secondes. Je n’ai pas arrêté de penser au comment. Elle a dû t’aider.

-Oui, elle m’a aidée.”

John laisse émet un petit rire froid. “Toutes ces fois où elle ne voulait pas me regarder dans les yeux, je pensais que tu devais lui manquer autant qu’à moi et qu’elle tentait de me le cacher. Et elle savait. Celle à elle que tu as choisi de le dire.” 

Sherlock avait préparé son explication mais le regard accusateur de John lui font perdre ses mots. Il incline la tête et regarde au fond de sa tasse. Elle ne contient aucune réponse, malheureusement. 

“Quelqu’un d’autre était au courant ?” demande John, sa voix à peine plus calme. 

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n’a toujours pas relevé la tête. “Au départ non. Après quelques semaines, j’ai contacté Mycroft.

-Mycroft ?” John laisse échapper un rire incrédule. “Tu as demandé l’aide de Mycroft. Toi.” 

Haussant les épaules, Sherlock relève la tête. “Et j’en ai détesté chaque seconde, crois-moi. Mais je ne voyais pas d’autre solution. Lestrade était sur le point d’être viré. Je savais que Mycroft pouvait arranger ça.” 

Cela lui vaut un regard attentif par dessus le bord de la tasse de John. Au dessus d’eux, James abandonne après un dernier son strident et atroce. 

“Tu as ravalé ta fierté et appelé ton frère à l’aide pour Lestrade, dit John lentement et calmement. Tu ne vas pas lui dire, si ? Pas plus que tu ne lui as dit pour les tueurs.

-L’ignorance est une bénédiction, dit Sherlock, reposant sa tasse sur le plateau. N’est-ce pas ce qu’on dit ? 

-C’est un dicton.  Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que c’est vrai.” L’amertume peut se lire dans les yeux de John autant qu’on peut l’entendre dans sa voix. Il se penche pour reposer sa tasse à son tour et reste sur le bord de son siège, les mains jointes devant lui. “Tu aurais pu m’appeler. M’envoyer un message. Juste … n’importe quoi ? Pour que je sache ? Tu y as pensé ?”

Sherlock avale sa salive difficilement, ses yeux survolant la pièce avant de retourner vers John. “J’y ai pensé, oui.” 

John ne dit rien mais la question est évidente, vu la façon dont il fronce les sourcils. 

“Je ne pouvais pas, explique Sherlock. J’avais peur que cela n'attire l’attention sur toi. Que ça te mette en danger. Encore. Alors tout cela n’aurait servi à rien. Et je n’aurais jamais pensé que cela prendrait si longtemps. Au début j’ai pensé à quelques semaines. Quelques mois, tout au plus.” 

Se rasseyant dans le fond du fauteuil, John appuie sa joue contre son poing. “3 ans," c’est tout ce qu’il dit. 

Hochant la tête, Sherlock détourne une nouvelle fois le regard. “Je sais. J’aurais aimé être plus efficace. J’aurais aimé rentrer plus vite. Et que tu n’aies pas eu à parler à ma pierre tombale pendant si longtemps.

-Oui eh bien, au moins elle ne disait jamais rien de stupide.

-Contrairement à moi," murmure Sherlock et John ne réplique pas. Le silence retombe entre eux, brisé seulement par les craquements et bruits familiers du vieil appartement. 

“J’ai lu ton blog, offre Sherlock, parce que s’ils n’ont plus rien à se dire John pourrait partir et qu’il est encore trop tôt pour cela. Tes nouvelles enquêtes.

-Oh." John tente de le cacher mais ça à l'air de lui faire plaisir, Sherlock voit toujours quand il est heureux. “Qu’est ce que tu en as pensé ?” 

Sherlock est soudainement soulagé de ne pas avoir envoyé sa tirade. “Tu es un peu lent parfois mais tu as fait des progrès.”

Un petit rictus étire les lèvres de John. “Quel compliment, venant de toi. Et toi, tu as des affaires en cours ?

-Pas grand chose. Nous aidons Lestrade avec quelque chose. 

-Nous ?” 

Est-ce de la jalousie qui se reflète dans son froncement de sourcils ? 

“James et moi. 

-Oh. James. Le gamin. Tu lui apprends plus que le violon, alors ?”

Les yeux de John se tournent vers l’escalier. Il a fait des progrès en effet. 

“J’essaye,” dit Sherlock, cachant un sourire derrière sa main. Il est bien meilleur à observer qu’à écouter aux portes.” 

Il y a un moment de silence et John et Sherlock se tournent vers l’escalier. James apparaît finalement, nullement décontenancé après avoir été pris sur le fait. 

“Je voulais juste savoir s’il allait encore vous frapper,” dit-il le regard fixé sur Sherlock. 

-Ce n’était pas mon intention, réplique John. Mais je ne suis pas désolé de l’avoir fait.” 

Cette dernière phrase était destinée à Sherlock qui manifeste son assentiment par un léger hochement de la tête. 

“Elle a dit la même chose," dit James sèchement. Il n’a toujours pas avancé de plus d’un pas dans la pièce; de retour à garder ses distances ? “La femme avec qui vous vivez. Elle a giflé Sherlock et elle a dit qu’elle n’était pas désolée.” 

John sourit tendrement. “C’est ma Mary tout craché.” 

Voir le sourire de John tandis qu’il dit son nom est comme recevoir un coup de poing une deuxième fois. Sherlock se lève comme propulsé par la nervosité. 

“Aucune importance, murmure-t-il puis fait signe à James de s’asseoir. Approche James. Je veux te présenter mon ami, le docteur John Watson.” 

Après une brève hésitation, James s’approche. Il dévisage John de la tête aux pieds avant de lui présenter sa main. John réprime un sourire avant de la lui serrer. 

“Bonjour James. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. Alors, comment t’es-tu retrouvé avec Sherlock ?”

James s’assoit sur le bord du fauteuil, et tourne un regard interrogateur vers Sherlock, comme pour demander ce qu’il doit répondre. Sherlock répond à sa place. 

“C’est le fils de Moriarty.” 

John est manifestement sous le choc. “Il est … Quoi ?

-Pourquoi lui avez-vous dit ? proteste James. Je pensais qu’on devait dire à tout le monde que j’étais votre cousin.” 

Ramassant son violon, Sherlock s’assoit sur le canapé. La distance c’est bien. Mieux que d’être proches, c’est certain. Du moins pour l’instant. “John n’est pas n’importe qui," répond-il distraitement. 

Pendant un moment, John dévisage James qui le fixe en retour d’un regard vide. John peut-il voir au-delà des vêtements sur mesure et des cheveux soigneusement peignés en arrière ? C’est un costume que met James, bien que Sherlock ne sache pas encore pourquoi. Sous cette façade, il y a l’enfant que James clame ne pas être. 

Lorsqu’il se retourne vers Sherlock, John paraît toujours aussi troublé. “Ai-je envie de savoir pourquoi tu t’occupes de … de son fils ?”

Sherlock tire une seule note de son violon. “C’est James qui m’a demandé.” 

Et il y a plus bien sûr, bien plus que ce que dit Sherlock et qu’il devra examiner attentivement à un moment donné. Mais c’est comme cela que tout à commencé et c’est une réponse qui semble plaire à James, au moins. 

“Mais bien sûr,” dit John en secouant la tête mais il sourit légèrement. C’est tout à fait logique. Tu es parfaitement qualifié pour prendre soin d’un enfant.” 

-Il s’en sort très bien”, rétorque James. 

-Ah oui ?” Le sourire de John s’étire davantage. “Il oublie de se nourrir, ne n'imagine ce que ça doit être quand il doit te faire à manger.” 

James lève les yeux au ciel. “Il n’a pas besoin de me faire à manger. Je sais cuisiner.

-Alors c’est toi qui le nourrit, hein ?” 

Sherlock est sur le point d’objecter, mais une révélation l’en empêche. James semble en effet préparer plus de  nourriture  que nécessaire avec une extraordinaire régularité. 

“J’essaye. Ce n’est pas facile.

-Non, ça ne l’a jamais été.” 

Lorsque John se met à rire, Sherlock veut intervenir de nouveau mais quelque chose semble se passer entre eux qui et laisse Sherlock légèrement confus. Sont-ils en train de … créer des liens ? James est totalement relaxé, sa posture n’est plus sur la défensive et il est assis au fond du fauteuil. En ce qui concerne John, il s’est positionné de façon à pouvoir voir Sherlock et James; il a quelques rides aux coins des yeux et sourit de  toutes ses dents . 

“Mycroft dit qu’il a perdu beaucoup de poids,” confesse soudainement James. 

John jette un oeil à Sherlock. “Oui, c’est vrai. Et il n’était déjà pas bien épais.” 

Cela devient ridicule. Sherlock croise les bras, sans lâcher son violon et son archet. “Vous réalisez que je vous entends très bien d’ici, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Cela me semble intimider ni James ni John. 

“C’est tout le principe” dit John, son sourire s’agrandissant encore. Son sourire lui avait manqué. Sherlock avait oublié à quoi il ressemblait. “Enfin quelqu’un qui comprend ce que c’est que de vivre avec toi.

-Merveilleux, soupire dramatiquement Sherlock. Quand tu ré-emménagera j’aurais 2 personnes qui me harcèleront au lieu d’une. Juste ce dont j’avais besoin.

-Sherlock, dit John calmement et il ne sourit plus. Je ne vais pas revenir habiter ici.” 

Sherlock ne bouge pas mais tout semble tourner autour de lui, se renverser sans dessus dessous et aspirer la vie hors de son corps. Cela lui a pris du temps, alors qu’il était en cavale, avant de comprendre ce qu’il lui manquait le plus dans sa vie, ce sans quoi il ne pouvait pas vivre. Chaque jour avant cette prise de conscience était pire que le précédent, jours après jours, une torture. Ces 2 derniers jours, depuis que Sherlock a vu John après son retour, étaient encore pires car il attendait quelque chose, un signe, un message, il attendait que John vienne à l’appartement et que tout redevienne comme avant, comme ce qui aurait toujours dû être. 

Mais maintenant …

Maintenant quoi ? 


	9. Déni

“Je ne vais pas revenir habiter ici.” 

Les mots résonnent dans la tête de Sherlock et le monde arrête de tourner. Il n’y a qu’une seule chose à répondre à cela. Une seule réponse adéquate, une seule réaction qui ne mette pas en péril son l’équilibre.

Le déni. Pur et simple. 

“Bien sûr que si", dit-il et il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire: “Ne sois pas idiot John, nous savons tous les 2 que tu vaux mieux que cela même si à l’occasion il m’arrive de remettre en question tes capacités intellectuelles". 

Il ne sait pas si c’est l’exaspération dans sa voix ou ses yeux levés au ciel qui font sourire John, dans les 2 cas, ce n’est pas à cela qu’il s’attendait. 

“Non, vraiment pas, dit John reposant sa tête contre sa main et levant un sourcil, comme si c’était un jeu. Tu le saurais si tu avais fait attention.” 

Sherlock se débarrasse du violon et de l’archet en espérant que personne ne se rend compte de combien ses mains tremblent. John n’a pas l’air de le remarquer mais James fronce les sourcils. 

“Peut-être pas tout de suite, dit-il d’une voix à peu près convenable. Mais soyons sérieux, tu n’as jamais gardé de petite amie bien longtemps. Quand ce sera fini avec … Mary, c’est ça ?” Mary. Quel nom horrible. Commun. Banal. Tout le contraire de John. “Tu sais que tu es chez toi ici.” 

John secoue la tête en souriant légèrement. “Je ne sais pas si je dois être touché ou insulté.” 

Ce n’est pas non plus la réaction à laquelle s’attendait Sherlock. En fait, il ne sait plus à quoi s’attendre. Il n’aime pas ce sentiment. Il n’aime pas le fait que, bien qu’il soit assis et les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol, il se sente vaciller. Il écarte cette sensation, et prétend que tout va pour le mieux quand, alors que manifestement, ce n’est pas le cas. Pourquoi John prétend-il qu’il ne reviendra pas ? Que voulait-il dire par “faire attention” ?

“Pourquoi insulté ?” demande-t-il plutôt. Sa gorge est tellement sèche. Il parvient à se lever et se ressert une tasse de thé. Il est tiède mais c’est mieux que rien. Il se rassoit. Ses mains ne tremblent plus autant. “Je t’offre un endroit où vivre.

-Ah oui ?” 

Toujours cette même pointe d’amusement dans la voix de John. Sherlock aimait voir John être amusé par tout et n’importe quoi. Mais maintenant, c'est comme des aiguilles s’enfonçaient dans sa peau. Et pas le genre d’aiguilles qui amènent la paix et la tranquillité dans son esprit. 

“Il n’y a que 2 chambres ici”, continue John. Il remue les doigts contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Aléatoirement, pas de message ici. Si ? “A ce que je vois, James a pris mon ancienne chambre. Où est-ce que je dormirais ?

-Dans ma chambre, répond rapidement Sherlock. Je peux dormir sur le canapé, je dors souvent là de toute façon.” 

Ce n’est pas vraiment ce qu’il veut, mais ne c’est ni le lieu ni le moment pour le lui dire. Il ne sait toujours pas exactement ce qu’il veut au juste, il ne sait pas comment l’exprimer, ni à lui-même, encore moins à quelqu’un d’autre. Mais cela n’a pas d’importance pour le moment car John dit encore une fois très tranquillement “Je ne vais pas revenir vivre ici Sherlock. Mary et moi n’allons pas rompre.” 

Les mains de Sherlock menacent de se remettre à trembler. Il dépose sa tasse de thé par terre et passe les mains sur son pantalon. Ils le regardent tous les deux et il ne sait pas ce qu’ils voient. Il ne veut pas le savoir. Il ne veut pas entendre sa propre voix qui sonne comme une supplication. 

“Tu n’en sais rien”, dit-il juste pour dire quelque chose. La faiblesse de l’argument. Il a besoin d’en trouver un meilleur. Mais lequel ? Il pourrait dire à John … mais non ça ne va pas, pas comme ça, pas devant James, pas quand le monde de Sherlock menace encore de s'effondrer. 

“Si je le sais. J’en suis sûr.” John secoue encore la tête, souriant étrangement. “Tu n’as pas remarqué n’est-ce pas ? Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu ne t’en sois pas rendu compte.” 

Demander à James de partir pour qu’il puisse le dire à John ? Non, peu importe qu’il est un public. Sherlock n’a pas honte. Confus, irrité, désespéré oui mais pas honteux. Mais est-ce le bon moment ? Est-ce jamais le bon moment ? 

“Remarqué quoi ? demande-t-il distraitement. 

-Sa main", dit John de façon exaspérante. 

Des devinettes. Sherlock a toujours eu horreur les devinettes. Il soupire. “Eh bien quoi sa main ?” 

La réponse ne vient pas de John mais de James. “Elle porte une bague de fiançailles.” 

John lui jette un rapide regard surpris avant de reporter son regard vers Sherlock. “Même James l’a remarqué. Je n’arrive pas à y croire. La première affaire sur laquelle on a enquêté, tu m’as prouvé que tu pouvais déduire l’état de son couple rien qu’aux bijoux que porte une femme et tu n’as pas remarqué la bague de Mary ?”

Non, Sherlock n’avait pas remarqué. Ou peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas voir. Il ferme les yeux et se repasse en pensée le moment où Mary lui ouvre la porte jusqu’à ce qu’elle le fasse entrer, passe rapidement sur l’horrible conversation qu’il a eu avec John et ralentit lorsqu’il passe la tête dans la cuisine puis sur le pas de la porte lorsqu’elle lui dit d’être patient. Il voit la bague 5 fois. Elle est simple: un fin anneau en or, un diamant de taille moyenne, coupe princesse, très brillant. Immédiatement identifiable comme étant une bague de fiançailles. 

Tout est là dans la mémoire de Sherlock, il n’a simplement pas voulu voir ou reconnaître l’évidence. Jusqu’à maintenant. 

“Tu vas te marier, murmure-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. 

-Oui, nous allons nous marier. Samedi, dans 2 semaines. 

Il y a une étrange et discrète pointe de fierté dans la voix de John quand il dit “nous”. Cela blesse, brise, dissout dans des abysses d’acide quelque chose au fond de Sherlock. Le thé menace de remonter. Il se concentre pour le maintenir en lui, tout garder en lui, y compris les mots qu’il n’a pas le droit de dire maintenant. 

John va se marier.

John va se marier avec quelqu’un d’autre. 

“C’est pour ça que je suis là, en fait.” dit John alors que Sherlock est silencieux depuis probablement trop longtemps. Il s’attend sûrement à des félicitations. De circonstance dans cette situation. Sherlock n’arriverait pas à faire semblant, alors il n’essaye même pas. 

“Mary a dit que je le regretterai si je ne te demandais pas, et elle avait raison.

-Me demander quoi ? demande Sherlock d’une voix blanche. 

-Tu ne peux pas deviner ?” 

John sourit de nouveau. Il est heureux. Heureux de se marier. Et il va demander à Sherlock … quoi ? Réfléchis, bon sang. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la fin du monde. Non, pas du tout. 

“Un peu juste pour une invitation. Pas sûr de pouvoir me libérer.” dit Sherlock, tapant du pied sur le sol. Si seulement il pouvait être ailleurs. 

Si c’était possible à ce stage, le sourire de John s’élargit encore. “Eh bien, ça risque d’être problématique puisque tu es mon témoin.” 

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, les pensées de Sherlock s’arrêtent net. Cela n’a pas de sens. Aucun sens du tout. Ni John qui se marie ni … ça. 

“Je suis … ton témoin ?” répète-t-il. Il a horreur de se répéter mais là tout de suite c’est nécessaire. 

“Bien sûr !” John rit, comme si c’était évident. Mais ça ne l’est pas. Pas du tout. Le cerveau de Sherlock tourne à plein régime mais c’est comme si l’un des engrenages était cassé. 

“Il y a 3 jours, tu pensais que j’étais mort”, fait-il remarquer à propos. Il ne demande pas qui aurait été témoin s’il n’avait pas été de retour, mais John répond quand même. Parce que John sait comment Sherlock pense parfois. Mais seulement parfois. Et rarement quand cela a vraiment de l’importance. 

“J’ai demandé à Stamford, dit-il. Mais il comprendra.

-Comprendre quoi ?” demande Sherlock qui ne comprend vraiment pas. 

-Que tu es mon meilleur ami.” 

La gorge de Sherlock est serrée mais il parvient quand même à dire 2 mots: “Encore maintenant ?

-Encore maintenant.” 

Et John ne sourit plus, ne rit plus, ne plaisante plus. Il le pense. 3 jours auparavant, il ne pouvait même pas regarder Sherlock, refusait de l’écouter et voilà qu’ils sont de nouveau meilleurs amis et c’est … 

Loin d’être suffisant.  Ça l’a été à un moment, mais plus maintenant. Pas depuis que Sherlock a fait l’expérience de la plus pénible et la plus inopportune des révélations. 

Ce n’est vraiment pas suffisant. Ce n’est pas ce que veut Sherlock. C’est si loin de ce qu’il voudrait que ç’en est presque comique, en fait. Mais c’est mieux que rien du tout. 

C’est tout ce qui compte. 

“Et j’ai une faveur à te demander,” continue le meilleur ami de Sherlock. C’est toujours le même qu’avant et pourtant il semble complètement différent. “Mary adore la musique classique. On va ouvrir le bal sur une valse. On a pris des cours et tout ça. Je n’ai plus qu’un pied gauche et demi au lieu de 2.” 

C’est une blague. Auto dénigrante, guillerette. Sherlock tente d’imaginer John en train de danser. Il n’y arrive pas. C’est comme s’il ne connaissait plus l’homme assis en face de lui. Ça lui fait mal. 

“Charmant," finit-il par dire, car manifestement une réponse est attendue. 

Un peu découragé par l'apathie de Sherlock, John continue néanmoins. “Le DJ passera un CD mais j’ai pensé que tu pourrais jouer la valse pour nous. Mary aimerait beaucoup. Et moi aussi.” 

John sourit et regarde Sherlock comme s’il ne venait pas de lui briser le coeur. 

“Je ne sais pas si je pourrai, s’entend dire Sherlock. Je n’ai pas joué de violon depuis tellement long, je ne m’en souviens à peine.” 

James remue légèrement. C’est la première fois qu’il bouge depuis qu’il a parlé de la bague. Sherlock avait presque oublié qu’il était là. James est vraiment trop doué lorsqu’il s’agit de passer inaperçu. 

Son attention est reportée d’un coup vers John lorsqu’il dit: “N’essaie pas de me mentir Sherlock. Pas encore.” 

Il ne dit pas “Comme tu m’as menti sur ce putain de toit” ou “Comme tu m’as menti pendant 3 ans” mais c’est là, sur le bout de sa langue, dans l’éclair de colère dans ses yeux. Meilleurs amis, oui. Pardonné, probablement. Mais oublié ? Pas si facilement. 

Le regard de Sherlock s’écrase sur le sol. Il s’éclaircit la gorge. “Une valse donc.” 

John se lève. Ses chaussures sont cirés, impeccables. Lourdes mais confortables. Pas des chaussures de danseur, des chaussures de course, pour traquer un dangereux criminel à travers les rues de Londres. 

“Oui c’est ce que j’ai dit. Samedi dans 2 semaines. Et là toutes les infos.” 

Une invitation apparaît dans le champ de vision de Sherlock. Il la prend par réflexe. Noms, date, heure, lieu. Au dos de l’invitation, une note manuscrite, l’adresse pour le costume. 

“Je peux venir ?” 

Sherlock entend les mots comme s’ils venaient de très, très loin. Il lève la tête pour voir James, confus. Pourquoi voudrait-il venir ? Sherlock lui-même n’a aucune envie d’y aller. 

“Je suppose que oui, dit John. Quelques invités auront à peu près ton âge. Tu te feras peut-être des amis.” 

James pouffe. “Je n’ai pas besoin d’amis.” 

Se tournant de nouveau vers Sherlock, John lui tend la main. “Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il reste avec toi, dit-il de nouveau amusé. Il apprendra peut-être de tes erreurs.” 

Sherlock dépose l’invitation sur le canapé et lui prend la main, cette main stable et puissante qui lui a sauvé la vie, plus d’une fois. Il la serre et souhaiterait ne jamais la lâcher. 

“Et contrairement à moi, dit-il la gorge nouée, peut-être qu’il pourra apprendre avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.” 

John le tire vers lui et avant que Sherlock ne s’en rende compte, 2 bras l’entourent et le serrent et le relâchent avant qu’il n’ait pu retourner l’accolade. 

“Il n’est jamais trop tard Sherlock,” dit John avec un sourire avant de partir. 

Le silence retombe dans l'appartement. Il semble vide et froid tout à coup. Sherlock n’est sûr pas de la façon dont il se retrouve face à la fenêtre. Il observe John s’en aller, son regard s'éternisant vers l’endroit où John a disparu jusqu’à ce qu’une voix s’élève. 

“Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que vous ne vouliez pas y aller et pas non plus jouer du violon pour eux ?” 

Sherlock se tourne vers James. Il a l’air sincèrement confus. Tout comme Sherlock, en fait. Il n’a pas l’habitude de faire des choses qu’il n’a pas envie de faire. Il n’a pas l’habitude de faire quelque chose de façon désintéressée, entièrement pour quelqu’un d’autre. Il n’a pas envie d’aller au mariage de John. Il n’a pas envie de jouer une valse pour leur ouverture de bal. Mais c’est pourtant ce qu’il va faire parce qu’il n’y a qu’une seule chose de plus importante que cette douleur irrationnelle dans sa poitrine. 

“Parce que c’est mon meilleur ami, murmure-t-il, se traînant jusqu’au canapé avant de s’allonger. 

-Mais pourquoi ? insiste James. Qu’est-ce qu'il a de spécial ?” 

Sherlock ferme les yeux. Il s’est posé la même questions des centaines de fois. Lors cette première chasse à l’homme dans Londres quelque chose à juste … fait tilt. Il n’a jamais réussi à l’expliquer avec des mots. Il n’y arrive toujours pas. 

“Rien, soupire-t-il. Tout. Il est ordinaire. Parfaitement ordinaire. C’est ce qui le rend extraordinaire.” 

Il peut pratiquement sentir le regard de James posé sur lui, entendre les engrenages s'enclencher dans sa tête, tentant de déchiffrer les paroles de Sherlock. Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge. 

“Je ne suis pas ce qu’on pourrait appeler quelqu’un de facile à vivre. John est la seule personne qui n’est pas trop contrariée quand je fais ou dit quelque chose que d’autres jugeraient déplacé. 

-Père ne l’aimait pas beaucoup," dit James après un long moment. 

Sherlock émet un rire dépourvu de tout humour. “Non. C’est le moins que l’on puisse dire. A moins que scotcher des explosifs sur sa poitrine ou engager Moran pour le tuer soit pour lui une façon de montrer son amitié.

-Il était cinglé, mais pas à ce point," répond James sèchement. 

Ouvrant les yeux, Sherlock tourne la tête vers James. Il a une question sur le bout de la langue, la clef d’une autre pièce du puzzle de Moriarty. James lui a dit qu’il pouvait les poser. 

Mais quelque chose de totalement différent sort de sa bouche. “Que penses-tu de John ?” 

James hausse les épaules. “Il vous a frappé. Et il a dit qu’il n’était pas désolé.

-Il avait une bonne raison, dit Sherlock, dédaigneusement. Je ne t’ai pas demandé les faits, mais tes impressions.” 

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, James réfléchit avant de dire: “Il a l’air de se faire du souci pour vous. Mais il vous a quand même frappé.

-Qui se fait du souci maintenant ? Vraiment James, ce n’était rien. Je sais prendre soin de moi. Maintenant arrête de m’ennuyer et répond à la question."

James se redresse soudainement dans le fauteuil, la voix plus froide lorsqu’il répond. “Il a été surpris lorsque vous lui avez révélé mes origines mais il est vite passé outre. Je pensais que si les gens savaient, ils me blâmeraient pour les actions de mon père. Mais pas lui. C’était gentil de sa part. Vous non plus. Ça aussi c’est gentil.” 

-Tu es qui tu es, dit Sherlock avec un geste vague de la main. Tu n’as ni choisi ton père, ni la façon dont il t’a élevé.

-Comment étaient vos parents ?” 

La question lui vient si vite qu’il devait avoir envie de la lui poser depuis longtemps. Sherlock secoue la tête. 

“Sans importance pour le moment. Je pensais que tu allais me dire ce que tu penses de John.

-C’est ce que j’ai fait, dit James l’air renfrogné. Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je vous dise d’autre.” 

Sherlock ne répond pas parce qu’il ne sait pas ce qu’il veut entendre non plus. Sûrement rien en particulier. Il a peut-être juste besoin que quelqu’un lui dise que John n’a rien d’extraordinaire, après tout. Mais s’il le faisait il n’y croirait pas. 

Il ferme de nouveau les yeux, les mains jointes sous le menton, revisualisant la visite de John. Rien d’extraordinaire dans ce qu”il a fait ou dit, n’est pas ? Et pourtant …

Du bruit retentit dans la cuisine. Le tintement de la porcelaine, un liquide qu’on vide dans l’évier, la tasse qu’on lave délicatement. Des sons familiers, domestiques. John, lui dit son cerveau et il lui faut un petit moment avant de réaliser qu’il se trompe. Non, pas John. John est parti rejoindre sa fiancée. Sherlock souhaiterait presque qu’il ne revienne jamais. 

“Sherlock ?” demande James lorsqu’il revient de la cuisine. Il attend que Sherlock ouvre les yeux avant de continuer. “Pourquoi est-ce que les gens se marient ?” 

Se tenant près du canapé, la tasse de Sherlock dans la main il a l’air … vraiment sincère. Comme si c’était une véritable question. Et que la réponse était importante. La bouche de Sherlock se crispe. 

“L’amour, j’imagine.” 

James hoche la tête, impatient. “Oui, mais quel intérêt ?

-De l’amour ou du mariage ?

-Les 2 ?"

Conventions sociales, poésie, littérature, aspects pratiques … Sherlock pourrait donner une bonne douzaine de réponses. “Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre, dit-il à la place. D'après ce que j’en sais,  ça ne fait que souffrir .” 

James lui jette un regard que Sherlock identifirait comme de la pitié s’il venait de n’importe quelle autre personne. De la part de James, cela ressemble davantage à une question. "Pourquoi vous infligez-vous ça ?" Sherlock se retourne, le nez dans les coussins du canapé. 

“Vous voulez qu’on joue du violon ?” demande James après un moment. 

Sherlock n’a pas envie de bouger, pas envie de parler, de penser ni même de respirer. S’il pouvait juste disparaître, cesser d’exister, partir est-ce que ça ne serait pas mieux ? 

“Sherlock ?” Il s’est passé un long moment. James est parti mais il est revenu. Sa voix est plus basse. “Si vous avez besoin d’un nouvel ami … ça pourrait être moi si vous voulez. J'essaierai de ne pas être ennuyeux, je vous promets.” 

Trop d’espoir dans la voix de quelqu’un qui, plus tôt dans la journée, prétendait ne pas avoir besoin d’amis. L’espoir c’est mauvais. Ne comprend-il pas ça, après tout ce qu’il a traversé durant sa courte existence ? Ne comprend-il pas que tout le monde finit par vous décevoir au final ? 

Au prix d’un immense effort, Sherlock se retourne. S’assoit. Parle. 

“Va chercher ton violon.” 


	10. Blessures

“Bonjour.” 

Sherlock a très bien entendu mais ce mot n’a aucun sens. Que pourrait-il y avoir de “bon” aujourd’hui ? Il ne prend donc pas la peine de répondre. Au lieu de cela, il se lève du canapé, déjà habillé puisqu'il attend James depuis près de 2 heures. 

“Prend ton manteau, dit-il tandis qu’il réalise que James est encore en pyjama et transporte ses vêtements dans les bras. 

-Est-ce que j’ai le temps de prendre une douche ?” demande James. Je ne serai pas long.” 

Sherlock soupire et se rassoit. James disparaît promptement dans la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Pour la énième fois depuis la nuit dernière, Sherlock se dit qu’il serait plus facile de vivre tout seul, il n’aurait pas à attendre qu’un pré-ado finisse ses préparatifs de la matinée et n'aurait pas non plus pas à cacher ses états d’âme au sens de l’observation inouï de ce même pré-ado. 

Bien qu’il ait effacé beaucoup de souvenirs de son malencontreux séjour en cure de désintoxication, une chose reste gravée en lui. Un drogué n’est jamais guéri. Il ne le sait que trop bien. Il a été tenté au fil des années. Moins après que John ait emménagé. Pourquoi l’idée de décevoir John a agit comme un puissant effet dissuasif, Sherlock n’en sait trop rien. 3 ans de vie en solitaire, en cavale, souvent au contact de personnes peu fréquentables ont mis à rude épreuve le contrôle sur son addiction, mais il a tenu bon, il devait rester concentré sur la tâche qu’il devait accomplir. 

Maintenant il n’est plus sûr de ce qui lui reste. Chaque fois qu’il prend son violon, les premières notes du morceau qu’il a composé s’échappent de l’archet et il a envie de détruire quelque chose. Les 5 patchs sur ses bras le rendent nauséeux. Lestrade n’a pas pris la peine de lui envoyer un message à propos de la fin de l’enquête, bien qu’il doive avoir trouver le meurtrier maintenant. James serait bien plus heureux s’il vivait avec n’importe qui qui ne soit pas Sherlock. Et John … est tout sauf sorti de sa vie, n’est pas ?

“Sherlock ? Est-ce que ça va ?” 

La question le tire de ses pensées dans lesquelles des aiguilles et une délicieuse sensation d’oubli dominent. Il cligne des yeux pour voir James faire un furtif pas en arrière; de quoi Sherlock a-t-il l’air à cet instant pour que James en revienne à cette habitude ? 

“Ça va très bien, ment-il en se levant. Tu es prêt ?” 

Costume, cravate, chaussures cirées, cheveux peignés en arrière … Oui, James est prêt mais toujours méfiant. Il ne croit pas Sherlock. Bon sang, ce n’était pourtant pas si difficile de tromper John. Sherlock manque de pratique, d’accord, mais quand bien même James est trop perspicace. Il lui faut une distraction. 

“On retourne à Barts.” Il observe la réaction de James du coin de l’oeil tandis qu’il met son manteau. L’esquisse d’un sourire sur son visage lui confirme que sa distraction fonctionne à merveille. 

“Tu pourrais prendre un livre avec toi, je vais surement en avoir pour un moment.

-Oh, ça ne fait rien, dit James. Je trouverai bien quelque chose à faire.” 

Ses oreilles et ses joues virent au rouge. Il pense à Molly, devine Sherlock. Son hypothèse est confirmée lorsqu’ils arrivent au labo. Il ne faut pas longtemps à James avant de convaincre Molly de l’accompagner à la cafétéria pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sherlock lui tend quelques billets et lui suggère d’offrir un café ou quelque chose à Molly pour la remercier de lui faire visiter l'hôpital. Les reproches de Molly lorsqu'elle apprend qu'il n'a pas petit déjeuné sont vite supplantés par son refus catégorique de lui faire visiter la morgue, malgré tous les efforts de James pour la convaincre du contraire. Avant même qu’ils ne soient partis, Sherlock les met en sourdine, sort l’enveloppe de sa poche et en extrait un unique cheveux blond, récupéré sur le sol de l’appartement. 

L’analyse est un jeu d’enfant, un fois que l’on dispose de tous les équipements nécessaires. L’idée lui est venue tandis qu’il étudiait la possibilité d'acquérir des substances illicites et illégales tout en échappant à la surveillance des caméras de surveillance de la ville. Si ce test montrait que la propriétaire de ce cheveu a ingéré des substances illicites, si un appel anonyme alertait les autorités, si la descente de police permettait de trouver quelque chose, si le compagnon de la propriétaire du cheveu ouvrait les yeux avant leur mariage … 

Eh bien, il n’y aurait pas de quoi se désoler. Mieux vaut s’en rendre compte avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Vraiment, cela serait un mal pour un bien. 

Malheureusement, le temps que James et Molly soient de retour, chocolat chaud et donut pour lui, juste un café noir pour elle car elle surveille sa ligne depuis 3 jours, les 4 premiers résultats du test sont revenus négatifs. Il en reste 2 mais Sherlock se doute déjà qu’ils seront aussi négatifs. Peut-être qu’elle ne court pas après un shoot mais elle a sûrement d’autres faiblesses. Rien ne semblait l’indiquer quand Sherlock se trouvait en sa présence mais il n’avait pas remarqué cette stupide bague, qui sait ce qu’il a pu manquer. Elle pourrait être une femme adultère en série. C’est sûrement quelque chose dont John voudrait être mis au courant avant qu’ils n’échangent leurs voeux. 

“Qu'est-ce que vous faites alors ?” demande James, son regard curieux examinant le matériel devant Sherlock. 

La surveillance pourrait s’avérer problématique avec un enfant dans les parages. Peut-être que Mme Hudson pourrait le garder. Se rappeler de demander à James s’il n’y voit pas d'inconvénient. 

“Un test de dépistage, c’est ça ? dit Molly voyant que Sherlock ne répond pas à la question de James. Vous testez qui ?

-C’est pour une enquête”, grommelle Sherlock, bien trop conscient du regard inquisiteur que lui lance alors James. Un changement de sujet serait bienvenu. La sonnerie du téléphone de Sherlock tombe à pic. 

_Tu es occupé ? J’ai besoin de renfort._

Sherlock est encore en train de contempler le message qu’il attend depuis si longtemps lorsqu’il en reçoit un second. 

_Ça pourrait être dangereux._

Il répond précipitamment. 

_Où ?_

_SH_

“On doit y aller, dit-il en enfilant son manteau. Vous pourrez m’envoyer les résultats Molly ?

-Oh, d’accord, oui mais je ne pense pas avoir votre nouveau numéro de téléphone.” 

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse lui donner, son téléphone sonne de nouveau. John lui envoie l’adresse. 

_10 minutes_

_SH_

Il quitte la pièce précipitamment, à peine conscient que James donne à Molly son propre numéro et que Molly lui promet de lui envoyer les résultats dès que possible. Il est déjà au milieu du couloir lorsque James le rattrape enfin. 

“On enquête sur quoi alors ? demande-t-il impatient.

-Je n’en suis pas encore sûr, dit Sherlock. On verra quand on y sera.” 

Ils sont déjà dans le taxi lorsque Sherlock réalise que “dangereux” pourrait être un synonyme de “Pas approprié pour un enfant”. Trop tard. 

Ils retrouvent John dans un café. Il lève les yeux au ciel en voyant James. 

“Je croyais avoir précisé ‘dangereux’, dit-il en lançant à Sherlock un regard appuyé. 

-J’ai passé ces 3 dernières années en cavale avec un mercenaire et Sherlock à nos trousses, objecte James froidement. Est-ce que ce qu’on est sur le point de faire, peu importe ce que c’est, pourrait être plus dangereux que ça ?” 

Après un silence, John doit bien avouer que non. 

C’est une simple affaire de bijoux volés, une première fois lors d’un cambriolage, une seconde lorsque le voleur s’est fait doubler par l’un de ses comparses. Certaines relations familiales semblent plus compliquées que celle des Holmes. Sherlock ne se serait pas dérangé pour si peu, mais qui est-il pour critiquer John Watson, Détective Consultant, qui lui a demandé son aide ? Après une nuit passée à se morfondre sur la perte de son colocataire, Sherlock peut admettre, en lui-même à défaut de l’avouer à n’importe qui que ce soit d’autre, qu’il est ravi que John soit là. C’est presque comme au bon vieux temps, à cela près qu’aujourd’hui c’est John qui prend les commandes et cela … ne dérange pas Sherlock autant qu’il aurait pu l'imaginé. 

La maison dans laquelle ils s’introduisent est dans la rue d’en face. Ils laissent James dans le café avec sa promesse solennelle de rester là jusqu’à leur retour. Il accepte bon gré mal gré et devance Sherlock et John en suggérant que Sherlock laisse son téléphone allumé mais sur silencieux. 

“Je ne suis pas certain que laisser un enfant faire le guet soit une bonne chose, dit John tandis qu’ils traversent la rue et pénètrent dans une étroite ruelle. Ce n’est sûrement pas une bonne idée.

-Alors qu’entrer par effraction dans une maison en est une ?” provoque Sherlock. 

Lorsque John sourit, leurs 3 ans de séparation semblent fondre comme neige au soleil. 

En fin de compte, la surveillance de James s’avère utile. Quelques minutes après avoir pénétré dans la maison, un message - _2 hommes arrivent. JM_ \- leur donne un peu de temps pour se préparer mais pas assez pour se cacher ou fuir. Les 2 hommes sont les voleurs d’origine, le frère du client de John et son complice, venus pour reprendre les bijoux. John, étonnement, dégaine un badge de police et Sherlock fait son possible pour étouffer un rire lorsqu’il réalise qu’il s’agit de celui de Lestrade. 

Il ne rit plus lorsque le complice sort un couteau. C’est là que cela dégénère. 

Une demie heure plus tard, ils se retrouvent chez John. Il voulait l'emmener à l'hôpital mais Sherlock s’y est opposé. 

“C’est juste une égratignure," proteste-il encore une fois. Il n’aime pas être ici. C’est chez John et pourtant ce n’est pas Baker Street. C’est sa maison avec _elle_. Sherlock n’a même pas envie d’observer les milliers de petits détails qu’il a manqué la première fois qu’il est venu. “Tu aurais pu me rafistoler à la maison. 

-Boucle-la”, réplique John dont la réserve de patience et d’arguments ont depuis longtemps été épuisées. Il ferme la porte derrière James et lui dit, comme une confidence, comme si Sherlock n’était pas à 2 mètres d’eux: “Quand il est blessé ce n’est même pas la peine de négocier avec lui. Il laisserait la plaie s’infecter et gangrener en disant que c’est une expérience intéressante.

-Ne soit pas ridicule," souffle Sherlock offensé. Cela fait des années qu’il a laissé tomber l’idée de faire de telles expériences sur son propre corps. 

Ridicule ou pas, John conduit Sherlock dans la salle à manger, la même pièce où 3 jours auparavant ils ne se sont pas exactement parlé. Il a l’impression que c’était il y a une éternité. 

“Retire ta chemise.” 

Et alors que Sherlock avait imaginé John lui dire ces mots exacts, il n’aurait jamais pensé que ce serait dans de telles circonstances, encore moins avec un enfant pour témoin. 

John disparaît pendant que James retire son manteau et tend la main vers Sherlock. Levant les yeux au ciel, celui-ci retire à son tour son manteau, grimaçant de douleur. Il jette un oeil au manteau et à l’écharpe avant de les remettre à James. Hormis une tache de sang qui devrait pouvoir s’enlever facilement tout va bien, en revanche sa veste et sa chemise sont fichues. Il retire sa veste et James s’empare du tissu maculé de sang du bout des doigts. 

“Ça fait mal ? demande-il levant un regard interrogateur vers Sherlock. 

\- Je vais bien, dit Sherlock en veillant à maintenir une expression neutre tandis qu’il déboutonne sa chemise et sa décolle de la longue coupure le long de son estomac et son abdomen. 12cm de long, pas très profonde pour autant qu’il puisse en juger, mais elle saigne toujours. 

-Oui _bien_ , claque John à son retour dans la pièce, les manches relevées et une trousse à pharmacie dans les mains. D’après mes souvenirs, tu allais aussi très bien la fois où tu t’es cassé 2 côtes et foulé la cheville. Retire ta chemise, allonge toi sur la table et boucle-la.” 

Malgré ses protestations, Sherlock se retrouve exactement là où John le voulait, là où sa fiancée et lui partagent des dîners romantiques. Une infime partie de Sherlock espère que son sang tâchera le bois polit.

Il regarde le plafond, notant au passage les défauts dans la peinture, tandis qu’une odeur de désinfectant emplit l’air. John nettoie la blessure et rumine sombrement qu’il avait la situation sous contrôle, bon sang pourquoi Sherlock avait-il besoin de se mettre sur la trajectoire de ce couteau, pourquoi a-t-il besoin de 5 patchs de nicotine et d’où viennent les cicatrices sur son torse, son épaule et son bras. Soudain, John cesse de se plaindre en retirant le bandage du flanc de Sherlock. 

“Sherlock. C’est une blessure par balle," souffle-t-il. 

Un ton familier. Qui s’accompagne d'ordinaire de: “Pourquoi y a t-il une tête dans le frigo ?” 

“C’est trois fois rien, dit Sherlock, se relevant légèrement pour jeter un coup d’oeil à la blessure. Elle a l’air en bonne voie de guérison. 

-3 fois rien ?!" John le repousse sur le dos et ses doigts chauds pressés au centre du torse de Sherlock lui donnent la chair de poule. “Ça aurait dû être recousu, espèce d’idiot ! Quand est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ?” 

Sherlock lève les yeux vers le plafond. “Quelle importance ? C’est en train de guérir.

-La veille du jour où il est venu ici pour la première fois," indique James. 

Tournant la tête vers lui, les yeux de Sherlock laissent transparaître l’accusation. Traître. James se semble aucunement décontenancé. 

“Au moins l’un de vous est disposé à m’aider, marmonne de nouveau John. Tu as besoin de point de suture. Je n’ai rien pour anesthésier la zone. Tu veux bien que je m’en occupe ou tu préfères aller à …

-Fais-le," coupe Sherlock. 

John s’éclaircit la gorge. “Je préfère te prévenir, mes mains ne sont plus aussi stables qu’elles l’ont été autrefois.

-Fais-le," répète Sherlock plus doucement tandis qu’il relève la tête pour rencontrer le regard de John. L’ombre d’un sourire passe sur les lèvres de John. 

James se rapproche un peu, manifestement intrigué, pendant que John se répare. 

“Tu veux aller regarder la télé dans le salon ? demande John. Ça ne sera pas long.

-Je préfère regarder, dit James. Je ne suis pas encore très doué avec les points de suture.

-Je vais commencer, prévient John. 

Sherlock ferme les yeux, met les mains sous sa tête et tente de compartimenter la douleur. Ça n’est pas si douloureux pour une blessure de cet envergure. 

“Alors comme ça tu sais faire des points de suture ? demande John distraitement tandis qu’il recoud Sherlock. 

-J’ai appris mais je ne l’ai fait que 2 fois. J’ai offert mon aide à Sherlock quand il s’est fait tiré dessus mais il ne m’a pas laissé faire. Est-ce que je peux en faire une ?” 

Les mains de John s’immobilisent un moment. Assez longtemps pour que Sherlock pense qu’il va accepter mais il répond finalement “Peut-être une prochaine fois. Donc … Si tu as proposé … ça veut dire que tu étais là quand c’est arrivé ? C’était la dernière Sherlock.” 

Sherlock laisse s’échapper un soupir. Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, James est en train de le regarder, en se rongeant l’ongle du pouce. 

“Tu peux répondre si tu veux, dit Sherlock. Ou pas si tu ne veux pas.” 

Un infime hochement de tête et James laisse retomber sa main, son attention de nouveau tournée vers John qui est maintenant en train de bander la plaie. 

“Ils m’ont réveillé, dit-il à voix basse. Je n’ai pas vu Sebastian tirer mais je les ai vu se battre après ça.

-Et comment ça s’est terminé ?" demande John. 

Il offre sa main à Sherlock et l’aide à s’asseoir afin qu’il puisse finir le bandage. Voyant que James ne répond pas, il lui lance un regard, puis à Sherlock. Quelque soit ce qu’il voit sur leurs visages, son expression s'assombrit. 

“Seigneur. Tu l’as laissé regarder pendant que tu tuais quelqu’un ?"

Sherlock relève la tête d’un brusquement. “Je ne l’ai pas laissé faire quoique ce soit. Je ne savais pas qu’il était là.”

John secoue la tête. “Quand bien même. Sherlock ...” 

Le souvenir de cette nuit là refait surface et c’est à la fois déconcertant et réconfortant pour Sherlock d’avoir eu raison quant à la façon dont John aurait réagi. “Je le sais bien,” dit-il un peu plus sévèrement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. 

John lui lance un regard aigu, une réplique sur le bout de la langue. A ses côtés, James pouffe. “Vous dites ça comme si c’était la première fois que je voyais quelqu’un mourir.

-Ce n’était pas le cas ? s’étrangle pratiquement John. 

-Bien sûr que non, répond James manifestement ennuyé. Vous connaissiez mon père. A quoi vous attendiez-vous ?” Après une seconde, il ajoute, pensif: “Mais c’était la première fois que je voyais quelqu’un mourir le cou brisé. C’est différent de ce que j’imaginais.” 

John s’appuie sur la table et se recouvre le visage d’une main. James marque un point cependant. A quoi est-ce que John s’attendait en connaissant la parenté de James ? 

“Seigneur Dieu,” murmure John avant d’abaisser sa main et de demander à James de sa voix la plus douce: “Combien de personnes as-tu vu se faire tuer ?

-Cinq, répond James avec un haussement d’épaule. En contant Sebastian. Je veux dire, celui que Sherlock a tué.” 

C’est à cause du haussement d’épaule, pense Sherlock. Sans cela, John n’aurait peut-être pas tourné ce regard dur et accusateur dans sa direction.

“Oui bien sûr je sais que ce n’est pas bon,” dit Sherlock agacé. Mais que veux-tu que j’y fasse ? Je ne peux pas revenir dans le passé.” 

La mâchoire de John se contracte et se relâche plusieurs fois tandis qu’il retourne vers la table et range la trouve médicale. 

“Ce genre de traumatisme chez un enfant … Il doit parler à quelqu’un, au minimum.” 

Croisant les bras, James leur lance un regard furieux. “Arrêtez de faire comme si je n’étais pas là ! Et je ne suis pas un enfant.

-Peut-être que tu n’es pas un enfant maintenant mais je devine que tu en étais un quand tu as vu des gens se faire tuer devant toi. Je me trompe ?” dit John. 

Les yeux de James rétrécissent encore. “Et alors ?

-Alors ce genre de chose change une personne. J’ai été soldat. J’ai vu les conséquences que la guerre a sur des jeunes gens. J’ai aussi vu les conséquences que ça a sur des enfants.

-Ce n’était pas une guerre, dit James en soupirant. C’était juste Père qui s’ennuyait. Ou Sherlock qui vous sauvait la vie.” 

Sherlock n’a aucune idée de ce que le bref regard que John lui lance veut dire. Il n’est même pas sûr de savoir ou John veut en venir avec cette conversation. 

“Dans les 2 cas ce sont des expériences dont personne ne devrait parler aussi nonchalamment, la voix de John est calme, raisonnable; sa voix de médecin. Ça t’a changé, que tu t’en rendes compte ou non.

-Est-ce que tuer des gens vous a changé ?” le défie James. Devant le regard surpris de John, il continue sur un ton hautain. “Bien sûr que je sais que vous avez tué des gens. Vous avez dit que vous aviez été soldat. Même en étant un médecin vous avez dû voir les combats. Et vous avez quand même tué le chauffeur de taxi qui empoisonnait des gens.

-Non je ne lui ai pas dit, anticipe Sherlock lorsque John tourne un regard furieux vers lui. 

-Père me l’a dit. Il était très en colère contre vous.” A en juger par son expression, James pense clairement que tout cela est évident et une perte de temps. “Vous voyez ? Vous avez tué des gens. Et Sherlock aussi. Et vous allez bien, pas vrai ? Alors quelle importance ?

-Nous ne sommes pas des enfants,” indique Sherlock puis se reprend immédiatement avant que James ne le fasse pour lui. "Ni des adolescents.” 

Tirant une chaise, John s’assied et observe James à sa hauteur. John fronce les sourcils et pince les lèvres, signes évidents que ses pensées sont sombres mais Sherlock n’arrive pas à savoir ce qu’elles peuvent bien être exactement, jusqu’à ce que John ouvre la bouche et demande gentiment. 

“James. Je vais te poser une question et j’aimerais beaucoup que tu me dises la vérité. As-tu déjà tué quelqu’un ?” 

James fronce les sourcils pendant une seconde avant de répondre froidement: “Non.” 

C’est la vérité, devine Sherlock. Bien que pas toute la vérité. 

“Ok." John laisse s’échapper un soupire de soulagement. “Bien. Au moins c’est …

-Mais j’en ai eu envie, finit James relevant la tête. Je regrette de ne pas l’avoir fait.” 

John soupire. “Tu vois, dit-il de la même voix tranquille, les choses que tu as vues t’ont changées. Les jeunes gens de ton âge ne voudraient pas avoir fait de telles choses.” 

Le corps de James se raidit. “Quand des personnes comme Sebastian ou Père sont dans leur vie, alors si, ils le voudraient.” 

Pour la première fois, Sherlock réalise que, malgré son audace, James a reculé légèrement vers la porte, mettant de la distance entre lui et son interrogateur. 

John fronce les sourcils. “Des gens comme …

-John, interrompt Sherlock. Arrête. S’il te plait.” 

Son regard interrogateur demande pourquoi mais heureusement John tient sa langue. 

“Puis-je utiliser votre salle de bain ?" demande James, claquant chaque mot comme un coup de fouet. 

John lui indique le chemin et attend qu’il soit parti avant de murmurer furieusement à Sherlock “Il doit consulter un thérapeute.

-Comment va Ella ? réplique Sherlock, pince sans rire. D’une quelconque aide dernièrement ?” 

John lui lance un regard noir et rougit. “Il ne s’agit pas de moi. On parle d’un gamin traumatisé.” 

Et Sherlock ne conteste pas ce point. Malgré ce que tout le monde semble penser, il n’est pas insensible à la souffrance de son prochain. Mais le fait est qu’il est comprend James. Il le comprend même mieux que n’importe qui. Et même après si peu de temps passé ensemble, il est certain que l’inverse est vrai également. 

“Il ne veut pas parler à un thérapeute, dit-il et en ce qui le concerne c’est le seul argument valable. 

-Il n’est pas question de ce qu’il veut, proteste John. Mais de ce dont il a besoin !

-Tu sais que je me range à ton avis médical la plupart du temps, mais là il s’agit de le laisser décider de ce qu’il pense être bon pour lui, pour une fois. Il a été forcé à faire des choses contre sa volonté bien trop souvent.” 

Sherlock peut dire le moment exact où John comprend le sous-entendu. Sa bouche s’ouvre, ses yeux exorbités tournés vers l’entrée de la pièce. 

“Bordel de … souffle-t-il. Tu veux dire que … Il te l’a dit ?

-Pas en ces termes. Il n’en a pas eu besoin.

-J’oublie à qui je m’adresse," dit John sèchement, puis de nouveau: “Bordel.” 

Quelque part dans le couloir, une porte s’ouvre et des pas se rapprochent. Un rapide regard et John change de sujet. 

“Je vais te chercher quelque chose à mettre. Ta chemise est une cause perdue.”

Il s’éloigne avec le kit de premiers secours. James entre de nouveau dans la pièce, son visage un masque de quiétude. Il est un peu plus rose que lorsqu’il est parti et ses cheveux sont humides. Il s’est aspergé le visage d’eau. Pas aussi détaché de la conversation qu’il le prétend, donc. 

“Vous avez fini de parler de moi ?” demande-t-il d’un ton ennuyé, observant Sherlock pendant un moment. 

Cela ne vient pas à l’idée de Sherlock de mentir. “Oui, on a finit.” Il peut facilement deviner la prochaine question de James. “Non, je ne vais toujours pas t’envoyer parler à quelqu’un.” Et ajoute après quelques secondes. “Sauf si tu ne décides que c’est ce que tu veux.” 

Tandis que James conserve une expression neutre, ses mots trahissent son soulagement: “Ce n’est pas ce que je veux.

-Mais si tu changes d’avis, dit John de retour dans la pièce, nous te trouverons un bon médecin à qui parler.” 

“ _Nous_ ”, Sherlock note avec plaisir et surprise tandis qu’il prend le t-shirt uni que John lui tend. L’enfiler tire un peu sur la coupure mais ce n’est rien d’insurmontable. Est-ce qu’il se fait des idées en pensant qu’il sent l’odeur de John ? Sûrement. Mais c’est une agréable pensée. 

“Vous êtes médecin," dit soudainement James.

John semble comprendre immédiatement où il veut en venir. Il lève ses 2 mains paumes tournées vers James et sourit. “Je ne suis pas ce genre de médecin.” 

Mais James ne se décourage pas pour autant. “Non, vous êtes un médecin qui a tué et vu des gens se faire tuer. Et vous connaissiez mon père. Si je voulais parler à quelqu’un vous seriez la personne idéale.” Fronçant les sourcils, il ajoute: “Mais ce n’est pas le cas, point.” 

“Eh bien si tu changes d’avis," commence John mais il est interrompu par une voix en provenance de l’entrée. 

-Je suis rentrée mon ange !"

Le sourire qui apparaît instantanément sur les lèvres de John est comme un coup de poing dans la gorge. Être là, entre ses mains, pendant qu’il s'occupait de lui, Sherlock en avait presque oublié que les choses avaient changé. C’est douloureux et cela n’a rien à voir avec la coupure sur son abdomen. 


	11. Cœur brisé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le léger retard, bonne lecture !

Elle appelle John “mon ange”. 

Sherlock a toujours trouvé les surnoms de couple horribles mais là c’en est carrément ridicule. John n’a rien d’un ange. Il est calme, fort, doux, dangereux, amical et un tas d’autre choses, mais un “ange” ?

Ridicule. 

Sherlock ne peut pas s’empêcher d’espérer une scène de ménage quand elle apparaît dans la salle à manger, suivant le “Je suis là” de John. De façon générale, les petites amies de John n’ont jamais vraiment aimé Sherlock et bien que John ne l’ait jamais dit en ces termes, Sherlock estime avoir été une des raisons, sinon la raison principale, de ses ruptures dans 80% des cas. 

Si elle est surprise, ce n’est pas plus d’une seconde ou deux. Ses yeux balaient la pièce, s’arrêtant brièvement sur la chemise tachée de sang de Sherlock. Elle s’avance et se glisse facilement dans les bras de John. Ils échangent un baiser qui ne fait absolument pas se glacer le sang dans les veines de Sherlock, non, pas du tout. 

Elle marque son territoire, pense Sherlock en premier lieu, mais la réaction de John dit tout autre chose. Il attendait ce baiser. Il aurait été déçu si elle ne l’avait pas embrassé. Une habitude, non pas parce que Sherlock est là mais malgré le fait qu’il soit là. Bien sûr. Pourquoi le regarderait-elle comme un rival ? 

“Bonsoir les garçons,” dit-elle souriant à John, James et Sherlock avant de retourner vers John. “Tu n’as pas dit qu’on aurait des invités pour le dîner. Ou était-ce un appel professionnel ?”

Elle fait référence à la chemise, bien qu’indirectement. Sherlock glane toutes les informations qu’il peut récolter en l’observant. Elle porte le même genre de tenue professionnelle que lors de leur première rencontre, mais il ne peut toujours pas dire en quoi consiste son travail, hormis le fait qu’elle travaille dans un bureau. Chaussures confortables, donc elle doit souvent être debout. Ses cheveux sont détachés et retenus en arrières grâce à des attaches invisibles. Elle exhibe ses boucles d’oreilles en diamant, assorties à sa bague de fiançailles. 

“Un appel professionnel, répond John. Sherlock m’a aidé à récupérer le collier de Mme Elliot. Rappelle moi de l’appeler après dîner.” 

Intéressant. Apparemment, elle est au courant pour l’enquête. 

Encore plus intéressant. Ses yeux s’agrandissent d’indignation. 

“Tu es sorti sans me le dire ?” demande-t-elle, mains sur les hanches. 

John n’essaye même pas de cacher son sourire. “Tu as dit que tes collègues t’emmenaient fêter tes fiançailles. Je n’allais pas interrompre ça.

-Oui c’est pour ça que tu aurais dû attendre ! Pas de renfort, pas d’enquête, tu te souviens ?"

Voilà la dispute que Sherlock avait anticipé. Ce n’est pas le sujet auquel il pensait mais cela fera l’affaire. Sauf que John sourit toujours … Pourquoi sourit-il toujours ? N’est-ce pas une vraie dispute ? Sont-ils en train de …

Oh seigneur. Ils se taquinent. C’est répugnant.

“J’avais des renforts, dit John, en désignant Sherlock. J’avais le renfort du détective consultant originel.” Et ajoute après quelques secondes. “Et James. Qui nous a aidés en faisant le guet.

-Oh, alors tout va bien j’imagine, dit-elle, un peu apaisée et en offrant même un sourire à James.

-Et j’ai été d’une grande aide en arrêtant un couteau avec mon estomac," se sent obligé d’ajouter Sherlock. 

Ses yeux se dirigent immédiatement vers la chemise couverte de sang. Au lieu de dire quoique ce soit, elle dirige un regard sévère vers John. 

“Tu te souviens quand je t’ai parlé du sens de l’humour très particulier de Sherlock ? demande John en levant les yeux au ciel. Eh bien voilà. C’est ça façon de blaguer.” 

Ce n’était pas vraiment le cas, en fait, et Sherlock serait trop heureux de lui dire qu’ils étaient effectivement en danger, juste pour voir comment elle réagirait. Il n’en a pas l’occasion cependant, car elle est déjà passé à autre chose et demande à James ce qu’il veut manger. 

“Vous restez manger avec nous, n’est-ce pas ?” demande-t-elle à Sherlock tandis que James réfléchit à sa question. 

Sherlock pense d’abord à décliner. La perspective de passer la soirée avec elle, chez elle, l’enchante à peu près autant que 12 autres points de suture sans anesthésie. D’un autre côté, ça lui donnerait l’occasion de l’observer. Et puis il y a John. Sherlock n’est pas encore près à lui dire au revoir. 

Quinze minute après avoir accepté son invitation à dîner, il a déjà changé d’avis: ils cuisinent ensemble, tous les 2. A l’entrée de la cuisine, Sherlock écoute distraitement John lui raconter comment ils se sont rencontrés, une enquête évidemment; Sherlock l’avait déjà deviné, et les détails ne sont pas importants. Ce qui est plus révélateur que cette histoire, c’est la façon dont elle ajoute certains détails ici ou là sans jamais interrompre le récit de John. Ce qui est révélateur, c’est la façon dont ils se tournent autour tandis qu’ils cuisinent, tout en surveillant ce que l’autre est en train de faire, apportant leur aide à l’autre sans même qu’ils n’aient besoin de le demander. 

Sherlock se souvient de John lui disant avoir appris la valse; apparemment, cette compétence s’étend au delà de la danse et n’a pas besoin de musique. 

Soudainement c’en est trop. L’histoire n’est pas finie mais Sherlock s’éclipse quand même, rejoignant James devant la télévision. Il peut toujours les entendre même quand ils murmurent. 

“Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il n’a pas l’air d’aller bien.

-Si quelque chose n’allait pas il ne serait pas ici. Ne t’inquiète pas pour lui. Il est comme ça. Tu ne crois pas que la sauce a besoin de plus de sel ?” 

“Il est comme ça” … Les mots résonnent dans la tête de Sherlock. Qu’est ce que John entend par là ? Comment voit-il Sherlock ? 

Est-ce que ça a encore une quelconque importance maintenant ?

Lorsque qu’il secoue sèchement la tête pour cacher ces pensées, Sherlock réalise que James le regarde lui plutôt que la télévision. Il se ressaisit aussitôt mais ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander ce qu’il a laissé transparaître. 

Le moment le plus mémorable de la soirée, en ce qui concerne Sherlock, est la petite boîte de comprimés que John place à côté de l’assiette de Sherlock. 

“J’imagine que tu te souviens de comment soigner les points de suture ? Je viendrai les retirer la semaine prochaine.” 

Sans raison particulière, Sherlock respire un peu mieux après ça. Il continue d’observer, à la recherche de quelque chose, n’importe quoi, qui pourrait mettre un terme à leurs fiançailles. Molly lui a envoyé les résultats d’analyse un peu plus tôt, tous les tests sont négatifs. Alcool peut-être ? John ne l'encaisserait sûrement pas très bien, pas après Harry. Mais non, elle ne boit pas plus d’un verre de vin. 

A la fin du repas, Sherlock a entendu plus qu’assez des aventures de John Watson, détective consultant et de son astucieuse assistante, bien plus qu’il n’aurait voulu en savoir. Lorsqu’ils proposent de prendre un café et de poursuivre la conversation, il trouve un prétexte pour partir. 

“Vas-y, dit John, se frottant les bras pour se réchauffer alors qu’il raccompagne ses invités jusqu’à la grille d’entrée. Tu as fait des déductions à propos de Mary depuis qu’elle est rentrée. Voyons ce que tu as trouvé.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?” demande Sherlock d’une voix neutre.

La rue n’est pas très éclairée mais Sherlock peut quand même voir John sourire. 

“Je suis sûr de savoir tout ce que tu as pu trouver.

-Sûr à ce point ?

-Oui.” 

L’assurance mise dans ce simple mot paralyse la langue de Sherlock. John sait ce dont Sherlock est capable, il l’a vu à l’oeuvre bien des fois. Qu’il soit certain que Sherlock n’ait rien découvert dont il ne soit pas déjà au courant ne peut signifier qu’une seule chose: ils n’ont aucun secret l’un pour l’autre. Elle a parlé de son précédent mariage à John et de ses fiançailles rompues. Elle lui a parlé de sa famille. 

Quelles confessions John a-t-il offert en retour ?

Après quelques secondes, tout ce que Sherlock trouve à dire est : “Elle te rend heureux. 

-Elle me rend heureux, oui.” John a l’air surpris, mais satisfait. Quelles horreurs s’attendait-il à entendre ? 

“Je suis …”, Sherlock doit faire un effort pour que les mots se frayent un chemin dans sa gorge serrée. “Content pour toi. De te voir heureux. Tu le mérites.

-Merci.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête, ses yeux délibérément fixés sur James. Il regarde son portable, la lumière de l’écran illuminant son visage dans la pénombre. Il a l’air fatigué. Ou alors c’est juste Sherlock qui fait une projection. 

“Sherlock ? dit John. Est-ce que ça va ?”

Son ton inquiet fait frissonner Sherlock. “Pourquoi cette question ? Parce que je n’ai pas trouvé de défauts à ta fiancée ?” 

John sourit légèrement. “Je suis sûr que tu en as trouvé, en fait. Le fait que tu gardes tes observations pour toi devrait m’inquiéter, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je te pose la question. Tu viens de passer 3 ans Dieu sait où. Tu as pris des vies. J’imagine plus qu’une ?

-Ce n’étaient pas des gens biens," dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules. Il n’a pas tenus les comptes. Délibérément. 

-Non, je suppose que non, dit John. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça ne t’empêche pas de dormir ? 

-Tu me connais, je ne dors jamais beaucoup. 

-Ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire.

-Je sais. Et non ça ne m’empêche pas de dormir. Et je ne compte pas renouveler l’expérience. 

-J’espère bien que non. Je pense … “

Quelque soit ce que pense John, il n’en informe jamais Sherlock, interrompu par l’arrivée du taxi. Au revoir rapide. Il reste sur le trottoir jusqu’à ce que le taxi se soit éloigné. 

Dès leur retour à la maison, Sherlock s’empare du papier à musique vierge, le place sur le pupitre avec un stylo et prend son violon. Il joue quelques mesures du morceau, écrit des notes, les rejouent, joue quelques autres mesures, arrête d’écrire, fait des petites corrections, recommence. Il est comme possédé, ses pensées qui ne sont pas de la musique sont mises en sourdine impitoyablement. 

Il est conscient, quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, que James se déplace dans l’appartement, dans sa chambre, salle de bain, salon, mais c’est sans importance. Il doit le faire maintenant. Il doit le finir ce soir, tandis que le souvenir de sa fiancé est encore frais dans son esprit, ensuite il effacera le morceau de son esprit et n’y pensera plus jamais.

Il ne saurait pas dire combien de temps a passé avant qu’il ne fasse une pause mais son épaule lui fait mal, alors il sait qu’il est tard. Il a écrit tout ce qu’il avait pour le moment. Vient maintenant la partie la plus difficile. Alors qu’il lève de nouveau son archet, le son d’une page qui se tourne attire son attention et il tourne la tête vers James. Assis une fois de plus dans le fauteuil de John, qui n’est plus le sien bon sang, il a un livre dans les mains, un livre qu’il a déjà fini. 

“Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ?” demande Sherlock, tirant du violon une note plaintive. 

Non ça ne va pas. Une note plaintive n’est pas ce qu’il faut. 

“Est-ce que je devrais être au lit ? demande James, sans lever la tête de son livre, bien que ses yeux ne bougent plus. Vous n’avez jamais dit que j’avais une heure pour aller me coucher.” 

Il marque un point. Sherlock n’a jamais aimé se voir imposer une heure pour aller se coucher. Cela serait hypocrite d’en imposer une à James maintenant. 

Fermant les yeux, il la revoit dans sa tête; tire une autre note du violon, claire et brève. Puis une seconde. Et quelques autres encore. Il s’arrête, les rejoue, recommence quelques notes avant pour voir si tout fonctionne ensemble. Pas mal, mais pas exactement bien non plus. Il s’immobilise et réfléchit. 

“Savez-vous comment ça se termine alors ? demande James. 

-J’y arrive.” Et c’est avec un effort surhumain que Sherlock se retient d’ajouter: “Et j’y arriverai plus vite si tu ne m’interromptais pas.” Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû tenir sa langue, car James l’interrompt de nouveau. 

“C’est vraiment très beau. Je parie qu’il l’aimerait.” 

Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, Sherlock se tourne lentement pour faire face à James. Sa voix est tellement basse, peut-être que Sherlock a mal compris. Il n’a aucun moyen de savoir ça. 

“Mais vous n’allez pas la jouer pour lui, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Sherlock en a le souffle coupé. James est au courant. Comment c’est possible, Sherlock n’en a aucune idée et il n’est pas sûr de vouloir lui demander. Pas sûr de vouloir comprendre la question, ou pire d’y répondre. Non, il n’a pas l’intention de jouer ce morceau à son destinataire d’origine. Il en rêvait, mais son rêve s’est envolé. 

Il se détourne et ferme les yeux une fois de plus, prenant de profondes inspirations qui tirent sur ses points de suture et recommence. 

Il écrit 3 mesures avant de décider qu’elles sont mauvaises, totalement fausses. Reposant l’archet et le violon, il roule en boule le papier à musique et jette la feuille par terre avant de passer des doigts furieux dans ses cheveux. Cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Elle n’est pas une personne complexe du tout. Qu’est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ? 

“Vous pensez que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?”

Une fois de plus, la question le laisse sans voix car elle fait écho à ses propres pensées de façon tout à fait inconfortable et parce qu’il avait tout sauf oublié la présence de James. Il a mis son livre de côté et est juste assis là, dans le fauteuil, aussi guidé que s’il portait toujours son costume bien qu’il soit en pyjama. Il regarde Sherlock honnêtement, attendant une réponse. 

“Pourquoi cette question ?" demande Sherlock

James hausse les épaules. “J’ai dit la vérité et John semblait contrarié. J'aurais dû mentir ?

-Non.” La réponse est instantanée. Nécessaire. Évidente. “Ne lui ment pas, pas à lui.” 

Il n’ajoute pas “Ne me ment pas non plus.” Il ne pense pas que c’est nécessaire. 

“Pas à lui, répète James, penchant légèrement la tête. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux mentir à d’autres personnes ?

-Quand c’est nécessaire.”

James hausse la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague pendant un moment. Essaye-t-il de déterminer ce que couvre “nécessaire” ? Le critère de Sherlock a été autrefois “lorsque cela me permet de parvenir à mes fins”, mais il n’est plus totalement sûr que ce soit toujours vrai. Il a menti à Lestrade et Mme Hudson en espérant leur faciliter les choses à eux, pas à lui. Il ment à tout le monde, ou presque, à propos de qui est réellement James, mais c’est pour protéger James, pas parce que Sherlock a besoin de quoique ce soit. Il ment aussi à John, par omission seulement, mais que pourrait-il bien en ressortir s’il lui disait la vérité ? 

“Vous n’avez pas répondu, dit James brusquement. Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez moi ?” 

Ses yeux sont sombres, exigeant une réponse. Cette fois, Sherlock ne joue pas avec les mots. 

“Non. Il n’y a rien qui qui cloche chez toi. Rien qui cloche dans le fait d’être spécial.” 

A en juger par l’expression de James, ce n’est pas la réponse qu’il espérait, et Sherlock comprend vite pourquoi. 

“C’est ce que Père disait aussi, dit-il d’une voix neutre. Etre ‘spécial’. Sebastian disait ‘être taré’”. 

Un frisson de colère parcourt Sherlock. Il avait l’âge de James lorsque quelqu’un l’a traité de taré pour la première fois. Avant cela c’était “différent” ou “bizarre”, de façon anodine et il n’y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Mais pas celui là. 

“J’ai entendu ce mot là plusieurs fois moi-même, dit-il contenant sa colère. Des idiots. Tous autant qu’ils sont. Juste parce que leurs minuscules cerveaux ne peuvent pas concevoir la façon dont les nôtres fonctionnent, ils nous pensent défectueux . Ne les laisse pas t’atteindre. C’est juste un mot.

-Juste un mot”, répète James. Sa voix n’est plus qu’un murmure lorsqu’il ajoute: “Mais ce n’était pas que des mots.” 

La colère de Sherlock redouble, pour une raison totalement différente. Il ramasse son violon, le redépose, cherche une distraction mais non, il doit dire quelque chose. 

“Je sais,” dit-il et cela semble bien dérisoire mais c’est le mieux qu’il puisse faire pour le moment. Cela et sa présence, il s’assoit dans le fauteuil en face de James et pour un long moment ils restent tous les 2 silencieux. 

“Ça le rendait fou quand je ne pleurais pas ou ne criais pas, dit finalement James, toujours à voix basse. C’est dans ces moments là qu’il me traitait de tous les noms, le plus souvent.

-Alors tu faisais exprès de rester silencieux,” devine Sherlock. La résistance peut prendre de multiples formes.

L’ombre d’un sourire sur les lèvres de James lui confirme qu’il a raison. 

“Il était plus fort, mais j’étais plus intelligent. Et plus têtu.

-C’est ce qu’il semble, en effet.” Sherlock essaye de lui rendre son sourire mais il ressemble à une grimace. 

-Est-ce que c’est mal d’avoir voulu le tuer ?” 

Est-ce qu’il a pensé à cela toute la soirée ? Il avait l’air attentif pendant le repas, écoutant les histoires auxquelles Sherlock ne prêtait aucune attention. Se rendant invisible une nouvelle fois. 

“Ce qui n’est pas normal, dit Sherlock lentement, tandis qu’il cherche les mots exacts, c’est ce qu’il t’a fait. Mais, cela étant dit. John a raison. Tuer quelqu’un. Voir quelqu’un se faire tuer. Ces choses là te changent à jamais.

-Donc je suis vraiment taré, alors.” 

Et ce n’est pas ce que Sherlock voulait dire, on en est même très loin. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il essaye de toute façon ? C’est surement la pire personne pour faire ça. Mais il n’y a personne d’autre pour s’en charger en ce moment, et il ne pense pas que James puisse attendre. 

Assis sur le bord du fauteuil, il se penche en avant et tend sa main vers James. “Donne moi ta main.”

Le corps de James se raidit instantanément et il s’immobilise. Ses paumes sont pressées contre ses cuisses. Il plisse les yeux tandis qu’il demande d’une petite voix: “Pour quoi faire ?” 

Ce n’est pas souvent que James se montre méfiant envers Sherlock. Sherlock essaye de ne pas montrer qu’il s’impatiente. 

“Je veux te montrer ce que tu es, dit-il calmement, la main toujours tendue vers James. Fais moi confiance.” 

Quelques secondes passent et Sherlock repense à ces derniers jours, tentant de se souvenir d’un contact physique entre James et lui. Il pensait que James était à l’aise en sa présence, mais peut-être pas tant que ça après tout. Même quand il ne restait pas hors de portée, il évitait tout contact. C’est seulement pendant leurs leçons de violons que James autorisait Sherlock à toucher sa main ou son épaule pour corriger sa position. Il aurait dû s’y attendre, et pourtant Sherlock se retrouve à grincer des dents. 

Finalement, James pose sa main dans la paume de Sherlock, lui accordant sa confiance, ou au moins une partie. Sherlock retourne sa petite main. Il doit se lever pour la ramener vers James jusqu’à ce qu’elle touche sa poitrine. 

“Là, dit-il calmement tandis qu’il se rassoit. Tu peux le sentir ?

-Sentir quoi ?” demande James en fronçant les sourcils. Il commence à secouer la tête mais s’arrête en fronçant davantage les sourcils. “Mon coeur ?”

Sherlock acquiesce. Cela a été sa main sur sa poitrine et son coeur, il y a longtemps, et la voix douce et gentille d’une infirmière. Il a essayé de tout effacer de ce souvenir -ce à quoi elle ressemblait, les draps en coton comme du papier de verre sur ses jambes, l'irrépressible besoin des les retirer submergeant son esprit- tout sauf le battement sous ses doigts, comme une musique qui attend d’être redécouverte. Le souvenir est quand même resté. 

“Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? Ça veut dire que tu es en vie. Que tu as survécu. Qu’importe ce que Moran a dit ou fait, tu y a survécu. Tu ne l’as peut-être pas tué, mais il est parti. Et toi tu es toujours là.”

Le froncement de sourcils de James s’estompe petit à petit et quelque chose de la détermination passe sur son visage. Lorsqu’il laisse tomber sa main, un fin sourire s’étire sur ses lèvres. 

“Vous voyez ? sa voix se brise un peu. Il avale sa salive avant de poursuivre. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un thérapeute. Je vous ai vous.” 

Sherlock n’est pas vraiment convaincu. Il n’a ni le temps ni la vocation. John se débrouillerait bien mieux, comme James l’a justement remarqué plus tôt dans la soirée. John, cependant, n’est pas ici en ce moment et James avait besoin d’entendre quelque chose. Peut-être la prochaine fois … 

Cette pensée l’irrite car il réalise en même temps qu’il ne sait pas quand sera exactement la prochaine fois qu’il verra John. Ça pourrait être demain. Ça pourrait être le jour de son mariage. L’incertitude le ronge. 

“Tu devrais aller dormir," suggère-t-il alors qu’il retourne à son papier à musique. 

Il passe un doigt le long de la dernière ligne de note qu’il a écrite. Lorsqu’il relève la tête, James n’a pas bougé de son fauteuil. Il ronge l’ongle de son pouce et s’arrête lorsque Sherlock lève un sourcil dans sa direction. 

“Je n’ai pas envie d’aller me coucher, murmure James. Ça va être une mauvaise nuit, je le sens.” 

Sherlock n’a pas besoin de demander ce que “mauvaise nuit” veut dire. Après avoir vécu quelques jours avec James, ou plutôt quelques nuit, c’est bien trop évident. Il devine aussi ce qui inquiète James: les questions de John et la conversation qu’ils viennent d’avoir. … Les ombres rôdent, prêtes à se changer en cauchemars. 

Sherlock quitte la pièce à grandes enjambées, James écarquille ses yeux fatigués dans sa direction. Sherlock monte les escaliers jusqu’à sa chambre. Attrape l’oreiller d’une main et la couverture de l’autre. De retour dans le salon, James le regarde, confus. 

“Voilà, dit Sherlock en déposant l’oreiller et la couverture sur le canapé. Allonge-toi. Ferme les yeux. Si tu fais un cauchemar, je te réveillerai.” 

Quelque chose brille dans les yeux rougis de fatigue de James. Peut-être du soulagement. Peut-être de la gratitude. Mais peut-être aussi de la honte. Sherlock n’essaye pas de le savoir. James a eu une journée assez difficile comme cela, inutile d’en rajouter. 

Il ramasse son violon et tourne le dos au canapé. Il commence le morceau depuis le début. Le temps qu’il le termine et le recommence la mélodie une nouvelle fois, James est endormi, enroulé dans la couverture comme dans un cocon, avec seulement le bout du nez qui dépasse. Sherlock continue de jouer, surveillant le sommeil de James, ajoutant des notes au concerto jusqu’à ce que sa mélodie, celle de _Mary_ (malgré ses tentatives, Sherlock ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à la future épouse de John comme à “ _elle_ ”) se fonde sans effort avec la première phrase, le battement de coeur. Le temps qu’il finisse de tout écrire, ses propres notes ont toutes été effacées. 

L’aurore le surprend à la fenêtre, une main pressée sur sa poitrine. Il semblerait qu’un cœur peut continuer à battre même après avoir été brisé. 


	12. Boîte

Mme Hudson n’est pas ravie de voir que James a passé la nuit sur le canapé. Les objections de James, disant que cela ne le dérange pas ne semble pas l’apaiser le moins du monde. 

“Vraiment Sherlock, réprimande-t-elle en déboulant dans la cuisine comme la femme de ménage qu’elle n’est pas. Ce n’est pas là qu’un enfant devrait dormir. Surtout quand il y a un lit prévu à cet effet à l’étage.” 

James est maintenant sorti de la pièce et Sherlock pourrait lui parler de ses cauchemars. Il envisage cette possibilité avant de l’écarter. L’inquiétude de Mme Hudson ne cesserait pas, elle changerait seulement de forme. 

“Avez vous mis la théière à bouillir ?" demande-t-il en guise de réponse et il se voit offrir un sincère: “Je ne suis pas  votre  femme de ménage" en guise de réponse.

En l’absence de thé, Sherlock opte pour une douche brûlante. Toute la nuit son esprit a été absorbé par des notes de musique. Maintenant qu’elles sont toutes couchées sur du papier à musique, son cerveau est de nouveau envahi par un tourbillon de pensées. Il les laisse défiler, ne cherchant pas à suivre un cheminement de pensée précis jusqu’à ce qu’il se sèche et applique 4 nouveaux patchs de nicotine sur son avant-bras. 5 c’était peut-être un peu trop. Ou peut-être qu’il se sentait nauséeux pendant le dîner hier soir pour une raison totalement différente. 

Défaisant les bandages qui protègent sa blessure, il observe les points de sutures, 9 points alignés et réguliers. Les mains de John ne tremblaient pas malgré son avertissement; pratique-t-il toujours la médecine ou est-il seulement détective maintenant ? Une pensée lui vient tout à coup clairement en tête: est-ce John viendrait à Baker Street si la coupure s’infectait ? Très certainement. Il pourrait même rester un jour ou 2. Prendre soin de Sherlock a toujours été pour lui une sorte de devoir solennel. 

Passant un doigt le long des points de suture sans les toucher tout à fait, Sherlock laisse cette pensée se développer, il imagine le potentiel inconfort qu’il ressentait et le risque pour sa santé, le soupir prévisible de John et ses reproches. Puis … 

Sherlock lève la tête vers le miroir, son reflet est quelque part entre confus et surpris. Il n’est pas seulement en train d’imaginer la voix de John. Il l’entend depuis le salon. 

Il couvre de nouveau la plaie, les mains tremblant un peu dans sa précipitation. Il s’habille, se débattant avec les boutons de sa chemises et la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Lorsqu’il sort de la salle de bain, il trouve John, Mme Hudson et James en train de boire un thé dans le salon. C’est assez improbable et il ne sait pas quoi dire. Cela fait 3 jours d’affilé qu’il voit John, qu’il vienne au 221B ou qu’il envoie un message pour que Sherlock le rejoigne. Dire que le premier soir il se demandait s’il ne le reverrait jamais …

En l’apercevant, John dépose sa tasse sur son dessous de tasse, le change de main puis plonge la main dans sa poche. Il en sort quelque chose qu’il tend à Sherlock, une petite boîte en plastique, dont Sherlock s’empare avec surprise. Il y jette un oeil; les antibiotiques que John lui a donné hier soir. Ceux que Sherlock a laissé sur la table. Son inconscient avait décidément quelques heures d’avance sur sa conscience. 

“Ils ne sont efficaces que si tu les prends, tu sais”, dit John avec un petit sourire. 

Sherlock connais ce sourire. C’est celui qui veut dire “Sherlock est un génie mais bon sang ce qu’il peut être idiot parfois.” Il aime ce sourire et c’est toujours difficile de ne pas répondre quelque chose de gentil. 

“Merci, dit-il en rangeant la boîte de comprimés dans sa poche. Tu n’avais pas besoin de faire tout ce chemin, j’aurais pu passer les récupérer."

John secoue la tête en se levant. “ Ça ne me dérange pas, dit-il tandis qu’il dépasse Sherlock et se dirige vers la cuisine. Je n’avais pas vu Mme Hudson depuis un moment.

-C’est comme au bon vieux temps, réplique celle-ci. “Un adorable garçon en plus.”

Elle lance un regard vers James qui grimace instantanément. 

Dans la cuisine, John fait couler l’eau, rince sa tasse et remplit un verre qu’il apporte à Sherlock. 

“Et en bonus un verre d’eau. Comme ça je peux être certain que tu prends tes antibiotiques. 2. Allez.” 

Mme Hudson émet un son qui ressemble extraordinairement à un rire étouffé. Après un long soupir, Sherlock sort la boîte de sa poche, en tire 2 comprimés et les avale contraint et forcé. 

“A chaque repas," commence John avant de se raviser. Il se tourne vers James et recommence. “Il doit les prendre à chaque repas. Enfin, chaque fois que vous mangez. Rappelle-lui parce qu’il risque d’oublier.

James hoche gravement la tête. “Oui monsieur.

-Tu peux m’appeler John,” dit-il tandis que Sherlock marmonne: “Franchement, c’est pas comme si j’allais en mourir.” 

Sherlock ne cherchait pas à sous entendre quoique ce soit par là; le regard vide de John le surprend. Puis il comprend pourquoi et grimace. Le silence tombe dans la pièce, lourd comme une chape de plomb. Avant que Sherlock puisse trouver quelque chose à dire, son téléphone sonne. Il est à la fois soulagé et agacé par cette interruption. 

Un message de Lestrade.  _ Avons trouvé le tueur. Mort. Vous montrerai la scène de crime si vous voulez mais sans le gamin.  _

“Une enquête ? demande John, la voix aussi dépourvue d’expression que son visage. 

-Lestrade, confirme Sherlock, levant les yeux de son téléphone vers John. Tu donnes toujours un coup de main à Scotland Yard avec leurs enquêtes ?

-Non. Seulement des clients privés.

-On y va ?” demande James impatient. 

Sherlock secoue la tête. “Il ne veut toujours pas de toi là bas. 

-Là-bas ? dit-John, un sourcil arqué vers Sherlock. Tu veux l’emmener sur des scènes de crime ?” 

Mme Hudson fait un bruit désapprobateur, le même que lorsqu’elle a vu que James avait dormi sur le canapé. 

“Non, interrompt James. _Je_ veux y aller. Mais le Lieutenant Lestrade a décidé de ne pas m’être agréable.

-Au moins quelqu’un ici a gardé son bon sens,” dit John sèchement.

Sherlock est tiraillé.

Il a envie de tenir tête à John mais quelque chose dans son regard l’en empêche. Il est … vide. Blessé. Comme s’il avait vu quelque chose qu’il préférerait oublier. 

Il veut proposer à John de les accompagner mais a peur qu’il refuse. 

Il veut faire du chantage à Lestrade pour qu'il autorise James sur la scène de crime mais ne veut pas rater une occasion de se changer les idées avec ce qu’il espère être un puzzle intéressant. 

Il veut y aller mais ne veut pas décevoir James. 

Quand est-ce que tout est devenu si compliqué ? Tout était si simple avant. Le Travail. C’était tout ce qui comptait. Tout, tout le monde passait au second plan. Comment démanteler l’empire d’un criminel pendant 3 ans a pu faire changer tout cela ?

Et ce n’est pas une amélioration. Bien au contraire. Cela rend tout confus et incertain. Et la seule personne qui aurait pu faire que tout cela en vaille la peine unira sa vie à une autre personne dans 9 jours. 

L’esprit de Sherlock est un moteur que plus rien de contrôle, une fusée qui implose et qui se désintègre sur son pas de tire. Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça, à penser à comment faire revenir John pour de bon ou pour quelques jours. C’est irrationnel. Immature.  Ça ne mènera à rien de bon.  Il ne finira que par être blessé. Ils finiront tous les 2 blessés lorsque John finira par comprendre ce qu’il se passe, car il finira par s’en rendre compte tôt ou tard. Il doit arrêter ça, et maintenant. 

_ Etre affecté n’est pas un avantage.  _

Comment a-t-il pu oublier ? 

Dans son esprit, il s’imagine sculpter une boîte et y entreposer ses sentiments à l’intérieur. C’est une solution temporaire mais ce sera déjà ça pour le moment. Il a toujours su tout compartimenter. Ses pensées sont un peu plus claires, il envoie un message à Lestrade pour lui demander l’adresse. Au même moment, il lève les yeux vers James, se demandant comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il doit s’apercevoir de quelque chose sur son visage car il fait la moue pour une seconde puis hoche la tête, résigné. 

“La prochaine fois peut-être ?” il demande. 

Sherlock hoche la tête en réponse. “Je vais en parler à Lestrade. Mme Hudson ?

-Oui ?” dit Mme Hudson, mais la question s’adressait à James. Un regard furtif dans la direction de John, qui a toujours cette expression sombre, est la seule réponse qu’il obtient. 

“J’allais vous demander si vous pouviez garder un oeil sur James, dit Sherlock, mais vous êtes de sortie aujourd’hui n’est-ce pas ?” 

Son léger coup de blush, juste une teinte un peu plus foncée que le rouge à lèvres qu’elle a appliqué avant de se raviser et de le retirer la trahisse davantage que son hésitation. 

“Eh bien, oui, j’ai quelque chose à faire, dit-elle, jetant un regard attendri à James. Une prochaine fois, j’en serais ravie.” 

Elle se lève et lui tapote affectueusement la joue avant de s’excuser et de quitter la pièce. James autorise ce contact physique, note Sherlock, mais en serrant les dents. 

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonne de nouveau. Il note mentalement l’adresse puis reporte son attention vers James, en se demandant comment se sortir de ce pétrin. 

“Je suppose que tu pourrais venir et rester dehors, dit-il réfléchissant à voix haute. 

- Ç a serait barbant. Oh ! Je pourrai rester avec John !” s’écrit James à point nommé. 

Ils se retournent tous les 2 vers John, qui n’a pas bougé depuis un moment, à part pour croiser les bras. 

“Je n’arrive pas à décider si vous êtes tous les deux brillants ou si vous me faites peur, dit-il et Sherlock n’est pas certain de savoir si c’est une pointe d’amusement qu’il entend dans sa voix ou si c’est quelque chose de moins plaisant. Vous avez mis combien de temps pour parfaire votre petit numéro ?

- Ça veut dire que je peux rester avec vous ? la moue de James dure cette fois plus longtemps que quand elle est destinée à Sherlock. 

-Non pas que ça vous intéresse, mais figurez-vous que j’ai des choses à faire”. 

Oui c’est de l’amusement. Les yeux de John pétillent. Quelque chose trésaute dans la boîte, mais elle tient bon. 

“Une enquête ? demande Sherlock. 

-Du shopping. Je vais récupérer mon smoking pour la cérémonie.” 

La boîte remue davantage avec ce dernier mot. Sherlock refuse de la laisser s’ouvrir. C’est un mot tout à fait banal qui fait référence à un événement tout ce qu’il y a de plus ordinaire. Il n’y a pas de quoi être bouleversé. Pas du tout. 

“Parfait, dit-il. James a besoin de quelque chose à se mettre.” 

Ce qui n’est pas tout à fait vrai. James pourrait porter n’importe quel costume de sa penderie. John ne fait pas remarquer que James est en costume en ce moment même, avec une cravate parfaitement nouée. Il décroise ses bras et lève les yeux au ciel. 

Sherlock sait que cela veut dire qu’ils ont un accord. Il sort son portefeuille et tend sa carte à James, dont les yeux s’illuminent. Sherlock devine ce qu’il va demander avant même qu’il ne pose la question. 

“Oui tu peux acheter des livres si John veut bien t’emmener dans une librairie.” 

James rayonne alors qu’il met son manteau; John est stupéfait. 

“C’est drôle comme c’est facile de retomber dans nos vieilles habitudes,” dit-il en captant le regard de Sherlock et en lui offrant un fin sourire. 

Du point de vue de Sherlock, les vieilles habitudes sonnent plutôt comme une bien meilleure alternative que ce dans quoi il s’est retrouvé jusqu’à maintenant. 

*

C’est toujours la même enquête que celle que Lestrade lui a offerte en guise de cadeau mais maintenant elle commence à devenir intéressante. L’homme qui a acheté le van est mort et son corps a été retrouvé dans un van identique à celui qui a brûlé. 

“Ce n’était pas le tueur, en fin de compte," marmonne Sherlock après avoir observé le corps. L’arrière du van est exigu, il enjambe prudemment le cadavre les épaules voûtées. A l’extérieur, Lestrade l'observe comme un faucon. A ses côtés, Donovan en fait de même, bien que son expression soit beaucoup moins amicale. 

Lorsque Sherlock est arrivé à l’entrée du garage, elle n’a pas eu l’air surprise et a à peine grincé des dents. Elle n’a pas réussi à tenir sa langue bien longtemps cependant. 

“Pour votre gouverne, je n’en crois pas un mot, a-t-elle dit en le conduisant jusqu’à l'ascenseur avant d'appyer rageusement sur le bouton du 3ème étage. Moriarty vous poussant du toit et qui se suicide ensuite, vous qui survivez à peine à la chute et qui tombez dans le coma ? Je n’y crois pas. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

-Pas vraiment, dit Sherlock d’une voix traînante, mais je suis sûr que vous allez éclairer ma lanterne.

-John. Watson, dit-elle en faisant une pause entre chaque mot et fixant Sherlock à la recherche de la moindre réaction. Il pensait vraiment que vous étiez mort. Personne ne peut jouer la comédie aussi bien. Enfin, _vous_ vous auriez pu mais certainement pas _lui_. Il était là, il vous a vu sauter, il a pris votre pouls. J’ai pris sa déposition. Vous ne parviendrez jamais à me faire croire même pour une seconde que ce que les journaux ont dit est la vérité. 

-Heureusement que je ne tente pas de vous faire croire quoique ce soit alors, n’est-ce pas Sally ?” Il lui offre son sourire le plus froid. “Là encore, si essayer de vous faire croire quelque chose était aussi facile que de vous acheter des boucles d’oreille hors de prix, je suis sûr que j’y parviendrai. Comment va Anderson ?"

Les portes de l’ascenseur se sont ouvertes dans un timing parfait et Sherlock en sort, laissant Donovan retrouver une contenance. Elle l'a rattrapé alors qu’il est à mi-chemin de Lestrade et des autres dans le couloir et fulminait de colère mais Sherlock parlait au dessus d’elle. 

“Je ne comprends pas. Il est marié. Soit vous pensez qu’il ferait mieux de la quitter, auquel cas une aventure n’a pas d’intérêt soit vous pensez qu’il ferait mieux de vous quitter et dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas tout révéler à sa femme et mettre fin à cette mascarade ?

-Vous allez la fermer bordel ? siffle-t-elle. Que savez-vous de l’amour de toute façon ?” 

La bouche de Sherlock s’est ouverte. Avant de se refermer sans un mot. Donovan l’a pris comme un signe de victoire. Et ça l’était en un sens, seulement pas dans celui auquel elle s’imaginait. Elle n’avait pas tort; leur petit accrochage ne valait pas la peine d’exprimer à voix haute les détails qu’il avait accidentellement découvert. Des choses dont Sally Donovan n’avait aucun droit d’être privée. 

Elle est maintenant silencieuse et attentive. Lestrade ne l’est pas; il demande des clarifications, a besoin qu’on lui explique ce qu’il y a de plus évident. Les vieilles habitudes, là aussi. Pas de félicitations à la fin, juste Lestrade qui demande à Sherlock de l’accompagner à Scotland Yard pour jeter un oeil à des indices qui pourraient être importants. 

Avant d’accepter, Sherlock envoie 2 messages. 

A John :  _ Ça prendra surement plus longtemps que prévu. SH  _

A James:  _ En route pour Scotland Yard. Tu peux m’y rejoindre si tu préfères. SH _

“Ça ne vous dérangerait pas que James nous rejoigne, n’est-ce pas ? demande-t-il après avoir appuyé sur envoyer. Après tout, le seul crime que l’on puisse trouver à Scotland Yard c’est celui de votre incompétence.” 

Au lieu de répondre, Lestrade plisse les yeux. “Vous allez me dire à qui il est ce gosse ?

-Ne vous l’ai-je pas déjà dit ? Cousin éloigné.”

John est le premier à répondre. _ Crois le ou non, c'était _ _ prévisible _

Sherlock passe un doigt sur l’écran, effleurant les mots tandis qu'il peut pratiquement entendre la voix de John sur un ton qui pourrait aussi bien vouloir dire: “Comment est-ce que je fais pour encore supporter ça ?”

“Et votre cousin éloigné, dit Lestrade avec sarcasme, a comme par hasard un cerveau aussi brillant que le vôtre et est s’intéresse aussi aux scènes de crime. Ce n’est pas très rassurant.

-Il aime aussi les abeilles. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?” 

Le téléphone de Sherlock émet de nouveau un bip.  _ Librairie ou Scotland Yard ? J’imagine que vous me raconterez l’enquête plus tard. JM _

Sherlock range son téléphone avec un fin sourire. Ça non aussi c'était prévisible.

“Où est-il d’ailleurs ? demande Lestrade. J’étais quasiment certain que vous viendriez avec lui malgré ce que j’ai dit.” 

Ce qui veut dire que la prochaine fois Sherlock amènera James malgré ce que Lestrade dit. 

“Avec John.” 

Ce qui lui vaut un regard appuyé de la part de Lestrade. 

Donovan est restée au garage avec les supposés “professionnels” de la scène de crime, alors ils ne sont qu’à deux dans l’ascenseur. 

“Je pense qu’il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir à propos de John”, dit Lestrade une fois que les portes se sont refermées sur eux. Sa voix est calme et il regarde Sherlock avec une rare intensité dans le regard. “2 semaines après votre mort, je lui ai confisqué son arme.” 

Sherlock attend la suite. 

Avant de réaliser que c’est tout. C’est ce que Lestrade voulait qu’il sache. Ça et la raison pour laquelle il lui a pris son arme, qui est tellement évidente qu’elle n’a pas besoin d’être verbalisée. 

L’ascenseur s’arrête. Lestrade en sort. Sherlock reste pétrifié si longtemps que les portent commencent à se refermer. Lorsqu’il finit par suivre, Lestrade l’attend, attend une réaction. 

“Est-ce que vous avez fini par lui rendre ?” demande Sherlock et sa voix semble vide, même à ses propres oreilles. 

Lestrade renâcle. “Est-ce que j’ai rendu un flingue détenu illégalement à son propriétaire que je n’ai pas inculpé après qu’il ait tué quelqu’un avec ? Sérieusement ?” mais après une seconde il ajoute, plus bas: “Non. Même après qu’il ait rencontré Mary, je ne lui faisais toujours pas confiance avec une arme.” 

Ce ne sont que des mots. Rien d’autre que des mots. Mais ils font se fissurer la boîte façonnée à la va-vite 2 heures auparavant dans laquelle Sherlock a tenté d’enfouir tout ce qui ressent. Et maintenant c’est encore pire. Maintenant il comprend à quel point il a fait du mal à John. C’est une raison de plus pour laquelle John est serait mieux avec Mary qu’il ne le serait jamais avec Sherlock. Et Sherlock, bien qu’il le déteste devoir se l'admettre, comprend Donovan bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.


	13. C'est un mariage

S’il y a bien quelque chose que Sherlock a appris au cours de ces 3 dernières années, c’est que le temps est relatif. Parfois, lorsqu’il traquait sa prochaine cible, le temps passait si lentement qu’il avait envie de s’arracher les cheveux. D’autres fois, surtout quand il pourchassait Moran, les jours semblaient être des heures, et les heures à peine quelques instants. 

Les quelques jours précédant le mariage étaient comme cela aussi: parfois sans fin, parfois bien trop courts. Les nuits surtout semblaient trop longues. C’est la nuit qu’il retourne le problème John Watson dans tous les sens, qu’il rembobine le film dans sa tête jusqu’à leur première rencontre et réécrit leur entière relation. Les rêves qu’il fait sont bien plus plaisants que la réalité. Mais lorsque vient le matin, lorsqu’il il est forcé de reconnaître que son ancien colocataire n’est plus un ancien médecin de l’armée mais un homme brisé dont la nouvelle obsession et d’écrire des revues médicales, ces chimères semblent être des erreurs plus que tout autre chose.

Le temps passe plus vite avec des distractions. 

Sherlock a un client, le premier depuis son retour. C’est une enquête moyennement intéressante qui implique, entre toutes les choses les plus ridicules, un pingouin. Il n’aurait pas pris la peine d’enquêter là dessus si ce n’était en raison de l’intérêt manifeste que James semble porter à l’affaire. Ils résolvent l’enquête en 2 jours, mais honnêtement, 1 seul aurait été suffisant. 

Il donne encore un coup de main à John, bien que cette fois ce ne soit pas sur le terrain mais un coup de main mental tandis que John semble dans l’impasse avec les indices d’une l’enquête. Ce n’est pas la seule fois que Sherlock voit John non plus. Il passe vérifier les points de suture de Sherlock et vient les retirer la veille du mariage. Et une autre fois, il passe sans que Sherlock ne sache pourquoi. Il arrive au milieu d’une leçon de violon et leur fait signe de continuer. Pendant ce temps là, il se fait un thé, s’assoit et observe. Ce n’est pas très agréable mais le grincement de l’archet de James ne semble pas le déranger. Il reste quelques heures, et Sherlock lui raconte l’affaire du pingouin. Le lendemain, "Un pingouin à Londres" apparaît sur son blog. La photo de Sherlock et la légende sont toujours là. 

Lestrade lui envoie un message pour dire que l’enquête du van est enfin résolue et que Sherlock avait raison. Pourquoi il se sent obligé d’ajouter cette dernière partie, Sherlock n’en est pas sûr. Lestrade n’a malheureusement pas de nouvelle enquête. Sherlock suspecte qu’il a deviné qu’il amènerait James la prochaine fois et que c’est pour cela qu’il ne l’appelle pas. 

Un jour, Molly envoie un message à propos d'un cadavre intéressant qu’on lui a apporté. Sherlock se demande pendant une seconde pourquoi c’est à James qu’elle envoie le message avant de se souvenir qu’il ne lui a pas donné son nouveau numéro. Il rectifie le tire quand ils se rendent à la morgue et est bien surpris quand Molly refuse catégoriquement de laisser entrer James. Elle tremble comme une feuille se faisant mais elle tient bon contre tous les arguments de Sherlock. 

“Vous avez changé, dit-il quand au grand désarroi de James il s’avoue finalement vaincu. 

-Vous aussi”, répond-elle et bien qu’elle soit en train de sourire, sa voix est triste. 

Il n’a pas dû changer tant que cela cependant car pendant qu’elle emmène James à la cafétéria, Sherlock “délivre” un cadavre de son pied. De retour au 221B, il laisse James s'exercer aux points de suture pour se faire pardonner de ne pas avoir pu le faire entrer dans la morgue. 

Les sutures ne sont pas mal du tout. Meilleures en tout cas que ses tentatives au violon. A la fin de chaque pénible leçon Sherlock lui rappelle que jouer d’un instrument requiert un long apprentissage, mais James semble prendre comme un affront personnel le fait que le violon et l’archet ne veuillent pas produire les notes qu’il tente désespérément de leur extorquer. Son allemand au moins est en constante progression. Ils passent chaque jour une demie heure à parler en français ou en italien. De toutes les distractions possibles, excepté pour les visites de John, c’est la préférée de Sherlock. 

Que les heures s’étirent indéfiniment ou qu’elles passent trop vite, Sherlock n’est toujours pas prêt quand vient le jour du mariage. Il s’habille automatiquement, à peine conscient de ce qu’il fait. Lorsqu’il finit de nouer sa cravate, il se souvient que la dernière fois qu’il en a portée une il allait à des funérailles, il se sent soudainement étourdi et s’assoit. Il manque le bord du lit de quelques centimètres et finit par terre, haletant, les doigts agrippant sa cravate à la recherche d’air. 

C‘est ridicule. Purement et simplement ridicule qu’il se sente comme cela, comme s’il allait perdre John. L’enterrer, ne jamais le revoir. Comme s’il l’avait abandonné, après tout, et avait laissé Moriarty en faire sa dernière victime. 

Bien sûr qu’il le reverra. Ils continueront à travailler ensemble. John continuera à venir à Baker Street et se déplacer dans l’appartement avec une telle familiarité que Sherlock continuera d’oublier qu’il n’habite plus ici. Il lèvera toujours les yeux au ciel vers Sherlock, le rappellera à l’ordre chaque fois qu’il dira quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû dire, et continuera à sourire légèrement chaque fois qu’il pensera que Sherlock a été particulièrement intelligent. 

Ils resteront amis.

Et Sherlock ne lui dira jamais qu’il n’a jamais eu de meilleur ami avant lui. Qu’il n’a jamais eu de véritable ami. Qu’il n’a jamais ressenti pour qui que ce soit ce qu’il ressent pour John. Qu'il n'a jamais voulu toucher quelqu’un, embrasser quelqu’un de la façon dont il veut le faire chaque fois qu’il est assez proche de John pour sentir la chaleur irradier de son corps. Non, Sherlock ne dira rien de tout cela car John est amoureux et dans quelques heures il sera marié, et que c’est pour cela que Sherlock est parti, n’est-ce pas ? Pour que John vive, qu’il soit heureux. Qu’il aime et qu’il soit aimé. 

Si Sherlock était ne serait-ce que proche de l’ami que John mérite, cela n’aurait pas d’importance pour lui de savoir d’où vient le bonheur de John, du moment qu’il est heureux. Il n’entretiendrait pas l’idée de tout dire à John, de lui dire ce qu’il ressent avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Il n’aurait pas le besoin insatiable de plonger une aiguille dans son bras pour se réfugier dans le confort et l’oubli. Au point où il en est, il n’est même plus sûr de savoir laquelle de ces options est la plus destructrice. 

Lorsque la porte s’ouvre dans un grincement, il a repris son souffle. Il lève la tête, incapable de se sentir honteux à la pensée de ce à quoi il doit ressembler à cet instant. Son esprit, toujours à moitié persuadé qu’il va à des funérailles, s’attend à voir apparaître Moriarty; ou Mycroft, plus jeune et plus en chair mais déjà tellement déçu de Sherlock lorsque celui-ci n’est pas à son meilleur niveau. 

Ce n’est pas Mycroft. Bien sûr que non. 

Quelque soit ce que pense James d’un adulte assis par terre après une crise, son expression est indéchiffrable. Ses yeux se posent sur Sherlock sans aucune réaction, quelle qu’elle soit. Encore une fois, il a sûrement dû voir des choses bien plus perturbantes. Endurer des choses bien pires que voir quelqu’un se marier aussi. A cette pensée, Sherlock se sent finalement honteux. 

“Vous n’êtes pas obligé d’y aller," dit James à voix basse, et comme cela arrive souvent avec James, c’est bien la dernière chose que Sherlock s’attendait à entendre. C’est aussi l’exact opposé de ce que Mycroft lui a dit il y a des années. “Vous pourriez dire que vous êtes malade. Vous rendre malade avec une de vos expériences. Il y croirait.” 

Bien sûr que John y croirait. Hier encore, il se plaignait de l’état de la table de la cuisine, de la même façon qu’il le faisait il y a une éternité. Il y croirait et pourrait même décider de venir voir comment va Sherlock. Il serait en retard à son propre mariage. Parce que c’est le genre d’ami qu’il est. 

La honte de Sherlock s’accroît encore. Il n’aime pas ce sentiment. Il n’a pas souvent été honteux dans sa vie. Il n’en a jamais vu l’intérêt. Il n’en voit toujours pas l’intérêt maintenant, mais ne peut pas s’en empêcher.

Ou plutôt si, il sait comment arrêter ça. Il sait exactement quoi faire. Et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, c’est ce qu’il fait. 

Il se relève, physiquement et métaphoriquement. Il retire la poussière de son pantalon et lisse quelques plis. Il refait sa cravate, ramasse sa veste et l’enfile. Lorsqu’il se retourne de nouveau vers James, il s’est un peu ressaisi. Il a abandonné l’idée de la boîte mais au moins il fait bonne figure. C’est toujours utile de savoir prétendre que tout va bien. 

Lorsqu’il demande “Tu es prêt ?” sa voix ne tremble pratiquement pas. 

James à l’air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais finit par simplement hocher la tête. Il s’écarte de la porte pour laisser Sherlock passer. A ce moment, Mme Hudson les appelle depuis de rez de chaussée, “Les garçons ! Notre taxi est là.” 

Si James ne lui avait pas gentiment rappelé, Sherlock serait parti sans son violon. Lorsqu’il lui dit “Merci," ce n’est pas juste pour le violon et à en juger par le sourire triste de James, il le sait. 

*

C’est un mariage. 

Sherlock en est résolument convaincu, après tout qu’il est témoin et au premier rang et tout ça. 

Cependant, le temps que les jeunes mariés montent à l’arrière de la limousine qui les conduit jusqu’à leur lieu de réception, Sherlock serait bien incapable de dire ce qu’il vient de se passer. C’est comme si son esprit refusait de transcrire cet événement en souvenirs. Une seule image demeure, le sourire de John. 

Après cela, il y a une réception. Sherlock n’a aucune idée de la façon dont il s’est retrouvé là, aucune idée de comment il a fini assis à la gauche de John à la table des mariés, aucun intérêt dans ce qu’il y a dans l’assiette en face de lui. C’est comme si sa vie était floue, et que l’image ne devient nette que lorsque John se penche vers lui pour échanger quelques mots, rire. 

Vient ensuite le moment des toasts. La demoiselle d'honneur de Mary dit … quelque chose. Les mots ne font que bourdonner dans les oreilles de Sherlock. Il entend à peine les invités rire; mais il entend le rire de John ainsi que son: “Tu n’es pas obligé” dit à voix basse. 

Sherlock n’est pas sûr de savoir si c’est l’écho de la voix de James ou celle de John qui le convainc mais le fait est qu’il y a un soupçon d’inquiétude dans les yeux de John. Bien sûr qu’il est inquiet. Il sait que le toast de Sherlock finira sûrement par un: "Sherlock ...” Même Sherlock le sait. Il a tenté de trouver ce qu’il allait dire depuis que John a mentionné hier le fait que Sherlock ne devait pas se sentir obligé de porter un toast. 

Mais il doit le faire maintenant n’est-ce pas ? C’est ce que font les témoins. C’est ce que font les amis. Et si Sherlock n’a jamais voulu être le premier, il a désespérément besoin d’être le second, à défaut d’être n’importe quoi d’autre. 

Lorsque la demoiselle d’honneur se rassoit et que les applaudissements se tarissent, Sherlock se lève, lève son verre et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il sent soudain les yeux de tous les invités braqués sur lui. Il ne s’adresse pas à eux cependant, et se tourne vers John et regarde par dessus son épaule pour rencontrer les yeux Mary. 

“Avant d’être le témoin de John, lui dit-il. J'ai été son colocataire. Et en tant que tel, j’ai eu le discutable privilège de faire la connaissance de ses petites amies successives. Honnêtement, je ne me souviens pas de chacune d’entre elles, parce qu’il y en a eu un certain nombre …” 

Un gémissement lui fait marquer une pause et il baisse les yeux pour voir John se cacher la tête entre les mains. Sherlock est sûr qu’il vient de tout gâcher, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que les invités sont hilares, tout comme Mary. Sherlock poursuit. 

“Ce qu’elles avaient toutes en commun, d’après ce dont j’ai pu en juger, est qu’elle n’ont jamais été ses petites amies pour très longtemps.”

De nouveau des éclats de rire dans la salle, et maintenant Mary caresse le dos de John tandis qu’il lève les yeux vers Sherlock et marmonne: “Je me demande à qui la faute.” 

Ça ressemble à une accusation; c’est surement vrai. 

“Je ne vous connais pas très bien, continue Sherlock, se yeux de nouveau fixés sur Mary. Mais si vous êtes restée si longtemps et jusqu’à aujourd’hui c’est qu’il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial chez vous.” 

Pas de rire cette fois mais une salve d’applaudissements, et quelques approbations exprimées bruyamment. 

“John aussi est spécial.” La gorge de Sherlock se serre mais il persévère et refuse obstinément de regarder John. “C’est le meilleur ami que je … que n’importe qui pourrait rêver d’avoir. Je ne sais pas quel genre de mari il sera, mais je sais une chose. Même s’il n’était pas devenu plus que votre meilleur ami, vous auriez tout de même été sacrément chanceuse. A la votre.” 

Sa main tremble lorsqu’il lève le verre un peu plus haut. Il parvient à ne pas en renverser une goutte avant de s'asseoir puis de vider le verre d’une traite. Ses oreilles bourdonnent de nouveau. Il n’a aucune idée de comment le toast a été reçu, aucune idée de s’il a commis une faute impardonnable; il a peur de regarder vers John et de comprendre que ce qu’il a fait n’était pas bon du tout. Au moins tout ce qu'il a dit été vrai. 

Un main se pose sur son épaule et il sursaute sur sa chaise. Une seconde main sur son autre épaule. L’odeur sucrée du lilas provient de derrière lui tandis que Mary se penche vers lui et lui murmure à l’oreille “Ce n’est pas parce que c’est mon meilleur ami qu’il ne peut pas être le vôtre aussi.” 

Avant de l’embrasser sur la joue. Sherlock est si surpris qu’il ne pointe pas l’erreur dans son raisonnement avant qu’elle ne retourne s’asseoir. 

Ils peuvent bien affirmer tous les 2 que John est leur meilleur ami, oui. Mais John, par définition, ne peut en avoir qu’un. 

Et à en juger par le sourire que John lui offre, Sherlock ne s’est pas encore fait ravir son titre. 

*

Un peu plus tard, ils ouvrent le bal. 

“Tu vas toujours jouer pour nous ? John demande à Sherlock. Je n’ai pas vu ton violon.

-C’est James qui l’a. Je vais le chercher."

S’éloigner de la table des mariés, s’éloigner de John et Mary, est étrangement relaxant. Il n’y a qu’une douzaine de tables, Sherlock trouve facilement celle qu’il cherche. Il aurait dû venir voir James plus tôt, réalise-t-il seulement maintenant. Mme Hudson a promis de garder un oeil sur lui mais elle n’est pas responsable de lui; Sherlock si. Et Sherlock n’a aucune idée de comme il se sent entouré d’étrangers, bien qu’il ait demandé à être invité. 

Assis entre Mme Hudson et Molly, avec Lestrade, Stamford et sa femme en face d’eux, James à l’air d'aller plutôt bien ... non ? 

“C’était un charmant discours Sherlock," dit Mme Hudson, rayonnante, tandis qu’il s’approche de la table. Sherlock sourit automatiquement, hoche la tête lorsque les autres acquiescent mais c’est juste une façade. Il n’a pas besoin de demander. James lui tend l’étui du violon, qu’il gardait apparemment sur ses genoux au lieu de le mettre par terre. Le sourire de Sherlock se fait plus sincère. 

“Tout va bien ?” demande-t-il. 

James acquiesce, mais il perçoit une crispation au coin de ses yeux. Quelque chose ne va pas. Sherlock jette un oeil à la table des mariés. John et Mary sont toujours assis, il a un peu de temps devant lui. 

“Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?” murmure Sherlock, s’accroupissant derrière la chaise de James. Il parle à voix basse afin que James soit le seul à entendre, bien que Mme Hudson soit en train de parler à Stamford d’une stupide émission de télé et ne leur prête plus aucune attention.

James hausse les épaules et se tourne sur sa chaise pour murmurer “J’ai dit quelque chose et tout le monde s’est tut.” 

Oh, Sherlock connaît ce sentiment … Il jette un rapide coup d’oeil aux invités autour de la table. 

“Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Aucun d’entre eux n’est en colère contre toi donc ce que tu as dit ne devait pas être si grave.” 

Un nouveau haussement d’épaule, plus faible cette fois. “Est-ce que je peux vous rejoindre une fois que vous aurez fini de jouer ?

-Oui. On ira prendre l’air.” 

A en juger par l'expression de James, c’était la chose qu’il fallait dire. 

John et Mary se frayent un chemin au milieu des tables. Il se parlent à voix basse, riant doucement. Les mâchoires de Sherlock se serrent un peu lorsqu’il retourne à la table d’honneur pour déposer l’étui et en sortir le violon et l’archet. Il vérifie la tension des cordes, plus par nervosité que par véritable besoin et le silence tombe dans la salle lorsque John tend la main et incline la tête vers sa femme, gâchant l’effet par un petit rire gêné. Elle y répond par une petite révérence qu’elle a dû répéter dans sa robe ridiculeusement volumineuse car le mouvement est un sans faute. Ils se prennent la main, se prennent par la taille et l’épaule et John se tourne vers Sherlock souriant chaleureusement. 

Sherlock ferme les yeux et commence à jouer. 

Il s’est demandé pendant des jours quelle valse il allait choisir. En fin de compte il a opté pour Strauss. La Marche de l’Empereur. Quelque chose de simple, de simple pour pouvoir valser au moins. John n’avait pas l’air confiant en ses qualités de danseur. Lorsque Sherlock n’arrive plus à résister et ouvre les yeux, John semble se débrouiller à merveille. Il sourit toujours. Il n’a pratiquement pas arrêté de sourire de la journée. Il est heureux. Vraiment heureux. Tant mieux. 

Voir son meilleur ami heureux ne devrait pas rendre Sherlock si triste, si ? 

Il ferme de nouveau les yeux pour finir la valse. Lorsqu’il arrive aux dernières notes, il devine aux sifflements des invités qu’ils s’embrassent. Il n’ouvre toujours pas les yeux. 

Presque immédiatement après qu’il ait abaissé son archet, la musique retentit dans la salle de réception, bien que “musique” soit un terme vraiment généreux lorsqu’il s’agit de beuglements discordants, mais ce n’est pas comme si qui que ce soit lui demandait son avis. A priori le DJ n’est pas très friand de subtilité, pas plus que les invités qui rejoignent à présent leurs hôtes sur la piste de danse. 

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel et retourne vers la table d’honneur pour ranger l’instrument dans son nid de velour et en sortir les partitions qu’il a déposé à l’intérieur. Il aurait dû les mettre dans une enveloppe. Ou les rouler et attacher un ruban autour d’elles. Quelque chose, n’importe quoi qui les aurait fait paraître aussi spéciales que ce qu’elles sont. C’est tout ce à quoi il peut penser lorsque Mary s’approche de lui pour le remercier pour la valse. Il hésite presque à présent. Devrait-il les lui donner à elle ? Elle a déjà John; a-t-elle besoin de cela aussi ? Il aurait mieux fait de brûler ses maudites feuilles et leurs brouillons, mieux fait d’effacer toute la partition de son esprit, comme il en avait envie. 

“Sherlock ? Tout va bien ?” 

Il regarde sa main posée légèrement sur son bras. Il y a 2 anneaux à son doigt maintenant. 

“Pour vous, dit-il un peu maladroitement, libérant sa main pour lui tendre les feuilles de musique. John a dit que vous aimiez la musique classique.”

Son visage s’éclaire d’un sourire éclatant lorsque John apparaît derrière elle et enlace sa taille. Sans même y penser, Sherlock fait un pas en arrière. 

“Qu’est ce que c’est ? demande John, jetant un oeil à la partition par dessus l’épaule de sa femme. Notre valse ?

“C’était Strauss, répond Mary distraitement. Ses yeux parcourent les feuilles, ses doigts battant la mesure. Et ça …” 

Elle lève les yeux vers Sherlock, les yeux un peu écarquillés. “C’est vous qui l’avez composé, pas vrai ?” 

Sherlock incline la tête. 

“Merci beaucoup. Quel magnifique cadeau ! Vous allez devoir me le jouer un de ces jours.” Elle rayonne. “Comment l’avez-vous appelée ?

-Elle n’a pas de titre, ment Sherlock. Et peut-être que vous la jouerait vous-même. Flûte ?

-Traversière, oui. Est-ce que John …?”

John se met à rire et relâche son étreinte quand elle se tourne vers lui. 

“Non, je ne lui ai pas dit.” 

Elle sourit. 

“Bien sûr. Je vais mettre ça en sécurité quelque part.” 

Avant de partir, elle pose un second baisé sur la joue de Sherlock. Cette fois il l’a vu venir et essaye de toutes ses forces de ne pas se dérober. 

“Est-ce que moi aussi j’ai droit à un cadeau ?” taquine John. 

Le coeur de Sherlock s’enfonce dans sa poitrine. Il aurait dû prévoir quelque chose pour John aussi, non ? Quel imbécile. 

“Ma dernière surprise n’a pas été très bien reçue. J’ai pensé qu’éviter de faire une esclandre le jour de ton mariage serait le meilleur des cadeaux.” dit-il d’une voix pâteuse. 

John rit. Heureux. Tellement heureux. 

“Je suis content que tu sois là Sherlock, dit-il, et son sourire est un peu plus doux maintenant. Pas seulement vivant mais que tu sois là aujourd’hui. Je suis content de t’avoir à mes côtés.” 

Sherlock ne peut pas en dire autant. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, John l’enlace, comme il l’a fait au 221B. Cette fois, Sherlock lui rend l’accolade. Il a l’impression de lui dire au revoir. 

Mary est de retour, et après avoir remercié Sherlock encore une fois, elle entraîne John vers la piste de danse et leurs invités. John ne sait pas danser du tout mais il sourit toujours autant. James apparaît aux côtés de Sherlock. 

“C’est vraiment bruyant ici,” fait-il remarquer. 

Ça l’est, et pas seulement à cause de la musique. 

“Viens avec moi,” dit Sherlock en refermant enfin l’étui de son violon. 

Ils sortent discrètement. Sherlock est déjà venu dans cet hotel auparavant pour une enquête, il se repère facilement. Il y a une plus petite pièce pas loin. Ouvrir la porte ne lui prend que quelques secondes. Quelques lumières seulement sont allumées. James laisse s’échapper une exclamation de surprise lorsqu’il aperçoit le grand piano et se rue vers lui. 

Sherlock referme la porte et le suit, et pose l’étui sur le piano avant de s’asseoir à côté de James sur le banc. James a déjà relevé le couvercle et ses doigts caressent les touches avec plus de délicatesse qu’il n’en a jamais eu à l’égard de son violon. Il ne joue pas mais ses yeux sont à demi clos et Sherlock peut parier qu’il entend la musique dans sa tête. 

“Veux-tu me dire ce que tu as dit et qui t’a tellement inquiété ?” demande Sherlock, observant les doigts de James en se demandant pourquoi il ne presse pas les touches. 

-Ce n’était rien. J’ai passé une bonne journée, vraiment. Je n’avais jamais été à un mariage avant. Et Molly a dit que j’avais l’air d’un vrai gentleman. Elle est très gentille.

-James.” 

Les doigts de James s’immobilisent. 

“J’ai juste … demandé au Lieutenant Lestrade si le deuxième homme avait aussi été tué avec un SIG P226 comme le premier. Je voulais juste savoir, c’est tout, parce que vous ne ne me l’avez pas dit et je me suis dit que c’était probable. C’est là qu’ils se sont tous tus. Et ensuite ils ont complimenté la nourriture et le Lieutenant Lestrade n’a jamais répondu à ma question. 

-J’aurais dû te le dire, dit Sherlock. Oui, c’était la même arme, ou du moins tout semble l’indiquer.

-Je le savais,” dit James tout bas. Puis un peu plus fort. “Est-ce que … Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu l’impression que tout le monde parle un langage différent du vôtre, que vous pouvez les comprendre mais que eux ne peuvent pas ?” 

Sherlock a du mal à réprimer un petit rire. C’est exactement comme cela qu’il se sent la plupart du temps. Il passe la main sur le piano et presse une touche. La note résonne claire comme de l’eau dans la pièce vide. _La bemolle_. 

“Je connais ce sentiment, oui. murmure-t-il. 

-Qu’est ce que vous faites quand ça vous arrive ?” 

Sherlock presse une seconde note. _Si_. 

“Je n’en sais rien. Je pensais avoir trouvé quelqu’un qui pouvait servir d'interprète. Entre moi et les autres. Mais maintenant …” Il hausse les épaules, puis retire ses mains du piano. “Vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.” 

Le visage de James s’illumine du plus brillant des sourires que Sherlock n’a jamais vu apparaître sur son visage. Ses mains parcourent sur le piano, lentement mais les gestes sont précis. Il prend une profonde inspiration et commence à jouer. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Sherlock pour reconnaître le morceau. 

Bach. Partita numero 1. 

Sherlock ne sait pas s’il doit rire ou pleurer. Il ne fait ni l’un ni l’autre et écoute James jouer. 


	14. Etre affecté n'est pas un avantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre de lundi en avance car je vais passer 3 jours à Londres ! Bonne lecture :)

Le lendemain du mariage est morose et triste, ce qui reflète assez bien l’état d’esprit de Sherlock. La pluie s’abat sur les fenêtres et le bruit est étrangement apaisant, un peu comme de la musique. 

“Vous êtes encore en pyjama.” 

Sherlock ne répond pas et n’ouvre même pas les yeux. Si James insiste pour pointer l’évidence, rien n’indique que Sherlock doive l'y encourager en répondant quoique ce soit. 

“Est-ce que ça veut dire qu’on ne va nulle part aujourd’hui ?” 

Voilà autre chose qui ne vaut pas la peine d'y répondre. Si Sherlock avait été au milieu d’une enquête, ne se serait pas encore à la maison à cette heure-ci ni, comme l’a astucieusement noté James, en pyjama. 

“Vous voulez du thé ? Ou autre chose ?” 

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas laisser Sherlock tranquille ?

“Sherlock ? Je sais que vous ne dormez pas. Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ?”

Sherlock ouvre un oeil, au prix d’un grand effort. James se tient près du sofa; mais pas trop près quand même, non bien sûr. 

“Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai dit quand j’ai accepté de te prendre avec moi ? demande Sherlock sans essayer de cacher son irritation. J’ai dit que j’avais parfois besoin de silence. Est-ce que le fait que je choisisse sciemment de ne pas répondre pourrait suggérer qu’il s’agit de l’un de ces moments ?” 

Les yeux de James s’écarquillent et il s’immobilise. Ce n’est qu’une fois que Sherlock a refermé l’oeil que James murmure: “Je suis désolé, monsieur.” 

Des pas légers s’éloignent du salon et se dirigent vers l’escalier; il monte dans sa chambre. Le grincement d’un lit. Il est sûrement en train de lire. La plupart du temps, James lit dans le salon, pelotonné dans le fauteuil qu’il a fait sien. Il en a jugé autrement aujourd’hui, et c’est tant mieux.

Lorsque le silence se fait de nouveau, Sherlock presse davantage ses index l’un contre l’autre et retourne dans son palais mental. Il peut désormais se passer de certaines choses et faire un peu de ménage là dedans. Une activité familière d’ordinaire relaxante. Pas aujourd’hui. Son cerveau refuse atrocement de coopérer. Il s’accroche à des bribes de souvenirs même lorsque Sherlock tente de les effacer, les laissant s’entasser dans une pièce qui apparaît de son propre plein gré. 

Le palais mental de Sherlock n’esT qu’ordre et précision. Il l’a bâti au fil des années, chaque pièce servant un but spécifique, chaque détail de chaque pièce choisi avec attention afin de faciliter la mémorisation de l’information. C’était véritablement la perfection, jusqu’à l’ajout impromptu de cette pièce. Elle semble ne jamais rester à la même place. Parfois, Sherlock pense ouvrir la porte du conservatoire ou du laboratoire et tombe sur cette maudite et chaotique pièce. A chaque fois que cela lui arrive, il doit repartir de la porte d’entrée, revenir sur ses pas, retrouver son chemin et se concentrer davantage pour retrouver l’endroit où se trouve l’information dont il a besoin. 

Il n’a pas donné de nom à cette pièce. Cela ne ferait que lui donner plus d’importance, plus d’importance qu’il ne lui en accorde en réalité. Mais il y a un point commun entre toutes les choses qui finissent dans cette pièce, entre toutes les choses qu’il n’arrive pas à effacer. John. 

Il sait que ce n’est pas son cerveau qui le trahit ici, mais un organe bien plus bien plus  _ métaphorique _ . Le problème est relativement simple: il doit apprendre à maîtriser les caprices de son cœur. Il pensait pourtant savoir comment contrôler ses émotions. Pourquoi cela ne fonctionne-t-il plus ?

“Sherlock ! Qu’avez-vous fait ?” 

Le ton consterné de Mme Hudson le tire de ses pensées et il ouvre les yeux pour la trouver plantée devant lui, mains sur les hanches, le regard plus furieux encore que la fois où il a mis le feu à ses rideaux pour tester une théorie. 

Il lui lance un regard interrogateur qui la fait se hérisser. “James. Qu’avez-vous fait à ce pauvre enfant ?” 

Sherlock est encore plus confus maintenant. Il s’assoit et secoue la tête. “Je lui ai demandé un peu de silence. Il a …” 

Il s’arrête avant de lui dire que James a survécu à bien pire. Elle n’a pas besoin de savoir ça. 

“Eh bien je suis monté dans sa chambre, faire un peu de ménage, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Et il était là, assis sur son lit, le pauvre chéri, et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu’il faisait, il a secoué la tête et n’a rien répondu. Depuis combien de temps est-il là haut ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Sherlock. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque 17h ! Est-ce qu’il a mangé au moins ?” Elle se met davantage en colère en voyant le regard vide de Sherlock. “Il est resté _silencieux_ trop longtemps. C’est une chose de vous comporter comme cela avec les adultes mais je ne vous laisserai pas traiter un enfant de la sorte. Maintenant, allez arranger cela!” 

Sherlock bat des paupières. Plusieurs fois. Se défendre ? Inutile; elle a déjà décidé qu’il était coupable. Lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires ? C’est tentant mais il se ravise. Juste parce qu’elle se trompe aujourd’hui - il n’a rien fait de mal après tout, si ? - ne veut pas dire qu’elle n’aura pas raison ultérieurement. Combien de temps aurait-il fallu à Sherlock avant qu’il ne réalise que James était trop silencieux ? 

Il se lève sans un mot, noue la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et monte les escaliers sous le regard désapprobateur de Mme Hudson. La porte est ouverte. Comme l’a dit Mme Hudson, James est assis sur le bord du lit, qui a été fait au carré. Il se ronge l’ongle du pouce mais laisse retomber sa main sur son genou lorsqu’il aperçoit Sherlock. Il avale sa salive et il y a quelque chose dans son regard, une terreur qu’il ne parvient pas tout à fait à dissimuler, et que Sherlock n’aime pas du tout. 

C’est la première fois que Sherlock est entré dans la pièce depuis qu’ils ont ré-emménagé. Son regard parcourt la chambre; elle est bien rangé, presque trop bien pour la chambre d’un garçon de 12 ans. La seule chose qui indique que James vit ici, outre le fait qu’il soit là, est une pile de livre sur l’appui de fenêtre. 

“Une étagère," dit Sherlock distraitement. 

James relève brusquement la tête. “Je … monsieur ?

-Il faut qu’on t’achète une étagère.” Sherlock prend mentalement les mesures de la pièce. “Entre la fenêtre et le mur, ça sera le mieux.” 

James tourne la tête vers le coin qu’indique Sherlock. Lorsqu’il se retourne de nouveau vers lui, il fronce les sourcils, manifestement confus, mais ne dit rien. Il attend, réalise Sherlock, mais quoi ? 

“Mme Hudson a l’air de croire que je t’ai demandé de monter dans ta chambre et de ne pas bouger ni émettre un son.” 

Pour toute réponse, James regarde le sol, à quelques centimètres des pieds de Sherlock. Il attend toujours. 

“Tu réalises que je n’ai rien demandé de tel, n’est-ce pas ?” demande Sherlock, croisant les bras en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte. 

James relève la tête mais ne regarde toujours pas Sherlock dans les yeux, le regard perdu quelque part au niveau de sa clavicule. 

“Je m’excuse de ne pas avoir compris que vous vouliez du silence, monsieur.” 

Sherlock soupire. “Arrête de m’appeler ‘monsieur’. Et il y a une différence entre vouloir du silence et t'envoyer dans ta chambre comme si tu devais être puni pour ne pas avoir su lire dans mes pensées.” 

Quelque chose passe sur le visage de James, si Sherlock n’avait pas été en train de le regarder attentivement, il aurait pu ne pas s’en rendre compte. C’est donc cela qu’il attend. Une punition. 

“A l’avenir, dit Sherlock la voix plus calme qu’il ne se sent en réalité, quand je dirai que je veux du silence, tout ce que j’entends pas là c’est que tu cesses de me parler.” Après quelques secondes, il ajoute: “A moins qu’il ne s’agisse de quelque chose d’extrêmement important. On est d’accord ?” 

James hoche sèchement la tête. “Oui monsi… oui Sherlock.” 

Le problème résolu, Sherlock tourne les talons. Il n’a pas le temps de faire un pas avant que James ne demande derrière lui: “Vous n’allez pas me punir ?” 

Sherlock se retourne. L’expression sur le visage de James, proche de la panique lui semble complètement incongrue. Apparemment, le problème est loin d’être résolu. 

“Quand t’ai-je donné l’impression que je pourrais vouloir te punir d'une quelconque façon ?” 

James fronce les sourcils, secouant légèrement la tête. “Mais c’est ce que vous devez faire si … Si je me comporte mal.” 

Sherlock croise de nouveau les bras. “Que je dois faire ? répète-t-il. Non, pas du tout.

-Mais si !” les yeux de James sont exorbités. Il serre la couverture de chaque côté de lui, bien que Sherlock pense qu’il ne doit pas s’en rendre compte. “Vous devez me punir quand je fais une bêtise. C’est comme ça qu’on montre que l’on tient à quelqu’un !

-Non, parvient à dire Sherlock malgré la bile qui lui remonte dans la gorge. Ce n’est pas ce que les gens normaux … ce n’est pas ce que les gens biens font.” 

Si c’était possible, son assurance semble bouleverser James davantage et il bondit sur ses pieds. “Mais si, mais si !! proteste-t-il. Je le sais ! John pensait que vous aviez fait une erreur et vous a frappé parce qu’il tient à vous. Vous voyez ? Tout le monde le fait. Même les gens bien.” 

Sherlock grimace, et il n’est pas sûr de savoir si c’est parce que James a mentionné John ou parce qu’il croit sincèrement tout ce qu’il dit. Comment Sherlock est-il censé le convaincre du contraire ? 

“Descend,” dit-il en tournant les talons avant de dévaler les marches de l’escalier. 

Il trouve son téléphone et tape fiévreusement. 

_ Parce que tu m’as donné un coup de poing, James est intimement convaincu que tout le monde emploie la violence pour montrer son affection. Comment puis-je arranger ça ?  _

_ SH  _

Il se passe un long moment après qu’il ait appuyé sur envoyer. Mme Hudson s’en va. James descend lentement et revient dans le salon, manifestement inquiet alors qu’il se tient les mains derrière le dos. Il attend toujours mais il est plus calme maintenant. 

Lorsque le téléphone de Sherlock vibre, ce n’est pas l’aide qu’il espérait recevoir. 

_ Lune de miel : nom commun _

_ 1) voyage ou vacances prises par des jeunes mariés après leurs noces _

_ 2) la période pendant laquelle je ne répondrai pas à tes messages _

Sherlock a à peine le temps de lire le message avant d’en recevoir un second. 

_ Attends un peu  _

_ QUOI ? _

Sherlock commence à taper une réponse. Avant qu’il n’ait fini, un téléphone sonne. Celui de James. Il lance un regard interrogateur à Sherlock et ne sort son portable de sa poche que lorsque Sherlock hoche la tête. 

“C’est John,” dit-il en regardant l’écran puis levant la tête vers Sherlock. 

Sherlock ne demande pas comment John a eu le numéro de James. Il ne proteste pas non plus au fait que John aurait dû l’appeler lui, pas James. A la place , il fait signe à James de répondre. 

“Allo ?” 

Sherlock donnerait n’importe quoi pour entendre ce que dit John. Tout ce qu’il a, ce sont les réponses de James et son expression tandis qu’il écoute John. 

“Oui c’est ce que …” 

Une petite grimace et James éloigne un peu le téléphone de son oreille. John parle vraiment très fort. 

“Mais c’est ce que vous avez fait !” 

Il proteste maintenant, une expression rebelle sur le visage. Il écoute toujours, le téléphone de nouveau proche de son oreille, les sourcils froncés. James pose son regard sur Sherlock pendant une seconde avant de se détourner et de demander à voix basse: “Alors comment puis-je savoir ?” 

Sherlock sait, sans l’ombre d’un doute, ce qu’il est en train de demander: James pensait que les gens montraient leur affection via des châtiments corporels, alors comment est-il censé reconnaître l’affection sans cet indice maintenant ? 

Ce qui pose la question: comment Sherlock est-il censé le montrer ? 

Il s’est attaché à James, même après seulement 2 semaines. Pas parce que c’est un enfant intelligent, pas parce qu’il est  différent d’une façon étrangement familière ou parce qu’il joue du piano à la perfection. Sherlock s’est attaché à lui parce que … Il fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi s’est-il attaché à cet enfant ? Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? 

Il n’arrive pas à se rappeler du moment exact. Quand il n’aime pas quelqu’un, il y a souvent un tournant décisif, quelque chose qui fasse basculer une personne d'“idiot ordinaire” à “assez stupide que j’en ai mal au crâne”  sur l’échelle de mesure de Sherlock ; Anderson par exemple, est passé de la première à la deuxième catégorie la première fois que Sherlock a jeté un œil à ses reports de scènes de crime, qui ne mentionnaient aucun faits importants. C’est la même chose avec quelqu’un qu’il apprécie: Lestrade lui promettant qu’il le laisserait lui donner un coup de main s’il se sevrait, Molly lui montrant qu’elle pouvait voir au delà de sa façade … 

Avec James c’est différent. Sherlock n’arrive pas à distinguer un simple moment. Il est attaché à lui parce qu’il est qui il est. 

Il n’y a qu’une seule autre personne pour qui cela est vrai, bien que “être attaché” soit assez loin de la réalité en ce qui concerne ce que ressent Sherlock pour lui. 

Il se tire de ses pensées pour trouver James, qui l’observe attentivement, son téléphone de nouveau dans sa poche. Il semble avoir manqué la fin du coup de fil. Et il ne sait toujours pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il s’éclaircit la gorge. 

“Alors … vous n’allez pas me punir ? demande James après quelques secondes. 

\- Non," répond Sherlock. Cette question au moins est facile. “Si tu fais une erreur, je te dirai plutôt ce que c’est et t’expliquerai pourquoi c’est une erreur plutôt que tu n’aies peur que je te fasse du mal si jamais tu recommences.” Il s’éclaircit la gorge encore une fois et lève légèrement les yeux au ciel. “Non pas que tu es fait quoique ce soit aujourd’hui. Je t’ai dit que je n’étais pas facile à vivre. Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi.” 

James hausse les épaules et regarde ses pieds. “Vous n’êtes pas si difficile à vivre que ça. C’est juste que … Parfois j’oublie que vous n’êtes pas comme Père. Je veux dire … vous lui ressemblez sous certains aspects mais vous être très différent sur d’autres points. C’est perturbant.” 

Une partie de Sherlock voudrait lui demander sous quels aspects il ressemble à Moriarty. Une autre part de lui se doute déjà de la réponse et se fiche de ne pas avoir confirmation. Au moins James ne l’a pas comparé à Moran, cela aurait bien pire que désagréable. 

“Bien, dit Sherlock, car ironiquement le silence ne semble plus être une bonne chose désormais. Alors. Nous avons établi que je n’allais pas te faire de mal et que cela n’a rien à voir avec mon affection pour toi. Y a-t-il autre chose qui te perturbe maintenant ?"

Il s’attend à ce que James lui demande si Sherlock tient à lui. C’est une question logique. Mais James se contente de secouer la tête, souriant imperceptiblement. 

“Tu n’as pas mangé, n’est-ce pas ?” demande Sherlock. 

Il secoue de nouveau la tête. 

“Il est un peu tôt pour dîner mais veux-tu commander à emporter ?

-Vous mangerez avec moi ?” 

Quand Sherlock accepte, James sourit un peu plus et va chercher les menus dans la cuisine. Sherlock jette un œil à son portable qu’il tient toujours en main et au message qu’il vient de recevoir. 

_ -Ç _ _ a va mieux ?  _

_ -Oui. Merci.  _

_ SH _

_ -Il n’y a pas de quoi.  _

_ Pas de crise existentielle pour les 10 jours à venir s’il vous plaît  _

Sherlock commence à taper une réponse avant de l’effacer sans l’envoyer. Mieux vaut qu’il ne sache pas où se trouve John. Il sera moins tenté de trouver une affaire là bas et de  s'immiscer  où il n’est pas désiré. 

Ils finissent par commander chinois. Pendant qu’ils attendent, Sherlock s’allonge de nouveau sur le sofa, conscient que James l’observe depuis son fauteuil. 

“C’est ce que c’est un temps calme ? demande James dans un murmure. 

-Non. 

-Oh. D’accord. Comment je peux faire la différence alors ?” 

Il ne faut pas longtemps à Sherlock avant qu’il ne réalise qu’il ne sait pas comment répondre. 

“Tu ne peux pas, admet-il, contrarié. Pas à moins que je ne te le dise.” 

Ce qui veut dire que Mme Hudson avait raison après tout. Tout cela est de sa faute, bien que cela soit par inadvertance. Qui aurait pensé que vivre avec un enfant serait si compliqué ? 

“Alors … Pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de silence ?” demande James. 

Ils passent les 2 heures suivantes à parler de la méthode des loci, du palais mental de Sherlock et de ce qu’il y conserve. Il ne s’arrête que brièvement quand leurs repas arrivent mais recommencent aussi vite. Mme Hudson vient voir comment ils vont à un moment donné; elle ne dit rien mais fait un signe de tête satisfait dans la direction de Sherlock, derrière James. 

Sherlock a déjà essayé d’expliquer cela à quelques personnes auparavant et une ou 2 semblaient comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire mais personne n’a jamais eu l’air aussi intrigué que James. Lorsqu’il a épuisé toutes ses questions, une étincelle dans ses yeux fait comprendre à Sherlock qui ne lui faudra pas longtemps avant de tenter de construire son propre palais mental. 

Il est encore tôt, alors Sherlock propose une leçon de violon. James accepte, mais son expression s’assombrit. Le contraste est flagrant entre sa présente expression,  qui s’est assombrie quelque peu et la joie qu’il éprouvait quand il jouait du piano. 

“Si tu n’aimes pas, tu n’es pas obligé de continuer, indique Sherlock. L’intérêt c’est justement que tu prennes du plaisir à apprendre.

-Mais j’ai envie d’apprendre, dit James obstinément en ramassant son violon. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas doué. Je n’ai pas l’habitude d’avoir du mal à faire quoique ce soit.  Ça ne veut pas dire que je n’aime pas.” 

Sherlock n’est pas vraiment surpris par son aveu. Il prend son propre violon. “Nous allons tenter quelque chose de différent. Essaye de répéter après moi. Ne t’inquiète pas si cela ne sonne pas juste, essaye simplement.” 

C’est quelque chose à laquelle Sherlock a pensé hier en écoutant James jouer Bach aussi bien qu’un pianiste professionnel. Il a entraîné James avec des exercices basiques, mais c’est peut-être ça le problème : ils sont trop basiques. James connaît la musique, il connaît le solfège. Il peut la ressentir. Des exercices pratiques, même avec un nouvel instrument, ne présente aucun défi particulier. 

En face de James, Sherlock joue une succession de notes; ni trop simples ni trop compliquées. Quand il s’arrête, James fait ce qui lui a dit, il essaye de répéter les notes, grimaçant lorsqu’elles ne sont pas du bon octave et finissent en un cri strident. Lorsqu’il relève la tête, il grimace comme s’il anticipait les remarques de Sherlock, mais Sherlock ne dit rien et joue les notes suivantes. Ils continuent ainsi de suite, recommençant depuis le début 5 fois avant que les yeux de James ne s’écarquillent et que son archet ne s’immobilise au milieu d’une rare note parfaitement exécutée. 

“C’est la Partita Numéro 1, dit-il un peu abasourdi.

-Oui.” 

C’est tout ce qu’ils se disent. James reprend où il s’était arrêté. Il s’améliore petit à petit. Ils finissent le morceau et le recommencent depuis de début. Cette fois, au lieu de jouer 4 ou 5 notes à la fois, Sherlock en joue une douzaine. Et James parcours fin à bout du morceau sans presque aucune fausse note. 

Lorsque James repose enfin son violon avant d’aller dormir, c’est sans les mimiques agacées et l’exaspération des jours précédents. Si Sherlock ne se trompe pas, il y a aussi un peu de fierté dans son regard et un demi sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. 

“Tu t'améliores," dit Sherlock et le demi sourire se transforme en un franc sourire radieu. 

Ce n’est seulement après que James soit parti se coucher que Sherlock réalise qu’il n’a pas pensé à John pendant presque 6 heures. Il n’est pas sûr de savoir ce qu’il en pense. Il a 10 jours pour y réfléchir. 


	15. Un gamin

L’enquête suivante les conduit au Musée d’Histoire Naturelle. Plus d’une fois tandis qu’il se rue dans à travers les salles d’exposition, Sherlock doit jeter un œil derrière lui et presser James de ne pas ralentir la cadence. Peut-être qu’ils devront revenir lorsque l’enquête sera finie. 

Le matin suivant, Sherlock reçoit un message de Lestrade, quasiment le même que le dernier qu’il lui a envoyé. Il aurait besoin de Sherlock sur une scène de crime mais James n’est pas convié. Sherlock l’emmène bien sûr avec lui. 

Un cordon de sécurité barre l’entrée de la maison quand ils arrivent. Lestrade est dehors, à côté d’une ambulance. Il fume. Cela fait un moment que Sherlock ne l’a pas vu fumer. Inconsciemment, il passe les doigts sur son bras gauche, à la recherche des patchs sous les 3 couches de tissu. Il a tenté de se sevrer. Il a eu plus de succès avec la nicotine qu’avec … d’autres choses. Il a envoyé 2 messages à John depuis son coup de téléphone à James. Les seules réponses qu’il a reçues ont été le nombre de jours restant de leur lune de miel, comme si Sherlock n’avait pas compté. 

Dès que Lestrade les aperçoit, il lance un regard furieux à Sherlock. Il s’avance vers eux en secouant la tête. 

“Non.” Il fait fait des grands gestes avec la main qui tient la cigarette, avant de la laisser tomber lorsqu’il réalise ce qu’il est en train de faire. Il l’écrase sans quitter Sherlock des yeux. “J’ai dit pas d'enfant sur la scène de crime, Sherlock. C’est hors de question. Si ça veut dire que vous ne travaillerez pas sur l’affaire, alors soit.” 

Sherlock jette un œil à James, s’attendant à l’entendre protester qu’il n’est pas un enfant, comme à son habitude mais James ne semble pas faire attention. Il balaye la rue du regard, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Lorsque Sherlock suit son regard, il ne voit rien qui sorte de l’ordinaire. 

“Vous avez besoin de moi, dit-il en reportant son attention vers Lestrade. Vous ne m’auriez pas appelé si ça n’avait pas été le cas. En ce qui concerne James, il n’est pas sous votre responsabilité. Ce qu’il voit ou pas …

-C’est un _enfant_ à l’intérieur, Sherlock, siffle Lestrade, désignant la maison derrière lui de la tête. Si vous me dites que vous voulez le laisser entrer voir le corps d'un gamin de son âge alors vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et je supprime votre numéro de mes contacts. Je peux tolérer beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas ça.” 

Sherlock en a momentanément le souffle coupé bien qu’il ne sache pas si c’est à cause de ce que vient de dire Lestrade ou à la pensée de la jeune victime. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il travaille sur une enquête impliquant un enfant assassiné mais Lestrade a peut-être raison sur un point: ce n’est pas un endroit pour James. 

“James ?” 

James relève la tête et cligne des yeux, émergeant de son observation de la rue. 

“Tu vas m’attendre dehors.” 

James, étonnamment, ne proteste pas et hoche distraitement la tête, avant de se diriger vers l’entrée de la maison. A quelques mètres, un groupe de personnes, parmi lesquelles Donovan et Anderson, parlent à voix basse. 

Sherlock note que Donovan tourne le dos à Anderson. Elle ne porte plus ses boucles d’oreilles. Elle observe Sherlock et Lestrade passer devant elle avec un regard vide de toute expression. Anderson au contraire demande d’une voix forte ce que Sherlock fait ici. Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux qui semble l’agiter davantage que la présence de Sherlock. 

Sherlock lui offre à peine un rictus pendant que Lestrade s’occupe de l’autre imbécile; aucun d’entre eux ne ralentit le pas. 

Ils entrent dans la maison. Avant de suivre Lestrade plus avant, Sherlock jette un regard en arrière à la recherche de James. Il est appuyé contre la rambarde le long des escaliers devant la maison, le nez baissé vers son téléphone. 

“Par ici, dit Lestrade depuis l’entrée d’une pièce dans le fond. 

-Une maison inoccupée ?” demande Sherlock en le rejoignant. 

Lestrade hoche la tête. “Le propriétaire est mort, ses héritiers ont mis la maison en vente. La dernière visite a eu lieu il y a 2 mois. L’agent immobilier est revenu aujourd’hui avec un potentiel acheteur. Ils ont trouvé le corps. Non identifié pour l’instant.” 

Il prend une grande inspiration et entre, précédant Sherlock. C’est une grande pièce, avec une cheminée au fond et des étagères de chaque côtés. Une légère décoloration marque le plancher, indiquant l’emplacement d’un tapis rectangulaire qui n’est plus là. Le corps repose au milieu de ce rectangle, recroquevillé en position fœtale, presque entièrement recouvert par un drap blanc. 

“Le drap était là quand vous êtes arrivé ? demande Sherlock, sortant des gants en plastique de sa poche et les enfilant. 

-Non. Mes hommes l’ont recouvert quand ils en ont eu fini.” 

Sherlock souffle alors qu’il retire le drap du cadavre. Et Anderson qui a le culot de venir lui parler de contamination de la scène de crime. Bien que … 

“Vous m’avez appelé une fois qu’ils ont eu fini, dit-il, en se penchant pour examiner le dessous des baskets. Vous m’avez appelé alors que vous ne connaissez pas encore son identité, j’en conclue que vous pensez ne jamais découvrir de qui il s’agit. Combien d'autres avant lui ?” 

S’accroupissant, il observe les éclaboussures de terre au bas du jeans effiloché. Puisque Lestrade ne lui répond pas immédiatement, Sherlock lève la tête vers lui. 

“Un, répond Lestrade. Il y a 5 semaines. Un autre garçon. Mais un peu plus âgé. 14 ou 15 ans d’après le légiste. Trouvé dans une maison inoccupée. Une balle dans la tête aussi. On ne sait toujours pas qui c’est. Personne n’a reporté sa disparition. Les empreintes et l’ADN n’ont rien donné. Trop de similitudes pour qu’il ne s’agisse que d’une simple coïncidence.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête et retourne à son observation. Il sort sa loupe et observe les ongles du jeune garçon. Un souvenir traverse son esprit: les doigts de James, si fins et si précis sur le piano. Il éloigne cette pensée et se concentre sur sa tâche. 

“Vous voyez quelque chose ?” demande Lestrade, la voix serrée et il semble mal à l’aise. Qui voit-il quand il regarde la victime ? 

Sherlock ne répond pas. Lestrade veut en finir mais ce n’est pas une raison pour se précipiter, il pourrait passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, comme les équimoses pratiquement estompées sur son torse ou les minuscules égratignures sur son bras gauche et son abdomen. Des échardes. L’une d’entres elles est recouverte par l’épiderme. Sherlock la retire délicatement, l’observe à l’aide de la loupe et la met de côté pour plus tard. 

Les yeux de l’enfant sont fermés. Sans la décoloration de sa peau et la blessure par balle au milieu de son front, on pourrait croire qu’il dort. Sherlock lui soulève la tête pour voir la blessure de sortie. Les cheveux foncés ont été rincés puis peignés, cachant le large orifice par lequel la balle est ressortie. Il n’y a pas une goutte de sang dans la pièce, pour autant que Sherlock puisse en juger. 

“J’ai besoin de tout ce que vous avez," dit Lestrade, sans que cela ne soit nécessaire. 

Sherlock sort un couteau de poche ainsi qu’un petit sac plastique de son manteau. Il énumère ce qu’il a trouvé jusqu’à présent en prenant des échantillons de boue de sous les chaussures et du bas du pantalon. Lestrade ne l’interrompt jamais pour lui demander comment il a découvert quoique ce soit et ne réprimande pas non plus Sherlock pour faire plus qu’observer. Lorsque Sherlock se relève et range les échantillons dans sa poche, Lestrade a déjà regagné la porte. 

“Quel âge a-t-il ?” demande Sherlock. Lorsque Lestrade fronce les sourcils vers le cadavre, Sherlock ajoute: “Pas lui. Votre fils.” 

Lestrade prend une grande inspiration, les yeux plissés vers Sherlock quand il rouvre les yeux. “14 ans, dit-il froidement. Quel âge a James ?” 

Cela ressemble à un mécanisme de défense, mais Sherlock répond quand même : “12 ans.

-C’est toujours pire quand ce sont des gamins, dit Lestrade, les yeux de nouveau fixés sur le corps. Je vous jure que quand on l’aura coincé … Quel genre de salopard peut faire ça à des enfants ?” 

Sherlock suit son regard et sa gorge se serre. Soudainement, ce ne sont plus des données qu’il voit, mais un enfant. Un enfant qui n’aurait pas eu plus de 12 ans. Un enfant qui aurait pu aimer Bach, qui aurait pu faire des cauchemars à propos de 2 hommes morts, qui aurait détesté les vêtements trop petits qu’il aurait dû porter, qui aurait pu être tellement brillant que seule une poignée de personnes aurait réussi à le comprendre. Peut-être que rien de tout cela n’est vrai, peut-être que tout est vrai; Sherlock n’en saura jamais rien, parce que cet enfant est mort. 

“Fichons le camp d’ici,” dit Lestrade et Sherlock s’étonne d’entendre quelque chose comme de la pitié dans sa voix. Il a de la peine pour Sherlock. 

Il s’étonne encore plus de la vitesse alarmante à laquelle bat son cœur. 

“Tenez-moi au courant lorsque vous aurez les résultats, dit Lestrade en désignant les échantillons dans sa poche intérieure. J’insiste Sherlock. Ne me faites pas le coup du justicier solitaire.” 

En général, Sherlock se moque bien de Lestrade et de ses inepties à propos de la procédure. Mais ce n’est pas de cela dont il s’agit aujourd’hui. Il hoche la tête. 

Alors qu’ils se retrouvent à l’air libre, Sherlock réalise qu’il n’a plus respiré par le nez depuis qu’il est entré dans la pièce du fond; une erreur stupide, il a pu passé à côté d’un indice dans l’odeur du cadavre. Cela le contrarie mais pas assez pour qu’il retourne à l’intérieur. 

Un regard à l’extérieur et il est soudain contrarié pour une toute nouvelle raison. 

James se tient à l’endroit exact où Sherlock lui a dit de l’attendre, mais il est clair qu’il s’est passé quelque chose. Il est raide comme un piquet, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées comme s’il faisait face à quelque chose de particulièrement répugnant. 

Ce quelque chose, c’est Anderson. 

Le petit groupe de tout à l’heure s’est éloigné et ils attendent sur le trottoir, certains d’entre eux lançant des regards inquiets à Anderson. 

Et Anderson, qui se tient à à peine 1 mètre de James, lui hurle dessus. Ce n’est rien qu’il n’a jamais dit à Sherlock, mais il dit toutes ces choses à James, ce qui est complètement différent. 

“Anderson !” s’offusque Lestrade derrière Sherlock, interrompant sa tirade. “Mais enfin qu’est ce qui vous prend ?!” 

Sherlock dévale les marches et vient se planter devant lui. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux mais Anderson ne bronche pas. 

“Vous pouvez me donner tous les noms de la Terre, dit Sherlock suffisamment bas afin que personne ne puisse l’entendre à part Anderson. Je n’en ai jamais rien eu à faire et ça n’est pas prêt de changer. Mais si vous vous avisez encore de lever le ton sur cet enfant, s’il vous prenait l’envie de l’appeler autrement que par son prénom, qui est James au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, je vous jure que je vous donnerai raison et vous montrerez ce dont un psychopathe est capable.” 

Sur ce, il tourne les talons avant qu’Anderson ne puisse répliquer, la main posée sur l’épaule de James sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent de l’autre côté du cordon de sécurité. 

“Vous n’étiez pas obligé de faire ça, dit alors James. Ce n’était pas si grave.” Puis plus bas: “En fait, j’ai dit quelque chose que je n’aurais pas dû dire, c’est ma faute si …

-Non, coupe Sherlock. Ce que tu lui as dit n’a aucune importance, il n’avait aucun droit de te traiter de taré.” 

Il s’arrête brusquement et, la main toujours posée sur l’épaule de James, fait en sorte qu’il se tourne un peu pour qu’il lui fasse face. 

“Ce n’était pas ta faute.” 

James se raidit ET Sherlock laisse tomber sa main. Après quelques secondes, James hoche simplement la tête. 

Il se remettent en route et Sherlock cherche un taxi lorsqu’il lui demande plus calmement : “Quand bien même, qu’est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu’il se mette dans un état pareil ? Je le connais depuis des années et je ne l’ai jamais aussi énervé.

-Il disait du mal de vous dans votre dos, murmure James. Alors je lui ai dit que vous rabaisser ne le ferait pas paraître plus intelligent et qu’il était évident que la sergente n’était pas du tout intéressée par lui donc que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de l’impressionner.” 

Ce qui explique pourquoi Anderson a utilisé l’insulte favorite de Donovan. 

“Elle l’a été, dit-il distraitement. Intéressée par lui, je veux dire. Bien que la raison pour laquelle elle l’a été demeurera toujours un mystère pour moi.” 

Et pourquoi ce n’est plus le cas aussi … Mais ce n’est pas comme si Sherlock avait vraiment envie de le savoir. 

James ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Ce n’est que quand Sherlock arrête enfin un taxi que James sort de son mutisme, en essayant d’avoir l’air distant mais échouant spectaculairement: 

“J'habitais 2 rues plus loin. Je ne suis pas retourné là-bas depuis que Père est mort.” 

Sherlock lui lance un regard étonné mais James regarde par la fenêtre et n’ajoute rien. Sherlock ne sait pas quoi dire. Malgré ses recherches, il n’a jamais trouvé où habitait Moriarty. 

Il réfléchit un moment mais ne parvient pas à se décider. Il sort son téléphone.

_Est-ce que je dois emmener James à son ancienne maison ? Ou bien est-ce que ce serait traumatisant ?_

_SH_

Ils arrivent à Barts presque 15min plus tard lorsqu’il reçoit la réponse. 

_7 jours_

Sherlock jette un regard à l’écran et claque la porte du taxi avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme. 

“Pourquoi on est ici ? demande James alors qu’ils entrent dans le bâtiment. 

-On essaye de déterminer où est allée notre victime. Je vais te montrer comment utiliser le microscope électronique pour faire ça."

Ils sont au milieu de la leçon quand le téléphone de Sherlock sonne de nouveau. 

_Est-ce qu’il t’a demandé d’y aller ?_

Laissant James face au microscope, Sherlock se recule de quelques pas et tape rapidement. 

_Pas en ces termes._

_Il l’a mentionné alors qu’on n’était loin, apparemment._

_SH_

Il garde le téléphone en main et observe attentivement James en attendant la réponse qui arrive rapidement. 

_Et si tu lui demandais ce qu’il en pense, petit génie ?_

Dans l’esprit de Sherlock, la voix de John est entre l’attendrissement et l’exaspération. Il ne parvient pas complètement à réprimer un sourire.

_Je n’ai jamais dit que je connaissais quoique ce soit aux enfants._

_Et tu pense que MOI j’y connais quelque chose ?_

_(Et oh ! Regarde-moi ça ! Tu as oublié de signer son message et j’ai quand même su que c’était toi ! Je dois surement être un génie aussi !)_

_Ou peut-être que tu comprends les enfants car vous avez les mêmes capacités intellectuelles._

_SH_

_Si c’est vrai qu’est ce que ça dit de toi ?_

_Ce qui veut dire ?_

_SH_

_Ce qui veut dire que je suis la seule personne qui ne soit pas constamment ébahi par tout ce que tu fais ou dis._

_Tu es ébahi. Tu t’en remets seulement plus vite que la plupart des gens._

_SH_

_Aussi_ _inquiétant_ _que cela puisse paraître, c’est la vérité._

_Bref, 7 JOURS_

_Demande lui, emmène-le là-bas ou pas, tu me raconteras quand je rentrerai._

_Maintnent plsu de mesasges. Vraimetn._

Avec un petit sourire triste, Sherlock ne peut pas résister à la tentation d’envoyer un dernier message. 

_Profite bien._

_SH_

Étrangement, il ne pense pas que John puisse être aussi mal à l’aise que Sherlock à l'idée d’avoir déduit qu’il était sur le point de s’envoyer en l’air. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ensuite ?” demande James et Sherlock, pris en faute, reporte son attention sur sur l’analyse qui devrait l’intéresser bien plus que ce que John peut faire pendant sa lune de miel ridicule.

James, bien entendu, apprend vite bien qu’il soit distrait par Molly chaque fois qu’elle entre dans la pièce. Ils ont leurs résultats après quelques heures, Sherlock les envoie à Lestrade par texto et reçoit en retour une invitation à consulter le dossier de la première victime. 

Sur le chemin, après bien des hésitations, James demande s’ils peuvent s’arrêter quelque part pour manger, et ce n’est qu’à ce moment que Sherlock réalise qu’il est presque 15h. 

“Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose plus tôt," marmonne Sherlock alors qu’ils sont attablés dans le petit restaurant vietnamien où John et Sherlock sont venus manger un nombre incalculable de fois après la résolution d’une enquête. 

James hausse les épaules en engloutissant son repas. C’est un miracle qu’il ne s’étrangle pas avec. 

“On était occupés. J’ai oublié que j’avais faim," dit-il entre 2 bouchées. 

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, tapotant nerveusement la table avec le bout des doigts. Il n’est pas exactement ce qu’on pourrait appeler un exemple à suivre dans ce domaine. Il peut se permettre de sauter un repas ou 2 mais pas James. Il n’avait jamais oublié de nourrir James mais c’est la 2ème fois en quelques jours qu’ils mangent en dehors des heures de repas raisonnables. Arrivant à une rapide décision, Sherlock sort son téléphone et programme 3 alarmes: “Petit déjeuner”, “Déjeuner”, “Dîner”. Peut-être que comme ça ils ne manqueront plus un seul repas. 

“Est-ce que vous parliez à John tout à l’heure ?” demande James fixant le téléphone. 

Sherlock ne demande pas à James comment il sait ça. Il est à peu près certain que son expression l’a trahi, aussi alarmant que cela puisse sembler. 

“Je lui ai demandé si je devais t'emmener voir ton ancienne maison," répond Sherlock.

La fourchette de James s’arrête à mi-chemin de sa bouche. “Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? demande-il les yeux écarquillés et la gorge sèche. 

-Il a pertinemment pointé le fait que son opinion avait moins d’importance que ton avis à ce sujet.” 

La voix de James n’est plus qu’un murmure lorsqu’il dit: “Je … Je voudrais bien y aller, oui. Est-ce que c’est possible ? Lorsque l’enquête sera finie ?” 

Sherlock acquiesce, et l’affaire est entendue. 

A Scotland Yard, Sherlock demande à James de l’attendre en dehors de la salle de conférence. Cette fois, Lestrade n’a même pas à dire quoi que ce soit. James est visiblement mécontent mais il va s’asseoir et sort son téléphone sans se plaindre. 

"Si vous avez besoin d’une babysitter, dit Lestrade en étalant le contenu du dossier sur la table, je peux vous donner des noms.” Il ajoute après une seconde: “Même si … il ne devrait pas être à l’école ?” 

Sherlock l’ignore, ignore la présence de Donovan au fond de la pièce et leurs tergiversations à propos des indices et ne se concentre que sur les documents en face de lui. S’il se concentre assez fort, il parvient à ne plus voir le visage de James à la place des photos de la première victime. 

Après un moment -combien de temps exactement, il n’en sait rien- quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Lestrade s’en occupe et Sherlock ne se donne pas la peine de lever la tête, pas avant que de nouvelles photos et des rapports, sur la seconde victime cette fois, viennent s’ajouter aux pièces du dossier sur la table. Pas avant d’entendre la voix de la personne qui vient délivrer les documents, il ne comprend pas ce qu’il dit mais sa voix le tire de ses pensées. 

Il relève brusquement la tête et traverse de la salle de conférence avant même d’en avoir conscience, juste à temps pour voir Anderson s’éloigner de James. Il fusille du regard cet imbécile avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur James. 

“Ça va, dit James. Il est venu de me dire qu’il regrettait de m’avoir crié dessus ce matin. Je pense qu’il était sincère.” 

Interloqué, Sherlock lance de nouveau un regard à Anderson, s’est retourné en entendant James. Leurs regards se croisent, la même aversion au fond des yeux d’Anderson que dans ceux de Sherlock mais Anderson incline légèrement la tête avant de se détourner et de continuer sa route. 

Sherlock n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il vient de se passer mais bon, c’est d’Anderson qu’il s’agit alors cela n’a pas vraiment d’importance. 

“Sherlock ? dit James, requérant son attention. Vous savez les échantillons qu’on a analysé ? Et s’ils venaient d’un seul endroit plutôt que de 2 ?” 

Il tend son téléphone à Sherlock, qui s’en empare avant de regarder la carte sur l’écran. Et dire que Sherlock pensait que James était en train de jouer à des jeux ou lire sur son téléphone alors que tout ce temps il travaillait sur l’enquête … 

C’est une théorie intéressante. Il fait fausse route, mais c’est tout de même intéressant. Sherlock rend son téléphone à James et lui explique pourquoi sa théorie ne peut pas être la bonne. James à l’air un peu déçu, mais Sherlock veille à lui dire que c’était une bonne idée même si elle s’avère être fausse. Lorsqu’il retourne dans la salle de conférence, il se rend compte que Donovan l’observait. Il s’attend à une remarque désobligeante de sa part, disant que ce n’est pas un endroit pour un enfant mais elle garde le silence. Un peu plus tard, elle part chercher un café. Elle ramène 3 gobelets, et bien qu’elle n’en offre pas vraiment un à Sherlock, elle le place à sa portée. 

Cela prend le reste de la journée, une nuit passée sur internet à Baker Street et quelques heures supplémentaires à Scotland Yard le lendemain matin à Sherlock pour mettre Lestrade sur la piste des tueurs. 

Pendant tout ce temps, Donovan ne lève jamais les yeux au ciel dans la direction de Sherlock, du moins pas qu’il ne sache, et elle lui parle sans animosité. Elle n’est pas particulièrement polie non plus mais elle ne passe pas son temps à dire à Sherlock qu’il n’a rien à faire ici. Sherlock ne pourrait pas dire qui de Lestrade ou de lui est le plus surpris par ce revirement de situation inattendu. 

Lestrade refuse d’emmener Sherlock avec eux pour l’arrestation des suspects et Sherlock n’insiste pas tellement non plus. En vérité, il ne veut pas que James se trouve à proximité de ces gens. Ni lui d’ailleurs. Ce n’est pas le moment d’ajouter des noms à la liste de personnes qu’il a tuées. 

Ils déjeunent dans un restaurant vietnamien encore une fois mais cette fois-ci à une heure plus décente. James ne demande rien mais la question est peinte sur son visage, alors Sherlock y répond entre 2 bouchées. 

“Oui. On y va dès qu’on a fini de manger.” 

Et pour une fois, James finit de manger avant Sherlock. 


	16. De la poussière et du sang

C’est une maison tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal au milieu d’une rue tout ce qu’il y a de plus banal. 3 étages, coincée entre 2 bâtiments identiques, rien ne permet de la distinguer d’une autre maison, aucun signe extérieur qui permettrait de l’identifier comme étant celle d’un génie du crime mort depuis 3 ans.

“Il y a un compte en banque rien que pour la maison, dit James distraitement pour répondre à la question de Sherlock. Quelqu’un se chargeait de payer l’eau et l’électricité. Père trouvait les factures ennuyeuses.” 

Il s’arrête au pied des 3 marches qui mènent à la porte d’entrée et pour la première fois Sherlock décèle une pointe d’hésitation chez lui. 

“Tu as la clef ?” demande-t-il. 

James secoue la tête et finit par monter les marches. “Pas de clef. Les gens les perdent ou se les font voler. Ou les verrous sont forcés.” 

Il met la main dans sa poche et en ressort un gant qu’il enfile à la main droite. Il ne fait pas froid au point de porter des gants mais Sherlock se rend vite compte que ce n’est pas à cela qu’il sert. Sur le mur à côté de la porte un pavé numérique derrière un discret boîtier. Sûr de lui, James presse les touches de son doigt ganté. Il ne prend pas la peine de cacher le code alors Sherlock ne prétend pas ne pas regarder les nombres. 

00022172

La porte se déverrouille. 

“Tu es doué pour retenir des chiffres, remarque Sherlock pendant que James retire son gant. 

-Celui là n’est pas compliqué. Même à l’envers.” 

Il observe Sherlock, les sourcils légèrement relevés, comme une question. Sherlock visualise les chiffres dans son esprits, les inverse et fait une supposition. 

“Ta date de naissance ?” 

James ne répond que par un fin sourire. 

Il inspire profondément avant de poser la main sur la poignée et d’ouvrir la porte. La porte s’ouvre complètement mais il n’entre pas immédiatement et inspecte plutôt le plancher. Un large et épais cercle de poudre blanche s’étire sur 2 mètres derrière la porte. N’importe qui en entrant laisserait une empreinte, de la même façon que James lorsqu’il entre finalement dans la maison. Sherlock le suit et ferme la porte. Il s’accroupit et prend la poudre entre le pouce et l’index qu’il frotte l’un contre l’autre. 

“De la farine ?

-Une idée de Sebastian, dit James à voix basse en regardant autour de lui. Si on devait revenir, il voulait être sûr de savoir si quelqu’un était venu ici.” Après une pause, il ajoute encore plus bas: “Je pense qu’il croyait que Père reviendrait. Ou peut-être qu’il essayait de s’en persuader.” 

Mais personne n’est venu, c’est certain. Sur la gauche, Sherlock devine la cuisine, un frigidaire bourdonnant légèrement. Une autre porte plus loin pourrait être une salle à manger. Sur la droite, un grand piano trône au centre d’une large pièce dont les 2 portes sont grandes ouvertes. James s’engage dans les escaliers en face de l’entrée, les lumières s'allumant sur son passage alors qu’il monte les escaliers. Sherlock suit les empreintes blanches qu’il laisse derrière lui. 

Les escaliers et la rambarde on l’air gris sous la poussière accumulée depuis 3 ans, mais Sherlock parvient à distinguer le bois précieux. Des tableaux ornent les murs, chacun dans un style différent et Sherlock reconnaît quelques peintures de maître. C’est une intrusion dans la vie de Moriarty que Sherlock n’aurait jamais imaginé. 

“Qui vivait ici ?” demande-il en atteignant le 2ème étage et en retrouvant James dans ce qui se révélant être une chambre. 

La chambre de James. 

“Seulement Père et moi, répond-il distraitement, regardant autour de lui comme s’il découvrait la chambre en même temps que Sherlock. Oh et la gouvernante aussi.” 

Il s’avance finalement vers la bibliothèque de l’autre côté du lit et parcourt les tranches des livres du bout des doigts. 

“Tu avais une gouvernante ?” demande Sherlock en s’approchant du bureau de l’autre côté de la bibliothèque. Au dessus du bureau, des photos sont épinglées sur un tableau en liège, entre autres choses. 

“J’ai eu plusieurs gouvernantes, répond sèchement James. Père non plus n’aimait pas me laisser seul.” 

Au moment où James dit “Père”, Sherlock trouve Moriarty sur le tableau et sursaute. Il n’a jamais douté que James était son fils mais cela lui fait quand même un choc de les voir tous les 2 en photo, James monté sur un cheval et souriant de toutes ses dents, moins une du milieu, Moriarty debout à côté de lui, une expression de satisfaction absolue que Sherlock n’aurait jamais imaginé voir sur son visage. Il ressemble davantage à Jim de l'informatique ou à Richard Brook qu’à Moriarty mais cela ne semble pas être un masque. Même mort, il continue à surprendre Sherlock. 

Un ruban est épinglé à côté de la photo, un grand “1ère place” en son centre. 3 autres photos sont accrochées sur ce tableau, et d’autres rubans mais plus de Moriarty. 

“Qu’en est-il de Moran ?” demande Sherlock, tournant le dos à James. 

Il a sorti quelques livres de la bibliothèque et les étale sur le lit. Il lui répond sans le regarder, les mains parcourant les couvertures des livres. 

“Il restait quelques fois. Il venait passer quelques jours ici. Une fois il est resté un mois entier, mais c’est quand il a été blessé. Ensuite Père s’ennuyait de lui et lui trouvait quelque chose à faire et il disparaissait quelques temps avant de revenir. Il revenait toujours. J’espérais qu’il ne revienne pas. Père était toujours pire quand Sebastian était là.” 

Il sort un autre livre de l’étagère, tourne quelques pages avant de le déposer sur le lit. _Le Petit Prince_ , en Français. 

“Et puis un jour,continue-t-il. “Sebastian est arrivé et a renvoyé la gouvernante. Il a dit que Père était mort et qu’il fallait qu’on s’en aille. Au début, j’ai cru qu’il mentait. Mais s’il avait menti, Père nous aurait retrouvé. Alors je me suis dit que Sebastian devait penser que Père était mort car c’est ce qu’il voulait. Mais je n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce que j’avais pu faire pour que Père me laisse seul avec lui.” 

La peine dans la voix de James le fait paraître bien plus jeune que 12 ans. Il fixe Sherlock, juste assez pour qu’il s’en rende compte. Toujours la même question. 

“Il est vraiment mort,” répond Sherlock à sa question silencieuse. 

James ne répond pas et continue à sortir les livres de la bibliothèque, en silence. Sherlock l’observe un moment avant de sortir de la chambre. Le plancher craque sous ses pas tandis qu’il déambule au 2ème étage, poussant chaque porte pour jeter un regard dans les pièces. Il trouve une salle de bain et une autre chambre, celle-ci dépourvue de tout effet personnel. Celle de la gouvernante. 

En se détournant, quelque chose attire son regard. Ses empreintes de pas ont soulevé la poussière sur le plancher et Sherlock peut voir une petite tache, plus foncée que le reste du bois, plus rouge aussi. Il s’accroupit pour l’examiner plus attentivement. Elle est aussi large qu’une main, avec de petites éclaboussures tout autour. 

“Oui, c’est du sang, dit James, en observant Sherlock depuis l’entrée de sa chambre. Celui d’une gouvernante. Je m'exerçais au piano un soir et elle a dit qu’il était l’heure d’aller au lit. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser finir mon morceau. J’ai piqué une crise alors elle m’a donné une fessée. Elle ne m’a même pas frappé très fort. Rien à voir comparé à Père quand il utilisait la ceinture”. Il s’arrête une seconde avant de reprendre avec la même moix dénuée de toute expression: “Le lendemain, il m’a demandé si je m’étais bien entraîné, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je n’avais pas pu et il s’est vraiment mis en colère. Il lui a tiré dessus. Juste ici. Et ensuite on est sortis manger une glace. Quand on est revenus, le corps avait disparu et tout avait été nettoyé à l’exception de cette tâche.” 

Sherlock tente de trouver quelque chose à dire, tandis qu’il se relève lentement, quelque chose qui chasserait ces images de l’esprit de James. Tout ce qu’il trouve à dire c’est: “Quel âge avais-tu ?

-7 ans. Je lui disais aussi chaque fois que Sebastian me battait aussi, et ils se disputaient et criaient très fort mais Père ne l’a jamais tué. Je pense que Sebastian aurait été plus difficile à remplacer qu’une gouvernante.” 

La petite voix à l’intérieur de la tête de Sherlock, celle qui ressemble tellement à la voix de John, le presse de dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de réconfortant. De gentil. De bien. Tout ce que _n'est pas_ Sherlock. 

“Qu’y a-t-il au 3ème étage ?

-Le bureau de Père. Et sa chambre. Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez. Je serai au rez-de-chaussée.” 

Cela dit, il hisse un gros sac à dos sur son épaule et descend les escaliers. Sherlock le regarde faire et se demande s’il doit le suivre avant de monter au 3ème étage.Ce faisant, il écrit un rapide texto. 

_J’avais tort_

_SH_

Il n’est pas intéressé par ce qu’il y a dans la chambre, mais le bureau en revanche … 

3 ans à traquer chaque rumeur, remonter la piste de chaque indice et il n’a jamais trouvé sa maison. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander ce qu’il a manqué. Cela l’irrite mais pas plus que son autre échec. 

Son téléphone sonne alors qu’il s’apprête à entrer dans le bureau. Il y jette un œil et répond avant d’y entrer. 

_Ok. Tu m’as eu. Tort à propos de quoi ?_

_Tort quand j’ai pensé pouvoir m’occuper de James._

_SH_

Il s’approche du bureau. Un ordinateur portable est posé au milieu, l’écran ouvert. En faisant le tour, Sherlock remarque que quelque chose, probablement de l’acide, a été aspergé sur le clavier. Les touches ont fondues et le disque dur aussi, de toute évidence. Peut-être même le bois en dessous mais Sherlock ne prend pas la peine de vérifier. 

Son téléphone sonne de nouveau. Sherlock s’assoit sur le fauteuil du bureau, se souvenant trop tard de la poussière. 

_Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?_

_Il m’a dit des choses et je n’ai pas su quoi répondre._

_Tu de débrouillerais bien mieux que moi._

_Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?_

_SH_

_Et par “des choses” tu veux dire ? A propos de son Père ?_

_Correct._

_Je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre._

_Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?_

_SH_

_Tu sais compter = tu sais quand je rentre._

_Et bien sûr que tu peux le faire. Sois-là pour lui._

_Ça n’aurait pas été si difficile si tu n’avais pas eu besoin d’aller en Espagne._

_Et je suis là. C’est bien ça le problème._

_JE suis là. Tu me connais. Je ne sais pas comment m’en sortir avec ces choses._

_Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu as su pour l’Espagne._

_Et oui je te connais._

_Je sais aussi qu’il y a 2 semaines James ne voulait pas en parler._

_Et maintenant il en parle._

_Il t’en parle à TOI._

_Tout ce que tu as à faire c’est ÉCOUTER._

_SOIS LA POUR LUI._

Sherlock relit les dernières lignes 2 fois avant de finalement taper une réponse. 

_Ce n’est pas la peine de malmener l’usage des majuscules._

_Et merci._

_SH_

_JE T’EN PRIE._

_Quelle horreur._

_Arrête de me parler et va plutôt l’écouter._

_Vas-y. Maintenant._

_Oui Capitaine._

_6 jours._

_SH_

_Tu vois que tu sais compter !_

_Bon courage._

Sherlock observe la pièce en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. Quelque soit ce qu’il peut apprendre ici, est-ce cela à encore une quelconque importance à ce stade ? 

A mi-chemin du 2ème étage, il l’entend. Les notes se font de plus en plus fortes tandis qu’il descend les escaliers, jusqu’à ce qu’il le reconnaisse. Tchaikovsky. Pas l’un des compositeurs préférés de Sherlock, mais il ne peut nier que la mélodie est jouée à la perfection. 

Il rejoint James dans la large pièce au rez-de-chaussée. Il reste à la porte quelques secondes à l'observer. James a déposé son sac à dos et son manteau sur le canapé, près du piano. Il se tient bien droit sur le banc, les yeux à demi clos, les doigts survolant les touches. 

“Est-ce qu’on s’en va ? demande-t-il à peine plus haut que le son de la mélodie. 

-Prend ton temps, dit Sherlock en s’avançant vers le canapé. Je suis là, je t’écoute.” 

James ouvre les yeux et jette un œil à Sherlock sans manquer une seule note. Son regard est facile à interpréter: “Pourquoi pointez-vous l'évidence ?” Sherlock réprime un petit rire. Pourquoi, en effet. 

Le sac à dos est ouvert; un des livres en ressort, empêchant la fermeture de pouvoir se refermer complètement. Sherlock jette un coup d’oeil. Il n’y a que des livres à l’intérieur, d’après ce qu’il peut constater. 

“Est-ce que c’est tout ce que tu voulais emporter ? demande-t-il. 

-Non. Mais le reste n’est pas très pratique.” 

Il veut parler du piano, bien entendu. Il n’y a pas grand chose que Sherlock puisse faire par rapport à cela. 

“Je n’arrive pas à savoir si je veux vendre cette maison où la réduire en cendre, dit James, fronçant les sourcils vers les touches du piano tandis qu’il joue un passage plus agressif. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

-Je te déconseille d’y mettre le feu, dit Sherlock pince-sans-rire. C’est le genre de chose qui rendrait perplexe les autorités.” 

L’expression de James change étrangement, il fronce toujours les sourcils vers le piano mais il a maintenant un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Sherlock comprend le froncement de sourcils lorsqu’il atteint un enchaînement de notes qui ne lui vient pas si facilement que le reste. Son sourire s’efface et il se concentre davantage en reprenant depuis la dernière mesure. 

“J’imagine que je ne suis pas obligé de décider maintenant,” murmure-t-il. La mélodie n’est toujours pas parfaite mais il ne grimace plus et continuer de jouer. “Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’arrive jamais à bien jouer cette partie. Ce n’est même pas si difficile que ça. Ça avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement Père.

-C’est lui qui t’a appris.”

Ce n’est pas une question, mais James hoche la tête quand même. 

“Il m’a tout appris. Lire, écrire, compter, jouer du piano, cuisiner, monter à cheval, nouer ma cravate, lacer mes chaussures, tirer avec un pistolet, comment dire si quelqu’un ment et comment cacher quand je mens à quelqu’un et un tas d’autres choses. Parfois quand je pense à toutes les choses qu’il m’a apprises, j’oublie comment il était quand il se mettait en colère. 

Il se tait et ne reparle pas avant que la dernière note du morceau ne s’évanouisse dans l’air. Ce n’est seulement après qu’il demande: “Vous pensez que c’est mal que j’oublie ?"

C’est un peu trop demander pour quelqu’un qui se contentait “d’être là” et “d’écouter”. Sherlock se démène pour trouver quelque chose à répondre et opte finalement pour “Cela ne sert à rien de se souvenir de choses qui n’ont pas d’intérêt. Et ce que ça t’aide de te souvenir de ces choses, de quelque façon que ce soit ?” 

James hausse les épaules et joue une note. Puis une autre. Mozart cette fois. 

“Si je garde ces souvenirs en tête, dit James à voix basse, alors peut-être que je saurais à quoi m’attendre la prochaine fois que quelqu’un essaye de me faire du mal.” 

La résignation dans sa voix frappe Sherlock autant que ses mots. Avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il se lève et se dirige vers le piano. James se raidit, les doigts pressés si fort sur les touches que ses phalanges en sont blanches, ses yeux s’agrandissent de terreur. 

“Sherlock ?" dit-il vraisemblablement effrayé. 

Lui faire peur est tout le contraire de ce que voulait faire Sherlock. Il s’en veut, est en colère contre lui-même et contre bien d’autres choses quand il s’arrête à côté de James et lui dit : “Ça n’arrivera plus. Pas tant que je serai là.” 

James le regarde confus: “Quoi ?

-Les gens qui te font du mal. Qui te battent. Ou … l’autre chose. C’est terminé. Je voulais juste que tu le saches."

Pendant de longues secondes, James ne fait rien d’autre que fixer Sherlock, le regard indéchiffrable. Finalement, il hoche la tête et reporte son attention sur le piano. Il recommence le morceau de Mozart depuis le début. Sherlock s’assoit à l’autre extrémité du banc, les doigts battant la mesure sur ses cuisses. Il aurait aimé avoir son violon avec lui. Plus facile de s’exprimer en musique qu’avec des mots.

Ce soir en revanche … Si James s’en tient à son schéma, ce sera une mauvaise nuit. Ce sera au tour de Sherlock de jouer pour James. 


	17. 4 nuits

Après être retourné dans son ancienne maison, comme Sherlock s’y attendait, James passe la nuit sur le canapé. Sherlock s’assoit dans son fauteuil et joue des airs chaque fois que James remue dans son sommeil. Il choisit délibérément de ne pas jouer de morceau en entier. Toutes les mélodies n’ont pas besoin d’être jouées en entier après tout. C’est un peu déstabilisant mais c’est une leçon importante. 

Le lendemain matin, lorsque James se réveille pour de bon et marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à un remerciement, Sherlock prétend ne pas avoir entendu. Il n’a pas besoin d’être remercié pour ce qui n’est qu’une solution temporaire avant d’en trouver une plus durable. Sherlock reprend sa place dans le canapé, enroulé dans sa robe de chambre, pendant que James ramène son oreiller et sa couverture dans sa chambre. Les coussins sont chauds, ça lui semble bizarre. Il ferme les yeux et tente de débrancher son cerveau pour un moment. Cela fonctionne aussi bien qu’à chaque fois, c’est à dire pas du tout. 

5 jours maintenant. 

Encore 5 jours … et ensuite quoi ? John sera de retour à Londres mais pas de retour à l’appartement. Il sera toujours dans le coin et Sherlock pourra toujours le voir, mais il sera toujours marié. Et Sherlock ressentira toujours ce toxique mélange d’irritation, de jalousie et d'envie chaque fois qu’il pensera à John et Mary ensemble. 

Sherlock déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de ces sentiments. Ils sont inutiles. Pire, ils sont dangereux. Ils ralentissent son esprit. Il le distraient. S’il les révélait au grand jour, il pourrait très bien perdre son amitié avec John. Il n’a jamais eu aucune chance de toute façon, si ? Même s’il avait réalisé plus tôt ce qu’il éprouvait pour John, cela n’aurait rien changé, bien qu’il ait tenté de se persuader du contraire ces 3 dernières années. Il ne vivra jamais cela avec John. 

Il a beau essayer, il n’arrive pas à faire taire ses pensées. Il ne sait même pas comment faire. 30 ans à observer de loin des gens tomber amoureux ne l’ont clairement pas préparer à ressentir la même chose. Il a déclaré un jour comprendre la mécanique, et c’est toujours le cas. Mais jamais il n’aurait pensé que c’était plus complexe que des réactions chimiques et de la biologie élémentaire. 

Les heures passent et les pensées de Sherlock tournent en rond. A ce stade, il espère une distraction, un appel de Lestrade, un client un tant soit peu intéressant, peut-être même une visite de Mycroft, c’est dire à quel point il se désespère, mais son téléphone demeure silencieux. James va et vient dans le salon, parfois adressant quelques mots à Sherlock, lui offrant du thé ou à manger. Sherlock se force à répondre, juste quelques mots mais c’est déjà ça. En espérant que ce soit suffisant. Pas de leçon de violon aujourd’hui, c’est au dessus de ses forces. Son téléphone sonne à intervalles réguliers mais James n’a pas besoin de rappel pour manger. Mme Hudson passe leur rendre visite et leur raconter des banalités mais Sherlock l’entend à peine. La nuit tombe enfin. James lui dit bonsoir avant de s’éclipser dans sa chambre. Sherlock fixe le plafond et il écoute. 

Un peu après 1 heure, James sort de son lit, descend les escaliers et vient s’installer sur le canapé avec son oreiller et sa couverture. Il ne dit rien, ne regarde pas Sherlock dans les yeux tandis qu’il sort son violon et s’enroule plutôt dans la couette, jusqu’à ce que Sherlock ne voit plus de lui qu’un bout de ses cheveux. Sherlock joue un morceau, puis un deuxième et quand il souhaite intérieurement savoir comment débrancher un cerveau, il ne pense pas seulement au sien. 

Le jour suivant n’est pas différent de celui qui vient de s’écouler. Sauf pour une chose: J-4, maintenant. 

A J-3, après avoir picoré la nourriture que James a préparé pour lui et retrouvé son canapé, Sherlock reçoit un texto. 

_ Bouge toi de ce putain de canapé _

Sherlock cligne des yeux plusieurs fois aussi surpris par le contenu du message que par son émetteur. Comment John peut-il savoir …

James. James bien sûr. 

_ Il n’aurait pas dû te déranger. _

_ SH _

Il s’assoit, passe une main dans les cheveux et appelle James, qui se précipite aussitôt dans le salon, l’air inquiet. 

“Pourquoi as-tu …”, commence Sherlock avant d’être interrompu par l’arrivée d’un second texto. 

_ Tu me fais rire.  _

_ Il s’inquiète pour toi.  _

_ Va faire un tour. Emmène-le au parc ou quelque chose.  _

“Inquiet ?” répète Sherlock, fronçant les sourcils vers l’écran puis James. “Pourquoi es-tu inquiet ?” 

James hausse un peu les épaules. “Vous n’avez pratiquement pas bougé depuis 2 jours et demi. Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas m'inquiéter ?

-Tu n’as pas à t’en faire, dit Sherlock, contrarié par James, par John mais principalement par lui-même. “Je …” 

Il s’arrête avant de dire qu’il s’ennuie. Cela ne serait pas vraiment un mensonge: il s’ennuie véritablement. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça non plus qu’il campe sur ce canapé, du moins pas entièrement. 

“Vous êtes triste ?” suggère James timidement. 

Sherlock ne répond rien, mais il peut bien s’avouer à lui-même, à défaut de l’avouer à n’importe qui, que “triste” décrit assez bien son état d’esprit en ce moment. 

Triste parce que John est heureux sans lui. Pathétique.

“Donne-moi 10 minutes, dit-il en se levant. Ensuite on ira prendre l’air.” 

Le sourire de James lui rappelle celui de John quand il arrivait à lui faire manger quelque chose pendant une enquête. Sherlock veille à ne pas lui envoyer de message en retour, du moins pas avant qu’il n’en reçoive un nouveau, une heure plus tard, alors qu’ils s’apprêtent à entrer dans le Musée d’Histoire Naturelle. 

_ Alors ?  _

_ Au musée. On se parle plus tard.  _

_ SH _

Et si son message est aussi court ce n’est surement pas parce que Sherlock boude à propos du fait que James et lui parlent dans son dos. Il est bien trop vieux pour ça. Non pas qu’il ait déjà boudé étant enfant.  Ça n’est jamais arrivé. 

D’abord, Sherlock se traîne derrière James à travers les expositions. Rien de nouveau ici. Du moins, rien de nouveau en ce qui le concerne. Lorsqu’il se rend compte que le panneau qui a attiré l’attention de James dans le Darwin Centre est, sinon incorrect, au moins incomplet, il s’empresse d’y remédier. Bientôt, c’est ce qu’il fait chaque fois que James s'arrête pour regarder quelque chose. Ça lui semble toujours bizarre d’avoir quelqu’un pour l’écouter comme cela, sans vouloir lui en mettre une ou lui dire d’aller se faire foutre, quelqu’un qui apprécie ce qu’il a à dire. Ça lui avait manqué. 

L’après-midi passe plus vite que ce qu’il n’aurait pu penser et il s’entend bientôt promettre que oui, ils reviendront bientôt. 

Sur le chemin de la maison, ils s’arrêtent au restaurant et James lui raconte la seule fois où son père l’a emmené au musée. Il était si petit qu’il s’en souvient à peine, hormis qu’il a appris à faire du patin à glace à la patinoire du musée. 

Entendre James parler ainsi de son père ravive en Sherlock une pensée qui lui trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours. Ce jour là sur le toit de Barts, Moriarty tempêtait à propos du fait de n’avoir personne pour le distraire de son ennui. Cela faisait-il partie du jeu, une façon pour lui de conserver l’existence de James secrète ? Ou était-il sincère ? Est-ce qu’être le père de James l’ennuyait vraiment ? 

Sherlock espère que c’est la première réponse. Cela ne change rien pour lui mais de façon inexplicable, imaginer que Moriarty ne ferait pas tout son possible pour prendre soin de James lui est insupportable, mais pas aussi insupportable que son idée de la discipline. Comment quelqu’un peut-il s’ennuyer avec un enfant si brillant ? 

Au moment même où Sherlock se pose la question, il la reconnaît. C’est la même qu’il s’est posée des centaines de fois depuis l’âge de 5 ou 6 ans. Il n’a toujours pas trouvé d’autre réponse que “parce que ce sont des idiots.” Cela n’a jamais été une réponse satisfaisante. 

“Vous ne dites pas grand chose, commente James lorsqu’il a fini de lui raconter ses premier pas sur la glace. 

-On a discuté toute la journée, réplique Sherlock. 

-Non on n’a pas discuté. Vous m’avez appris des choses. C’était très bien mais ce n’est pas la même chose que juste parler.

-Et de quoi voudrais-tu qu’on discute alors ?” 

James examine la question en prenant quelques bouchées de glace avant de dire: “Vous pourriez me dire pourquoi vous êtes triste. Je peux écouter aussi, vous savez.” 

Au lieu de répondre, Sherlock se tourne vers la vitre et observe les voitures qui passent tandis que le soir tombent. 

“Il sera de retour dans 3 jours," offre timidement James. 

La gorge de Sherlock se serre étrangement. 

“Tu n’as pas besoin que je dise quoique ce soit, dit-il, en regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Tu en sais déjà trop.” 

C’est une tentative pour changer de sujet, mais James ne semble pas comprendre. 

“Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas. Vous ne lui avez pas dit, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Sherlock secoue la tête malgré lui. 

“Pourquoi pas ? Vous devriez. C’est important.” 

Étouffant un petit rire, Sherlock jette un œil au dessert de James - presque fini - et se retourne pour attirer l’attention de la serveuse et demander l’addition. 

“Sherlock ? Pourquoi …

-On ne va pas discuter de ça, l’interrompt-il, la voix calme mais ne  souffrant aucune contradiction.  Ce … sentiment … Ce n’est qu’une faiblesse temporaire de ma part. J’ai été loin de Londres pendant longtemps. Ça me manquait. Ma vie ici me manquait. Et il en faisait partie, alors je me suis convaincu qu’il y avait plus que cela. Plus que le désir de revenir à ma vie d’avant. Maintenant que je suis de retour, les choses vont revenir à la normale. Le sujet est clos.” 

Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’ils sont dans le taxi que James dit: “Je vous ai dit que Père m’a appris à dire quand quelqu’un ment. Vous êtes un bon menteur, mais pas quand il s’agit de John.” 

Sherlock préfère ne pas répondre. 

Aucun d’entre eux ne dit un autre mot, pas avant la première leçon de français de la semaine et la leçon de violon qui suit. Même là, il y a une raideur dans le dos de James et dans sa voix qui reproche à Sherlock de lui avoir menti. 

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Sherlock finit ses achats en ligne, le bruit familier signalant un cauchemar s’élève depuis l’étage. 3 nuits de suite; c’est plus que la moyenne d’une nuit sur 2 ou 3. L’emmener revoir la maison où il a grandi n’était pas une si bonne idée que cela après tout. 

Ou bien voir Sherlock de mauvaise humeur accroît son niveau d’anxiété, ce qui cause sûrement les cauchemars. 

Dans tous les cas, Sherlock a le sentiment de le laisser tomber, et il ne connaît qu’un moyen d’y remédier, même un petit. Il ramasse son violon. Aucun des grands compositeurs ne lui semble approprié ce soir. Il laisse l’archet glisser sur les cordes, sa main former une note puis 2 puis une mélodie. Sûrement quelque chose qu’il a entendu quelque part. Il n’essaye pas de se souvenir de l’endroit ni du moment, il laisse juste venir la musique. Lorsqu’il termine, James n’est pas descendu. Sherlock tend l’oreille un moment, tout en polissant les cordes de son violon. Une heure passe sans un bruit. Il range le violon et va se coucher. 

Lorsque James descend le matin suivant, Sherlock est déjà levé, habillé d’un costume moins la veste et observe une tache qui a échappé au nettoyage bi-hebdomadaire désormais obligatoire du frigo par Mme Hudson. 

“Est-ce qu’on va quelque part ? demande James à moitié endormi. 

-Peut-être cet après-midi. J’attends une livraison ce matin.” 

Parce que la livraison en 24 heures a été inventée pour les personnes comme Sherlock qui préfèrent payer plutôt qu’attendre. 

La première livraison arrive un peu après le déjeuner. Le livreur grommelle à propos des vieilles maison et de leurs escaliers trop étroits, mais l’étagère arrive dans la chambre de James sans dommage. Elle rentre parfaitement entre le mur et la fenêtre comme l’a suggéré Sherlock quelques jours plus tôt. Pourtant James n’a pas l’air convaincu. 

“Tu ne l’aimes pas ? demande Sherlock, tentant de ne pas paraître trop déçu. 

-Si bien sûr, dit James rapidement. C’est juste que … Est-ce qu’on pourrait essayer de l’autre côté ?” 

Le livreur étant parti, Sherlock se débat seul avec la bibliothèque et la transporte jusqu’à côté de l’armoire. Cela rend moins bien du point de vue de Sherlock mais James est satisfait et après tout, c’est sa chambre. Sherlock se mord l’intérieur de la joue, ne dit rien, et quitte la pièce laissant James ranger sa collection de livres. Il ne lui suggère même pas de ranger ses livres par sujet plutôt que bêtement par ordre alphabétique. 

Le second livreur arrive environ une demie heure plus tard et Sherlock transporte la longue boîte lui-même jusqu’à la chambre de James. Il trouve James assis par terre, la moitié des livres rangés sur l’étagère, l’autre moitié autour de lui et un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il lève la tête vers Sherlock mais ne verbalise pas la question qu’il a sur les lèvres. Pas besoin. Une photo du clavier est imprimé sur la boîte. Ses yeux s’agrandissent. 

“Ce n’est pas un piano à queue, dit Sherlock en déposant la boîte sur le lit, et j’ai l’impression de commettre un crime contre la musique mais …

-Merci ! s’exclame James, abandonnant ses livres pour aider Sherlock à ouvrir la boîte. Merci, merci beaucoup !” 

C’est avec une infinie révérence que ses doigts déballe le clavier, et il le berce pratiquement sur son cœur malgré sa longueur. Dire que Sherlock pensait que ce serait une bien maigre consolation par rapport à un véritable piano … 

Ils l'installent en deux temps trois mouvements à l’endroit où a brièvement résidé l’étagère. Sherlock ramène une chaise de la cuisine et James s’installe immédiatement devant ce que Sherlock ne peut pas décemment appeler un piano. Il manque de dire que des recherches intensives l’ont amenées à croire que ce modèle spécifique produit le meilleur son mais au final ne dit rien et regarde James jouer quelques notes. Même depuis l’endroit où se tient Sherlock, le sourire de James est aveuglant. 

Lorsqu’il commence un morceau, Sherlock a besoin d’un petit moment avant de reconnaître le compositeur. 

“Chopin ?” demande-t-il finalement. 

James ne répond pas. Il n’est pas sûr qu’il ait entendu la question. Il a l’air perdu dans ses pensées, Sherlock connaît cette sensation mieux que personne. 

En se retournant vers la bibliothèque, Sherlock trouve Mme Hudson sur le seuil de la porte. Elle a l’air, pendant quelques secondes, à la fois exaspérée et résignée; elle fait un commentaire à propos de “concerts nocturnes". Cependant en voyant James et bien qu’elle ne puisse pas voir grand chose de son visage depuis l’endroit où elle se trouve, son expression se radoucit. Elle capte le regard de Sherlock et sourit, s’avançant juste assez pour lui tapoter la joue avant de partir. Il semble qu’elle ne va pas exprimer sa désapprobation, du moins pas aujourd’hui, en revanche Sherlock serait bien incapable d'expliquer ce que veut dire cette petite marque d’affection. 

Ramassant les livres sur le sol, Sherlock les installent dans la bibliothèque selon l’ordre le plus logique. Alors qu’il glisse l’exemplaire du Petit Prince sur l’étagère, quelque chose s’échappe d’entre les pages. D’abord il pense qu’une page s’est détachée mais il réalise rapidement qu’il s’agit d’une photo. Il aperçoit d’abord le dos, une inscription faites par un enfant dans une écriture soignée. 

_ Papa et moi, 2008 _

Il n’a jamais entendu James appeler Moriarty “Papa”. Ça a toujours été “Père”. Ce nom semble pourtant approprié car il s’agit de la photo que Sherlock a vu épinglée sur le tableau dans la chambre de James, celle sur laquelle Moriarty ressemble à n’importe qui sauf lui-même. 

Sherlock réalise soudainement que la mélodie s’est arrêtée. Il jette un regard à James, qui soutient son regard, l’air peiné. Son sourire a disparu. 

“Je suis désolé ? dit-il calmement. 

-Pour quoi ?”

James fait un signe de la main en direction de la photo dans les mains de Sherlock. “Je sais qu’il a essayé de vous tuer. Et vos amis. Je n’aurais pas dû la ramener ici.” 

Sherlock secoue la tête et replace la photo dans le livre, le range dans la bibliothèque et ramasse d’autres livres du sol. 

“Ce n’est qu’une photo. Tu as le droit de t’y accrocher si c’est ce que tu veux. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser auprès de moi, ni auprès de qui que ce soit.” 

James a toujours l’air perplexe lorsque Sherlock quitte la chambre mais recommence rapidement à jouer. 

Plus tard dans la nuit, après que James ait joué un peu et soit vraisemblablement parti se coucher, jusqu’ici pas de cauchemar, le téléphone de Sherlock sonne. 

_ Ne dis plus jamais que tu ne sais pas comment t’y prendre _

Sherlock est partagé entre l’excitation de recevoir un texto inattendu de la part de John et la perplexité de savoir ce qu’il signifie. 

_ Il t’a dit pour le clavier ? Pourquoi ?  _

_ SH _

_ Je pense qu’il était heureux et voulait le dire à quelqu’un _

_ Il a joué une valse pour Mary & moi.  _

_ C’était très beau. Elle a beaucoup aimé.  _

Le sourire de Sherlock s’efface petit à petit. James n’a pas seulement envoyé un texto à John. Il s’est permis de faire ce que Sherlock s’est refusé et lui a téléphoné. Quelque chose en lui lui fait mal, sans qu’il ne sache dire pourquoi. 

_ Je préfère toujours le violon en ce qui me concerne _ , envoie John après quelques secondes. 

Un minuscule sourire se redessine sur les lèvres de Sherlock. 

_ Profite bien de ton dernier jour de vacances _ , répond Sherlock même si ce qu’il a vraiment envie de dire est:  _ Tu me manques _ . 


	18. JH

Un jour. 

Un jour interminable. 

Il suffit d’un regard dans la direction de Sherlock après le petit déjeuner pour que James se retire aussitôt dans sa chambre. Sherlock culpabilise vaguement mais qu’est-ce qu’il peut y faire ? S’il prenait la peine de prétendre que tout va bien, James le percerait quand même à jour et il a été plutôt clairement exprimé le fait qu’il n’aimait pas qu’on lui mente. 

Bientôt l’appartement s’emplit d’une douce mélodie qui ne réussit qu’à mettre Sherlock plus à cran. C’est le chaos dans sa tête et les patchs de nicotine ne font plus effet depuis longtemps; que pourrait y faire la musique ?

Ce dont il a besoin c’est d’une bonne enquête. Une très très bonne enquête. Peut-être un meurtre dans une pièce fermée à clef. Pour un peu, un tueur en série pourrait faire l’affaire, mais un tueur en série intelligent. Ou seulement quelqu’un qui n’est pas ennuyeux, quelqu’un qui pourrait le surprendre, quelqu’un qui n’a pas 12 ans et qui est présentement en Espagne. 

Quelque chose d’autre pourrait aider, quelque chose qui pourrait ralentir son esprit pendant un moment, apaiser ses pensées. C’est quelque chose d’illégal mais qui s’en soucie ? Cela pourrait l’aider pour un temps mais l’après est toujours problématique, Sherlock écarte cette idée. Du moins il essaye. 

Et ensuite c’est encore pire. Bien pire. 

Mycroft arrive à l’appartement. 

Dans ses bons jours, les jours où Sherlock est pleinement maître de lui même, Mycroft peut quand même déceler des informations dans un froncement de sourcils ou un tapotement impatient des doigts sur sa cuisse. Et Sherlock n’est pas dans un de ses bons jours. 

“Va t’en, dit Sherlock dès qu’il apparaît dans l’escalier. Je n’ai pas le temps. Je suis occupé.” 

Ce qui aurait pu être plus crédible si Sherlock n’était pas seulement assis dans son fauteuil occupé à fixer le fauteuil vide en face de lui. Il ne reste pas vide bien longtemps cependant, Mycroft s’assoit, lissant les plis de son pantalon. 

“Je suis soulagé de constater que même après ses 3 dernières années qui n’ont pas été de tout repos, tu es resté fidèle à toi même.

-J’étais sur le point de sortir, dit Sherlock en le fusillant du regard. Tu trouveras le chemin de la sortie par toi-même.” 

Mycroft ne bouge pas à l’exception d’un sourcil. “Ta prochaine visite au musée peut certainement attendre quelques minutes. Il a l’air assez occupé pour le moment. 

-Contrairement à toi, rétorque Sherlock, vu que tu n’as rien de mieux à faire que passer tes journées à épier tous mes faits et gestes.” 

Un fin sourire étire les lèvres de Mycroft. “Pas les tiens, cher frère. Mais il se trouve que tu as passé dernièrement un certain nombre d’heures en compagnie d’une personne placée sous haute surveillance. Mais ce n’est pas de cela dont je suis venu te parler aujourd’hui. Maman se demande pourquoi tu ne lui rends pas visite.

-Pourquoi as-tu placé James sous surveillance ? demande Sherlock en se rasseyant, au lieu de parler de l’autre chose. Ce n’est qu’un enfant.

-Un enfant, oui, dit Mycroft avec un sourire carnassier. Un enfant qui joue remarquablement du piano, il faut le reconnaître. Et qui détient des informations secrètes sur l’homme le plus dangereux de la décennie. Y compris la localisation d’une maison dont mes hommes n’avaient jamais entendu parler.” 

Sa voix s’est durcie sur ces derniers mots. Sherlock se dit que la réunion durant laquelle le sujet de cette maison a été abordé à dû être très intéressante. C’est toujours distrayant de voir Mycroft réaliser qu’il n’est pas omniscient et que des choses peuvent lui échapper. 

“Tu as trouvé quelque chose d’intéressant dans le bureau ? demande Sherlock, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé. Le disque dur avait l’air complètement fichu.

-Tu n’as pas besoin d’en savoir davantage je crois, si ? Ta vendetta est terminée après tout. Ce qui, encore une fois, fait se demander Maman quand tu viendras lui rendre visite. Quand dois-je envoyer une voiture pour venir te chercher ? 

A l’étage, la sonate de Schubert arrive à sa fin. James ne recommence pas un autre morceau. Sherlock tapote le bras du fauteuil avant de réaliser ce qu’il est en train de faire et de s’arrêter. 

“Depuis combien de temps sait-elle que je suis vivant ?” demande-t-il distraitement.

Mycroft secoue la tête. “Je n’ai pas trahi ton secret, si c’est ce que tu insinues. Mais elle l’a découvert. Quand elle m’a dit qu’elle …” Mycroft détourne le regard, ses yeux parcourent la pièce. ”Eh bien. Elle m’a demandé de ne rien te dire.” 

Sherlock étudie Mycroft attentivement, se demandant s’il peut vraiment le croire quand il dit qu’il ne lui a rien dit. Ce n’est pas certain. Après tout, Mycroft vient d’admettre que leur mère lui avait demandé de garder son secret, et Mycroft l’a quand même dit à Sherlock. Sherlock ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. 

“Quand vas-tu y aller ? demande encore Mycroft. 

-Quand j’aurais le temps, dit Sherlock, tentant de garder son calme. Et je peux y aller par mes propres moyens, je n’ai pas besoin que tu m’envoies une voitures ou que tu te préoccupes de mes allées et venues."

Mycroft soupire et pousse l’audace jusqu’à lever les yeux au ciel. “Oui, tu as surement du mal à trouver du temps libre en ce moment. Tu es tellement occupé avec cet enfant que tu as à peine le temps de résoudre une enquête. Quand penses-tu en avoir fini et l’envoyer vivre chez des personnes qui sauront vraiment s'en occuper ?"

Sherlock relève brusquement la tête. Il s’est demandé plusieurs fois au cours de ces dernières semaines s’il faisait du bon travail à s’occuper de James, mais entendre Mycroft lui répondre par la négative l’irrite au plus haut point. 

“Qui dit qu je ne sais pas m'en occuper ?” demande-t-il sur un ton glacial. 

Les yeux froid de Mycroft l’observe avec consternation. “Sherlock. Tu ne peux pas décemment vouloir le garder.

-Pourquoi pas ? 

-Parce que tu n’as aucun droit légal sur cet enfant, en premier lieu.

-Eh bien arrange-moi ça, dit Sherlock avec un vague geste de la main. Tu m’as ramené à la vie. Je suis persuadé que tu pourras lui donner une nouvelle identité.” 

Mycroft rit et secoue la tête. “Comme quoi ? Ton fils ?

-Encore une fois, pourquoi pas ? dit Sherlock avec un sourire dur. Quelqu’un devra bien hériter un jour de cette maison dans le Sussex. A moins que tu ne te proposes pour engendrer un héritier ?” 

Une grimace passe sur le visage de Mycroft, bien qu’il soit difficile de dire si la pensée d’avoir un enfant qu’il trouve repoussante ou le fait que James puisse devenir un Holmes. 

“Et sa … filiation ne te pose pas de problème ? demande-t-il 

La 2ème option, donc. 

Sherlock lève à peine un sourcil et ne prend pas la peine de répondre. Si l’ADN de James lui avait posé un quelconque problème, il n’aurait jamais accepté de le prendre avec lui en premier lieu. 

“Si c’est une plaisanterie … commence Mycroft, mais Sherlock l’interrompt. 

-Sûrement pas. C’est un orphelin. Je n’aurai jamais d’enfant. C’est la parfaite adéquation. Je n’aurais pas besoin de changer des couches et il est assez intelligent pour ne pas m'ennuyer.

-Il a surtout sans doute une prédisposition génétique à l’instabilité mental, pointe Mycroft. Et tu dois reconnaître qu’il est très mauvais pour écouter aux portes. 

-C’est définitivement un point sur lequel on va devoir travailler. Approche, James.” 

James apparaît dans l’embrasure de la porte et s’avance. Mycroft se tourne vers lui pour le dévisager et à cet instant, Sherlock ne saurait dire lequel des 2 a le nœud de cravate le plus parfait. 

“Bonjour monsieur, dit James d’une voix dénuée de toute expression. Ou devrais-je vous appeler Oncle Mycroft ? Je n’arrive pas à savoir. C’est peut-être à cause de mon instabilité mentale.” 

Le sarcasme, délivré sur un ton neutre provoque un rire franc chez Sherlock tandis que les joues de Mycroft se colorent d’une intéressante teinte rosée. 

“La parfaite équation, en effet, dit-il fixant Sherlock. Comme si un seul d’entre vous n’était pas déjà largement suffisant.” 

Il reporte son regard vers James et l’observe pendant de longues secondes et Sherlock doute que quoique ce soit échappe à son analyse. James ne se dérobe pas et soutien son regard en aucun cas mal à l’aise. 

“Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux, James ? demande finalement Mycroft. 

-Vous m’avez déjà posé cette question la première fois que l’on s’est rencontrés, indique James. Pourquoi aurais-je changé d’avis ? 

-Parce que tu as eu presque un mois pour te rendre compte ce que c’est que de vivre avec Sherlock.” 

Aucun d’entre eux ne le regarde, mais Sherlock se concentre quand même pour ne pas flancher. Dans sa rivalité sans fin avec Mycroft, ce sujet et récurrent. Lorsqu’il était petit, Sherlock a puérilement reproché à Mycroft de l’abandonner pour aller en pensionnat. Mycroft, pas tout à fait aussi imperturbable qu’il ne l’est aujourd’hui, lui avait rétorqué que seule leur mère ou des idiots voudraient décemment vivre avec Sherlock. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui une seule personne à fait exception à la règle. Ou plutôt 2 maintenant. 

“Allez-vous changer mon nom pour Holmes ?" demande James ignorant complètement la remarque de Mycroft comme si elle ne méritait même pas d’être prise en compte. 

Sherlock tente de cacher son sourire. 

Au lieu de répondre à James Mycroft se tourne de nouveau vers Sherlock. 

“Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle je devrais faire cela pour toi.” 

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel. “Ne m’es-tu pas redevable ?” 

Mycroft se lève en soupirant et resserre son nœud de cravate. “Je pense avoir été plus que généreux dans le rachat de mes erreurs passées, dit-il calmement. J’enverrai une voiture demain pour qu’elle t’emmène à la maison. Je peux aussi te trouver une babysitter.” 

Sherlock se lève également et ils se retrouvent face à face. 

“Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. J’emmènerai James avec moi pour qu’il fasse la connaissance de Maman.” 

Mycroft pince ses lèvres jusqu’à ce qu’elles disparaissent pratiquement. Il jette un regard vers James puis de nouveau vers Sherlock. 

“Cela ne me semble pas être une bonne idée. Elle se fatigue facilement, en premier lieu. De plus, la nouvelle que tu adoptes l’enfant de l’homme qui a tenté de détruire ta réputation pourrait lui être annoncée par quelqu’un de plus … diplomatique que toi.” 

Sherlock faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui demande ce que “se fatiguer facilement” signifie au juste. Il le saura bientôt.

“Alors dit lui ce soir, dit-il, parce que nous allons lui rendre visite demain.” 

Quelque chose dans sa voix doit l’avoir trahi car les yeux de Mycroft se radoucissent. 

“Ne veux-tu pas savoir … 

-Au revoir Mycroft. “

Non, Sherlock n’a pas l’intention de lui poser la question. Il saura de quoi il retourne demain, lorsqu’il la verra. Le savoir à l’avance n’y changera rien. Se faire du souci ne changera rien non plus, c’est pourquoi Sherlock s’est refusé ce luxe depuis le texto de Mycroft l’année dernière. Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’avait jamais pensé que sa mère était immortelle après tout. 

Mycroft finit par partir en promettant de revenir pour parler de l’école de James, car il est absolument inconcevable pour un Holmes, même s’il n'acquiert ce nom de famille qu’à l’adolescence, d’aller dans une école qui soit autre chose qu’excellente. Sherlock est sur le point de rassurer James à ce sujet mais quelque chose dans son expression l’en empêche. Un léger froncement de sourcils non pas à l’intention de Mycroft mais dirigé vers Sherlock. 

“Est-ce qu’on va vraiment rendre visite à votre mère demain ? demande James. 

-Oui. Je comprends que ce ne soit pas particulièrement exaltant mais …” 

Mais James secoue la tête. 

“Ce n’est pas … Je veux dire, je n’ai rien contre le fait de rencontrer votre mère. Je pensais jusque que. Vous savez. Que vous voudriez être à Londres pour le retour de John.” 

C’est comme si le coeur de Sherlock avait cessé de battre. 

Il a oublié. 

Comment a-t-il pu oublier ? 

Il était tellement concentré sur le fait de ne rien laisser paraître devant Mycroft qu’il a bloqué cette information. 

John sera de retour demain. Et Sherlock ne sera même pas en ville. 

Il tente de faire bonne figure mais n’est pas certain que James morde à l’hameçon. 

“Je pense qu’il aura autre chose à faire que venir nous rendre visite, s’entend-il dire. J’ai entendu dire que le retour de vacances pouvait être stressant.” 

Sauf que ce n’était pas des vacances et Sherlock le sait très bien malgré son refus d’employer le terme exact. C’est peut-être mieux qu’il ne soit pas en ville après tout. C’est mieux qu’il tente de mettre de la distance entre John et lui. Les amis ne se voient pas tous les jours, si ? 

La sonnerie de son téléphone met heureusement un terme à la conversation. 

“Déjeuner, dit-il automatiquement. Tu veux qu’on aille quelque part ?”

20 minutes plus tard, ils sont attablés chez Angelo qui leur apporte leurs commandes quand son téléphone sonne de nouveau. Il espère une demi seconde, mais non. Mycroft. Il observe l’écran, avant de poser le téléphone sur la table et le tourner vers James. 

_ J’ai besoin d’une date de naissance. Et d’un deuxième prénom, s’il en a un.  _

_ MH _

“Vous avez oublié ma date de naissance ?" demande James en tapant la réponse. 

Sherlock lui lance un regard consterné qui fait sourire James lorsqu’il relève la tête. 

“C’est le 2ème prénom qui me posait problème,” répond Sherlock, en plantant sa fourchette dans son plat de pâte. 

James lui rend le téléphone. 

_ 27 décembre 2000 _

_ Philip  _

_ JH _

“Changer de nom ne te pose pas de problème, alors ? demande Sherlock, en se rasseyant au fond de sa chaise et faisant défiler ses anciens textos. 

Enroulant ses spaghetti autour de sa fourchette, James hausse les épaules. “Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais pu dire mon nom de famille à qui que ce soit de toute manière. Et c’était davantage son nom que le mien en plus.” 

Sherlock relève la tête alors au milieu d’un message. Son expression s’est assombrie. 

“James …

-Mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser, l’interrompt James. Je veux dire. Je sais que c’est stupide mais …

-Mais ? insite Sherlock. A quoi penses-tu ?”

Il devine déjà où cela les mène mais peut-être que James à besoin de le verbaliser. 

“Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire qu’il sera vraiment en colère de savoir que j’ai changé mon nom de famille lorsqu’il reviendra.” 

Lorsque Sherlock soupire, James vacille et s’avachit sur sa chaise. 

“Je sais, murmure-t-il en regardant son assiette. Je sais que c’est stupide. Mais … vous vous êtes bien fait passer pour mort pendant 3 ans. Je pense qu’il était aussi intelligent que vous. Il pensait qu’il était bien plus intelligent que vous. Alors peut-être que …” 

Il hausse de nouveau les épaules au lieu de finir sa phrase. 

Un coup de feu résonne dans la tête de Sherlock et il peut presque sentir l’odeur de la poudre et du sang. Il pourrait dire à James ce qu’il s’est passé. Peut-être qu’il devrait.  Ça pourrait le convaincre qu’il n’y a aucun moyen pour que Moriarty ait fait semblant. Mais peut-être que lui dire pendant qu’ils sont à table n’est pas la meilleure chose à faire. 

“Je savais qu’il avait prévu que je me suicide, dit-il calmement. J’ai eu le temps de me préparer, échafauder un plan pour le contrecarrer. Je ne pense pas que l’idée que sa vie pourrait être mise en danger lui ait traversé l’esprit, pas alors qu’il avait mes amis en joue. Il n’a pas pu s’y préparer comme je l’ai fait. Il est mort. Si je suis bien certain d’une chose, c’est de celle-ci.” 

James hoche la tête et finit son repas. Le sujet est clos, du moins pour l’instant. Sherlock a le sentiment qu’il sera réouvert tôt ou tard. 

Il regarde de nouveau son téléphone et le texto qu’il n’a pas encore envoyé. 

_ J’adopte officiellement James. _

_ Je n’aurais jamais pensé devenir père un jour.  _

Il l’efface et range son téléphone. Il va lui falloir bien plus que quelques documents légaux pour devenir un père digne de ce nom.


	19. Maman

Sherlock ne dort pas de la nuit bien qui ne sache pas si c’est la perspective de voir sa mère ou ne pas voir John qui rappelle à sa mémoire les souvenirs de ces 3 dernières années, les images apparaissant dans le désordre derrière ses paupières closes. Tout cela le rend nauséeux

Lorsqu’un rayon de lumière s’infiltre dans la chambre annonçant enfin le lever du jour, Sherlock déclare forfait, se lève et se prépare. 

Il regarde par la fenêtre du salon. Une voiture noire est garée dans la rue. Impossible de savoir depuis combien de temps elle est là. 

L’impatience menace de le submerger. S’il était seul, il serait déjà dans la voiture, peut-être même déjà hors de la ville. Au lieu de quoi, il se surprend à se demander ce que prend d’ordinaire James pour le petit déjeuner. Il n’y a jamais vraiment fait attention, mais il se dit que s’il prépare son petit déjeuner avant que James ne descende, ils pourront quitter l’appartement plus rapidement. 

Ce qui veut dire qu’ils seront plus rapidement de retour. 

En fin de compte, il prépare du thé et des toasts car c’est toujours avec ça que James tente de le faire manger. Tout comme John avait l’habitude de le faire. 

La bouilloire a à peine fini de bouillir lorsque des pas légers se font entendre dans l’escalier. James s’arrête sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, clignant des paupières plusieurs fois, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il voyait. 

“Dépêche-toi, dit Sherlock en guise de bonjour. Le petit déjeuner est prêt et une voiture nous attend."

7 minutes plus tard exactement, ils montent dans la voiture. 

Il passe la prochaine heure et demie à défier James en lui lançant des mots en français et tentant de toutes ses forces de se retenir de rire lorsque les phrases que James créé avec ces mots deviennent de plus en plus ridicules. Lorsque James utilise le mot “frère” pour faire la phrase “Votre frère était très élégant dans sa robe de princesse préférée pour aller au bal”, Sherlock doit prendre une minute pour se redonner une contenance, ce qui rend James assez fier de lui. 

Sherlock en profite pour dire à James que, puisqu’il est en phase de devenir son tuteur légal et de rencontrer sa mère, il serait bien que James le tutoie. James hoche la tête et promet de faire son possible. 

Lorsque la voiture tourne finalement dans l’allée, le son du gravier sous les roues et aussi familier que la vue du manoir qui de dessine devant eux. Le cœur de Sherlock se serre dans sa poitrine. 

Cela fait longtemps que Sherlock n’a plus appelé cet endroit “la maison” ou “chez lui” alors il frappe à la porte au lieu d’entrer. Il s’attend à ce que leur domestique lui ouvre la porte mais est surpris de voir sa mère lorsque la porte s’ouvre. Ses cheveux courts, parfaitement coiffés et blancs ont depuis longtemps cessé d’être un choc, elle se les décolore depuis presque 15 ans. Les cernes sous ses yeux, en revanche, n’ont jamais été aussi prononcées depuis qu’elle est veuve. Quand à son tailleur ... 

“Vraiment Sherlock, dit-elle en soupirant. Est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas au moins se dire bonjour avant de commencer nos mutuelles déductions ? 

-Mes excuses, Maman. Cela fait longtemps.

-Cela fait longtemps en effet, dit-elle sèchement en s’écartant de la porte et en les invitant à entrer. Tellement longtemps en fait que l’un d’entre nous est mort et a parcouru le monde avant de revenir à la vie avec un enfant. Mais pas assez de temps pour rendre visite à sa propre mère, apparemment. Ne vas-tu pas me présenter à ce jeune homme ?” 

Elle dit cela en se tournant vers James qui en réponse, se redresse instantanément, la tête bien haute. Elle remarque, bien sûr, son impeccable posture, parmi des douzaines d’autres choses. 

“Je pensais que les déductions venaient après les salutations ? commente Sherlock, ce qui lui vaut un coup d’oeil ennuyé. Maman, je te présente James Philip Holmes. James, voici ta grand-mère Louise Marguerite Holmes.” 

“Grand-mère, répète-t-elle songeuse. C’est un mot que je n’aurais jamais imaginé t’entendre prononcer en parlant de moi.” 

Elle tend sa main à James et Sherlock tente de ne pas s'attarder sur le léger tremblement qui l’agite. 

“Je suis ravie de te rencontrer James.”

James lui serre la main, de façon rigide comme à son habitude. “Moi de même Madame Holmes.” 

Un fin sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Pas de rouge à lèvres. Avec son tremblement, ça aurait été trop difficile de l’appliquer parfaitement. 

“Puisque je suis désormais ta grand-mère, Mme Holmes est un peu formel, tu ne crois pas ?” 

James semble pris de court et lance un rapide regard à Sherlock avant de répondre. “Je ne savais pas. Comment dois-je vous appeler alors ?” 

-Grand-mère ? Mamie ? suggère Sherlock en se mordant la joue. Mémé ?” 

Sa mère semble immédiatement horrifié. “Sûrement pas !

-C’est comme ça que les petits-enfants appellent leurs grands-mères le plus souvent.”

Elle lui lance un regard de dédain avant de reporter son regard vers James. “Tu peux m’appeler Louise. J’accepterai aussi Bonne Maman," dit-elle en français.

Ses yeux s’illuminent et il lui répond en Français. “Oh ! Vous êtes Française ? Sherlock ne me l’avait pas dit.” 

Elle est aussi surprise que James. “Il y a apparemment beaucoup de choses que Sherlock a omis de mentionner,” dit-elle sèchement toujours en Français puis: “Veux-tu que je te fasse visiter la maison ?” 

Ce n’est pas exactement ce que Sherlock avait prévu, et il tente de s’excuser pour regagner la bibliothèque mais sa mère lui lance un regard appuyé et demande qu’il les accompagne. Il tente de ne pas bouder car sa mère ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire remarquer mais il ne participe pas à la conversation et laisse plutôt les mots en français lui passer au dessus de la tête. 

Ça lui semble étrange d’être de retour ici, de passer de pièce en pièce, les découvrir comme James comme si elles étaient nouvelles pour lui aussi. C’est encore plus étrange de voir sa mère aussi attentive envers un enfant, n’importe quel enfant, a fortiori un enfant qu’elle vient à peine de rencontrer; un enfant qu’elle semble avoir accepté comme faisant partie de la famille quelques minutes seulement après l’avoir rencontré. 

Ils s’arrêtent dans l’ancienne chambre de Sherlock. Il n’y entre pas, cela fait presque 2 décennies qu’il n’y est pas entré et il n’a aucune envie que cela change. Il s’appuie contre le chambranle de la porte et jette un œil à l’intérieur, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à sa mère qui raconte à James l’expérience qu’il a mené pendant les vacances d’été de ses 10 ans. 

Il était défoncé la dernière fois qu’il est entré dans cette pièce. Il a retourné toute la pièce avant de partir. Tellement défoncé en fait, qu’il a laissé la came derrière lui. Le temps qu’il s’en rende compte il était déjà à Londres et n’a rien pu faire à part se mettre en colère et en acheter davantage. 

Il se demande si la personne qui a nettoyé derrière lui a trouvé sa planque. 

“Sherlock ?” demande soudainement James. Il se tient en face du lit, les yeux passant de Sherlock aux étagères couvertes de livres qui meublent l’intégralité du mur à côté de lui. “Est-ce que …

-Tout ce qu’il y a sur ces étagères est daté, coupe Sherlock. Je préfèrerais t’acheter de nouveaux livres, plutôt que tu apprennes des erreurs dans ceux-ci.” 

Depuis la porte il peut voir sa mère l’observer les lèvres pincées et une étrange expression sur le visage qu’il n’essaye pas d'interpréter.

“Et les livres de fiction ?" demande James et bien qu’il ne soit pas exactement en train de bouder, il s’en faut de peu. 

Sherlock bat des paupières. Des livres de fiction ? Dans sa chambre ? 

“Je … oui,” dit-il un peu confu. A-t-il effacé les livres de fictions qu’il a lus étant enfant ? 

“Pourquoi ne laisserions-nous pas James voir s’il trouve quelque chose qui l’intéresse ici ? dit Maman en sortant de la chambre et en attrapant le bras de Sherlock. Pendant ce temps nous pourrions bavarder un peu dans le salon avant le déjeuner.” 

Sherlock lance un regard interrogateur à James, qui ne s’en rend même pas compte, occupé comme il est à retirer des livres des étagères. Le regard de Sherlock passe sur le lit, au dessous du lit, mais il ferme les yeux rapidement avant de suivre sa mère au rez-de-chaussée. 

Elle s’assoit dans le fauteuil qui a été le sien depuis aussi longtemps que Sherlock puisse s’en souvenir et indique celui qui se trouve à ses côtés. Sherlock y prend place en jetant un regard au salon. Le décor a changé mais la pièce a toujours l’air aussi oppressante.

“C’est un enfant charmant, dit-elle et il peut sentir le poids de son regard sur lui. Intelligent. Et très poli.

-Non pas que je puisse m’en attribuer les mérites, remarque Sherlock. Que t’as dit Mycroft à son sujet ?"

Elle fait un petit geste dédaigneux de la main. “Si je pensais qu’un fils était destiné à être la copie conforme de son père je n’aurais eu qu’à vous regarder Mycroft ou toi pour m’apercevoir du contraire. Et ce n’est pas ce que pense Mycroft non plus. Il est juste préoccupé, comme à son habitude.” 

Sherlock rit sarcastiquement. “Oui, je sais tout des préoccupations de Mycroft. Et de son ingérence. Quand t’as-t-il dit que j’étais vivant ?”

Son regard se fait plus dur. Elle pose ses coudes sur les bras du fauteuil et ramène les 2 index contre son menton. 

“Quelques semaines après tes funérailles. Ce sont les seules funérailles auxquelles j'assisterais jamais pour l’un d’entre vous, par ailleurs. Une fois m’a suffit.”

Le reproche, si s’en est un, est moins important pour Sherlock que voir ses doutes être confirmés. 

“Je le savais, marmonne-t-il. Il a affirmé ne rien t’avoir dit mais je savais qu’il mentait. 

-Oh mais il ne mentait pas. Il me l’a dit mais pas en ces termes.” Devant l’expression perplexe de Sherlock, elle continue. “Le jour de tes funérailles, il avait l’air … Eh bien j’allais dire bouleversé mais c’est Mycroft. Ce n’est pas un mot qu’il convient pour le décrire. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux, j’aurais pu me demander si ce n’était pas lui qui t’avait poussé du haut de ce toit.” Elle laisse passer un moment avant de poursuivre. “Je l’ai revu le mois suivant et c’était comme si rien ne s’était passé. Même pour Mycroft, c’est un peu court pour faire le deuil de quelqu’un.” 

Sherlock acquiesce à contrecœur, tapotant le bras du fauteuil du bout des doigts. 

“J’imagine que c’est mieux comme ça, concède-t-il. Bien que je sois quand même étonné que Mycroft ne te l’ait pas dit directement."

Son regard se durcit un peu, sa voix légèrement plus froide. “Tu veux dire de la même façon qu’il t’a dit ce que je lui avais expressément demandé de garder secret ?” 

Un nouveau hochement de tête. “Puis-je te demander comment tu vas ?”

Son expression ne change pas. “Ne peux-tu pas le déduire par toi-même ?” 

Bien sûr que si. Mais il préférerait qu’elle lui mente et l’entendre dire que tout va bien. 

“Tu as l’air en forme, dit-il. Et j’avais prévu de te rendre visite même sans l’intervention de Mycroft. J’ai juste été un peu occupé.” 

Si elle entend qu’il ment, elle ne lui fait pas remarquer. 

“Tu vas devoir lever le pied maintenant, dit-elle sans cacher le fait qu’elle n’approuve pas son choix de profession. A moins bien sûr que tu ne prévois ne l’envoyer en pensionnat ?

-Nous n’en n’avons pas encore discuté, mais je ne pense pas, non. 

-Je ne peux pas dire que cela me surprenne. Tu ne nous as jamais pardonné de t’avoir envoyé là-bas, si ?"

Sherlock n’a aucune envie de répondre sincèrement à cette question. Fort heureusement, il est sauvé par l’arrivée de la domestique qui leur annonce que le déjeuner est prêt. 

Ils mangent en silence. Cela a toujours été ainsi. James vérifie plusieurs fois qu’il utilise la bonne fourchette, qu’il tient son verre correctement et il s’assoit bien droit sur sa chaise tout le temps du repas. Sherlock se demande si c’est pour impressionner Maman; ne voit-il pas qu’elle est déjà conquise ? 

Une demi heure plus tard en regardant sa mère et James jouer du piano ensemble, il se dit qu’elle a sûrement dû être conquise depuis le moment où Mycroft a mentionné les talents de James. Pourquoi il l’a fait en revanche, Sherlock ne saurait le dire. Il a dû penser que Maman serait contente. Elle s’est toujours désespérée du fait qu’aucun de ses fils ne veuillent jouer du piano; et n’a jamais compris que l'instrument aurait pu leur paraître plus attrayant si elle leur avait appris elle-même au lieu de déléguer cette tâche aux meilleurs professeurs de musique qu’elle ait pu trouver. 

Assis à l’autre bout de la pièce, Sherlock tripote son téléphone, écoutant d’une oreille la mélodie jouée à 4 mains. Il tente de ne pas grimacer lorsqu’une note est légèrement fausse ou jouée en retard; tente de ne pas déduire de qui elle proviennent. 

En relisant les messages qu’il a échangé avec John du dernier reçu au tout premiers envoyés, ceux qui n’ont jamais reçu de réponse, il ne sait pas s’il doit se réjouir d’avoir John de nouveau dans sa vie ou pas. En fin de compte, cela ne rend-il pas tout plus difficile, être si proches tout en ne l’étant pas assez ? 

Il ne résiste pas à l’envie de lui envoyer un texto. 

_Quand seras-tu de retour à Londres ?_

_SH_  


Lorsque la musique s’arrête, il n’a toujours pas reçu de réponse. John doit être dans l’avion. Il range son téléphone après avoir regardé l’heure encore une fois, et regarde sa mère retirer une pochette de partitions de l’armoire. James tente de contenir son excitation mais son sourire est aveuglant lorsqu’il s’empare de la pochette et, pressé par sa Bonne Maman, choisit un nouveau morceau sur lequel s’exercer. Elle le laisse pratiquer par lui-même et revient s’asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de Sherlock. 

“Il est encore plus talentueux que ce que Mycroft m’en a dit, dit-elle à demi-voix. 

-Encore quelque chose dont je ne peux pas m’attribuer le mérite,” réplique Sherlock sur le même ton. 

Si James les entend, il n’en laisse rien paraître, son attention entièrement dévouée aux partitions devant lui et à la mélodie qui jaillit sous ses doigts. 

“Sait-il quel genre d’homme était son père ?” 

Donc Mycroft ne lui a pas fait un rapport complet après tout. Le fourbe. 

“Il est au courant, oui.

-Alors il sait que cet homme a tenté de te tuer. Toi et tes amis.” 

Sherlock lui lance un regard. Il a déjà répondu, non ? Et quand bien même, ce n’est surement pas un sujet dont il veut discuter avec elle pendant que James est assis de l’autre côté de la pièce. Heureusement, elle change de sujet. 

“Parle-moi d'eux, demande-t-elle, et il est clair au ton de sa voix qu’elle ne tolérera aucun refus. Tu es mort pour les protéger. Pourtant je me souviens d’un temps où tu ne pas en avoir un seul, encore moins plusieurs.” 

Sherlock se sent soudain vulnérable, comme si sa mère ne le regardait pas seulement lui mais aussi chaque choix, chaque décision qu’il a fait depuis la dernière fois qu’il se sont vus. Il remue sur le canapé, si seulement il avait une tasse de thé dans les mains pour s'occuper. 

“ _Amis_ c’est peut-être un grand mot, dit-il. La première est ma logeuse. C’est une femme charmante et j’aurais détesté être responsable de sa mort, mais je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c’est une amie.”

Il se sent un peu déloyal de dire cela. Il n’est même pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il le dit. L’habitude. Etre de retour dans cette maison fait resurgir ses vieilles habitudes. Enfant, il a souvent dû masquer de trop fortes émotions de façon à ce qu’elles ne soient pas jugées inappropriées. 

“Qui d’autre ?

-Un policier de Scotland Yard. Là encore, davantage un collègue qu’un ami.”

Elle hoche la tête distraitement. “Et le dernier ?” 

Sherlock observe James quelques secondes. Jusqu’à présent, il ne l'avait jamais vu jouer que des morceaux qu’il ne connaissait pas déjà. Son expression et maintenant la même que celle lorsqu’il joue du violon: intense concentration, la bout de la langue au coin des lèvres, les yeux plissés tandis qu’il lit la partition. Il lui fait penser à John, tapant sur son ordinateur avec 2 doigts pour résumer une enquête sur son blog. 

“Il s’appelle John, dit-il finalement. Et cette fois je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c’est un ami.”

Il jette un coup d’oeil à sa mère et n’aime pas le regard inquisiteur qu’elle lui lance. 

“Ne serait-ce pas le même John que celui avec qui tu partageais ton appartement ?” demande-t-elle pertinemment. 

Mycroft. Encore. Se mêlera-t-il un jour de ses affaires ? 

“C’est lui-même, en effet.” 

Ce regard … Oh, combien Sherlock l’a détesté. Il l’a aussi envié. Lorsqu’il était plus jeune, rien n’échappait à ce regard. Et il semble toujours aussi efficace. Elle lit en lui comme dans un livre, voit au-delà des mots et perce à jour les intentions de l’auteur. 

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il ajoute: “J’ai été témoin à son mariage il y a 2 semaines.” 

Sa réaction le surprend. Elle lui prend la main et la serre entre les siennes, elles sont chaudes et moites. “Oh, Sherlock” est tout ce qu’elle répond, mais c’est déjà trop. Trop cru. Il se lève, libérant sa main. 

“Penses-tu que la femme de ménage a une boîte pour mettre tout ces livres ?” Avant qu’elle ne puisse répondre, il est déjà sur le chemin de la cuisine. “Je vais lui demander. Je reviens tout de suite.” 

En effet, elle en a une qu’il peut utiliser. Elle a aussi un penchant pour l'alcool que Sherlock devra rapporter à Mycroft, aussi détestable que cela puisse lui sembler. Comment Maman a-t-elle pu ne pas s’en rendre compte, il n’arrive pas à savoir. 

Il remonte dans sa chambre, où James a laissé presque 2 demi douzaines de livres sur le lit, de la même façon qu’il l’a fait dans son ancienne maison. Il s’arrête quelques secondes sur le seuil avant d’entrer. Sherlock range les livres dans la boîte puis prend une profonde inspiration en essayant de trouver une raison pour laquelle il ne devrait pas jeter un coup d’oeil à sa planque. Juste un coup d’oeil, rien de plus. Par curiosité. 

Il se met à genoux et plonge sous le lit, délogeant une latte du parquet pour y passer un doigt. 

Apparemment personne n’a jamais trouvé la cachette où un jeune garçon avait l’habitude d’enfouir ses trésors de pirates; où un jeune homme cachait quelque chose de bien différent. 

Il s’assure de s’être débarrassé de la poussière sur son pantalon avant de redescendre avec la boîte. 

Maman refuse qu’ils s’en aillent si tôt, ils passent au salon et elle demande à la domestique de leur ramener du thé et des biscuits. En voyant la main de sa mère trembler davantage ou tenter de se souvenir du nom de James, qu’elle a appelé Sherlock une fois tandis que James n’a fait que froncer légèrement les sourcils le temps d’un battement de cil, Sherlock se souvient que Mycroft lui a dit qu’elle se fatiguait rapidement. Il insiste pour qu’ils s’en aillent dès qu’ils ont fini leur thé. Le baiser qu’elle presse sur sa joue en guise d’au revoir dure une seconde de plus que d'accoutumée. 

La voiture vient les rechercher exactement au bon moment. Ce n’est qu’après 10 bonnes minutes que James dit: “Elle est gentille. J’aimerais bien qu’on retourne la voir de temps en temps. Est-ce qu’on pourra ? 

-Pourquoi ? marmonne Sherlock, tourné vers la fenêtre. Dans quelques années elle ne saura même plus qui tu es.” 

Lui ou qui que ce soit d’autre. 

De longues secondes s’écoulent avant que James ne dise : ”Mais moi je saurai qui elle est. C’est le seul grand-parent que je n’aurais jamais. J’aimerais la voir plus d’une fois.” 

Dans la vitre, Sherlock aperçoit le reflet de James et la façon dont il passe les mains sur la pochette de partitions posée sur ses genoux que Maman lui a donné juste avant de partir. 

“Pourquoi ? répète Sherlock, manifestement ennuyé. Pourquoi t’attaches-tu à elle alors que tu sais que c’est éphémère ? Quel intérêt ?

-Je ne devrais pas m’attacher à qui que ce soit alors ?” 

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “C’est plus simple comme cela.

-Mais pas pour v... toi, proteste James. Tu es attaché à certaines personnes. Tu as traqué Sebastian pendant 3 ans car vous aviez peur qu’il ne s’en prenne à John. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne tiens pas à lui. Tu m'as adopté pour que je puisse rester avec toi. Est-ce que tu vas me dire que je ne compte pas ?” 

Fermant les yeux, Sherlock appuie son front contre la vitre froide. “Etre affecté n’est pas un avantage, murmure-t-il. Si j’en crois Mycroft, c’est pratiquement la devise de la famille.

-Je ne parle pas de Mycroft. Mais de toi.”

Quelque chose dans sa voix, une légère impatience qui dire Sherlock de ses pensées et lui fait tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il serre la pochette contre son cœur maintenant, il avale sa salive et sa respiration s’est accélérée. Contrarié. De plus en plus. Sherlock a touché un point sensible, mais il ne sait pas lequel exactement. 

“Si elle ne comptait pas, dit-il, je ne serai pas allé la voir. Et tu ne serais pas là. Est-ce cela que tu veux entendre ? 

-Et qu’en est-il de John ? demande James au lieu de répondre. Tu as dit que c’était temporaire mais on ne s’attache pas temporairement à quelqu’un si ? Et tu ne te soucie d’elle mais seulement quand ton frère te le rappelle et maintenant tu ne veux même pas y retourner et …

-On y retournera, coupe Sherlock. D’accord ? Dans quelques semaines. Le temps que tu apprennes quelques morceaux de cette pochette et on y retournera pour que tu les lui joues. Qu’en dis-tu ?” 

Fort heureusement, cela semble suffisant. Du moins ça l’est pour James. 

Tout ce à quoi Sherlock peut penser après cette discussion, c’est au petit sac plastique dans sa poche et ce qu’il contient. Ce soir. Ce sera ce soir. Après que James soit parti se coucher. Tout est trop difficile, bruyant - chaotique. 

Ils entrent tout juste dans Londres lorsque son téléphone sonne. 

_Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, plus de batterie_

_Je passerai demain_

_?_

_Bon retour parmi nous._

_J’ai hâte._

_SH_

Pas ce soir, donc. 


	20. Pas ce soir

Ne sachant pas à quelle heure John allait arriver, Sherlock s’est levé de bonne heure. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait dormi de toute façon. Avant de passer à la salle de bain, il transfère le petit sac plastique hermétiquement fermé de son tiroir à chaussettes au compartiment derrière la chaîne stéréo, en veillant à la replacer exactement où elle était et à ne pas laisser de poussière derrière lui. 

Il est certain que James n’a jamais mis un pied dans sa chambre, et certain qu’il n’y mettra jamais un pied à moins d’y être absolument forcé. Mais il est aussi sûr d’une chose: James est intelligent et ces talents d'observation sont remarquables. Qu’il ait découvert ses sentiments pour John est déjà assez ennuyeux comme cela. S’il en venait à découvrir le genre de mauvaises habitudes dans lesquelles Sherlock menace de replonger … 

Eh bien Sherlock aimerait autant éviter cela. Allez savoir pourquoi, la pensée de ce qu’en penserait James et aussi déplaisante que l’idée de décevoir John. Une fois ou 2 lorsqu’ils étaient encore colocataires, la certitude que John s’en irait s’il le prenait sur le fait à suffi à dissuader Sherlock. 

Le temps que James descende pour le petit déjeuner, Sherlock a revêtu son plus beau costume en sa possession, celui du mariage étant au pressing. Il regarde par la fenêtre. 

“On va quelque part ? demande James. 

-Peut-être,” dit Sherlock bien qu’il déteste les réponses évasives. 

Il pourrait demander. Un rapide texto et il saurait à quelle heure s’attendre à sa visite. Après tous les messages qu’il lui a envoyé au cours des semaines passées, il n’est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il est tout à coup si réticent à envoyer un texto si innocent. 

Les minutes passent. Sherlock déduit 3 liaisons, 4 ruptures, 2 paires d’amis dont l’un espère davantage et un couple de jeunes mariés. Il les observe attentivement alors qu’ils descendent la rue main dans la main, s’appuyant l’un contre l’autre en se murmurant sûrement des inepties qui les font sourire comme s’ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux. 

“Sherlock ?” dit James derrière lui, et au ton de sa voix, ce n’est pas la première fois. 

Sherlock se tourne vers lui, tentant de revêtir une expression neutre, un sourcil levé en une question. 

“Tu veux du thé ? demande James mais seulement après une petite pause, ce qui laisse entendre que ce n’était pas sa question initiale. 

-Peut-être plus tard," répond Sherlock se retenant de dire “Quand John sera là”. 

James continue à l’observer pendant quelques secondes, une question sur le bout de la langue, dans son froncement de sourcils. Il ne la pose pas et s’assoit plutôt en ouvrant un livre. Le fauteuil de John. Le fauteuil de James maintenant. Il pourrait installer un autre fauteuil dans le salon. En poussant un peu les meubles, faisant de la place. 

De la même façon que John s’est fait une place dans la vie de Sherlock sans qu’il ne réalise combien elle serait vide sans lui dorénavant. 

Sherlock retourne à son observation de la rue. Toujours aucun signe de John. C’est tellement pathétique de la part de Sherlock de l’attendre comme ça. 

Tellement pathétique si John arrivait à ce moment précis et comprenait que Sherlock a passé la matinée à l’attendre à la fenêtre. 

Il se dégage de la fenêtre et fait la liste de ses options. 

Expérience ? Non. Soit il ne serait pas capable de la mener à terme soit, pire, il serait tellement absorbé par son travail qu’il en ignorerait John. 

Télé ? Il n’est pas si désespéré. 

Surfer sur le web ? Vérifier sa boîte mail ? Mettre à jour son site web ? Hautement intéressant. 

Suivre l’exemple de James et lire un livre. Il est trop sur les nerfs pour faire cela en ce moment. 

Ce qui ne lui laisse qu’une option. Il sort son violon, applique la colophane sur l’archet et ajuste les chevilles, conscient que James a cessé de lire pour le regarder. 

“Tu n’as pas pratiqué depuis quelques jours", commente Sherlock. Pas depuis l’arrivée du clavier. Il s’empresse d’ajouter: “Et ce n’est pas grave, tu n’as commencé le violon que parce que tu n’avais pas de piano, si tu veux arrêter maintenant …

-Je préfère le piano, dit James en refermant son livre, seulement parce que je sais mieux en jouer. Peut-être que quand je saurais mieux jouer du violon, je les aimerai autant.” 

Et cela dit, il dépose son livre sur le fauteuil et se rue à l’étage pour aller chercher son instrument. Sherlock place le violon sous son menton et ferme les yeux à demi. Il joue quelques notes, pas tout à fait une mélodie, emplies de tristesse et de regrets. 

Sherlock ouvre les yeux entendant James dévaler les escaliers. Il se redresse un peu et après que James ait appliqué la colophane sur son archet, lui demande ce qu’il veut jouer aujourd’hui. 

Lorsque John arrive une demi heure plus tard, il sont au milieu d’une sonate de Bach. Ça n’y ressemble pas vraiment comme ça, joué mesure par mesure, mais c’est incontestablement plus plaisant que la dernière leçon à laquelle John a assisté. 

Il hoche la tête et leur sourit en guise de bonjour, leur faisant signe de ne pas se déranger pour lui. Il retire sa veste et la dépose sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de s’y asseoir, en examinant le livre de James. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres en lisant le titre et il ouvre le livre au hasard. 

Sherlock se réjouit de cette distraction. Cela lui permet d’observer John tout à loisir sans être vu et de noter des dizaines, des centaines de petits indices qui pointent tous dans la même direction: le bonheur. Le mariage lui réussit. Aucune surprise ici mais une pointe de déception. 

D’un autre côté, Sherlock voudrait avoir toute l’attention de John, qu’il voit combien James a progressé, le fait que Sherlock est un professeur compétent, au moins pour cet élève brillant. 

Mais John continue sa lecture, tournant pages après pages et Sherlock décide bientôt que c’est assez pour aujourd’hui. D’ordinaire, arrivés à la fin du morceau, ils le recommencent depuis le début, mais aujourd’hui Sherlock hoche la tête et abaisse son archet. 

“Très bien. On réessayera la prochaine fois. Tu peux ranger ton violon.” 

Le compliment fait sourire James et il sourit encore davantage lorsque John lève la tête de son livre pour le féliciter des nets progrès qu’il a fait. Une fois qu’il a quitté la pièce, John sourit à Sherlock, assez pour le mettre mal à l’aise. 

“Quoi ?" dit-il sur la défensive. 

John secoue la tête. “Rien. C’est juste que … Je n’aurais jamais imaginé que tu aurais la patience pour ça. Et pourtant …” 

Alors il prêtait attention à la leçon en fin de compte. Sherlock se détourne pour ranger le violon dans son étui et cacher un sourire. 

“Ça aide que l’élève ait déjà l’oreille musicale,” dit-il modestement, mais il est sans aucun doute ravi du compliment. 

Derrière lui, John s’éclaircit la gorge. “D'ailleurs …” Il ne sourit plus lorsque Sherlock se retourne vers lui. “Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour l’archet.” 

Pendant un instant, Sherlock est confus. Il regarde l’étui toujours ouvert, et l’archet à l’intérieur. Puis il se souvient: Mycroft lui rendant son violon, mentionnant un incident menant à un nouvel archet sans expliquer ce qu’il s’était réellement passé. 

“C’est toi qui l’a cassé ?” demande Sherlock pris de court. 

John grimace. “J’en ai bien peur. J’étais aussi parti pour le violon mais …” il hausse les épaules et regarde le livre posé sur ses genoux. “Je n’ai pas pu.” 

Sherlock ne demande pas pourquoi, car la réponse est plutôt évidente et la dernière chose dont il veut parler maintenant, après ne pas avoir vu John pendant ce qui lui semble être des siècles, c’est de combien de temps il lui a fallu pour faire son deuil. 

“Tant mieux, dit-il. L’archet passe encore. Mais le violon j’aurais eu du mal à te pardonner.” 

Une ombre passe dans les yeux de John, et ses lèvres se pincent d’une façon que Sherlock connait bien. 

“C’est pas bon ? demande-t-il. 

-Que _tu_ me parles de la difficulté à pardonner ? répond John. Non, pas vraiment, non.” 

Le silence tombe sur la pièce et Sherlock veut retirer ce qu’il a dit et remonter le temps pour voir John sourire de nouveau. Des jours à attendre qu’il revienne à Londres et Sherlock réussit à l’énerver en 5 minutes. Il aurait dû continuer la leçon de violon. Les mots sont inutiles. 

Le retour de James fait retomber la pression. Il s’asseoit en face de John, faisant regretter à Sherlock de ne pas avoir pris son fauteuil et pointe du doigt le livre sur les genoux de John. 

“Vous aimez ?” 

John retrouve son sourire, au moins en partie. “Oh, oui. J’ai toujours aimé _Le Hobbit_. Ton livre j’imagine ?” 

Il lui rend son livre à James, qui acquiesce. “C’est le mien maintenant mais c’était celui de Sherlock quand il était petit.

-Oh ? John lève les sourcils. Tu as lu _Le Hobbit_ ? _Toi_ ?

-Ça t’étonne ?” marmonne Sherlock, en s’asseyant sur le canapé. 

John a un petit rire moqueur. “Tu l’as effacé, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Sherlock ne répond rien. C’est juste un livre. Avec un nom comme _Le Hobbit_ , ça ne peut vraisemblablement pas être un livre sérieux. Bien sûr qu’il l’a effacé. 

“C’était comment l’Espagne ? demande-t-il à la place. Pas trop de touristes au moins ?

-J’imagine qu’il y en aurait eu plus si on y était allés en été plutôt qu’en automne. C’était bien. Vraiment très bien.” 

Les yeux de John pétillent et Sherlock voudrait pouvoir prendre une photo de lui à cet instant; c’est une chose de se souvenir d’une expression mais c’en est une autre de l’avoir à portée de main, même sur un bout de papier. 

“J’ai reçu bien plus de textos que ce que j’avais imaginé. Je ne suis pas pressé de recevoir ma facture téléphonique.” 

Sherlock cligne des yeux. Il n’y avait pas pensé. Pas à un instant. Et maintenant il se sent comme un idiot. 

Il n’y a pas grand chose qu’il aime moins. 

“Tu aurais juste pu l’éteindre, indique-t-il. 

-Oui j’aurais pu, mais je ne l’ai pas fait, si ?” 

Silence de nouveau. Sherlock n’a jamais prêté attention au silence entre eux 2. Le silence était comme des respirations entre 2 interminables conversations. Maintenant c’est comme du temps passé ensemble gaspillé. 

Là encore, c’est James qui rompt le silence. 

“Sherlock vous a dit que j’avais un nouveau nom ?” 

Quelque chose dans la voix de James attire l’attention de Sherlock et il lui faut une seconde avant de réaliser ce dont il s’agit. De la fierté. Non ? 

“Non, dit John. Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

-James Holmes.” 

Si, de la fierté. Mais pourquoi ? 

“Oh. C’est … super, dit-il avant de se retourner vers Sherlock. Tu l’as adopté alors ?” 

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “Cela semblait être le moyen le plus simple pour pouvoir le garder auprès de moi.” 

Bien que légalement ce ne soit pas une adoption. Si quelqu’un faisait des recherches sur James, il ou elle trouverait qu’il est le fils d’une femme qui est allée dans la même université que Sherlock à peu près au même moment, une femme maintenant décédée et n’ayant plus de famille. Le certificat de naissance désigne Sherlock comme étant le père. Plus rien ne relie James à Moriarty. Non pas qu’il n’y avait grand chose les reliant au départ, d’après Mycroft. Il a dit avoir trouvé l'authentique certificat de naissance de James mais le nom des parents étaient manifestement des pseudonymes. 

“Eh bien, moyen le plus simple ou pas, des félicitations semblent être de rigueur.” 

Sherlock le remercie par un hochement de tête. 

John marié, Sherlock avec un enfant … quelque soit ce qu’il avait imaginé de son retour, il avait tort sur toute la ligne. 

Et quelque soit la raison pour laquelle Sherlock pensait que John venait lui rendre visite le premier jour après son retour de vacances, lui demander de l’assister sur une enquête n’était pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. 

Sherlock accepte tout de même car à ce stade, pathétique ou non, chaque excuse est bonne à prendre pour passer quelques heures avec John. En fait, l’homme qu’ils rencontrent a envoyé un email à Sherlock quelques heures plus tôt à propos de la première édition d’un livre de 200 ans qui lui a été volé mais Sherlock a refusé l’affaire car elle lui semblait trop simple. L’homme semble décontenancé que John est amené avec lui non seulement Sherlock mais aussi un enfant, mais la perspective de retrouver son livre l’enchante tellement qu’il renonce à faire une scène. 

L’enquête les occupe jusqu’à la tombée de la nuit. Ensuite, Sherlock n’y tient plus et expose ce qu’il sait depuis qu’il a fait une rapide recherche sur internet, après avoir reçu l’email du client. 

“Tu le savais depuis le début, n’est-ce pas ? dit John en levant les yeux au ciel. Et tu n’aurais pas pu dire quelque chose plus tôt ? 

-Je voulais voir lequel de vous 2 allait résoudre l’affaire en premier,” ment Sherlock. 

John soupire et secoue la tête, mais James voit clair dans son jeu, même s’il ne dit rien. 

John décline l’idée de Sherlock de célébrer la résolution de l’enquête au restaurant et suggère plutôt qu’ils viennent dîner chez eux pour dîner avec Mary. Sherlock décline à son tour et ils se disent au revoir. Sur le chemin de la maison, il reçoit un texto de John. 

_Nouvelle enquête._

_Tu peux m’aider mais SEULEMENT si tu joues le jeu et partages les infos_

_C’est d’accord._

_Demain ?_

_SH_

_Je passe te prendre à 10H_

Pas ce soir donc. 

*

Les 2 semaines suivantes, “Pas ce soir” devient le refrain infernal de Sherlock.

Pas ce soir parce que John vient le lendemain matin et ils vont passer la journée à travailler sur une affaire sur laquelle Sherlock n’aurait jamais accepté d’enquêter s'il ne lui avait pas demandé. 

Pas ce soir parce que James a l’air soucieux, ce qui signifie que les cauchemars sont prêts à l’assaillir dès qu’il tentera de fermer l’oeil pour la nuit. 

Pas ce soir parce que Lestrade a besoin de lui sur une enquête; pas de scène de crime mais travailler à partir de dossier peut être tout aussi intéressant. 

Pas ce soir parce qu’il est au milieu du _Hobbit_ et c’est aussi ridicule que à quoi Sherlock s’attendait mais il veut quand même le finir, seulement parce que John et James l’ont aimé.

Pas ce soir parce que cette cocaïne et ancienne et Sherlock devrait vraiment faire quelques tests avant de voir s’il peut l’utiliser ou non. 

Puis Sherlock arrête de se chercher des excuses. Pas après que Mary soit venue rechercher John ce soir. Elle est venue ici, dans l’appartement, la remplit de ses sourires et de son rire et est montée voir la chambre de James avec John et James leur a joué un morceau de piano. Depuis l’étage inférieur, Sherlock ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu’à ces 2 petites visses à l’arrière de la chaîne stéréo, qu’il serait si facile de retirer. C’est un miracle qu’il ne l’ait pas fait pendant qu’ils étaient tous à l’étage. Un miracle qu’il ne l’ait toujours pas fait une heure après qu’ils soient partis, James à présent dans sa chambre à jouer du piano. Maintenant Sherlock est seul. Désespérément seul. 

Il est encore tôt. S’il s’enfermait dans sa chambre, James pourrait ne même pas lui demander s’il veut dîner. Il pourrait n’en prendre qu’un tout petit peu et rester enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu’au lendemain matin et personne n’en saurait jamais rien. Il aurait enfin quelques heures de tranquillité. Est-ce trop demander ? 

Apparemment oui car son téléphone sonne alors même qu’il voulait se lever du canapé. Il envisage de ne pas répondre mais un coup d’oeil au numéro de téléphone lui fait changer d’avis. 

“John ?” dit-il en décrochant, son cœur se mettant à battre soudainement plus vite. John ne l’appelle jamais, il sait que Sherlock préfère les textos, non pas que cela le dérange maintenant. 

Mais ce n’est pas John. C’est l’hôpital St. Thomas A&E. Sherlock est debout et attrape son manteau avant que la personne au bout du fil n’ait eu le temps de dire plus d’une phrase. 

“Il y a eu un accident.” 


	21. Pas maintenant

Sherlock est presque arrivé à la porte d’entrée lorsqu’il se souvient que partir en coup de vent n’est plus aussi facile que cela, maintenant. Il remonte les escaliers, 3 marches à la fois et déboule dans la chambre de James, ouvrant la porte si vivement qu’elle claque contre le mur. 

Le clavier de James produit un son affreux. Il tombe presque de sa chaise et ses yeux n’ont jamais été si écarquillés lorsqu’il se tourne vers Sherlock. 

“Il faut que je sorte, dit Sherlock. Tu vas rester avec Mme Hudson. Dépêche-toi.” 

Il s’apprête à redescendre les escaliers mais se rend compte que James n’a pas fait un pas et le dévisage. 

“J’ai dit …

-Où vas-tu ? demande James qui n’a toujours pas bougé de sa chaise. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir avec toi ?” 

Pendant une seconde ou 2, Sherlock ne sait pas quoi lui dire. S’il dit les choses à voix haute, alors cela deviendra réel. L’infirmière qui l’a appelé n’a pas dit à quel point c’était grave et Sherlock tente de toutes ses forces de ne pas imaginer le pire. La dernière fois qu’il a eu si peur, il se tenait sur le toit de Barts et prenait conscience qu’il n’y avait pas que sa vie qui était en péril. 

Mais avoir peur n’a jamais aidé qui que ce soit, alors il se force à rester calme lorsqu’il dit: “Il y a eu un accident. John est à l’hôpital …

-Est-ce qu’il va bien ? 

-Et je dois y aller, toi tu vas …

-Je veux venir avec toi ! le coupe James, plus fortement cette fois, en se levant finalement. 

-Non, tu restes ici avec Mme Hudson.” 

James secoue la tête. “Non. Tu as dit que je ne serais pas obligé de rester avec quelqu’un si je n’en avais pas envie. Tu m'as promis,” sa voix se brise sur ces derniers mots. 

Sherlock est pratiquement certain n’avoir jamais promis une telle chose. “J’ai dit que j'essaierai, dit-il la voix plus dure tandis qu’il commence à perdre patience. Et Mme Hudson est la femme la plus charmante qui pourrait veiller sur toi.

-Je ne veux pas rester avec elle,” dit encore James. 

Il regarde ses doigts en train de refaire sa cravate au lieu de regarder Sherlock. Sherlock l’a vu faire son nœud de cravate avec des gestes rapides et précis des dizaines de fois. Ce soir, les mains de James tremblent et il n’arrive pas à s’en sortir. 

“Je n’ai pas le temps d’en discuter, claque Sherlock. 

-Je ne suis pas en train d’en discuter.” Les doigts de James tremblent encore davantage et il laisse tomber, retirant sa cravate et l’abandonnant sur le lit. Il ne regarde toujours pas Sherlock. “Je ne resterai pas avec elle. Emmène-moi avec toi. John est mon ami aussi.” 

Le nom de John envoie une décharge dans le corps de Sherlock. Il est là à se disputer avec un enfant alors que John est peut-être … 

Tournant les talons, il dévale de nouveau les escaliers en grommelant, James sur ses talons. Sur le seuil de la porte, il attrape le manteau de James et continue de descendre jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée. Il est sur le trottoir une seconde avant James, déjà en train de héler un taxi. Il sont bientôt en route pour l’hôpital, mais pas assez rapidement au goût de Sherlock. 

“Est-ce que tu sais comment il va ?”

Sherlock secoue la tête en regardant le soir tomber à travers la vitre du taxi. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’il y ait des problèmes de circulation quand il doit se dépêcher d’aller quelque part ? 

“Et Mary ? demande James plus doucement. Elle était aussi dans l’accident ?” 

Sherlock fronce les sourcils en regardant le reflet de James? Il a l’air aussi inquiet que le laisse entendre sa voix, les poings serrés sur les cuisses. Sherlock n’a même pas pensé à Mary depuis qu’il a reçu le coup de téléphone. Il se rejoue l’appel en pensée. 

_ “John ?  _

_ -M. Holmes ?  _

_ -Oui ?  _

_ -Ici l’hôpital St Thomas A&E. Il y a eu un accident. M. Watson et son épouse ont été amenés ici. Nous avons essayé de contacter la famille et vous étiez dans ses contacts à appeler en cas d’urgence.  _

_ -Est-ce que John … Est-ce qu’il est …  _

_ -Je ne peux pas vous donner d’information par téléphone. Pouvez-vous vous rendre à l’hôpital ?”  _

Bien sûr. Comment pourrait-il faire autrement quand il s’agit de John ? Alors qu’il a désigné Sherlock à contacter en cas d’urgence ? Pas le numéro de sa femme, pas non plus celui de sa sœur, le sien. Mais quelle genre d’urgence est-ce ?  Si c’était seulement des égratignures, est-ce qu’elle lui aurait dit ? S’il était mort est-ce que sa voix n’aurait pas été plus compatissante ? 

“Sherlock ? demande James. Est-ce que Mary est …

-Je ne sais pas, murmure Sherlock. Oui, elle était aussi dans l’accident. Pourquoi t’en soucies-tu ? Tu as piqué une crise quand je t’ai laissé seul avec elle pendant 5 minutes. 

-Mais je ne la connaissais pas à ce moment là," proteste James. 

Sherlock se mord la langue au lieu de lui dire qu’il ne la connaît toujours pas. Comment pourrait-il ? Il ne lui a sûrement pas dit un mot la première fois qu’il l’a rencontrée. Ensuite lorsqu’ils sont allés dîner chez eux après que Sherlock se soient fait tiré dessus lors de l’enquête, James s’est montré attentif à la conversation sans y participer plus que cela. Sherlock est certain qu’ils ne sont pas parlé au mariage. Et ce soir James leur a joué un morceau de piano pendant que Sherlock prévoyait sa prochaine défonce … 

Que se serait-il passé s’il l’avait fait ? S’il avait reçu l’appel 5 minutes plus tard, après s’être enfermé dans sa chambre. Et s’il avait été bien trop défoncé pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer ? Pire, que se serait-il passé s’il avait été juste assez défoncé pour penser qu’il pouvait aller à l’hôpital et que personne ne s’en était rendu compte ? S’il avait été défoncé tandis quelqu’un lui aurait dit que son meilleur ami, l’homme auquel il tient plus qu’il n’a jamais tenu à qui que ce soit d’autre dans sa vie, était mort, mourant ou gravement blessé ? 

Sherlock ne fait pas de suppositions. Il s’intéresse aux faits, à la réalité, aux événements concrets plutôt qu’aux vagues possibilités. Mais à cet instant précis, alors que le taxi roule si lentement qu’il est tenté de sauter de la voiture en marche et courir le reste du trajet, il se sent coincé dans une boucle de laquelle il ne peut pas s’échapper. 

Il est parti pendant 3 ans pour s’assurer que John pourrait vivre une longue vie et être heurux. Et s’il meurt aujourd’hui sans que Sherlock n’ait pu lui dire à quel point il est important pour lui ? Pas plus que cela, il n’a plus le droit d’en dire plus maintenant que John est marié, mais ça le tue qu’il ne soit pas sûr que John sache à quel point il est important pour lui. 

S’il meurt …

“Sherlock ? Est-ce que ça va ?” 

Non, il ne va pas mourir. Il ne peut pas. 

“Sherlock ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait de la peine. Je ne voulais pas.” 

Mais Oh Seigneur s’il meurt … 

“Est-ce que tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne voulais pas rester avec Mme Hudson ?” 

S’il est déjà mort …

“Sherlock ?” 

Pas comme ça. Pas dans un stupide accident. Accident de voiture ? Oui, sûrement. John Watson ne peut pas juste mourir dans un accident de voiture, ça ne va pas, ça ne peut pas être vrai, c’est totalement faux. 

“Elle ressemble à l’une de mes gouvernantes. Celle qui était gentille avec moi. Mais qui n’aimait pas quand Père … me corrigeait.” 

C’est le ton que James emploie, plutôt que ce qu’il dit qui extirpe Sherlock de ses pensées. La même voix froide et distante que Sherlock a appris à associer aux révélations de James et qui lui font toujours comprendre combien  combien il se trompe en pensant pouvoir élever convenablement cet enfant.  Il se force à détourner la tête de la fenêtre et à regarder James. 

Il a envie de lui dire pas maintenant, de le supplier même, s’il doit en passer par là. _Mon cerveau est une épave, je ne peux pas s’occuper de cela aussi maintenant, je ne ferais qu’empirer les choses._

Mais James le fixe de son regarde morne et sombre, ses cheveux décoiffé après avoir couru dans tout Londres une bonne partie de la journée et sans son habituelle cravate autour du cou il semble plus jeune. Trop jeune pour s’entendre dire (encore une fois ?) que peu importe ce qu’il ressent en ce moment, ce n’est pas la priorité car des choses plus importantes sont en train de se passer. 

“Est-ce qu’il …” Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge et lance un regard au chauffeur de taxi. “Est-ce qu’il l’a renvoyée comme l’autre ? Est-ce que tu l’as vu faire ?” 

James secoue la tête. “Non je n’ai rien vu. Mais je l’ai entendue. Elle était en colère, elle a dit qu’elle démissionnait et qu’elle allait dire à la police qu’il ne prenait pas bien soin de moi. Ensuite il n’y a plus eu aucun bruit. Et quelques jours plus tard j’avais une nouvelle gouvernante.” 

Et comme il s’y attendait, Sherlock n’a aucune idée de comment répondre à cela. Et il ne peut même pas demander l’aide de John cette fois. Il lutte pour trouver quelque chose à dire et lorsqu’il finit par dire :”Si la gouvernante était gentille, pourquoi te mets-tu dans tous tes états lorsqu’il s’agit de rester avec quelqu’un qui lui ressemble ?” c’est sûrement la pire chose qu’il pouvait répondre à en juger par l’expression peinée de James. 

Ils arrivent enfin à l’hôpital. Le taxi s’arrête avant que James ne réponde. C’est probablement une bonne chose. Sherlock ne veut pas savoir à quel point il a merdé cette fois-ci. Il tentera de réparer ça plus tard. Lorsqu’il saura que John va bien il pourra penser plus clairement. 

Il jette pratiquement la monnaie au visage du chauffeur avant de sauter hors du taxi. Il se serait rué vers l’hôpital si la réponse de James n’avait pas jaillit dans son dos, plus aussi froide et détachée que quelques instants plus tôt. 

“Parce qu’à chaque fois que je la vois, je me rappelle que c’est ma faute si la gouvernante est morte. Je n’avais pas pensé à elle depuis longtemps mais maintenant chaque fois que je vois Mme Hudson j’y pense et … ça me fait de la peine.” 

Sherlock doit rassembler tout son sang froid pour se tourner vers James. John est là-dedans, quelque part dans ce bâtiment et Sherlock ne veut rien de plus que s’assurer qu’il va bien - _pitié Seigneur faites qu’il vive._ Mais tourner le dos à ce que vient de dire James … Sherlock sait ce que John dirait s’il faisait ça. Il sait que ce n’est pas bon. Mais lui non plus n’est pas bon, et il n’a jamais prétendu le contraire, mais il essaye. Et il doit continuer d’essayer. James porte son nom maintenant. Il sait des choses à propos de Sherlock que personne d’autre ne sait. Il a confié à Sherlock des choses qu’il ne voulait dire à personne d’autre. Et il ne peut pas continuer comme ça, à porter le poids de la culpabilité de quelqu’un d’autre, à avoir de la peine chaque fois qu’il voit leur logeuse parce que son esprit est plein de mauvais souvenirs. 

Maintenant, si seulement Sherlock pouvait trouver quelque chose à dire …

“Ce n’est pas ta faute.” 

Voilà. C’est un bon début. 

“Bien sûr que c’est ma faute.” 

Ou peut-être que pas finalement. 

“James ce n’était pas …

-Mais si !” crie James, une note de désespoir dans la voix. La dernière fois que Sherlock l’a entendue, James passait d’une crise de colère à ce qui, a posteriori, semble avoir été une  crise  de panique. Il parle plus rapidement, trop vite pour que Sherlock comprenne ce qu’il raconte. 

“Si je ne l’avais pas laissée voir les ... les bleus elle n’aurait pas été fâchée contre Père et ne l’aurait pas menacé. C’était stupide, j’ai dû le savoir. J’aurais dû mieux les cacher. Et ... et l’autre gouvernante ? Si j’avais commencé ma leçon de piano plus tôt, j’aurais eu fini avant l’heure du coucher et elle ne serait pas morte non plus. Tu vois ? C’était ma faute. A chaque fois. Et si je reste avec Mme Hudson peut-être que quelque chose lui arrivera aussi parce qu’elle est gentille et je ne veux pas que ... “ Il halète à bout de souffle. “Et je ne voulais pas … Je suis désolée si je t'ai mis en colère, je ne voulais pas …” 

Sherlock se met à genoux pour être à la même hauteur que James et lui prend les épaules aussi gentiment qu’il sache le faire. 

“Tu ne m’as pas mis en colère, dit-il calmement, bien qu’il ait envie de hurler de frustration et de colère contre un homme mort. Je suis en colère parce que John a eu un accident, pas à cause de quoique que ce soit que tu aies dit. Je suis en colère parce que ton soit disant père ... “ Il prend une pénible inspiration avant de continuer. “Ne t’a pas seulement fait du mal, mais a fait du mal à une personne qui se préoccupait davantage de ton bien-être qu’il ne l’a jamais fait. Ce n’est pas de ta faute s’il était un psychopathe. Rien de ce qu’il a pu faire n’est de ta faute. Ce _n’est pas_ ta faute si ces personnes sont mortes.” 

Il soutient le regard de James, le regarde battre des paupières plusieurs fois, écoute sa respiration ralentir. Finalement, James déglutit et demande dans un murmure: “Est-ce que John et Mary vont mourir ?” 

L’esprit de Sherlock déraille. Il n’a aucune idée de si tout cela est à cause de Mme Hudson, des gouvernantes ou de l’accident, de tout cela ou de quelque chose d’autre encore. Mais il sait qu’il est aussi effrayé que James. Bien qu’il ne puisse supporter l’idée que John soit en train de mourir, il ne veut pas que sa femme meurt non plus, il ne veut pas que John ait à revivre ça. 

“Je ne sais pas,” murmure-t-il, en relâchant les épaules de James avant de se remettre debout. Il se tourne de nouveau vers l’hôpital et soudain il ne veut plus y entrer. Il a passé sa vie à emmagasiner du savoir mais il y a une chose qu’il n’est pas sûr de vouloir savoir. 

Une petite main froide se glisse dans la sienne, timidement. Sa présence se fait à peine sentir et pourtant elle est bien là et son contact est réconfortant. La dernière fois que Sherlock a tenu la main de quelqu’un c’était il y a 3 ans. Il ne regarde pas vers James et ils se dirigent vers l’hôpital ensemble. 


	22. Pas mort

Sherlock n’aime pas les hôpitaux. Il ne les a jamais aimés. 

Les labos et la morgue passent encore, au moins ils sont silencieux. Mais pour le reste ? Le bruit des machines en permanence, les gens qui parlent à voix basse, pleurent ou appellent à l’aide … L’odeur d’antiseptique mêlé à des milliers d’autres choses … Les murs blanc, les sols gris, la morosité d’un monde qui ne s’autorise pas les couleurs vives mais a trop peur d’utiliser les couleurs sombres … Et l’atmosphère, bien sûr, la souffrance pénétrant tous les étages comme un brouillard qu’il est impossible d’éviter. 

C’est étouffant. 

Mais aujourd’hui, il ne remarque rien de tout cela. Il ne se concentre que sur ce qu’il voit. Le bureau d’accueil. La voix de l’infirmière qu’il l’accueille lui est familière. 

“Sherlock Holmes," dit-il, notant distraitement son parfum et les suçons dans son cou qu’elle tente de cacher sous une couche de maquillage qui s’efface sûrement parce qu’elle a refait sa queue de cheval. “Vous m’avez appelé à propos de John Watson ?” 

Ses yeux sont injectés de sang. Une garde ? Non ce ne sont pas ses vêtements de la veille. Longue journée ?  Ça n’en a pas l’air à en juger par le dossier à moitié vide derrière elle et les urgences sont presque désertes, bien que John doive se trouver dans l’une de ces pièces. Une longue nuit, hier soir: liaison. 

“Je suis la personne à contacter en cas d’urgence,” insiste-t-il sa voix tremblant d’impatience et d’irritation. 

James presse brièvement la main de Sherlock avant de s'adresser à l’infirmière: “John et Mary ont eu un accident.” 

Son regard morne passe de James à Sherlock et elle commence à comprendre. Il y a quelque chose d’autre dans son regard, dans la façon dont elle sourit tristement. Pitié. Compassion. Sherlock a envie de vomir. 

“Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle. Et vous êtes ...de la famille ?” 

Mentir n’a jamais été si facile. “De la famille, oui, répète-t-il en disant le premier mot qui lui passe par la tête. Son frère. Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux le trouver ?”

Il peut lire sa question dans la façon dont elle plisse les yeux dans sa direction. Noms de famille différents. Il ferait mieux de réfléchir, bon sang. 

“Demi frère, se corrige-t-il avec un sourire penaud qui ressemble plus à une grimace, elle le croit sur parole cependant. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Dans un petit moment”, dit-elle et le cœur de Sherlock manque un battement, ses oreilles bourdonnent. 

Dans un petit moment, cela veut dire oui. Cela veut dire qu’il est vivant. Qu’il n’est pas assez gravement blessé au point de ne pas pouvoir recevoir de visiteurs. Sherlock expire dans ce qui pourrait être une prière de remerciements. 

“Le médecin de garde voudrait vous parler d’abord. Asseyez-vous dans la salle d’attente, je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée.” 

Les chaises en plastiques sont inconfortables. James relâche la main de Sherlock qui regrette instantanément l’absence de ce contact réconfortant. 

Après seulement quelques secondes d’attente, son téléphone sonne. Il sort son téléphone de sa poche par habitude. 

_ Pourquoi es-tu à St Thomas ? _

_ MH _

  
  


Sherlock lance un regard furieux à l’écran et malmène les touches de son clavier tactile en tapant sa réponse. 

_ Va te faire foutre. _

_ SH _

Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone de James sonne à son tour. Il le sort de sa poche et le tourne vers Sherlock en demandant: “Comme connait-il mon numéro de téléphone ?” 

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous à St Thomas ? _

_ Mycroft Holmes _

Sherlock soupire et secoue la tête. “Je serais plus étonné qu’il ne l’ait pas, en fait. Dis-lui de se mêler de ce qui le regarde.” 

A en juger par le temps qu’il faut à James pour écrire sa réponse, et au second texto que reçoit Sherlock, le message de James contenait plus d’informations que celui de Sherlock. 

_ Tiens moi au courant s’il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire.  _

_ MH _

Même sans l’arrivée du médecin, Sherlock n’aurait pas répondu. Il bondit sur ses pieds et range précipitamment le téléphone dans sa poche. 

“Vous êtes le médecin de John Watson ? demande-t-il avant que l’homme ne puisse dire un mot. Comment va-t-il ?” et après une seconde: “Et sa femme ?” 

Le médecin lance un regard à James. “Pourrait-on parler seul à seul ? demande-il, levant la main en suggérant qu’ils s’éloignent dans le couloir. 

-Dites-nous simplement de quoi il s’agit,” exige Sherlock, se retenant de lui hurler dessus. Il ajoute: “S’il vous plaît”, mais il c’est plus un ordre qu’autre chose. 

Après un autre rapide coup d’oeil vers James, le docteur s’exprime d’une voix calme, comme si cela pouvait épargner Sherlock et James. 

“Monsieur Watson est sorti du bloc il y a peu de temps. Il s’est cassé le bras gauche à 2 endroits et nous avons dû l’opérer. Il s’est froissé quelques côtes mais rien de très grave. Il a perdu connaissance sur le lieu de l’accident mais il était conscient lorsqu’il a été admis ici. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de complications. 

Sherlock manque de tomber à genoux. Chaque os de son corps semble s’être transformé en gelée. Un bras cassé. Après tout ce qu’il s’était imaginé, il a l’impression que c’est Noël. Juste un bras cassé … 

“Et Mary ?” demande James et tout le soulagement de Sherlock s’évanouit lorsque le médecin détourne le regard, ses épaules s'affaissant imperceptiblement. 

Elle n’est pas morte, se dit Sherlock avant que le médecin ne puisse en dire autrement. Ce n’est pas possible. 

C’est ridicule. Comment pourrait-elle être morte alors qu’elle était chez lui il y a 2 heures à peine, riant à ce que lui disait John avant de monter à l’étage écouter James jouer du piano ?

L’expression du médecin s'assombrit et sa voix prend un ton réconfortant lorsqu’il dit: “Je suis désolée, malgré tous nos efforts Madame Watson est décédée.” 

Pas morte, se dit encore Sherlock. Il entend le médecin lui parler d’un traumatisme crânien et d’une hémorragie interne, mais les mots n’ont aucun sens. Elle ne peut pas être morte. John et elle viennent de se marier. Il y a quelques semaines encore Sherlock ne pouvait pas supporter le bonheur indécent qu’affichait John. Encore quelques semaines et Sherlock voulait désespérément qu’elle sorte de la vie de John. Mais il n’a jamais souhaité qu’elle meurt. Il n’a jamais voulu que John ait encore à faire le deuil de quelqu’un.

Lorsque que des petits doigts se pressent contre les siens, c’est comme une décharge électrique qui le ramène dans le présent. A la réalité. Loin de déni. Qu’elle ne puisse pas être morte n’a pas d’importance, elle l’est. Que cela ne soit pas juste pour John n’a pas d’importance, la vie n’est pas souvent juste. 

“Est-ce qu’il le sait ?” demande quelqu’un la gorge serrée, et il lui faut un moment avant de réaliser que c’est lui. 

Pas encore dit le médecin, et Sherlock comprend. Il comprend pourquoi il est là. Ils l’ont appelé pour qu’il soit là pour soutenir John quand ils lui diront. Mais ce n’est pas comme cela que ça va se passer. Sherlock ne peut passe laisser un étranger dire à John que sa femme est morte. Quelqu’un qui le connaît devrait s’en charger. Quelqu’un qui tient à lui. Sherlock. 

Il parvient à convaincre l’homme très facilement. Il a dû délivrer ce genre de mauvaise nouvelle bien trop souvent et délègue volontiers le fardeau à quelqu’un d’autre. Il indique à Sherlock et James la chambre de John. Ensuite il n’y a plus qu’à attendre que John se réveille. 

Lorsque le téléphone de Sherlock sonne, il grimace et se dépêche d’éteindre l’alarme. 

“Dîner,” dit-il automatiquement. 

De l’autre côté de la pièce, assis bien droit sur un fauteuil, James secoue négativement la tête. “Je n’ai pas faim,” murmure-t-il. 

Sherlock n’insiste pas. Il se retourne vers la fenêtre lorsqu’une voix âpre s'élève derrière lui. 

“Tu lui apprends aussi les mauvaises habitudes ?”

Il se retourne vers le lit et pour la première fois depuis qu’il est entré dans la chambre, regarde attentivement John. Il a un hématome sur la joue; airbag. Des petites coupures sur le visage; pare brise brisé. Son bras gauche repose à son côté, le plâtre aussi blanc que le drap en dessous de lui. Ses côtes froissées se manifestent lorsqu’il essaye de s'asseoir et qu’il grimace de douleur. 

“Reste couché, proteste Sherlock en s’approchant du lit. 

-Oui, je pense que ce sera mieux …” sa voix s’éteint quand il regarde la chambre autour de lui. Il fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux. “Où est Mary ?” demande-t-il la voix brisée. 

Il sait, comprend Sherlock. Ou du moins, il soupçonne. 

D’un geste, il fait signe à James de s’approcher et lui tend un peu de monnaie. “Il y a un distributeur dans la salle d’attente, dit-il calmement. Pourquoi n’irais-tu pas te chercher quelque chose ?” 

James, heureusement, prend l’argent et sort de la chambre sans discuter. 

Sherlock s’appuie contre le mur et réfléchit à la meilleure façon de lui annoncer. Il n’a pas à le faire, en fin de compte.

“Est-ce qu’elle a souffert ?” demande John, respirant difficilement, les yeux toujours fermés. 

-Traumatisme crânien, dit Sherlock. Hémorragie interne. Elle ne s’est jamais réveillée.” 

John ferme les yeux davantage. Pendant de longues, longues secondes, il n’y a plus un bruit dans la pièce, hormis la respiration saccadée de John. 

“Je dois la voir, Sherlock. S’il te plaît ?” 

Comment Sherlock pourrait-il lui refuser ? Il s’écarte du mur. “Je reviens dans 2 minutes,” dit-il à voix basse, avant de quitter la pièce. Dans le couloir menant au bureau d’accueil, il trouve James adossé au mur, les mains pressées contre un gobelet en carton. 

“Est-ce qu’il faut que s’aille m’asseoir avec lui ?” demande James.

Sherlock secoue la tête. La dernière chose dont a besoin John c’est d’un public. 

De retour au bureau d’accueil, Sherlock se penche pour murmurer quelque chose à l’infirmière. Ses yeux s’agrandissent au mot “liaison”, elle pâlit avec “collègue de votre mari”, avale de travers lorsque Sherlock lui dit qu’il tiendra sa langue si elle l’aide. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dans la chambre de John. Sherlock prétend ne pas voir les yeux rougis de John alors qu’ils le sortent du lit pour le mettre dans un fauteuil roulant. L’infirmière grommelle tout le temps de l’opération à propos de oh combien elle pourrait s’attirer des problèmes pour ce qu’elle est en train de faire et Sherlock finit par la laisser partir après qu’elle leur ait indiqué par où aller. 

Il retire son manteau et sa veste et enfile la blouse que l’infirmière lui a donné par dessus ses vêtements. Il ne demande pas à John s’il est sûr où s’il est prêt. Les réponses sont évidentes: oui et non, respectivement. 

Le couloir semble interminable. La roue gauche grince à chaque tour. Ils passent devant un bon nombre de membres du personnel de l’hôpital et Sherlock s’attend à ce qu’ils soient arrêtés mais personne ne semble leur prêter attention. Ils arrivent finalement devant une double porte. Sherlock s’arrête, donnant ainsi à John l’opportunité de changer d’avis, ou peut-être que c’est pour lui laisser un moment avant d’entrer. Ils entrent finalement et tout ce que voit Sherlock sont des cheveux blonds dépassant d’un drap blanc. 

“Aide-moi à me mettre debout,” demande John, la voix dépourvue de toute émotion. 

Sherlock ravale ses protestations et l’aide à se mettre sur ses pieds. Et quand John lui demande de le laisser quelques minutes, il ne fait aucun commentaire non plus et quitte la pièce. Il se retient une minute. Au moins 30 secondes. Mais finit par regarder par la vitre ronde en haut de la porte et observe John dos courbé au dessus du corps de sa femme, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Ses épaules sont secouées de sanglots et le cœur de Sherlock se serre. Le souvenir douloureux des doigts de John tentant de trouver son pouls, 3 ans auparavant et le son de sa voix s’imposent à lui. 

_ Seigneur non. _

Il détourne le regard, seulement pour tomber nez à nez avec 2  médecins  poussant un brancard. 

“Tu es nouveau ici ? demande la femme. Où est ton badge ?” 

Sherlock se glisse facilement dans son rôle. Pendant un moment, il n’est plus Sherlock accompagnant son meilleur ami en deuil, souffrant de le voir souffrir. A la place, il est un petit nouveau qui a perdu son badge et qui a cédé aux supplications d’un veuf éploré de voir sa femme un moment. Ils le réprimandent, mais il s’en fiche, du moment qu’ils laissent John prendre tout le temps dont il a besoin pour pleurer son épouse. 

Lorsqu’il regarde de nouveau à travers la vitre, John tente de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Sherlock se précipite pour l’aider, le recouvre de la couverture et le ramène à sa chambre sous le regard désapprobateur des 2 médecins. 

De retour dans la chambre, ils trouvent James assis sur le fauteuil, le manteau de Sherlock et son écharpe sur les genoux. 

“Le médecin est passé, dit-il. Il n’était pas ravi de voir que vous êtiez sortis.”

Aucun d’entre eux ne répond, du moins pas avant que John ne soit de retour dans son lit et que Sherlock ne retire sa blouse. 

“Va le chercher, dit alors John d’une froid froide. Qu’il puisse me dire que je fais une erreur en quittant l’hôpital contre l’avis médical et que je puisse l’ignorer et le faire quand même.

-Es-tu sûr que …” commence Sherlock, mais se il tait lorsque John lui lance un regard. Et beaucoup de choses peuvent se lire dans ce regard. Les rappels de toutes les fois que Sherlock a refusé de rester à l’hôpital après qu’il ait fini avec quelques éraflures ou un coup sur la tête pendant une enquête, toutes les fois que John a promis de veiller sur lui et de s’assurer qu’il prenne bien ses antibiotiques ou ne déchire pas ses points de suture. Mais aussi l’agonie de rester une minute de plus dans l’hôpital où Mary est morte. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, contre l’avis médical, ils montent dans un taxi. John porte sa blouse d’hôpital et le manteau de Sherlock, un bras dans la manche, le second serré contre sa poitrine. Il ne dit rien mais son expression trahit la douleur dans ses côtes. Il a paniqué en réalisant en s’habillant que son alliance avait disparue. Après l’avoir récupéré dans le sac contenant ses affaires personnelles, elle est de nouveau à sa main droite. 

Quand Sherlock donne au chauffeur de taxi l’adresse de Baker Street; John proteste, secoue la tête … avant de changer d’avis. Il repose sa tête contre la fenêtre et regarde à l’extérieur jusqu’à ce qu’ils rentrent à la maison. 

La maison. Est-ce que les choses vont redevenir comme elles l’étaient maintenant que John revient à l’appartement ? C’est ce que voulait Sherlock depuis son retour à Londres mais il n’a jamais voulu que cela se passe ainsi. 

Ils rentrent à l’appartement en silence. John refuse l’aide de Sherlock pour monter les escaliers et Sherlock se souvient de la première fois qu’il a monté les marches avec sa canne. Comment peut-il se passer autant de chose en seulement 5 ans ? 

Sherlock observe John tandis qu’il retire son manteau. La douleur se lit sur ses traits, à la façon dont il se tient et dont il plisse les yeux. 

“Tu as besoin de repos,” dit Sherlock avant de le traîner jusqu’à sa chambre, réalisant seulement après qu’il pourrait changer les draps. Avant qu’il ne puisse le proposer, John s'asseoit sur le bord du lit avant de s’allonger prudemment en grinçant des dents. 

“Je vais chercher les anti-douleurs”, dit Sherlock cherchant désespérément à se rendre utile. 

Dans la cuisine, il se serre un verre d’eau avant de sortir un comprimé de la boîte de que le médecin à prescrit à John. Ce faisant, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se dire qu’il n’y a encore pas si longtemps, il comptait se droguer. Quelques uns de ses comprimés feraient l’affaire. Il vacille rien qu’à cette idée. 

A côté de la table, James l’observe sans un mot. 

“Mange quelque chose, lui dit Sherlock plus sévèrement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Biscuits, toasts, n’importe quoi.

-Je n’ai vraiment pas faim, dit James la voix tremblant légèrement. 

-Je sais. Du thé ? 

-Tu en prendras aussi si j’en fait ? 

-Oui mais seulement si tu prends quelques biscuits avec.” 

Cela lui semble étrange de négocier pour du thé et des biscuits, comme si rien ne s’était passé et Sherlock doit repousser une pointe de culpabilité, puis une seconde de retour dans la chambre, lorsqu’il aide John à s’asseoir pour l’aider à prendre ses médicament. Il tente de cacher sa douleur mais un gémissement rauque le trahit. 

“Je reviendrai dans un petit moment voir si tout va bien.” 

John hoche la tête, les yeux déjà fermés. Sherlock remonte la couverture sur son épaule. Il veut dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? “Je suis désolé” serait loin d’être suffisant. 

“Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit”, offre-t-il, mais John ne répond rien. 

Il quitte la chambre et retourne dans le salon où James l’attend avec une tasse de thé. Ils ne se disent pas un mot. Une demi-heure passe et Sherlock va voir comment va John. Il dort. Une autre demi-heure et cette fois quand Sherlock retourne dans le salon James n’est plus là. De l’eau coule dans la salle de bain. 

Sherlock s’approche de la fenêtre et observe la rue. Elle a l’air exactement comme avant. Ne devrait-elle pas être différente ? 

Il se retourne en entendant un bruit derrière lui. James est sur le canapé, enroulé dans sa couverture. Sans y penser, Sherlock attrape son violon et commence à jouer, aussi doucement que possible, jusque tard dans la nuit. Au cours d’un de ses interludes pour aller jeter un coup d’oeil à John, il reçoit un mot étouffé sous couvertures.

“Merci.” 

Sherlock ne répond pas et retourne à son violon. 


	23. 2 valises et 1 résolution

Sherlock se réveille dans son fauteuil, sans qu’il ne se soit rendu compte qu’il s’était endormi, son violon et son archet sur la poitrine et un léger torticolis. A en juger par la luminosité dans la pièce, il est encore tôt. Très tôt. Ce qui le réveille, réalise-t-il, c’est le bruit venant de la cuisine. 

La porte coulissante est à moitié fermée. Sherlock jette un rapide coup d’oeil vers le canapé; James est toujours profondément endormi, emmitouflé dans sa couverture. Après avoir rangé son violon dans l’étui, Sherlock se dirige à pas de loup vers la cuisine, ouvre la porte, avant de la refermer sans un bruit. 

John est en train de faire bouillir de l’eau. Il n’a pas l’air d’avoir entendu Sherlock arriver, et Sherlock ne sait pas quoi dire. Lorsque l’eau est prête, John cligne 2 fois des yeux, comme s’il se réveillait d’une transe. 

“Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?” est tenté de dire Sherlock mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Il observe en silence John verser de l’eau dans 2 mugs, se servant difficilement de sa main droite. Il dépose les tasses sur les quelques centimètres carré de la table ayant été épargnés par les expériences de Sherlock. Il prend un siège et après avoir bu une gorgée de thé, se retourne et lance un regard vers Sherlock. Si ce n’est pas une invitation à le rejoindre, Sherlock ne sait pas ce que c’est. 

Il s’asseoit en face de John, la tasse dans la main mais sans y toucher pour l’instant. Les ecchymoses sur le visage de John semblent avoir empirées, mais c’était prévisible. 

“Est-ce que c’était pour moi ? demande soudainement John. Sa voix basse est rauque, comme s’il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à hurler. Le violon je veux dire.” 

Sherlock voudrait bien lui dire que oui, mais il n’a jamais aimé mentir John. Avant lui, mentir ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème. 

“En fait, j’ai essayé de ne pas jouer trop fort pour ne pas te réveiller, admet-il. James a passé une mauvaise nuit. Je joue pour lui quand ça lui arrive. 

-Une mauvaise nuit ? répète John la voix cassé. Comment ça ? 

Sherlock hausse les épaules et regarde son mug. “Cauchemars. La plupart du temps, il sait que ça va lui arriver alors il vient dormir sur le canapé et je joue pour lui jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme.

-Et le reste du temps ?

-Les murs ne sont pas très épais. Je l’entends”, répond Sherlock sans réfléchir. 

Ce n’est seulement après avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase qu’il réalise qu’il vient d’admettre à John qu’il l’entendait aussi. Il ose un regard dans sa direction. John fronce légèrement les sourcils mais ne fait aucun commentaire et demande plutôt, après avoir pris une gorgée de thé: “Est-ce qu’il t’en parle ensuite ?” 

Sherlock jette un œil vers la porte fermée. Il ne voit aucun mouvement à travers le verre de la porte et n’entend rien non plus, mais baisse la voix tout de même. 

“Pas explicitement. Il y a des choses que j’arrive à déduire avec ce qu’il me dit. Pour le reste … Honnêtement je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir envie qu’il me le dise. Je lui répondrais sûrement de la pire façon qu’il soit et cela ne ferait que le briser davantage.

John secoue la tête avant de s’arrêter, grimaçant de douleur. Encore une fois, Sherlock veut lui dire d’aller se reposer mais il tient sa langue. 

“Tu ne devrais pas te dévaloriser autant, dit John. C’est une situation compliquée mais tu t’en sors mieux que ce que tu ne le penses.” 

Pendant une seconde, Sherlock se demande si John est seulement en train de parler de James. Il ne pose pas la question. 

“J’essaye de bien faire, dit-il à la place. Ce n’est pas toujours facile et parfois je rate le coche, mais j’essaye, vraiment.” 

John ne répond pas et le silence tombe dans la pièce. Ce n’est pas le silence agréable qu’ils avaient l’habitude de partager. C’est un silence gêné, plein de non-dits; mieux vaut le briser. 

“Il y a 5 ans, dit Sherlock après avoir finalement pris une gorgée de son thé qui se refroidit, avant que je ne te rencontre, ça m’aurait été égal. L’idée de faire des efforts ne me serait même pas venue à l’idée et je n’aurais jamais pensé en être capable.” 

Et il ne parle pas seulement de James. 

Avec un sourire douloureux, John hoche la tête. Le silence les enveloppe de nouveau et c’est John qui le brise cette fois-ci. 

“Il faut que j’aille à la maison, dit-il les yeux dans le vague. Prendre des vêtements. Mes affaires de toilette. D’autres choses.” Il cligne des paupière et regarde Sherlock l’air incertain. “Sauf si ce n’était que pour une nuit ?

-Tu peux rester autant que tu veux”, assure Sherlock. Il veux ajouter “pour toujours” mais cela ne lui semble pas être le bon moment. “Et j’irai chercher tes affaires. Tu devrais te reposer.” 

S’en suit une rapide négociation que Sherlock finit par emporter, car en a-t-il déjà été autrement ? John n’a pas de vêtements ici, et parcourir la ville en blouse d’hôpital avec un bras cassé et des côtes fêlées est une très mauvaise idée. 

“Tu n’auras qu’à m’envoyer un texto si tu penses à quelque chose dont tu as besoin,” ajoute Sherlock. 

Le sac plastique contenant les effets personnels de John est toujours sur la table. Sherlock en sort le téléphone et prend ses clefs. Seulement 5 clefs sur un anneau mais elles semblent lourdes dans sa main. John fixe le téléphone. 

“Personne n’est au courant, murmure-t-il. Personne à part nous. C’est comme si ça n’était pas vraiment arrivé.” 

Mais c’est arrivé. Sherlock n’a qu’à regarder les ecchymoses sur le visage de John pour s’en assurer. 

“Tu veux que je …” 

Il ne termine pas sa phrase parce qu’il sait que c’est stupide. Il déteste téléphoner. Il ne sait pas tenir une conversation basique. Et de toute façon, comment faut-il annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de quelqu’un ? Sherlock a déjà vu un grand nombre de cadavres mais il n’a jamais pensé à ce que ces personnes avaient pu être avant de mourir. Il ne s’est jamais demandé qui à dit à tout le monde qu’il était mort. John ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit si c’était bien lui ? Que dira-t-il aujourd’hui ?

Fixant toujours le téléphone, John semble se poser la même question. Sherlock décide qu’il ne veut pas savoir, pas plus qu’il ne veut savoir de quoi ont l’air les cauchemars de James. Il n’a pas envie de savoir quel ton prend sa voix lorsqu’il prononce “Mary” et “morte” dans la même phrase. 

“J’y vais, dit-il en se levant brusquement. Je ne serai pas long.” 

John hoche la tête distraitement. Il se lève également et marmonne qu’il va essayer de se rendormir. Après un mug de thé, cela semble plutôt difficile. Il prend son téléphone avec lui. 

De retour dans le salon, Sherlock observe James dormir. D’un côté, il ne veut pas le réveiller, être confié à John ne lui a jamais posé de problème. D’un autre côté, Sherlock n’est pas en train de laisser James aux bons soins de John mais les laisser tous les 2 veiller l’un sur l’autre. Il finit par s’approcher du canapé. James ne se réveille pas quand Sherlock l’appelle par son prénom, il lui secoue doucement l’épaule. 

C’était clairement une erreur. James se réveille en sursaut, s’asseoit et repousse vivement la main de Sherlock. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il regarde tout autour de lui comme s’il cherchait à s’échapper. Sherlock grince des dents devant sa propre stupidité et recule d’un pas. 

“Ce n’est que moi, dit-il tranquillement. Je suis désolé de t’avoir réveillé. Je voulais te dire que j’allais sortir un petit moment.” 

James cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de planter son regard dans les yeux de Sherlock. Il ne dit rien mais hoche la tête, signe qu’il a compris. 

“Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec John ? Il se repose.” 

Un autre clignement de paupières et un hochement de tête et James demande dans un murmure: “Est-ce qu’il faut que j’aille voir comment il va comme tu l'as fait hier soir ?” 

Sherlock jette un regard vers la chambre avant de répondre à James. 

“Non. Essaye de te rendormir, il est encore très tôt.” 

James se rallonge et ferme les yeux mais Sherlock doute qu’il arrive à se rendormir. 

Prendre l’air lui fait du bien. Le froid mordant du petit matin le réveille davantage qu’une tasse de thé. Il prend le temps de marcher un peu avant de héler un taxi. Une fois dans le taxi, il se sent de nouveau opérationnel et, pour la première fois depuis que l'hôpital l’a appelé, il semble de nouveau capable de penser à long terme. 

John va vivre avec eux. Il ne sait pas pour combien de temps exactement mais au moins jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus son plâtre. Peut-être plus longtemps ? Cela ne dérangerait pas Sherlock, bien au contraire. Reste le problème des 2 chambres pour 3 personnes, mais Sherlock peut dormir sur le canapé. Ça lui conviendrait très bien. Et peut-être que dans un moment …

Il s’arrête. “Un moment” ? Cela va prendre plus qu’un “moment” pour que John fasse son deuil. Il a dit qu’il avait continué à parler à la tombe de Sherlock 3 ans après sa mort, et il n’étaient qu'amis. Combien de temps lui faudra t-il pour pleurer sa femme ? 

Coincé dans les embouteillages du matin, Sherlock réalise que, même si John revient vivre à l’appartement comme il le voulait, cela ne sera pas comme il l’avait imaginé. Malgré son mépris des conventions sociales, il lui semble que révéler à John ce qu’il ressent pour lui serait la pire erreur possible. 

Peut-être que qu’avec le temps …

Mais combien de temps ? 

La question travaille l’esprit de Sherlock jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive chez John, sans qu’il n’y trouve de réponse. 

Etre là tout seul lui semble bizarre. La maison paraît plus froide que la dernière fois qu’il est venu. Il allume les lumières dans les pièces où il passe. Il n’a jamais été à l’étage mais c’est logiquement là que devrait se trouver la chambre. La première pièce contient un lit et un bureau sur lequel est posé l’ordinateur de John ainsi qu’un tas de papiers. Sherlock s’empare de l’ordinateur. Chambre d’ami ou bureau, devine Sherlock. Ou peut-être une chambre qui aurait dû servir de chambre d’enfant un jour. Ils n’étaient plus tout jeunes mais ils venaient de se marier. 

Sherlock chasse cette pensée. Le fait est que la réponse n’a plus d’importance maintenant. Il s’apprête à quitter la pièce lorsqu’il remarque le pupitre dans un coin de la pièce et ouvre l’étui à flute qui se trouve juste à côté, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un regard lui suffit pour reconnaître la partition. C’est le cadeau qu’il a fait à Mary le jour de leur mariage, celui pour John même si elle l’ignorait. 

Sauf que … Mary le savait, réalise Sherlock. En haut de la page, là où Sherlock n’a pas réussi à trouver de titre, se trouve un mot tracé d’une élégante écriture féminine. 

_John_. 

Sherlock tourne les talons et quitte la pièce. Ses mains tremblent un peu lorsqu’il ferme la porte derrière lui. 

La chambre suivante est bien la leur. En entrant, Sherlock se sent comme un intrus. Il repousse cette idée ridicule et se dirige vers l’armoire la plus proche après avoir déposé l’ordinateur sur le lit. Il ouvre le premier tiroir avant de le refermer aussitôt. Il doute que ce dont John ait besoin maintenant soient des sous-vêtements en dentelle. 

La seconde armoire, sur le mur d’en face, contient les affaires de John. Sherlock ouvre l’une des portes et en sort une valise. 

Il la place à côté du lit et y entasse les vêtements de John, tirés de l’armoire puis des tiroirs. Il doit un peu forcer la fermeture éclair pour que la valise ferme mais il a pris assez de vêtements pour que John n’ait pas à revenir en chercher. 

Il a à peine fermé la valise que son téléphone sonne. Un message de John. 

_ Peignoir derrière porte sdb  _

Puis une seconde plus tard :  _ Chaussures _

Et encore quelques secondes plus tard:  _ Carnet d’adresses salle à manger  _

Le texto suivant dit :  _ J’aurais dû venir _

Cette fois-ci, Sherlock répond. 

_ Tu dois te reposer.  _

_ Je prends ce dont tu as besoin, s’il manque quelque chose je reviendrai le chercher.  _

_ SH _

Il sort une seconde valise du placard, plus petite, et l’ouvre à côté de l’autre. Il trouve le peignoir dans la salle de bain de la suite parentale, comme le lui a indiqué John. Une robe de chambre lilas pend juste à côté et Sherlock fait bien attention de ne pas y toucher. Il en profite pour prendre les affaires de toilette de John, brosse à dent, rasoir, mousse à raser ainsi que ses sempiternels shampoings qui avait le don de faire Sherlock lever les yeux au ciel, bien qu'il en appréciait secrètement l’odeur. 

De retour au rez-de-chaussée, Sherlock trouve le reste de ce que John lui a demandé. La moitié de la table de la salle à manger est recouverte de photos, un album ouvert en plein milieu. Une page est remplie des photos encadrées de rubans adhésifs colorés, de tickets de musées, d’annotations documentant leur lune de miel. La page d’en face est vide. Sherlock n’imagine pas John faire du scrapbooking donc cela devait être le projet de Mary. Il ne sera jamais fini. Les yeux de Sherlock s’attardent sur une photo de John, souriant franchement et rayonnant de bonheur et Sherlock se demande s’il reverra son ami heureux un jour. Il est toujours en train d’observer la photo lorsque son téléphone sonne de nouveau. 

_Je te connaissais depuis 2 ans quand tu es mort. Je la connaissais depuis 2 ans et maintenant elle est morte. Est-ce que c’st toit ce qe je suis condmné a avior ? 2 ns ?_   
  


Plus que les mots eux-mêmes, ce sont les fautes d’orthographe qui remuent Sherlock. Il imagine les doigts tremblants de John, sa vue qui se trouble et son coeur se serre exactement comme lorsqu’il est revenu et qu’il a compris qu’il avait perdu John pour toujours. 

Il tire une chaise sans s’en rendre compte et s'assoit à la table, son téléphone entre les mains. Il veut répondre, veut dire quelque chose d’utile, de réconfortant, mais tout ce à quoi il pense c’est: _J_ _ e ne suis pas mort _ . 

Il a l’impression d’avoir attendu la réponse de John pendant une éternité. 

_ Mais j’ai quand même pleuré ta mort. Elle m’a aidé à faire mon deuil. Je ne sais pas si j’ai encore la force de revivre ça.  _

Sherlock fronce les sourcils. Les mots de Lestrade lui reviennent en tête, John et son arme et Lestrade qui ne lui fait toujours pas confiance avec. Sherlock est soudain heureux que John ne soit pas seul à l’appartement. Il se sentirait encore mieux s’il y était en ce moment même. Il écarte sa chaise de la table et tape d’un pouce tandis qu’il cherche le carnet d’adresses qu’il était venu cherché en premier lieu. 

_ A mon tour d’aider.  _

_ J’ai fini. Serai là bientôt.  _

_ SH _

Il quitte la maison avec 2 valises et une résolution. En arrivant, il se demandait combien de temps il devait attendre avant d’avouer ses sentiments à John. Maintenant il a la réponse. Il ne le fera jamais. Il sera là pour John, il l’écoutera, l’aidera de son mieux, exactement comme il a été là pour James sur les conseils de John. Mais rien de plus. Il ne sera jamais rien de plus que cela. Ce dont John a besoin maintenant c’est d’un ami, pas de tracas supplémentaires ou d’attentes de sa part. Sherlock peut être cet ami. Il l’est déjà. 


	24. Brisés

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Tout semble gris et ennuyeux, le ciel de Londres, les yeux de John et les sombres mélodies que joue James au piano. 

Ce qui semble être un flot ininterrompu de personnes envahit l’appartement. A peine une douzaine en réalité mais chaque fois que la sonnette retentit Sherlock veut tirer sur quelque chose. Sur la sonnette de préférence mais un visiteur ferait également l’affaire. 

Il en connaît certains. Lestrade prend Sherlock à part avant de partir et lui demande d’essayer de ne pas se comporter comme un connard. Imbécile. Molly enlace John. Puis elle pense nécessaire d’enlacer Sherlock aussi. Et James. Pendant tout ce temps, elle tente de retenir ses larmes. 

Pour le reste, il ne s’agit que de personnes dont il se souvient vaguement après les avoirs vues au mariage. Elles envahissent son salon, boivent du thé dans ses tasses et parlent à John d’une voix basse qui se brise lorsqu’elle forme son prénom. 

Mary était si jeune, disent-ils. Elle venait de se marier. Elle était si heureuse d’avoir rencontré John. Elle était si fière de lui. Elle l’aimait tellement. Elle parlait tout le temps de lui, de ce qu’ils faisaient ensemble, de leurs enquêtes, de comment ils s’étaient rencontrés. Et caetera et caetera, toujours les mêmes banalités. 

Ne voient-ils pas que chaque paroles bienveillante, chaque sourire réconfortant, chaque rappel de ce que John a perdu est comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur ? Ne voient-ils pas que son sourire n’est qu’une façade, un masque de porcelaine qui se fissure davantage à chaque nouvelle visite jusqu’à se briser entièrement ? Pourquoi sont-ils tous si cruels ? Et comment John fait-il pour endurer tout ça sans les jeter hors de l’appartement ? Il ne s’est jamais gêné pour dire à Sherlock quand il dépassait les limites, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas avec eux ? 

James reste assis pendant la moitié de la première visite avant de s’excuser et de se retirer dans sa chambre; après ça il file dans sa chambre chaque fois que la sonnette retentit, passant des heures à lire et relire chaque livre de l’étagère. Sherlock est tenté de suivre son exemple mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à abandonner John à la merci de ces vautours qui insistent pour rouvrir ses blessures, encore et encore, comme si regarder John souffrir pouvait apaiser leur propre chagrin. 

Une fois, une vieille femme leur rend visite, la cousine de Mary ou sa tante ou peu importe qui elle peut bien être, et insiste pour raconter un tas d’anecdotes à propos de l’enfance de Mary. Le fin sourire de John ne vacille jamais, mais ses poings se serrent sur ses cuisses jusqu’à en avoir les phalanges blanches. Les mains de Sherlock tremblent à l’envie de sauter à la gorge de cette vieille folle et de la jeter dehors. C’est un miracle qui ne le fasse pas, mais il coupe quand même court au monologue annonçant que les heures de visite sont terminées et que John doit prendre ses médicaments. 

La femme proteste, disant que cela ne la dérange pas d’attendre un petit moment, mais Sherlock a déjà empoigné son manteau et il parvient à faire partir sans la traiter de tous les noms, même si en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte il ne peut pas s’empêcher de lui faire remarquer que sa vie doit être bien triste maintenant que son mari l’a quitté pour emménager avec son amant. Elle quitte l’appartement sans dire un mot de plus et Sherlock est certain qu’ils ne la reverront pas de sitôt. 

De retour dans le salon, Sherlock se prépare à recevoir des reproches. Il s’est montré grossier, il le sait et cela ne le dérange pas le moins du monde. Mais John, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, les yeux maintenant clos, ne dit rien et demande plutôt: “Thé ?” 

Alors Sherlock fait du thé et amène à John ses anti-douleur. John les observe un moment avant de les mettre de côté. 

“Merci, murmure-t-il. Et pas seulement pour le thé.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête et s’installe un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, sirotant distraitement son thé. Le nom de Mary semble flotter dans l’air de la pièce. 

“Tu ne m’as jamais dit ce que tu avais fait pendant ton absence, dit John après quelques secondes. Où tu es allé. Ou quoique ce soit, en fait.

-Tu n’as jamais demandé, rétorque Sherlock. Je t’ai demandé si tu voulais savoir et tu ne voulais pas.” 

Des siècles sembles avoir passé depuis qu’ils ont eu cette conversation. Ils prenaient le thé également mais John était dans le fauteuil de Sherlock et Sherlock dans celui de John. D’une certaine façon, les choses sont encore plus étranges qu’elles ne l’étaient alors. 

“Ok, dit John. Maintenant je veux savoir. Dis moi comment ça s’est passé. Tu étais sur le pavé. Ils t’ont conduit jusqu’à Molly j’imagine. Et ensuite ?” 

Alors Sherlock lui dit tout. Il mentionne brièvement Mycroft venu lui-même identifier son corps, et combien il lui a était difficile de se faire passer pour mort auprès de lui et de John. Il lui raconte avoir quitter en douce l’appartement de Molly, après avoir fait profil bas pendant plusieurs jours. Les lèvres de John forment presque un sourire lorsque Sherlock se souvient combien Toby était pénible à lui grimper sur les genoux et à miauler pendant des heures pendant que Molly était au travail. 

“Oh oui, quel calvaire, marmonne John dans sa tasse.C’est surement pour ça que tu te souviens du nom de ce chat après 3 ans alors que tu es incapable de retenir le nom de la plupart des gens que tu rencontres 3 minutes à peine après les avoir rencontrés.” 

Sherlock lui lance un regard outré, et continue son histoire. Il passe le moment où il a vu John aller sur sa tombe car le mot “cimetière” n’est sûrement pas celui qu’il veut entendre en ce moment. C’était déjà bien assez pénible d’accompagner John pour qu’il décide des derniers arrangements et demain promet d’être encore bien pire. 

Il passe directement à la partie où il s’est occupé du mercenaire engagé pour tuer Mme Hudson. John le fixe en fronçant les sourcils, son thé oublié sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

“Attend une minute, dit-il en levant une main alors que Sherlock termine cette partie de son histoire et s’apprête à enchaîner sur celui qui aurait pu être l’assassin de Lestrade. Attend. Tu t’es lancé à la recherche de ses gens sans arme ?” 

Sherlock fronce les sourcils à son tour. “Eh bien, j’essayais de faire profil bas. Acheter une arme sur le marché noir à ce stade aurait été comme faire de grands signes dans la direction des associés de Moriarty. Je n’avais aucun moyen de savoir qui travaillait pour lui, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.”

John n’en demeure pas moins perplexe. “Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Tu t’es lancé à la poursuite d’un tueur à gage sans arme. Tu es vraiment con. 

-Pas vraiment, siffle Sherlock. Les armes à feu n'étaient pas les seules armes à ma disposition. J’étais armé. Et j’avais l’avantage de la surprise. J’ai fini par le tuer avec son revolver en fin de compte.” 

John secoue la tête et marmonne quelque chose d’incompréhensible. Sherlock s’apprête à lui demander s’il veut entendre la suite de l’histoire ou s’il a changé d’avis lorsque Mme Hudson leur apporte le dîner, encore. Ces derniers jours, elle s’est fait un devoir de mettre de la nourriture sur la table 2 fois par jour et reste plantée dans la cuisine jusqu’à ce que John, James et Sherlock prennent quelques bouchées. 

Pourquoi Sherlock est inclus dans ce rituel, il n’en a aucune idée mais il a la vague impression que tenter d'argumenter ne ferait que donner un mauvais exemples à ses colocataires, qui s’empresseraient de dire qu’ils n’ont pas faim non plus. Alors 2 fois par jour, ils se serrent autour de la table de la cuisine, qui ne contient qu’un tout petit nombre d'expériences en ce moment, et piochent dans leurs assiettes jusqu’à ce que Mme Hudson, satisfaite, se retire et cachent ensuite ce qu’il reste de leur repas dans le frigo déjà trop rempli. Mme Hudson à au moins le mérite de ne pas tenter d’initier une conversation inutile et non désirée, contrairement à leurs visiteurs. 

Les soirées sont réservées aux leçons de violon. Après s’être nettement amélioré au cours des dernières semaines, James semble être coincé. Sherlock n’en dit pas un mot mais James semble de plus en plus frustré. Ce soir, il ne veut même pas essayer. 

“Continue ton histoire,” dit-il en s’asseyant en tailleur sur le canapé. 

-Quelle histoire ?” demande Sherlock, même s’il se doute déjà de la réponse. 

James lève les yeux au ciel. “Comment tu as démantelé la toile de Père. Tu savais qu'il aimait que l’appelle comme ça ? Il trouvait que c’était intelligent.

-Alors … Tu as entendu ?” demande John de retour dans son fauteuil. Il a l’air épuisé, et fronce de nouveau les sourcils. 

-Tu écoutes encore aux portes ? dit Sherlock. Et tu t’améliores on dirait.”

James secoue la tête. “Je n’ai pas besoin de m’améliorer, je suis déjà très bon. J’ai toujours été très bon. Je ne me fais prendre que quand j’ai envie de me faire prendre. Alors, je peux soit prétendre monter dans ma chambre et écouter discrètement derrière la porte, ou alors je peux rester ici, où au moins il fait chaud et où je suis bien installé.”

Sherlock explose de rire et il doit prendre quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il aurait dû le savoir. Comment a-t-il faut pour ne pas le remarquer ? Bien sûr qu’un enfant élève par Moriarty sait comment espionner une conversation sans se faire prendre. Et bien sûr que cet enfant en particulier sait comment mettre cette compétence à profit pour se faire inclure dans la conversation. Evidemment. 

Et bien sûr que non Sherlock ne va pas finir son histoire maintenant; il n’a pas besoin du regard que lui lance John pour savoir que ça ne serait "Pas Bon". 

“Tu sais déjà comment cela se termine, dit-il à James. Je ne voudrais pas t’ennuyer.” 

Ou que tu fasses des cauchemars. 

James boude. Beaucoup. Ce qui fait presque sourire John, de nouveau. Pendant une seconde ou 2, Sherlock pourrait faire semblant de ne pas voir le plâtre ou les ecchymoses qui s’estompent sur son visage et ce serait une soirée comme toutes les autres, pas la vieille d’un jour qui promet de briser encore un peu plus le cœur de John. 

“Je suis épuisé, dit John en se levant. Bonne nuit les garçons.” 

Sherlock le suit du regard. Il est à peine 20h, était-il si fatigué que cela ou veut-il seulement être seul ? 

Lorsque l’eau commence à couler dans la salle de bain, James demande à voix basse: “Il va vivre ici tout le temps maintenant ?” 

Sherlock se tourne vers lui et ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il se rend soudain compte qu’il n’a aucune idée de ce que pense James de John vivant avec eux. 

Peut-être qu’il a fait bien attention à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses sentiments mais peut-être, et c’est plus probable, que Sherlock a été trop occupé pour remarquer quoique ce soit. L’un dans l’autre, Sherlock ferait bien de lui demander ce qu’il en pense. Si James doit devenir son fils - non il n’y a plus de “si”, plus maintenant - son opinion à de l‘importance. Cela ne changerait pas grand chose dans ce cas précis, mais il a quand même le droit d’exprimer son opinion. 

“Je lui ai dit qu’il pouvait restait aussi longtemps qu’il le souhaitait, dit finalement Sherlock. Est-ce que tu es d’accord avec ça ?” 

James hausse les épaules. “C’est ton appartement. Si tu es d’accord …

-Pas seulement le mien, coupe Sherlock. Et je t’ai demandé ce que tu en pensais.” 

Un nouveau haussement d’épaules et James devient soudainement très intéressé par l’état de ses ongles. “Il n’y a que 2 chambres.Tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir sur le canapé pour toujours.” Puis après une minuscule inspiration, il demande: “À moins que vous ne dormiez dans le même lit John et toi une fois qu’il ira mieux ?” 

Au même instant, l’eau s’arrête de couler et le cœur de Sherlock fait cet étranger soubresaut qui menace de le faire suffoquer. Il retient sa respiration et écoute attentivement, l’interrupteur que l’on éteint et la porte de sa chambre - celle de John- qui se ferme, avant de respirer de nouveau. 

“Ce n’est pas quelque chose dont j’ai envie de discuter," murmure-t-il en lançant un regard à James qui le dissuadera, il espère, de revenir sur le sujet à l’avenir. 

James sursaute comme s’il venait de recevoir une gifle. “Oui monsieur, répond-il instantanément. Je pense que … Je pense que je vais aller me coucher aussi.” 

3 personnes dans un minuscule appartement et les voilà, alors qu’il n’est que 20h à peine, ayant utilisé toute l’eau chaude et s’être retirés dans leurs chambres respectives, le canapé dans le cas de Sherlock, seuls mais aucun d’eux n’est sûrement prêt à dormir, pas avec ce qui les attend demain. 

Sherlock ferme les yeux et tente de ne pas penser aux dernières funérailles auxquelles il a assisté. Il a essayé d’effacer cette journée à de nombreuses reprises mais elle refuse de disparaître, aussi furieusement borné que le père de Sherlock en ce temps là. 

Quelque part autour de minuit, le silence dans l'appartement n’est plus si complet, et la gorge de Sherlock se serre de nouveau. Il ne sait pas quels mots pourrait l’apaiser, ni même s’il en existe, alors il fait ce qui lui vient instinctivement: il sort son violon de son étui, applique la colophane sur l’archet, vérifie que le violon est bien accordé et avant qu’une minute ne se soit écoulée depuis le premier sanglot étouffé, il commence à jouer. 

Pendant quelques secondes, il improvise. Pour les cauchemars, il opte souvent pour des mélodies calmes et lentes. Ce soir, il choisit Vivaldi. L’Hiver n’est pas un concerto particulièrement simple, du moins pas au début, mais cela lui semble approprié; la vie non plus n’est pas un long fleuve tranquille. 

Il passe ensuite à l’Automne mais s’ennuie rapidement de la mélodie et change abruptement pour une sonate de Bach. Il en est au milieu lorsqu’une porte s’ouvre et il se retourne pour voir John entrer dans le salon, sans pour autant s’arrêter de jouer. Dans la pénombre, il n’arrive pas à voir ses yeux et c’est sûrement mieux comme ça. 

John reste dans l’embrasure de la porte pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par s’avancer, sa robe de chambre posée sur ses épaules car il n’arrive pas à la passer à cause de son plâtre. Il s'assoit sur le canapé quelques minutes avant de s’allonger dans la même position que Sherlock plus tôt. 

Sherlock finit la sonate par une note frémissante qui s’évanouit lorsqu’il abaisse son archet. 

“Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit-il juste pour dire quelque chose. 

-Tu ne m’as pas réveillé, répond John dans un murmure. 

-Bien.” 

Sherlock relève son archet mais avant qu’il n’ait décidé quel morceau jouer ensuite, John demande, plus sèchement: “Tu crois ça ? Tu crois que c’est bien que je ne sois pas en train de dormir au milieu de la nuit ?”

Sherlock se fige. “Non, bien sûr que non, je ne voulais pas …

-Tu savais que je ne dormais pas, Sherlock, coupe John. Ne fais pas semblant.” Il soupire. “Joue plutôt quelque chose.” 

Et Sherlock ne demanderait pas mieux mais rien ne lui vient à l’esprit. Il ne pourrait pas trouver de morceau à jouer même si sa vie en dépendait. 

“Une suggestion ?” 

John réfléchit pendant un moment. Il finit par murmurer: “Est-ce que tu pourrais jouer notre valse ?” 

C’est bien la dernière chose que Sherlock aurait eu envie de jouer ce soir, ou même jamais. Mais c’est ce qu’à demandé John alors il s’exécute. Il sait que s’il ferme les yeux, il aura des flashes du mariage, alors il les garde résolument ouverts. Lorsqu’il arrive à la fin du morceau, il enchaîne sur une autre valse, un peu plus vive. 

“Notre premier cours de danse, dit John lorsque Sherlock en est déjà à la moitié. C’était sur ce morceau. Bon sang ce que j’étais mauvais. On aurait dit un ado, je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes mains et mes pieds.” 

Il ne prononce pas le nom de Mary, ne la mentionne même pas mais elle est dans le salon avec eux. Pour son prochain morceau, Sherlock revient à Bach. Tout sauf une valse. 

Après une heure et quelques, les yeux de John se sont fermés et sa respiration est régulière. Sherlock s’arrête et le regarde dormir quelque seconde avant de ranger son violon et se diriger vers la chambre. Il en ressort avec une couverture et tombe nez à nez avec James dans le couloir, transportant lui aussi sa couverture. 

“J’ai joué trop fort ?" demande-t-il tout bas. 

James secoue la tête. “Je n’arrivais pas à dormir.” 

Pendant que Sherlock installe la couverture sur John, James s’installe dans le fauteuil de John, se faisant tout petit en s’enroulant dans la couette. Sherlock veut objecter, le canapé passe encore mais un fauteuil n’est pas un endroit pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais après le “oui monsieur” de tout à l’heure, il ne veut pas donner l’impression à James de le rejeter. 

“Est-ce que vous ... est-ce que tu veux bien jouer pour moi ?" demande James depuis son cocon. 

-Laquelle veux-tu ? 

-La première que tu as jouée ? demande James sans hésitation, comme s’il avait déjà préparé sa réponse. Tu sais, celle que tu as composée.” 

Sherlock jette un œil à John. Il dort toujours mais il est là, et Sherlock n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il ferait ça, qu’il jouerait sa chanson où il pourrait l’entendre. Son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine sans aucune raison et Sherlock lève l’archet, prend une grande inspiration et commence à jouer. 

Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque le silence retombe enfin dans la pièce et que Sherlock s’assoit dans son fauteuil, veillant sur le sommeil de ses compagnons, une étrange pensée le frappe de plein fouet. 

3 personnes dans un minuscule appartement et à cet instant précis Sherlock Holmes, appelé taré par certains, psychopathe par d’autres, sociopathe par lui-même et 3 différents psychiatres, pourrait bien être le moins brisé d’eux 3. 


	25. Silence

Le silence règne dans l’appartement. 

Le matin arrive et avec lui les sons familiers de la cuisine, de la salle de bain, l’eau qui coule, qui bout, les chaises qui crissent sur le sol de la cuisine, les petites cuillères contre les tasses en porcelaine, des pas qui vont et viennent, à pieds nus puis à chaussures. 

Puis c’est de nouveau le silence. Pas un mot entre les 3 ombres qui habitent l’appartement. Pas d’offre de thé ou de toasts; pas de stupides questions comme “Ca va aller ?” et pas de mensonge en réponse non plus. 

Devant le miroir au dessus de la cheminée, Sherlock vérifie sa cravate. Il n’en a pas porté pendant des années et voilà qu’il doit en mettre une de nouveau après seulement quelques semaines. Ce ne sont pas dans les mêmes circonstances et pourtant il se souvient de son sentiment d’aller à des funérailles la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci c’est vraiment le cas. 

Lorsque le téléphone de Sherlock sonne, la sonnerie est comme un sacrilège, comme s’ils étaient dans une église. Sherlock s’empare du téléphone posé sur le bureau pour l’éteindre mais change d’avis en voyant de qui vient l’appel et répond au téléphone. 

C’est Lestrade et il lui donne le genre de nouvelle qu’une part de lui rêvait désespérément d’entendre: un homicide. Sherlock n’a pas eu d’enquête depuis des semaines et une bonne enquête depuis encore plus longtemps. Lestrade ne donne pas de détail mais si cela doit être vraiment être intéressant si elle requiert son attention immédiate. Lestrade n’appelle pas Sherlock pour lui demander son aide cependant, mais pour s’excuser de ne pas pouvoir assister aux funérailles. 

“Pourquoi m’appeler moi ? demande Sherlock en faisant de gros efforts pour ne pas demander où le crime a été commis. 

-Le téléphone de John est éteint, et sa boîte vocale est pleine. Je ne me voyais pas lui envoyer un texto.”

Pourquoi pas ? Sherlock fronce les sourcils en disant qu’il transmettra le message. Pourquoi envoyer un texto aurait-il été inapproprié ? 

Mieux vaut se poser cette question plutôt que de se demander au bout de combien de temps il est acceptable de quitter la cérémonie. 

John entre dans la pièce au moment où il range son téléphone. Il a entaillé sa chemise pour pouvoir la passer avec son plâtre et sa manche pend tristement à son côté. Il a réussi à mettre ses boutons mais il tient sa cravate à la main. 

“Est-ce que tu pourrais … “ demande-t-il en la lui tendant. Sa voix est rauque et ses yeux rougis. Sherlock fait de son mieux pour ne pas les rencontrer. 

Il hoche la tête, s’avance vers John et remonte le col de sa chemise avant de passer la cravate autour. Ses doigts manquent de dextérité mais il parvient à faire un nœud correct, rabat le col et resserre un peu la cravate. Il ne regarde toujours pas John dans les yeux et regarde plutôt le désastre qu’est sa manche. 

“Merci," dit John, puis suivant le regarde de Sherlock: “Oui …  Ça semblait être une bonne idée dans ma tête. Mais peut-être pas finalement. Je pensais peut-être l'attacher au plâtre. Est-ce qu’on a de l'adhésif ?”

Si c’est le cas, Sherlock n’a pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où il peut être, ni aucune idée de ce qu’il peut dire à John sans paraître trop inutile. Il se retourne vers le bureau et se met à chercher parmi la pagaille qui s’y trouve. 

“Lestrade a appelé, dit-il en ouvrant une boîte fourre-tout puis une autre. Il ne peut pas venir. Il dit qu’il est désolé.” 

John répond après une seconde ou 2. “Une enquête ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. 

-Un meurtre," confirme Sherlock qui commence à s’énerver. Où sont ces maudites épingles ? Il pensait en avoir vu juste …

Une nouvelle boîte et celle-là c’est la bonne. Il en sort quelques épingles à nourrice et s’approche de John qui lui lance un regard tellement vide que Sherlock se fige aussitôt sur place. 

“John ?

-Vas-y, dit-il froidement. Dis-le.”

Pris de court, Sherlock le dévisage. Il y a bien quelque chose qu’il veut dire à John mais il ne peut pas, surtout pas maintenant. Mais ça ne peut pas être ce à quoi il fait référence, si ? 

“Dire … Dire quoi ? demande-t-il. 

-Que Lestrade à besoin de toi et que tu ne peux pas venir aux funérailles.”

Sherlock cligne des paupières et s’approche de nouveau de John. Il pose les épingles à nourrice sur la table basse et en ouvre une avec laquelle il épingle la manche de John. 

“Lestrade s’est débrouillé sans moi pendant 3 ans, je suis sûr qu’il survivra une journée de plus.” 

John ne répond pas. Il regarde Sherlock faire et replie son bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. 

“Pourquoi tu as ces trucs d’ailleurs ?” demande-il lorsque Sherlock finit en liant les 2 plus grandes épingles ensemble autour du poignet de John. 

-Une enquête, dit Sherlock. Dans une boîte punk. J’avais besoin d’une tenue adaptée.

-Donc … quoi ? Tu as mis des épingles à nourrice sur une chemise ?” 

C’est ce qui ressemble le plus à la voix de John depuis le début de la journée. Cela lui donne envie de lui raconter toute l’histoire. Peut-être plus tard, quand ils auront plus de temps. 

“Si je me souviens bien, dit-il, il y avait en fait plus d’épingles que de tissu. Est-ce qu’il faut faire la même chose avec ta veste ? 

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais peut-être juste la mettre sur mon épaule. Laisse-moi me …” 

Il commence à se relever du fauteuil et Sherlock tend la main vers son épaule. 

“C’est bon.” 

Lorsque Sherlock entre dans sa chambre, son regard est immédiatement attiré vers la chaîne stéréo, comme à chaque fois qu’il entre dans la pièce depuis que John a emménagé. Il sait que c’est stupide; sait qu’il n’y a aucune raison pour laquelle John irait regarder dans le compartiment au dos et il n’a d'ailleurs aucun moyen de savoir qu’il existe mais cette peur irrationnelle est bien là et restera là jusqu’à ce que Sherlock puisse récupérer ce qu’il a caché. Pour le moment, il ne prend seulement que le costume préparé sur le lit et retourne dans le salon juste à temps pour voir James refaire le nœud de cravate de John. 

Il s’arrête, l’air outré. “Qu’est ce qui n’allait pas avec son nœud ?” 

James lui lance un regard qui le fait ressembler à son père plus que jamais. Bien sûr ses cheveux peignés en arrière, son costume sur mesure récupéré chez le tailleur quelques jours auparavant et sa cravate parfaitement nouée y sont aussi pour beaucoup. 

“Il était mal fait, dit-il en passant distraitement la main sur sa cravate. Le tien aussi. Tu veux que je le refasse ?” 

John émet un son suspect qui ressemble étrangement au début d’un rire narquois et l’indignation de Sherlock s’évanouit instantanément. James peut se moquer de lui tant qu’il veut si cela fait sourire John même juste pour une seconde. 

“Mon nœud est très bien, marmonne-t-il. Tiens John.” 

Il lui tend sa veste. Avec un peu d’effort, il arrive à passer sa manche par dessus son plâtre. Ce n’est pas particulièrement joli, mais ce n’est pas l’important aujourd’hui. 

Le silence tombe de nouveau, plus lourd que jamais quand ils prennent un taxi jusqu’à l’église. Plus ils sont proches d’y arriver, plus la cravate de Sherlock le dérange, comme un nœud coulant se resserrant autour de son cou. Il tente de calmer sa respiration et est certain que John ne se rend compte de rien. James, d’un autre côté, lui lance d’étranges regards et lorsqu’ils descendent du taxi, avant d’entrer dans l’église, il demande: “Est-ce qu’on peut … Est-ce qu’on peut rester dans le fond ? Près de la sortie ? S’il vous plaît ?” 

John fronce les sourcils et il offre à James un regard peiné. “Bien sûr, dit-il gentiment. Sherlock peut rester avec toi si tu préfères. N’est-ce pas Sherlock ?”

Les mots sont au dessus de ses forces, il hoche à peine la tête. Ils entrent dans l’église ensemble et Sherlock observe John avancer seul dans l’allée vers le cercueil dans lequel repose sa femme. Ça lui semble tellement, tellement injuste. Les funérailles lui font toujours cet effet. 

Sherlock n’a pas peur de la mort, pas de la sienne, pas de celle des gens -du moins de la  _ plupart  _ des gens - et les cadavres ne sont rien de plus que des données à ses yeux. Les funérailles en revanche … Les funérailles rassemblent des personnes qui montrent leurs émotions, dont les sentiments jaillissent dans chaque larme versée, et même quand elles ne le sont pas. Il voudrait mieux se trouver n’importe où ailleurs que l’endroit même où il se tient, inutile, incapable d’apporter à John le soutien dont il a besoin, à le regarder serrer la main du prêtre qu’ils ont rencontré 2 jours plus tôt lui offrir les bons mots, ceux que Sherlock n’arrive pas à trouver, bien qu’il essaye de toutes ses forces. 

“Sherlock ? Tu veux t'asseoir ?” 

A ses côtés, James tire gentiment sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Il a l’air inquiet. 

“M’asseoir, oui," murmure Sherlock. Et après qu’ils se soient installés sur un banc, il ajoute: “Merci. Pour. Tu sais.

-Pas de quoi, dit James doucement. Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les funérailles, pas vrai ?”

Sherlock n’aurait pas répondu mais il s’avère qu’il n’en a pas besoin.

“Non, vraiment pas, répond Mycroft à sa place. Bonjour James. Sherlock.” 

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse objecter, Mycroft s'assoit à sa droite, accrochant son parapluie au banc devant eux.

“Que fais-tu ici ? siffle Sherlock en lançant un regard noir à son frère. 

-J’assiste à des funérailles. As-tu prévu de faire quoique ce soit d’autre ?” 

_M’efforcer de ne pas m'effondrer_ , est tenté de répondre Sherlock. Il doute que cela soit nécessaire, doute que Mycroft soit venu pour John ou Mary. Il doute que Mycroft ait oublié ce qu’a fait Sherlock après les dernières funérailles auxquelles ils ont assisté. 

“J’espère que tu n’as pas encore envoyé un de tes sbires pour déranger le classement de mes chaussettes,” dit-il avec tout le mépris dont il est capable à ce moment. 

Mycroft ajuste ses boutons de manchette. “Honnêtement Sherlock. Nous savons tous les 2 que tu ne serais pas assez stupide pour retomber là dedans maintenant que tu es devenu père." Il marque une infime pause suivie d’un regard oblique vers Sherlock. “N’est-ce pas ?” 

Sherlock lui lance un regard aigu en guise de réponse avant de reporter son attention vers le centre de l’église. S’il y a bien une chose dont il est certain c’est que Mycroft sait toujours s’inviter là où il n’est pas désiré - et là où on a besoin de lui aussi. 

L’heure suivante est interminable, le passé et le présent s’emmêlent tellement dans l’esprit de Sherlock qu’il finit par ne plus savoir très bien qui est dans le cercueil. Cela ne l’aide pas de ne pas pouvoir voir John de là où il se trouve. 

Sherlock ne sait pas comment il se retrouve dans le cimetière, mais c’est l’endroit où il est censé se trouver, alors il suppose que c’est une bonne chose. James est toujours à ses côtés; Mycroft est parti. John se tient à quelques mètres de là, serrant des mains, remerciant toutes ces personnes d’être venues. Cela doit être presque fini alors. Merci Seigneur. 

“Sherlock ?” A en juger par le ton de James, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il essaye d’attirer son attention. Lorsqu’il l’obtient enfin il demande: “Est-ce que tu sais … Est-ce que tu sais où Père est enterré ?” 

_Dans le Sussex_ , veut répondre Sherlock avant de se souvenir que non. Pas la même personne. Est-ce que James aussi a pensé à son père tout le temps de la cérémonie ? 

“Non je ne sais pas, admet-il et avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. Mais je peux me renseigner.” 

Mycroft doit sûrement le savoir. Ou alors Lestrade. Sherlock glisse une main dans sa poche et passe les doigts sur son téléphone. S’il envoyé un message à l’un d’entre eux, serait-ce pour se renseigner à propos de Moriarty, ou dire quelque chose de totalement différent ? Il pourrait demander à Lestrade comment se passe son enquête, lui demander s’il a besoin d’aide, mais cela voudrait dire décevoir John. Il pourrait dire à Mycroft ce qu’il cache dans sa chaîne stéréo, et cela disparaîtrait avant même qu’ils ne soient de retour à l’appartement, mais alors Mycroft serait au courant et ce serait presque aussi terrible que si John savait. Il retire sa main de sa poche, en laissant son téléphone où il est. 

“Tu voudrais aller sur sa tombe ? demande-t-il à James, tentant de faire la conversation. 

-Non.” 

La réponse fuse rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Sherlock prend le temps de vraiment regarder James, bien que son esprit soit trop embrouillé pour observer quoique ce soit. James vacille un peu pendant l’examen de Sherlock, visiblement mal à l’aise, et lorsqu’il rouvre la bouche sa voix n’est plus qu’un murmure.

“Même si j’y allais, je n’aurais aucun moyen de savoir que c’est lui, n’est-ce pas ? Comme toi. Tu avais une tombe mais vous tu n'étais pas dans le cercueil.” 

Sherlock sent la question flotter au dessus d’eux, une question à laquelle il a déjà répondu mais à laquelle il pense qu’il va encore devoir répondre pendant un long moment. John avait besoin de voir Mary pour y croire, Sherlock n’a même pas un corps à montrer à James. 

Les secondes passent, suffisamment pour que Sherlock commence à espérer que James ne pose pas sa question, mais il finit par la poser quand même.

“Tu es sûr qu’il est mort ?” Ce n’est qu’un minuscule murmure, et si Sherlock ne savait pas de quoi James était en train de parler il aurait besoin de lui faire répéter. “Je sais que tu as dit que … Mais en es-tu vraiment certain ?” 

Encore une fois, Sherlock se demande quelle réponse James espère entendre. Le sait-il lui-même ? De son propre aveu, la vie avec Moriarty était souvent déplaisante à l’extrême et il ne voudrait certainement pas revivre ça. Mais il y a une photo cachée quelque part dans la chambre de James qui témoigne aussi des bons moments, qui prouve que James aimait son père malgré toutes les raisons qu’il avait de ne pas l’aimer. Sherlock, malheureusement, le comprend mieux que quiconque. 

“J’en suis sûr, dit-il en posant une main hésitant sur son épaule. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux m’entendre dire, James.”

James secoue la tête. “Seulement la vérité.

-Très bien. La vérité est qu’il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas, c’est la vérité. Même si tu veux qu’il revienne.” 

James fronce les sourcils instantanément. “Bien sûr que non je ne veux pas qu’il revienne. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un de bien.” 

Et c’est un spectaculaire euphémisme. 

“En effet, concède Sherlock. Mais c'était quand même ton père et c’est normal qu’il te manque.

-Eh bien il ne me manque pas," marmonne James en détournant le regard. 

Sherlock ne lui fait pas remarquer qu’il ment. 

Enfin, enfin, John en a fini de parler à tous ces gens et ils peuvent rentrer chez eux 

Le silence retombe de nouveau, brisé seulement par l’alarme de téléphone de Sherlock qui leur rappelle qu’il est l’heure du déjeuner. John a demandé à ce qu’il n’y ait pas de réception après la cérémonie mais lui et James doivent manger, alors une fois arrivé à l’appartement Sherlock les fait asseoir et réchauffe ce qu’il y a dans le frigo. Aucun d’entre eux ne mange beaucoup, mais ils mangent un peu, et c’est déjà ça. Du moins c’est ce que se dit Sherlock lorsque James demande à sortir de table seulement quelques minutes après s’être assis. 

“Est-ce qu’il va bien ?” demande John une fois qu’ils sont seuls. 

Alors qu’il s’appuie contre le plan de travail et observe son ami, Sherlock se dit qu’il voudrait bien connaître la réponse à cette question. Il voudrait bien demander à John s’il va bien, mais cette réponse il la connaît déjà. 

“C’était difficile pour lui, dit-il à mi-voix. Ça lui a fait penser à son père. Pas exactement le meilleur des sujets.

-Non, j’imagine que non, murmure John. Mais ça va aller ?”

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de John et Sherlock n’est plus sûr de savoir de qui ils sont en train de parler. Il se rappelle soudain avoir attendu John dehors à de la fin de la cérémonie. John serrant la main de Mycroft, le remerciant d’être venu. Il se souvient des lèvres de John bouger, sans qu’aucun son ne parvienne jusqu’à son cerveau, et Mycroft répondant à sa place. Du regard inquiet de John. 

De tous les jours possibles où Sherlock aurait pu le laisser tomber, il se serait bien passé de celui là. Il était censé être celui qui veillerait sur lui, qui serait là pour lui et au lieu de cela, ce qui est pratiquement de l’histoire ancienne refait surface et prend plus de place qu’il ne le mériterait. 

Et c’est pour cela que Sherlock ne peut rien dire à John, se rappelle-t-il. Même si John ressentait la même chose, ce qui est fort peu probable à ce stade, cela ne serait pas juste de sa part d’attendre quoique ce soit de lui alors que lui-même ne sait même pas comment prendre soin des personnes auxquelles il tient en retour. 

“Ça va aller," dit-il parce que John attend une réponse et que Sherlock fera son possible pour que ce soit vrai pour James et pour John. Il espère seulement que ce sera suffisant. 


	26. Histoires de guerre

Cet après-midi là, James reste dans sa chambre à jouer le même morceau encore et encore, le même que celui qu’il a joué dans la maison de son père, avec le passage difficile. Parfois il parvient à le jouer sans trop de difficultés, d’autres fois il bute sur presque chaque mesure. Mais globalement, il s'améliore petit à petit. 

Sherlock tend l’oreille, une partie de lui écoutant la musique, une autre se demandant s’il doit aller parler à James ou pas. S’il essayait que dirait-il ? 

Alors il reste dans le salon, sa tasse de thé oubliée sur la table basse tandis qu’il raconte le reste de son histoire à John: le tueur engagé pour s’occuper de Lestrade, comment il a contacté Mycroft pour sauver le job de Lestrade et comment Mycroft lui a immédiatement proposé son aide. 

“Je ne savais pas que mon frère pouvait éprouver de la culpabilité, jusqu’à ce moment. J’en ai peut-être profité plus que nécessaire.”

John ébauche un sourire. “Evidemment. Et à mon avis tu devrais continuer.  Ça m’a mis hors de moi quand j’ai compris que tout ça avait commencé à cause de lui.” 

Et il est toujours en colère, comprend Sherlock vu la façon dont il prononce cette dernière phrase. En colère contre Mycroft à cause de ce qu’il a fait à Sherlock. Cette pensée ne devrait sûrement pas être aussi plaisante. Mais au moins, cela distrait John d’autres sentiments qu’il pourrait ressentir maintenant. Sherlock continue. 

En décrivant ses recherches sur Moran, les pièces du puzzle s’emboîtent dans l’esprit de Sherlock. James a dit qu’il avait laissé des indices derrière lui, et maintenant qu’il connaît mieux l’enfant, maintenant qu’il a pris de la distance par rapport à sa chasse à l’homme, Sherlock peut voir quels indices avaient été laissés intentionnellement et lesquels il avait trouvé tout seul. 

Distrait, il met un moment avant de noter réaliser que John s’est muré dans le silence. Ce n’est qu’une fois qu’il arrive à la fin de son histoire et au moment où il lui raconte sa rencontre avec James qu’il réalise que John est en colère. Mais à propos de quelle partie ? Les vies que Sherlock a prises ? Sherlock y a fait mention auparavant, et John ne semblait pas si perturbé par cette idée; c’était un soldat, il devrait comprendre mieux que quiconque que c’était une guerre qu’il devait livrer. 

La réponse lui vient en un battement de cils. Bien sûr. Evidemment. Voila le problème. 

“Ce n’était peut-être pas le meilleur jour pour te raconter des histoires de guerre,” dit-il désolé.

John s’éclaircit la gorge. Son regard est sombre, indéchiffrable. “Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait de bon jour pour ça.” Il observe Sherlock pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête. “3 ans. Même maintenant que je sais ce que tu as fait, ce qu’ils t’ont fait, je n’arrive toujours pas à l’imaginer.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas, dit Sherlock. J’ai fait ce qui était nécessaire, mais ça n’a pas toujours été facile.” 

Le regard de John le fait de plus en plus mal à l’aise et il remue dans son fauteuil avant de marmonner: “Quoi ?

- _Pas facile_ ? répète John à voix basse. Alors que tu m’as dit avoir été capturé, battu et …” Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. “Et tu dis que ça n’a pas été  _ facile  _ ?” 

Sherlock se lève. Il n'aurait pas dû mentionner ces parties. Elles n’apportent rien à l’histoire de toute façon. Il a essayé de les effacer en fait, mais son palais mental l’a trahi une fois de plus, en s’entêtant à conserver des souvenirs qui devraient disparaître. Il s’empare du plateau qu’il ramène dans la cuisine et rince les tasses avant que le thé ne les tâche, et les laisse dans l’évier. Lorsqu’il retourne dans son fauteuil, il s’est un peu calmé les nerfs et le regard de John braqué sur lui ne le dérange plus autant que cela. 

“La première fois que je t’ai rencontré”, commence John avant de s’arrêter, ne sachant apparemment pas comment continuer. Il se reprend. “Le premier soir. On m’a prévenu que tu étais un psychopathe.” 

_Donovan_ , devine Sherlock sans effort. Elle ou Anderson, mais Anderson n’aurait pas pris la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit. 

“Est-ce que j’ai donné raison à Sally à ton avis ?” demande-t-il, essayant de paraître indifférent, probablement sans succès. Il se fiche bien de savoir ce que peut bien penser Donovan de lui mais l’opinion de John est importante, depuis le premier soir, oui. Bien avant que Sherlock n’examine ses sentiments. 

-Non, Sherlock, dit sincèrement John. Non. Les psychopathes ne passent pas 3 ans à démanteler des organisations criminelles, au péril de leur vie pour protéger les personnes auxquelles ils tiennent. Les héros oui.” 

C’est au tour de Sherlock de le dévisager. De toutes les réactions qu’il avait anticipées, celle là ne lui a même jamais effleuré l’esprit. “Ce n’est pas un mot qui peut s’employer pour me désigner, John.” 

John lève un peu les yeux au ciel. “Oui, eh bien, je suis un vétéran de guerre, je pense être mieux qualifié que toi pour décider qui peut être qualifié de héros.

-Etant toi-même un héros, tu veux dire.”

Les yeux de John semblent un peu trop luisants avant qu’il ne détourne le regard. 

“Seigneur, tu nous entends ? Tellement sentimentaux, dit-il bourru, l’ombre d’un sourire passant sur son visage. Et sobres. Je ne savais pas qu’on pouvait être sentimentaux et sobres. Où caches-tu ton whisky ?” 

Le changement abrupte de sujet surprend Sherlock. Il se lève de son fauteuil avant d’y penser.

“C’est vraiment ce que tu veux ?” 

John ferme les yeux et perd son demi-sourire. “Oui. Non.” Il soupire. “Je ne sais pas. Ça aiderait pendant quelques heures mais il y a toujours un lendemain matin, pas vrai ? Et les gens seront toujours morts.” 

_Les gens_ , note Sherlock. Pas _Mary._ Mais la traduction est facile à faire. 

“A quel point as-tu bu pendant mon absence ?” 

Son presque sourire est de retour, maintenant nettement teinté d’amertume. “Assez pour faire concurrence à Harry pendant un moment. Assez pour me faire des sacrées frayeurs.” 

Sherlock pense brusquement à Lestrade et à son arme. 

“Mieux vaut ne pas retomber là dedans alors, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il. Plus facile de ne pas commencer plutôt que d’arrêter.” 

John lève un sourcil vers lui. “ Tu parles d ’après ton expérience personnelle ?

-Peut-être bien," répond Sherlock sur ses gardes. Ce n’est pas un sujet qu’ils ont abordé, pas directement du moins, pas depuis la ridicule saisie de drogue lors de la toute première nuit à laquelle ils n’arrêtent pas de faire allusion. 

“Tu es souvent tenté ?” persiste John. 

Sherlock tapote le bras de son fauteuil du bout des doigts, son regard passant au plafond. James est toujours en train de jouer, toujours le même morceau difficile mais il le tient presque. Cela serait le moment idéal pour lui de faire une pause et de descendre, mais bien sûr il ne le fait pas et Sherlock doit trouver une réponse à donner à John. 

“Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment savoir. 

-Je t’ai posé la question, répond simplement John. Si je n’avais pas envie de savoir, je n’aurais pas demandé. 

-Alors peut-être que c’est moi qui n’ai pas envie que tu saches. 

-Tu m’as dit tout le reste. 

_Non pas tout_ , pense Sherlock avant de détourner le regard. _J’ai gardé la partie la plus importante pour moi. Je ne t’ai pas parlé de la nuit en Serbie, quand j’ai réussi à échapper à mes tortionnaires et que tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c’était toi, et comment la pensée que j’aurais pu mourir sans t’avoir revu une dernière fois me rendait malade. Je ne t’ai pas dit que pendant les 3 jours suivants que j’ai passé à me cacher, je n’ai pensé qu’à toi uniquement et à la place que tu as pris dans ma vie sans même que je m’en rende compte. Je ne t’ai pas dit ce que j’ai ressenti quand j’ai compris que je ne te considérais plus simplement comme un ami. Combien j’étais terrifié. Comment j’ai failli tout abandonner pour revenir à Londres juste pour te voir, pour tout te dire, me libérer de ce poids pour ne plus craindre ta réaction. C’est ma lâcheté qui m’a retenu. A quel point c’est stupide, stupide vraiment, d’avoir plus peur de te dire 3 ridicules petits mots plutôt que d’affronter des tueurs professionnels ?_

Et il doit toujours être aussi lâche alors, car il préfère parler de la drogue à John, plutôt que de ses sentiments. 

“J’ai été tenté, oui, admet-il surmontant son embarras afin que sa voix ne laisse rien transparaître. Tu te souviens des nuits à risque ?” 

Il n’est pas censé être au courant mais Mycroft est apparemment très transparent sur certaines choses. 

John fronce légèrement les sourcils. “Oui je m’en souviens. On n’a jamais rien trouvé.

-Ça ne veut pas dire qu’il n’y avait rien à trouver.” 

L’expression de John se décompose. Sherlock ne peut pas supporter de voir la déception sur son visage plus de quelques secondes.

“Mais je n’ai jamais rien fait, ajoute-t-il rapidement. J’avais … une plaque secrète, si on veut. Juste au cas où.

-Au cas où quoi ?” Et il est clair que John ne comprend pas. Comment le pourrait-il ?

Sherlock hausse les épaules. “Au cas où mon esprit s’emballerait trop. Au cas où je m'ennuierais. Au cas où le monde deviendrait trop insupportable.”

Les secondes qui suivent sont une torture, pire encore que tout ce qui lui ai arrivé en Serbie ou en Amérique du Sud. Sherlock scrute le visage de John, chaque infime froncement de sourcils, chaque contraction de muscle, et attend qu’il lui dise enfin à quoi il pense, à défaut de pouvoir décrypter son expression.

“Est-ce que …” John grimace, remue dans son fauteuil et recommence. “Quand j’habitais ici, est-ce que tu as …

-Non. Je peux t’assurer en toute honnêteté que depuis que je te connais je ne me suis plus jamais drogué.” Tant qu’il y est, autant qu’il lui dise toute la vérité. “Et franchement, c’est bien parce que tu étais là.”

Le visage de John, d’ordinaire si expressif, est figé par la surprise. Il passe une main sur sa bouche. 

“Je … je suis content que tu ne l’ais pas fait. Un cerveau comme le tien … N’importe lequel en fait. Mais surtout le tien. Ça aurait vraiment été du gâchis.” 

A ce moment précis, Sherlock ne peut plus penser à rien d’autre qu’à sa chambre et à ce qu’il y cache. Il prend sa décision en une seconde et se lève avant d’avoir pris le temps de bien y réfléchir. C’est peut-être une très mauvaise idée, mais garder le secret est sûrement encore pire. Sherlock n’aime pas être lâche; quand il s’agit de ses sentiments cela passe encore, mais ce n’est pas le cas ici. 

Quand il se lève, John lui lance un regard interrogateur. Sherlock reboutonne sa veste par réflexe pour occuper ses doigts et les empêcher de trembler. 

“Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main ?" demande-t-il sèchement. 

John retrouve son sérieux d’un seul coup. Il s'assoit bien droit dans son fauteuil. “Tout que tu veux.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête. “Tu peux venir une seconde ?” 

John le suit dans la chambre comme s’ils partaient pour le champ de bataille. Tout en tachant de ne pas penser à ce qu’il est en train de faire, Sherlock fonce droit sur la chaîne stéréo, la tire vers lui et ouvre le compartiment à l’arrière. Il n’y plonge pas la main et se recule plutôt jusqu’au bord du lit. Il s’asseoit et observe John s’avancer à son tour vers la radio. 

“Alors c’était là. La cachette qu’on n’a jamais trouvée," dit John la voix dénuée de toute expression. 

Sherlock acquiesce. “Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu pourrais jeter ce qu’il y a dedans pour moi ?” 

John ne bouge pas d’un centimètre. “C’est resté là tout ce temps ?” 

C’est comme si John avait décidé d’extorquer tous les secrets de Sherlock aujourd’hui, ou est-ce juste Sherlock qui est prêt à tous les révéler ? Enfin presque tous. 

“Non, murmure-t-il en regardant ses pieds plutôt que regarder John dans les yeux. J’ai jeté la came précédente quand on est revenus de Baskerville.

-Ok. Pourquoi ? 

-Parce que j’ai été drogué à mon insu. Je ne pouvais plus faire confiance à mes sens. Ça m’a terrifié. Une expérience pas particulièrement plaisante. Alors j’ai tout jeté.”

Sherlock ose un regard dans sa direction. John acquiesce comme pour lui même. 

“D’accord. Donc ça, dit-il en désignant la chaîne stéréo, c’est récent.” 

Sherlock grimace. “Plus ou moins.” 

John croise les bras sur sa poitrine avant de se souvenir de son plâtre. Il met la main sur sa hanche à la place. 

“Comment ça ‘plus ou moins’ ? demande-t-il. 

-Tu ne peux pas juste jeter ça ? S’il te plait ?”

John esquisse un fin sourire. “Dis-moi d’abord pourquoi tu as acheté ça. Pourquoi maintenant ?” 

Pourquoi est-ce que tout cela lui semblait être une bonne idée déjà ? Sherlock se maudit intérieurement. Il s’est lancé là dedans de son plein gré, et clairement il n’aurait pas dû. Il devra s’en souvenir si l’idée lui prend de dévoiler ses derniers secrets. 

“Je ne l’ai pas acheté, dit-il platement. J’ai emmené James voir ma mère. C’est… c’est tout ce qu’il me reste d’il y a bien longtemps. 

-Pourquoi l’avoir ramené ici ?” 

_ Parce que tu ne répondais pas à mes textos. Parce que tu n’étais pas à Londres. Parce que je ne t’avais pas revu depuis ton mariage. Parce que ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis revenu. _

“Je ne suis pas assez saoul pour les confessions, John. 

-Tu n’es pas saoul du tout. 

-Exactement. “ 

John comprend que c’est la seule réponse qu’il obtiendra aujourd’hui. Il hoche la tête avant de vider le compartiment de la stéréo et de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Sherlock entend le bruit de la chasse d’eau puis de l’eau couler dans le lavabo. Lorsque John revient, ses joues sont roses et le col de sa chemise mouillé de gouttelettes d’eau; il s’est aspergé le visage. 

“Je pense qu’on a tous les 2 besoin d’un verre, dit-il et alors que sa voix est moins froide qu’un moment auparavant, elle est aussi un peu incertaine. Seulement un.” 

Sherlock acquiesce. “Peut-être bien, oui.” 

Lorsqu’ils ressortent ensemble de la chambre, c’est pour trouver James dans le salon. Il les observe avec un léger froncement de sourcils, ses yeux passant rapidement vers la chambre derrière eux. Sans savoir pourquoi, les joues de Sherlock se mettent soudainement à rougir. 

“Est-ce qu’on mange bientôt ?” 

Ils ne boivent jamais ce verre. 

Cette nuit-là, Sherlock joue du violon en prévention. Cela a l’air efficace car il n’entend aucun cauchemar et personne ne le rejoint dans le salon. Il reste seul, seul avec ses pensées, ses regrets, et un secret qu’il ne peut pas partager et qu’il ne partagera pas. 


	27. Petit déjeuner

Il court. 

Quelque chose est sur ses talons. Ou quelqu’un. C’est difficile à dire. Il ne veut pas se retourner pour vérifier. Il ne veut pas ralentir et laisser quoique ce soit, qui que ce soit le rattraper. S’il s’arrête maintenant Sherlock n’est pas certain d’arriver à reprendre. Il est épuisé de devoir courir, d’avoir peur; d’avoir froid et d’être seul mais courir semble être la seule chose qu’il est jamais faite, la seule chose qu’il soit encore capable de faire. 

Les ténèbres l’entourent. Il ne sait pas où il va. Parfois des éclairs brisent l’obscurité, mais il ne parvient à voir que des ombres. Il est pieds nus. Le sol est gelé. Son dos le fait souffrir et son flan aussi. Sa blessure a dû se réouvrir. Peut-être que la chose qui le poursuit l’a réouverte. Peut-être que ... 

Des mains. Des mains sont sur lui. La chose l’a rattrapé. Il se fige et étouffe un gémissement. Il attend la douleur. 

Mais la douleur ne vient pas. A la place … la douceur. La chaleur. Il émerge peu à peu de son cauchemar. 

Une couverture, enregistre son cerveau. John. 

Il garde les yeux fermés, ne bouge pas, calme sa respiration et laisse les mains de John le border, le bout de la couverture enroulé autour de ses pieds tandis que le haut de celle-ci vient lui caresser la joue. 

A moins qu’il ne s’agisse d’une main ? 

La question glisse dans son esprit en même temps qu’il glisse dans la tiédeur de la couette, à moitié endormi, conscient des bruits autour de lui, des voix qui s’élèvent depuis la cuisine comme une mélodie réconfortante, comme 2 violons jouant ensemble. 

“Sherlock m’a dit que tu avais rencontré sa mère. Comment est-elle ?”

Cette voix Sherlock la connaît bien. Elle est rauque comme après un réveil difficile et forte comme du café. Il aime la façon dont elle prononce son nom. Ces 3 dernières années, Sherlock entendait cette voix dans sa tête, quand il se sentait seul. 

Il l'entendait tout le temps. 

La voix qui lui répond est plus légère. Du thé trop sucrée et des toasts à la confiture de myrtille. Le tintement d’une cuillère dans une tasse. “Tu ne l’as jamais rencontrée ?

-Pas vraiment. Je l’ai vue à …”

Une vague d’amertume. Sherlock s’enfonce un peu plus sous la couette jusqu’à ce que la chaleur chasse les éloges funéraires et les froides églises. 

“Je l’ai vue une fois. Mais on ne s’est pas parlé. Et il ne m’avait jamais parlé d’elle.”

La main de Sherlock se resserre sur un coin de la couverture. Elle tremble. 

“Elle est gentille.” Plus de sucre, jusqu’à ce que le thé devienne du sirop. “Je l’aime beaucoup. Elle m’a fait visiter toute la maison quand on est arrivés. Ensuite elle a joué du piano avec moi et elle m’a donné des partitions quand on est partis.” 

Des mains tremblantes sur le piano jouant quelques fausses notes. Même quand elle n’était pas malade, Sherlock a toujours préféré le violon. On ne peut pas jouer de piano en se tenant debout. On ne peut pas jouer du piano en dansant. Sherlock a toujours aimé danser en jouant de la musique, mais seulement lorsque personne ne peut le voir. Il n’a pas dansé au mariage. Il ne dansera plus jamais. La couette s'emmêle entre ses jambes. 

“C'est très gentil en effet.” Le café n’est plus si fort ni si amer. Seulement chaud. Sherlock arrête de se débattre avec la couverture. “Est-ce qu’elle est … tu sais. Comme Sherlock ?”

 _Sherlock_ , dit encore la voix. Chaude, chaude comme la couverture et le thé. Comment est Sherlock ? Il ne sait pas mais ça doit être bien si c’est chaud. 

“Je pense que oui. Elle savait pour mon père, j’avais peur qu’elle soit mal à l’aise mais ça n’a pas eu l’air de la déranger. Pas comme Mycroft.” 

La voix n’est plus si douce. La confiture est acide. Mycroft préfère la confiture d’abricot, tellement sucrée que c'en est écœurant. 

“Mycroft s'inquiète constamment. Encore plus lorsqu’il s’agit de ce qu’il se passe dans la vie de Sherlock.” 

_Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock_ n’arrête pas de répéter la voix, alors Sherlock s’enroule dans le son chaud de cette voix et dérive davantage vers le sommeil, laissant les voix le caresser comme des mains dans ses cheveux. 

“Est-ce qu’il s'inquiétait pour toi aussi ?

-Il m’a pratiquement kidnappé la première fois que j’ai rencontré Sherlock. 

-Ça t’a fait peur ? 

-J’étais plus agacé qu’autre chose. Je ne trouve pas Mycroft particulièrement effrayant. 

-Père non plus n’avait pas peur de lui.” 

Le silence tombe dans l’appartement et Sherlock se réveille instantanément. Toujours emmitouflé dans sa couverture, il ne bouge pas, mais cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, tentant de comprendre ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu’un agréable petit déjeuner prenne un tel tournant. Il trouve la réponse en même temps que James s’excuse. 

“Je suis désolée. Je n’aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Ce n’est rien," dit John comme s’il le pensait. 

Est-ce qu’il le pense ? Sherlock ne peut pas le savoir de là où il se trouve. Il pourrait se lever et les rejoindre dans la cuisine, prendre le petit déjeuner avec eux. Ça serait agréable. Domestique. Depuis quand Sherlock apprécie-t-il la normalité ? Depuis sa cavale pendant 3 interminables années ? Quand il n’y avait personne pour lui proposer un thé ou un café, pour lui dire de manger quelque chose ou de dormir, personne pour mettre une couverture au dessus de lui ? Quand il a compris qu’il avait laissé passer sa chance d’avoir tout ça ? 

Il laisse encore une fois passer sa chance et reste où il est, referme les yeux cette fois tout à fait réveillé et tend l’oreille vers la petite voix dans la cuisine qui parle à présent d’un homme mort. 

“Si. Je ne n’aurais pas dû en parler devant toi. Il a voulu te tuer.

-James, ce n’est rien je t’assure.” John soupire légèrement, du moins c’est ce que Sherlock devine par la pause qu’il marque avant de continuer. “Je ne vais pas te faire croire que j’appréciais ton père, car c’était loin d’être le cas, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu doives faire comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. A moins que ça ne soit ce que tu veuilles faire, et dans ce cas là ça me va aussi.” 

Une autre pause, de la part de James maintenant. Sherlock s’imagine le visage dénué de toute expression qu’il affiche lorsqu’il parle de son père, comme s’il avait peur de montrer à qui que ce soit ce qu’il ressent, peur de montrer que son salopard de père abusif qui ne pratiquement jamais montré son amour autrement qu’avec des coups lui manque. Est-ce que James l’aimerait toujours s’il savait ce qu’il s’est passé sur ce toit, s’il savait que, même la pensée de son fils, si jamais il y a pensé, n’a pas empêché Moriarty de presser la détente ? 

“Je ne comprends pas," dit-il finalement, la gorge serrée et l’air triste. James n’aime que les énigmes qu’il est capable de résoudre. “Toi et Sherlock, vous ne l’aimiez pas et il a tenté de vous tuer tous les 2 et ça ne vous dérange pas quand je parle de lui. Mais Sebastian, il aimait mon père. Beaucoup. Mais chaque fois que j’en parlais il se mettait en colère.” 

Un voyant s’allume dans l’esprit de Sherlock. Lorsque James mentionne Moran cela ne mène jamais à rien de bon, mais John ne sait pas ça. Groggy, Sherlock se débat avec la couverture jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à s’asseoir. 

“Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit finalement John, et Sherlock aurait dit la même chose. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir en tête. Et je n’ai pas non plus envie de le savoir.” Il ajoute plus bas: “C’est l’homme qui t’a fait du mal, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Le voyant rouge clignote et une alarme se déclenche. Elle hurle. Sherlock se lève, et ajuste sa robe de chambre, dans ce qui n’est pas du tout une tentative pour gagner du temps. 

“James, commence John gentiment. Sherlock peut l’apercevoir maintenant. Il est aussi désolé que sa voix le laisse entendre. Que voit-il dans le regard de James à cet instant. “Je suis désolé si … 

-Est-ce que ça t’énervait que des gens parlent de Sherlock quand tu pensais qu’il était mort ?” l’interrompt James en haussant un peu le ton. 

Sherlock en a le souffle coupé. Il n’a toujours pas fait un pas vers la cuisine. 

“Je n'étais pas énervé, soupire John. Juste … triste j’imagine.”

James continue sur le même ton glacial, et Sherlock grimace avant qu’il n’ait fini sa phrase. 

“Est-ce que ça te rend triste quand les gens parlent de Mary maintenant ? Tous ces gens qui viennent te rendre visite, puis qui sont venus aux funérailles. Ç’a dû être horrible. Tu vas rester triste combien de temps à ton avis ?” 

Jusqu’à maintenant, John était assis, légèrement voûté, les mains autour d’un mug sûrement vide à l’heure qu’il est. Il se redresse, mettant de la distance entre lui et James tandis que son expression se durcit. Sherlock sait très bien ce que cela veut dire. C’est l’expression que John prend toujours lorsqu’il reproche à Sherlock de ne pas se soucier des gens, celle qui va de paire avec des mots tels que “déçu” et “sans cœur”. Sherlock n’aime pas ça du tout. 

“Tu essayes de me blesser, dit-il froidement. J’ai dit quelque chose à propos de ce type là, Sebastian, qui t’a mis en colère et maintenant tu essayes de dire quelque chose pour me mettre en colère.” 

_Excellente déduction_ , pense Sherlock alors qu’il s’avance dans leur direction. Mais il est un peu tard pour faire des déductions ...

“Je me fiche de ce que tu penses savoir à propos de Sebastian, dit James en levant la tête. Et je ne suis pas en colère.”

 _Ne ment pas à John_ , lui a dit Sherlock il y a des lustres. Trop en colère pour s’en souvenir sûrement. 

“Eh bien moi si, claque John en se levant si brusquement qu’il manque de faire tomber la chaise derrière lui. Bravo. Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père. Sauf qu’il était un bien meilleur menteur que toi.” 

Sherlock arrive trop tard. Il n’y a rien qu’il puisse faire à part se tenir là déconcerté tandis que John quitte la cuisine sans même lui accorder un regard. La porte de la chambre claquant derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard. Ce n’est qu’ensuite que James recule sa chaise et se lève. Il regarde ses pieds et rase les murs, se tenant aussi loin que possible de Sherlock alors qu’il se dirige vers les escaliers. 

“James, commence Sherlock, mais ne sait plus quoi dire lorsque James se fige.

-Est-ce que je peux monter dans ma chambre ? demande James dans un murmure. 

-Ce n’est pas …

-Est-ce que je peux monter dans ma chambre _s’il te plaît_ ?” insiste James. Sa voix se brise. Les larmes ne sont pas loin. 

Sherlock acquiesce et le regarde monter les escaliers, désemparé. Il ne sait toujours pas comment ça a pu se passer, comment ils ont pu passer d’une agréable conversation à des claquements de porte et des larmes. Comment peut-il arranger cela ? C’est déjà assez difficile d’arranger les choses quand il est celui qui est en tort, là il est carrément dépassé par les événements. 

Il entre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner mais perd l’appétit lorsqu’il constate qu’un mug et une assiette avec un toast ont été mis de côté pour lui. Ils l’attendaient. Est-ce que sa présence aurait pu changer quelque chose ? Il peut souvent pressentir quand ils sont sur les nerfs. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu les arrêter avant que cela ne dégénère. 

Son téléphone sonne dans la pièce d’à côté. Il est en train de lire le texto de Lestrade lorsque John sort de la chambre, portant un jeans, pull qui cache son plâtre et des chaussures ce qui font dire à Sherlock, avant même que John ne lui dise, qu’il sort faire un tour. 

“Où … commence-t-il paniqué mais John le devance. 

-Dehors. Je suis resté cloîtré ici pendant des jours, j’ai besoin de prendre l’air.”

Sherlock jette un regard à son téléphone avant de le ranger dans sa poche sans avoir répondu. “Donne moi une minute. Je …

-Tu peux me laisser seul, tu sais,” coupe John encore une fois en élevant la voix. Même à l’autre bout de la pièce Sherlock peut voir son regard noir. “J’apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi, Sherlock, vraiment. Mais tu ne seras pas toujours là et j’ai besoin de …

-Qui a dit que je ne serai pas toujours là ?” 

La question semble prendre John au dépourvu. Des dizaines de micro-expressions passent sur son visage et sa bouche s’ouvre et se referme 2 fois sans qu’aucun mot n’en sorte.

“Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs, dit Sherlock. Dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, sa main se resserre sur le téléphone. Si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, alors d’accord. Mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser vivre ça tout seul …” Sherlock avale difficilement sa salive. “Tu te trompes.” 

John hoche la tête avec un infime froncement de sourcils avant de regarder ailleurs. “J’ai besoin de prendre l’air," dit-il encore plus tranquillement maintenant. Il tombe nez-à-nez avec James en se retournant pour sortir. 

“Est-ce que tu vas revenir ?” 

Ses yeux sont rouges mais il ne pleure plus. 

“Oui je vais revenir," répond John sans intonation particulière. 

Ils s’observent quelques secondes avant de dire la même chose en même temps.

“Je suis désolé.” 

Sherlock se recule pour s’asseoir dans son fauteuil et retient son souffle. 

“Tu avais raison, dit James. J’étais en colère et j’ai voulu te faire la peine en retour. Je n’aurais pas dû. 

-Non, dit John doucement. Tu n’aurais pas dû. Mais je n’aurais dû aborder le sujet non plus. Et je suis vraiment désolé. Tu n’es pas du tout comme ton père, ce n’était pas juste de ma part de … “

Avant que John ne puisse finir, James lui tombe dans les bras si fort que John pris par surprise doit faire un pas en arrière pour s’empêcher de tomber. Les bras de James enserrent la taille de John brièvement et John a à peine le temps de lui retourner l’accolade que James s’écarte déjà, tourne les talons et remonte dans sa chambre. 

John tourne un regard déconcerté vers Sherlock qui lui répond par un fin sourire. Apparemment il n’a pas besoin d’arranger les choses, ils se débrouillent très bien sans lui. 


	28. "Parle-moi de lui"

A la fenêtre, Sherlock observe John s’éloigner dans la rue avant de disparaître. Il est tenté de le suivre, mais l’écho de la voix de John dans sa tête lui dit que ce ne serait pas une si bonne idée. Mieux vaut ne pas l’agacer davantage. Et puis, l’espionner avec James sur ses talons serait encore pire qu’une “mauvaise idée”. Le texto suivant de Lestrade fini par le décider. 

_ Vous avez eu mon message ? Vous pouvez venir ?  _

_ Donnez-moi une heure.  _

_ SH _

Sherlock ne prend jamais autant de temps pour arriver sur une scène de crime mais cette fois-ci il pense que ça sera nécessaire. Pas pour se préparer; prendre une douche et enfiler ses vêtements ne lui prend que quelques minutes. Mais il va devoir constater l’étendue des dégâts après l’incident de tout à l’heure, et appréhende la discussion qu’il va avoir avec James. Il se tient au pied de l’escalier, ajustant sa veste et soupesant ses options. Il pourrait appeler James, lui dire qu’ils sortent et faire comme si rien ne s’était passé. Mais si James s’en tient à son schéma, il va sûrement faire une crise. Sherlock préférerait autant qu’il la fasse ici plutôt que devant tout Scotland Yard. 

Il grimpe les marches après avoir pris sa décision. La porte n’est fermée qu’à moitié. Sherlock l’ouvre et entre dans la chambre qui semble vide au premier regard. Il a tout juste le temps de commencer à s’inquiéter avant de trouver James. 

De la façon dont ses meubles sont disposés, la bibliothèque et la table de chevet forment un petit espace dans le coin de la pièce. Il y a tout juste assez de place pour qu’un enfant puisse s’y glisser. De là où il se trouve, Sherlock peut voir James assis par terre, le dos au mur et les pieds contre la bibliothèque. Il cache son visage contre ses genoux. Sherlock comprend soudain pourquoi il a tant insisté pour avoir sa bibliothèque de ce côté de la pièce. Est-ce que James s’est déjà retrancher là pendant que Sherlock était au rez-de-chaussée, ne se doutant de rien ? Et avait-il une cachette similaire dans son ancienne maison ? 

Sherlock est encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu’il va dire lorsque James demande, le visage toujours caché: “Tu penses … Tu penses que je suis comme lui ?” 

La question n’est pas vraiment une surprise. La réponse en revanche, est problématique. Un simple “non” ne serait pas suffisant mais qu’a-t-il besoin d’entendre au juste ? 

“Parle-moi de lui," dit Sherlock. 

Il est sur le point de s’asseoir au pied du lit mais se ravise et prend plutôt la chaise devant le piano avant de l’installer près de la fenêtre, d’où il peut voir James toujours caché dans son coin. Le garçon a levé la tête et fronce les sourcils dans la direction de Sherlock. 

“Quoi ?”

Sherlock ajuste les boutons de la manche de sa veste afin de ne pas avoir à regarder combien les yeux de James sont rougis. 

“Imagine que je ne l’ai jamais rencontré, dit-il. Comment le décrirais-tu ?” 

De longues secondes passent avant que James ne réponde: “Il était … intelligent.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête. Ce n’est pas par cela qu’il aurait commencé mais il ne peut pas contredire James sur ce point. “Oui il l’était. L’une des personnes les plus intelligentes que j’ai jamais rencontrée.” 

James se redresse un peu plus jusqu’à reposer sa tête contre le mur. “Il disait la même chose de toi,” dit-il dans un murmure. 

Sherlock hoche encore la tête mais ne fait pas de commentaire. James le lui avait déjà dit. 

“Donc de ce point de vue, oui, tu es comme lui. Je n’ai connu qu’un seul enfant aussi intelligent que toi au même âge.”

Après un battement de paupières, James demande: “Toi ?

- _Mycroft_ ," grommèle Sherlock avec une grimace. 

Fronçant les sourcils, James fixe l’étagère plutôt que regarder Sherlock. “Oh.

-Ne soit pas si déçu, dit Sherlock. Aussi pénible que cela soit pour moi de l’admettre et je nierai tout en bloc si jamais tu parles de cette conversation à qui que ce soit, il  _ est  _ le plus intelligent de nous 2.” 

James lui lance un regard interrogateur mais Sherlock n’a aucune envie de discuter des capacités intellectuelles de Mycroft comparées aux siennes. 

“Bien, dit-il en claquant des mains. Continuons. Comment décrirais-tu encore ton père ?”

Encore une fois, James prend quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse. 

“Il était … versatile.” 

Ce n’est toujours pas ce que Sherlock aurait dit en premier pour décrire Jim Moriarty. Cela en dit long sur la façon dont James choisit de voir son père, mais ce n’est pas de cela dont il s’agit. 

“Un choix de mot intéressant, dit-il. Et c’est encore vrai. Je l’ai vu passer de l’ennui à  l’hystérie  en à peine 3 secondes.” 

James fronce le nez. “Et moi encore plus rapidement.” Il ferme les yeux un instant avant d’ajouter dans un murmure: “Alors c’est encore un point commun que j’ai avec lui.

-Non, je ne crois pas, dit Sherlock. 

-Mais si, dit James plus fort en finissant sur une note aiguë comme à chaque fois qu’il est énervé. Tu m’as vu piquer des crises sans raison. J’ai dit des choses horribles à John il n’y a même pas une heure juste pour le faire souffrir.” 

Sherlock remue sur sa chaise avant de se lever et de faire les cent pas. James le suit des yeux à travers la pièce. 

“Est-ce que tu penses que je te laisserai piquer une crise sans raison ?  demande Sherlock. Je ne suis pas très patient. Je te l’ai déjà dit et je suis sûr que tu as eu l’occasion de t’en rendre compte par toi-même. Si tu étais  capricieux , tu ne serais plus ici et tu ne porterais pas mon nom. 

-Mais …” 

Sherlock s’arrête près de la bibliothèque, secoue la tête et interrompt James avant qu’il n’aille plus loin. 

“Tu t’en prends à quelqu’un chaque fois que tu es blessé. Moi aussi. John aussi. En fait je ne connais personne qui réagisse différemment. Mais il y a une nette différence entre la  folie  de ton père et ton propre mécanisme de défense. Donc non, de ce point de vue là tu ne ressemble pas à ton père.” 

Pendant un moment, James l’observe en silence. Il finit par incliner la tête dans le plus infime des hochements de tête. 

“Alors … En un sens je suis comme lui, dit-il à voix basse, et dans un autre non.  Ça ne répond pas à ma question.” 

Il commence à comprendre que ce n’est pas une réponse à laquelle il peut répondre par oui ou non, Sherlock n’en attendait pas moins de sa part. 

“Alors dis-moi encore quelque chose," dit-il. 

James prend encore plus longtemps avant de donner sa réponse, mais lorsqu’il ouvre la bouche c’est sans aucune hésitation, seulement un ton froid et plat comme la lame d’un couteau qui s’enfonce dans la chair de Sherlock. 

“C’était un assassin.” 

C’est par là que Sherlock aurait commencé. Peut-être pas de cette façon cela dit. 

“Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon mot pour ça, dit-il en rapprochant la chaise de James et en se rasseyant. Il n’a pas seulement tué des gens lui-même. Il a aussi engagé des mercenaires pour s’en charger à sa place. On peut dire qu’il avait peu de considération pour la vie humaine et se moquait de faire souffrir qui que ce soit, tu n’es pas d’accord ?” 

Pendant un instant, James semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il semble réaliser qu’il vaut mieux dire les choses simplement. 

“Je … pense oui.” 

Alors Sherlock hésite. Il marche sur une pente glissante et James est déjà tout bouleversé il n’est plus sûr que ce soit une si bonne idée finalement. Mais comment peut-il donner à James une réponse qui le satisfasse autrement ? 

Il se penche en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux et les mains jointes devant sa bouche. “Tu as dit que tu n’avais jamais tué personne. Tu as dit que tu avais eu l’opportunité de tuer Moran, mais que tu ne l’as pas fait. C’est bien ça ?” 

James a l’air de ne pas voir où veut en venir Sherlock, mais il hoche néanmoins la tête . 

“Raconte-moi.” 

James semble encore plus confus. “Raconter quoi ? Ne pas l’avoir tué ?

-Oui. Comment aurais-tu fait ?”

Les sourcils toujours froncés, James se mord la lèvre. Il est nerveux. 

“Avec son pistolet, dit-il finalement à peine plus haut qu’un murmure. C’était le même que le mien. Comme celui que Père m’avait acheté, je veux dire.” 

Il hésite mais Sherlock lui indique de poursuivre avec un hochement de tête. “Continue.

-Il … Il l’avait laissé sur le sol.”

La voix de James devient un peu rauque et il détourne le regard vers la bibliothèque encore une fois, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Sherlock comprend pourquoi lorsqu’il continue. 

“Son étui. Il portait son pistolet dans un étui qu’il portait sur les épaules. Il ne l’enlevait presque jamais. Il pouvait dégainer en une seconde. Il s’entraînait tout le temps. Et il était vraiment doué. D’habitude il le rangeait lorsqu’il …” 

La voix de James se brise et il se tait. Sherlock ne dit rien et attend. 

“Mais une fois. Quand il m’a … il a laissé ses vêtements sur le sol. Et l’étui avec. Et son arme était dedans. Je l’ai vu après qu’il se soit endormi. Il était un peu loin et j’aurais dû sortir du lit pour l’attraper. J’aurais pu. Il se fichait que je reste ou que je parte après … après qu’il se soit endormi. Il ne se réveillait jamais quand je sortais du lit. Tous les autres bruits, les voitures dans la rues, n’importe quoi, il se réveillait en sursaut, mais moi il m’ignorait.” 

Il y a tellement d’amertume dans sa voix que Sherlock peut presque la sentir. 

“Alors j’ai regardé le pistolet, dit-il très bas. Et j’ai tout planifié. J’allais sortir du lit, m’habiller, sortir le pistolet de l’étui, retirer le cran de sécurité et ensuite je me serais tenu au bord du lit en tenant le pistolet dans mes 2 mains, pointé le canon vers lui et j’aurais dit son nom jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille. Ensuite je lui aurais tiré une balle entre les 2 yeux.” 

Pendant tout ce temps ses mains se resserrent sur le pantalon sur ses genoux. Combien de fois y a-t-il pensé, imaginé la scène, se préparant à faire quelque chose qui n’est jamais arrivé ? 

“Mais tu ne l’as pas fait, dit calmement Sherlock, un peu surpris d'entendre à quel point sa voix semble enrouée. 

James lui lance un regard dénué d’expression qui semble vouloir dire “Ça me semble évident non ?” 

“Pourquoi pas ? 

-Parce que je suis un lâche, voilà pourquoi,' souffle James et à la façon dont il le dit, le récite, il est clair que c’est quelque chose que quelqu’un lui a fait apprendre par cœur.

“Non. Pas du tout," dit Sherlock assez sèchement pour que James sursaute et le regarde les yeux écarquillés. Sherlock tente de capter son attention avant de continuer. "Je ne veux plus jamais t’entendre dire ça. Dis-moi ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis.”

James fixe Sherlock pendant un moment, remuant comme s’il voulait s’enfoncer davantage dans le coin du mur et disparaître. 

“Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-il. Je suis sorti du lit et ensuite …il hausse les épaules. Quand Père m’a appris à me servir d’une arme, j’aimais bien tirer dans des cibles en papier. Je trouvais ça amusant. Mais ensuite il m’a fait tirer sur des pigeons et des lapins. Je n’aimais pas ça. Pas du tout. J’ai pensé à la tête de Sebastian toute … explosée et en sang et je voulais le voir mort, je le jure, je voulais qu’il meurt plus que tout au monde.”

Ses yeux prient, supplient Sherlock de le croire. Mais la gorge de Sherlock et trop serrée pour qu’il puisse dire quoique ce soit. Il hoche la tête et James continue. 

“Mais je ne l’ai pas fait. Je n’ai pas pu.” 

C’est plus ou moins ce que Sherlock s’attendait à entendre. Il hoche la tête une nouvelle fois. 

“Ton père l’aurait fait, dit-il froidement. Si quelqu’un l’avait fait souffrir de la façon dont Sebastian t’a fait souffrir, il n’aurait pas seulement tué cette personne. Il aurait pris son temps et l’aurait faite supplier de l’achever bien avant qu’il ne soit prêt à la tuer.” 

James ferme les yeux et souffle: ”Je sais. Et tout ce temps j’ai espéré que Père soit toujours en vie juste pour qu’il tue Moran. Ce n’est pas mieux que de vouloir le faire moi-même. Donc je dois vraiment être comme lui alors.” 

Sherlock soupire. Ce n’est vraiment pas ce qu’il cherchait à démontrer. 

“Non, dit-il avec conviction. Tu n’es pas comme lui James. Pas en ce qui est vraiment important. Le fait est que tu n’as pas tué Moran, même s’il méritait de mourir. Tu as choisi de ne pas le faire. Le lendemain de notre rencontre tu m’as dit quelque chose. Tu as dit que je devais te montrer comment être quelqu’un de bien. Tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu es déjà quelqu’un de bien.” 

James examine attentivement Sherlock, comme pour vérifier s’il dit bien la vérité. Sherlock soutient son regard sans aucune hésitation. Il pense chaque mot de ce qu’il a dit. Il espère seulement que James le croit. Et peut-être que c’est le cas car il dit: “Merci.

-Tu n’as pas à me remercier," dit Sherlock en se levant. 

Alors qu’il remet la chaise à sa place, devant le piano, James s’extirpe de sa cachette. 

“Tu as tué Sebastian pour moi.” 

En voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes, Sherlock est tenté de le laisser dire, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Il ne savait même pas que James existait quand il a tué Moran, et James le sait même s’il prétend l’ignorer pour le moment. 

“Non, dit-il gentiment. Je l’ai tué pour John. Mais si c’était à refaire, je le ferais me supplier de l’achever bien avant d’en avoir fini avec lui. Et ça, je le ferais pour toi.

-Merci pour ça alors," dit James. Un minuscule sourire, presque imperceptible s’étire sur ses lèvres. “Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit quelque chose de bien. 

-Non, probablement pas. Une chance que tu sois là me rappeler à l’ordre.” 

Son sourire s’étire un peu plus et Sherlock peu de nouveau respirer librement. On dirait qu’il s’en est plutôt bien sorti en fin de compte. 

“Lestrade m’a envoyé un texto, dit-il en se souvenant pourquoi il est monté en premier lieu. Tu veux venir avec moi ?” 

Les yeux de James s’illuminent mais il demande: “Est-ce que je vais encore devoir attendre dehors ?

-Pas si j’ai mon mot à dire, dit Sherlock en descendant les escaliers. Ils ont déjà retirés les corps, alors Lestrade ne devrait avoir aucune raison d’objecter.”

Lorsqu’il atteint le palier, James est juste derrière lui. “S’il n’y a plus de corps, pourquoi veut-il que tu y ailles ?” 

Ils enfilent leurs manteau dans l’escalier. 

“Parce qu’il est largué comme d’habitude. 

-Ou parce qu’il veut être gentil.” 

Sherlock  pouffe.  “Pourquoi voudrait-il être  _ gentil  _ ? demande-t-il en hélant un taxi. 

-Tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il devrait être reconnaissant. Moi je le suis.” 

Il marque une pause en ouvrant la porte du taxi. “Je ne t’ai pas sauvé la … commence-t-il, mais James l’interrompt: “Si, bien sûr que si.” 

Et son regard dénué d’expression empêche Sherlock d’ajouter quoique ce soit. Ce qu’il réalise ne lui plait pas du tout, encore moins vu la façon dont Moriarty est mort. Le fait que James ait envisagé la même fin pour lui vient peser sur l’estomac de Sherlock. Il devrait sûrement dire quelque chose maintenant. N’importe quoi quoi, pour briser le silence. Mais comme bien souvent, Sherlock ne trouve rien à dire. Il a désamorcé une crise tout à l’heure mais celle-là, peut-être parce qu’elle n’est pas aussi imminente, il n’a aucune idée de la façon dont la gérer. 

Quand ils sortent du taxi, Sherlock effleure brièvement l’épaule de James, pour attirer son attention. Pour une fois, il ne vacille pas et ne se fige pas non plus, il lui lance seulement un regard interrogateur. 

“Reste près de moi,” dit Sherlock. James lui lance un fin sourire et c’est peut-être suffisant pour le moment. 


	29. L'importance des mots

“Non, non, non et non, Sherlock. Je vous l’ai déjà dit : pas d’enfant sur les scènes de crime.” 

Lestrade proteste comme si tout Scotland Yard et quelques journalistes les observaient en prenant des notes. Pourtant ils sont seuls, ce qui rend la désapprobation du Lieutenant d’autant plus absurde. Malheureusement vu la façon dont il se tient dans l’embrasure de la porte, bras croisés, jambes écartées, Sherlock n’a aucun moyen de forcer le passage à moins de lui foncer dedans. Ce qui ne serait surement pas une bonne chose. 

“Vous avez dit que les corps ont été retirés, indique Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel. Quel est le problème maintenant ?” 

Le regarde de Lestrade se durcit. “Le problème c’est qu’un imbécile pense qu’il est normal de traîner un enfant sur le lieu d’un meurtre. Avec ou sans les corps, ça reste une putain de scène de crime. Et sanglante avec ça.” 

Sherlock prépare une remarque cinglante lorsque James le devance. 

“Papa ne m’a pas traîné ici, dit-il naïvement l’air outré. Je voulais venir. Vous savez. Pour qu’on puisse faire des choses tous les 2.” Puis après un instant il ajoute tout sourire: “Je n’ai pas peur du sang, vous devriez voir ce que Papa garde dans le frigo.” 

Un si petit mot et pourtant Sherlock en reste bouche bée. Il n’aurait imaginé que James pourrait l’appeler comme cela et même s’il l’avait fait, il ne se serait sûrement pas attendu à ce qu’il commence aujourd’hui. Il n’est pas sûr de savoir ce qu’il en pense. D’un point de vue légal, c’est juste, mais Sherlock n’a rien fait pour mériter ce titre. 

Bien qu’il fixe James intensément, il manque de rater le regard triomphant que ce dernier lui lance pendant une seconde avant de reporter son regard vers Lestrade. Sherlock le suit des yeux et comprend: Lestrade est abasourdi et prêt à céder. 

“Ah, oui.” Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge et pose la main sur une épaule de James. Il parvient à avoir l’air ému lorsqu’il dit: “Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de vous le dire. J’ai officiellement adopté James. Vous voyez ? Vous et votre fils avez le football, James et moi les scènes de crime.” 

La bouche de Lestrade s’ouvre et se ferme dans une imitation très convaincante d’un poisson. Après quelques secondes, il parvient à articuler 3 mots, toujours sous le choc.

“Vous l’avez … adopté.” 

Cette simple pensée semble être trop pour son pauvre cerveau. 

“Quoi ? claque Sherlock réellement irrité. Vous ne pensez pas que je puisse faire un père compétent ?

-Il se débrouille très bien !" objecte James, poursuivant la farce. 

Lestrade cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, ses yeux passant de Sherlock à James, avant de revenir à Sherlock. Il finit par s’écarter pour les laisser entrer. 

“La deuxième à droite” dit-il, mais le ruban jaune leur indique le chemin. 

Sherlock passe sous le cordon de sécurité suivit par James. Lestrade reste dans le hall et demande: “Voulez-vous savoir …

-Pas pour l’instant, l’interrompt Sherlock. Pouvez-vous nous laisser un moment ?” 

Lestrade s’éloigne en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d’un coup de téléphone. Sherlock commence à passer la pièce en revue - salon, 2 victimes au sol, un de plus sur le canapé et Lestrade ne plaisantait pas à propos du sang. 

“ _Papa_ ?" dit-il en s’accroupissant pour observer les éclaboussures de sang là où la première victime semble avoir été tuée. Il trouve aussi un peu de terre qu’il met dans un sac plastique qu’il sort de sa poche. 

Près du canapé, James lui lance un regard avant de se pencher vers les coussins. “Ç'à marché non ?” 

Alors, comme Sherlock le pensait, c’était un stratagème pour pouvoir accéder à la scène de crime. 

N’est-ce pas ? 

Sherlock se relève pour observer l’emplacement de la deuxième victime. Une partie de son esprit analyse les indices -taille et forme des éclaboussures, la tâche de thé fraîche sur le tapis, de minuscules débris de porcelaine. Une autre partie reste obstinément bloquée sur ce ridicule mot de 4 lettres. 

“Tu trouves quelques chose ? demande-t-il pour penser à autre chose. 

-Le tueur je pense. Ça sent la poudre par ici.” 

Sherlock le rejoint, pensif. “Triple meurtre” a dit Lestrade. Il n’a pas parlé d’un suicide. James jette peut-être des conclusions hâtives, surtout qu’ils n’ont pas de corps à examiner. 

Mais c’est bien de la poudre oui. Une arme ancienne alors. A en juger par les photos sur le manteau de la cheminée et les médailles encadrées au mur, un souvenir militaire. Il a besoin de voir les indices qui ont été récoltés ici. Et les corps. 

“Est-ce que ça va se reproduire ? demande-t-il, alors qu’il observe plus attentivement les coussins. 

-Quoi, les meurtres ?" demande James. 

Sherlock lui lance un regard. James se détourne. 

“Ça t’a embêté ? murmure James alors qu’il se dirige les photos au dessus de la cheminée.

-Tu m’as pris par surprise, dit Sherlock. 

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. 

-Tu n’as pas répondu à la mienne.”

Ils se font face maintenant. James a les mains dans ses poches mais Sherlock peut voir qu’elles sont serrées en poings. 

“Ça n’arrivera plus, dit James après quelques secondes, et sa voix est dépourvue de quoique ce soit que Sherlock puisse identifier. Je vois bien que ça t’a embêté. Je suis désolé de t’avoir mis mal à l’aise.

-Tu ne m’as pas mis mal à l’aise. Comme je l’ai dit, c’était inattendu. Mais une excellente idée pour manipuler Lestrade. 

James l’observe pendant quelques secondes puis acquiesce avant de tourner la tête vers les silhouettes délimitées sur le tapis et les taches de sang tout autour. “Qu’est-ce qu’on peut en déduire ?” 

L’étude des éclaboussures de sang est infiniment plus facile que le sujet que James semble mettre de côté et Sherlock n’a aucun mal à parler d’impact, de calibre et de pression artérielle. Ce faisant cependant, il ne peut s’empêcher d’entendre encore ce mot, comme un écho dans son esprit. 

Il n’y a même pas 2 semaines, sa mère indiquait lui disait n’avoir jamais cru que quelqu’un l'appellerait “grand-mère” un jour. Sherlock lui non plus n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’un enfant l’appellerait “papa”. Il ne s’en ait jamais préoccupé non plus. Il appelait son propre père “Père”, ou “monsieur”, suivant qu’il voulait l’énerver ou pas. La façon dont les gens choisissent de se nommer ou de nommer d’autres personnes veut dire beaucoup. Et tandis qu’il observe James hocher la tête de nouveau devant ce qu’il lui explique, Sherlock réalise soudain que le choix de ce mot n’avait rien d’innocent. James essayait d’amadouer Lestrade, il n’y a aucun doute là-dessus. Mais c’était aussi un test pour voir la réaction de Sherlock. Et Sherlock est certain d’avoir échoué. 

“Il faudra qu’on aille voir quelles balles ils ont extrait des corps, finit Sherlock. Mais je suis plutôt certain d’avoir raison. Et je pense qu’il faut qu’on se mette d’accord que peu importe la façon dont tu décides de m’appeler ça ne sera jamais “Père”.”

Le changement abrupte de sujet ne semble pas surprendre James; visiblement lui non plus n’en avait pas fini avec cette conversation. 

“Non pas ça, c’est sûr que non, approuve-t-il. 

-Alors …. est-ce que tu vas …”

James hausse les épaules. “Pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard. Je ne sais pas.” 

Lestrade est de retour à ce moment précis et Sherlock est soulagé de ne pas avoir besoin de trouver une réponse. Pas seulement un coup de téléphone, une cigarette aussi. Sherlock passe la main sur son avant bras distraitement. Il a toujours besoin de 2 patchs à la fois mais parvient à contrôler son envie. Chaque fois qu’il pense à en allumer une, comme maintenant, il visualise les cicatrices parfaitement rondes sur la peau pâle de l’enfant et retient une envie de vomir. 

“Alors, qu’est-ce que vous avez pour moi ? demande Lestrade. 

Sherlock lui raconte ses découvertes sur la route de Scotland Yard, et en retour Lestrade lui explique ce que le médecin légiste a trouvé jusqu’ici. 

“Ecoute fiston, dit Lestrade en jetant un regard à James dans le rétroviseur. On était entre nous dans cette maison, mais c’est différent à Scotland Yard. Tu penses que que tout ça est intéressant, ok, mais j’enfreins déjà les règles en laissant Sherlock voir mes dossiers et les indices, je ne peux pas …

-Je comprends, dit rapidement James. Ce n’est pas grave. Merci.”

Et c’est comme ça que James se retrouve une nouvelle fois assis sur une chaise à l’extérieur de la salle de conférence pendant que Sherlock examine les indices et les photos du légiste. Il se perd tellement dans ses pensées qu’il ne se rend pas compte du temps à passé, avant d’en avoir fini avec Lestrade et réaliser que James n’est plus là. 

Son estomac se tord et il sort de la pièce en furie, le nom de James déjà sur les lèvres. Il le trouve en quelques secondes assis devant un ordinateur, Donovan à ses côtés. Sherlock se rue vers eux et ce faisant parvient à voir l’écran distinctement. Sebastian Moran le fixe. Sherlock se fige. Le rendu du programme de reconstruction facial n’est pas parfait, mais pour les personnes qui l’ont rencontré un jour, c’est bien lui, il n’y a aucun doute là-dessus. 

“Oui on peut faire des recherches directement à partir de ce programme, dit Donovan à James. On a une base de données très importantes. Ça ne fonctionne pas toujours car les gens ont souvent du mal à se souvenir correctement des visages mais …” 

Elle remarque soudain la présence de Sherlock et son expression détendue se crispe en un froncement de sourcils.

“Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?” dit-elle en se levant et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. 

Sherlock lui lance un regard noir. Une part de lui comprend qu’elle essaye de se montrer gentille avec James mais cela n’annule pas les secondes de panique qui l’ont saisies lorsqu’il a cru que James avait disparu. “A l’avenir, vous serez gentille de me prévenir de ce que vous allez faire avec James et où.” 

Elle ricane. “Comme si vous y prêtiez attention. Le pauvre garçon s’ennuyait à mourir. Je n’ai fait que lui trouver une occupation, alors arrêter de faire comme si je l’avais torturé.” 

Sherlock reporte son regard vers James. Il ne vacille pas, ne réagit aux propos de Donovan seulement pour fermer le programme de reconnaissance faciale, effaçant Moran de l’écran. Sherlock serre les poings sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte et il se force à se rappeler que Donovan ne sait rien. Elle n’aurait pas pu utiliser de pire expression mais elle ne fait pas ça pour faire du mal à James, elle ne sait rien. Et si Sherlock lui hurle dessus maintenant comme il en meurt d’envie, alors elle pourrait se douter de quelque chose et il ne veut surtout pas en arriver là. Il a parlé du passé de James aux personnes qui devaient être au courant mais Donovan ne fait vraiment pas partie de la liste. 

“En route James. On en a fini pour aujourd’hui,” dit-il en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête vers Donovan. 

James la remercie avant de suivre Sherlock, mais son sourire disparaît bien avant qu’ils n’atteignent l’ascenseur. 

“Elle n'a …” commence Sherlock, mais James ne le laisse pas finir. 

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Oui, dit sèchement Sherlock alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur eux. Mais ce que j’essaye de dire c’est …

-Je sais ce que c’est, l’arrête James. Et je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux pas non plus en parler. C’est déjà assez pénible que tu … que n’importe qui sache. Tout va bien. Parle-moi plutôt de l’enquête.” 

Et Sherlock voudrait bien mais il ne peut pas laisser tomber le sujet aussi facilement. 

“Si tout va bien comment se fait-il que tu étais en train de reconstruire le visage de Moran ?” 

James lui lance un regard vide. “Parce que j’avais commencé avec celui de Père mais c’était une mauvaise idée et je n’arrivais pas à penser à qui que ce soit d’autre. Tu m’as fait parlé de lui à la maison. Je ne veux plus en parler. Est-ce qu’on pourrait parler de l’enquête, _s’il te plait_ ?” 

Sa voix tremble un peu sur les derniers mots. Sherlock sent quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé exister quelques années en arrière. Sur le chemin de Barts, il explique à James ce qu’il a découvert: une arme antique, des balles, du thé renversé, de la boue et commente les plus infimes détails, qui ne le mèneront sûrement nulle part, juste pour passer le temps. James ne dit pas un mot et passe tout le trajet le regard fixé à travers la vitre du taxi. Sherlock sait qu’il a raté le coche mais ne sait pas où et encore moins comment arranger les choses. 

Cela semble être son lot ses derniers temps. Ou peut-être qu’il n’a jamais pris la peine d’arranger quoique ce soit avant d’être _affecté_. 

Etre affecté n’est décidément pas un avantage. Tout était bien plus simple avant. Sherlock souhaiterait presque revenir 5 ans en arrière mais il est trop tard pour cela maintenant n’est-ce pas ? Pas sans s’éloigner de John et James et il en a assez de se dérober. 

“Alors qu’est-ce qu’on vient faire ici ?" demande James la gorge nouée lorsqu’ils sortent du taxi. D’habitude il est content de venir à Bart’s, content de voir Molly surtout, mais aujourd’hui il n’esquisse même pas un sourire. 

“Je vais jeter un œil aux corps, dit Sherlock, et ensuite j’ai ici quelques échantillons qu’il va falloir que nous …” 

Il perd le fil lorsque ses yeux se posent sur la silhouette assise sur le banc contre le mur. James suit son regard et lui confirme qu’il n’est pas en train d’halluciner avec un seul mot. 

“John ?” 

John relève brusquement la tête en entendant son nom. Il cligne des paupières avant de se lever pour les rejoindre. 

“Comment avez-vous su que j’étais ici ?” demande-t-il. 

Lorsqu’il se met à regarder tout autour de lui, Sherlock sait ce qu’il cherche: les caméras de surveillance. 

“On n’en savait rien, dit Sherlock. On est là pour une enquête.” 

Son téléphone sonne à cet instant précis. Sherlock y jette un œil et grimace. Ce n’est vraiment pas le bon moment. Pas quand il a un millier de choses à faire. 

“Tu m’emmènes déjeuner ?” demande James à John quasiment simultanément. Il sait depuis longtemps ce que veut dire l’alarme. 

Le regard de John passe de l’un à l’autre. Il a l’air décontenancé. Et ce n’est pas étonnant. Il y a 4 heures, James s’est pratiquement sauvé dans sa chambre au lieu de lui adresser un mot de plus et maintenant il lui demande d’aller déjeuner comme si leur dispute n’avait jamais eu lieu. Il s’est passé beaucoup de chose en 4 heures. Assez pour que James ait envie de prendre ses distances vis-à-vis de Sherlock, comme il l’a fait pour John un peu plus tôt. 

“Euh, oui, bien sûr, dit finalement John. Sherlock est-ce que tu …

-Pas faim,” répond Sherlock, tournant déjà les talons. 

Il entre dans l’hôpital précipitamment et sans un regard en arrière. Il ne ralentit pas le pas avant d’avoir atteint la morgue. Au moins là-bas il ne risque ni de décevoir ni de faire souffrir qui que ce soit.


	30. Plus qu'un bout de papier

Les corps du père et de ses 2 filles ne donnent pas grand chose, et rien qui indique qu’il s’agisse d’un meurtre. La boue que Sherlock a trouvé sur la scène de crime est sa dernière chance pour élucider cette enquête, du moins s’il arrivait à se concentrer. 

Il a cassé 2 lames pour microscope jusqu’à maintenant, et gâché 3 bandes de papier ph. Lorsque Molly, après l’avoir observé en silence pendant un moment, prononce son nom d’un ton interrogateur, Sherlock est sûr qu’elle va lui demander ce qu’il lui arrive, alors il ne lève pas la tête et ne répond pas non plus. Elle pose sa question quand même, et ce n’est pas celle que Sherlock avait anticipée. 

“James n’est pas votre cousin, n’est-ce pas ?” 

Sherlock gare les yeux rivés sur le microscope, bien que ses mains s’immobilisent un instant. 

“Vous mettez ma parole en doute ? demande-t-il sans la regarder. Seulement parce qu’on ne se ressemble pas ? Vous savez sûrement que la génétique …

-Parce que vous n’avez jamais eu aucun scrupule à mentir," l’interrompt-elle, et si sa voix est toujours aussi discrète que celle d’une souris, elle est un peu plus dure, comme lorsqu’elle refuse de laisser entrer James dans la morgue. “Et parce qu’il ressemble à … à quelqu’un qui s’appelait aussi James. Et aussi parce qu’il signait ses messages “JM” il y a encore quelques jours. Et parce que la première fois que je l’ai vu, il a dit que quelqu’un lui avait parlé de moi. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais bien que ce n’était pas vous.” 

Au milieu de son énumération, Sherlock redresse la tête pour enfin la regarder. Elle tient un presse-papier entre les mains, tellement fermement que ses phalanges en sont blanches. Anxieuse alors. Mais pourquoi ? D’avoir raison ? 

“Non, vous n’êtes pas idiote, murmure-t-il retournant son attention vers le microscope. Parfois je l’oublie.” 

Il sait qu’elle est loin d’être stupide depuis le premier jour où il a vu ses diplômes. Il l’a même observé, sans qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive, défendre son travail devant un autre pathologiste avec un aplomb qu’elle n’a jamais montré devant lui et dont il ne l'aurait même jamais crue capable. Dommage. 

“Alors est-ce qu’il est … son fils ?" insiste-t-elle voyant que Sherlock ne confirme ni ne dément quoique ce soit. Il n’a pas l’intention de lui donner de réponse franche. Il pourrait nier. 

“Il ne signe plus ses messages “JM” depuis que je l’ai adopté,” dit-il à la place, changeant la lame du microscope aussi précautionneusement qu’il change de sujet.

Mais Molly ne mord pas à l’hameçon. “Maintenant c’est le vôtre, mais de qui était-il le fils avant cela ?” 

Il lève à nouveau la tête vers elle, un peu décontenancé. Lestrade s’est pratiquement étouffé à la simple mention du mot “adoption” mais Molly ne semble pas flancher le moins du monde. 

“Vous n’êtes pas surprise que j’aie adopté un enfant ? demande-t-il.

Elle hausse les épaules. “Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je vous ai vu avec lui.” 

Sherlock abandonne le microscope avec un soupir irrité. Comment peut-il se concentrer dans ces conditions ? Il pourrait lui demander de le laisser seul mais il ne ferait que repenser à cette conversation sans arriver à rien. 

“Que voulez-vous dire ? demande-t-il les nerfs à vif. 

-Que pour quelqu’un qui passe son temps à contrarier le monde, vous faites plutôt un bon père”. 

De tout ce qu’elle aurait pu dire, c’était bien la dernière chose à laquelle s’attendait Sherlock. Il croise les bras, et lorsqu’il sent les patchs sous sa veste, regrette de ne pas avoir de cigarette, qu’il n’aurait pas fumée de toute façon. “Je … Non. Je le contrarie aussi. Sans même le faire exprès.” 

Et elle lui sourit. Un franc sourire. C’est insensé. 

“N’est-ce pas ce que font tous les parents ? dit-elle. 

-Vous croyez ?”

C’est plus qu’une question rhétorique. Son expérience personnelle est limité à ses propres parents et il n’a jamais pensé, même une seconde, que sa famille puisse être autre chose qu’hors norme. Et ce n’est pas non plus comme s’il avait eu l’opportunité d’observer la famille de n’importe quel autre enfant de près. 

“Les miens en tout cas, dit Molly dans un petit rire. Je les aimais énormément mais … vous voyez. Parfois j’avais envie de partir à l’autre bout de la terre pour qu’ils me laissent tranquille. Je pense que c’est normal.” 

Mais est-ce vraiment normal ? Sherlock repense à la façon dont James s’est dépêcher d’aller manger avec John une heure et quelques plus tôt, avant de repousser cette pensée. 

“James n’est pas un garçon comme les autres, murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Molly.

-Parce qu’il était son fils ?" demande encore Molly, en espérant avoir confirmation. 

Sherlock l’étudie un moment, se demandant pourquoi elle tient tellement à le savoir. Est-ce que cela changerait quoique ce soit si elle était au courant ? Il décide que non. Elle pense déjà avoir raison, et elle doit s’en douter depuis un moment. Elle a toujours été gentille avec James, il n’y a aucune raison pour que cela change. 

Très lentement, Sherlock incline la tête dans quelque chose qui pourrait être un hochement de tête, avant de retourner à son travail. Molly reste silencieuse pendant de longues secondes. 

“Je ne l’imagine pas avec un enfant, dit-elle finalement, la voix légèrement tremblante. Je veux dire, le Jim que je connaissais peut-être, mais ce n’était qu’un subterfuge n’est-ce pas ? L’homme pendant le procès … c’était vraiment lui. Et que cet homme puisse élever un enfant … Ça n’a pas de sens. Et qu’il se suicide alors qu’il …” 

Sherlock relève vivement la tête. 

“Ne le dites pas à James. Il ne sait pas comment il est mort.

-Oh. Vous ne pensez pas qu’il devrait savoir ?”

Cela fait des semaines maintenant que Sherlock se pose la même question. 

“Est-ce que je pense que je devrais lui dire que son père n’a pas pensé à lui une minute avant de se tirer une balle dans la tête ?” 

Molly se mord la lèvre. “Je ne sais pas. Parfois c’est mieux de dire la vérité. Mais vous voyez j’avais raison. 

-A propos de quoi ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

-Vous êtes un bon père. Il y a quelques années, vous lui auriez dit sans même vous soucier de savoir si ça aurait pu lui faire de la peine." 

Et elle parle selon son expérience, réalise Sherlock, car qu’il l’a blessée plus d’une fois. Cela ne veut pas dire grand chose, mis à part qu’il s’est attaché au garçon, ce qu’il savait déjà. 

“Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des excuses, Molly, dit-il en se penchant de nouveau sur son microscope, espérant enfin identifier le dernier composant. Mais si c’était le cas, je pense que je devrais vous en faire.” 

2 lèvres se posent sur sa joue de façon si furtive qu’on peut à peine appeler cela un baiser. La porte du labo s’ouvre avant même que Sherlock ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive et Molly saute pratiquement au plafond. “Oh, bonjour !” dit-elle la voix encore plus aiguë que d’habitude. 

James entre dans le labo, suivit de près par John et tandis que ce dernier semble davantage dérouté qu’autre chose alors qu’il salue Molly et s’arrête pour échanger quelques mots avec elle, James fronce les sourcils en rejoignant Sherlock et souffle: “Pourquoi est-ce qu’elle t’embrassait ?” 

Excellente question; Sherlock se demandait la même chose. 

“Tu réalises qu’elle a pratiquement 3 fois ton âge n’est-ce pas ?” demande-t-il sur le même ton, en regardant à l’autre bout de la pièce.

Molly et John ne leur prêtent aucune attention. Vu le fin sourire de John et la main de Molly posée sur son avant bras, elle parle de Mary. Mais pourquoi fait-elle ça ? 

“Je ne suis pas jaloux, si c’est cela que tu insinues, murmure James. Mais et John ? Je pensais que tu l’aimais lui pas …

-Stop, dit-il en lui lançant un regard dur. 

-Mais …

-James.” 

James se tait, bien que son expression trahisse son mécontentement. 

“Vous êtes encore en train de vous disputer ? demande John en les rejoignant tandis que Molly s’éclipse. 

-Non, répond Sherlock et est surpris d’entre James répondre la même chose en même temps que lui. 

-Adorable, dit John avec un demi sourire. Mais je n’y crois pas une minute.” 

Cela se passe de commentaire, aussi Sherlock retourne pour ce qui lui semble être la centième fois à son microscope. James semble aussi vouloir changer de sujet et demande: “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?” 

C’est la méfiance que James met dans sa phrase qui fait se hérisser Sherlock. 

“Je travaille, dit-il un peu trop brusquement. 

Du coin de l’oeil, il voit James se raidir. “Je vois bien.

-Bien, dit John en soupirant tandis qu’il prend un siège pour s’asseoir en face d’eux. Pas du tout en train de vous disputer. James ne m’a pas voulu me dire pourquoi, Sherlock. Est-ce que je dois prendre la peine de te le demander ?

-On ne se dispute pas à propos quoi que ce soit” répond Sherlock. 

John rit doucement. “Bon sang vous êtes incroyable. Comme si un petit garçon têtu et passionné par les énigmes n’était pas déjà amplement suffisant.” 

Sherlock relève brusquement la tête tandis que James se retourne pour donner à John ce que Sherlock imagine être le même regard courroucé que le sien. La seconde suivante, le flash du portable de John se déclenche. Son sourire montre qu’il est satisfait. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?” bougonne Sherlock.

John jette un regard à la photo une seconde avant de ranger son téléphone, toujours en souriant. “Je vous aurais bien demandé de sourire pour prendre une belle photo mais ce n’est pas trop votre genre, si ?” 

Pour toute réponse, Sherlock se renfrogne encore davantage avant de reporter son attention vers le microscope une nouvelle fois. James fait de même et ignore John, demandant plutôt : “Est-ce que ça vient de la scène de crime ?

-Oui. Et ça ne venait pas des victimes.” Après une seconde, il ajoute: “Tiens, regarde.” 

James retire son manteau et le dépose sur la table derrière eux avant d’approcher. 

“Au moins vous ne vous disputez plus, commente John. 

-On ne se disputait pas, répète Sherlock. 

-Boudez alors. Ce n’est pas beaucoup mieux.” 

Avant que Sherlock ne puisse protester, James se tourne vers lui et demande: “Comment sais-tu que ce n’était pas sur le tapis avant les meurtres ?

-Parce que le salon était nettoyé de fond en comble. L’aspirateur avait été passé entre 2 et 6 heures avant les meurtres. Et la boue était au dessus de la tâche de thé sur le tapis.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je m’embête alors que personne ne m’écoute,” dit-John sans s’adresser à aucun d’eux en particulier. 

James lui lance un regard du coin de l’oeil. “Parce que tu es le seul adulte de nous 3 ?” 

Lorsque Sherlock lui lance un regard furieux, il hausse les épaules. “Quoi ? C'est lui qui t’a traité de petit garçon têtu, pas moi.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas prendre son parti. 

-Il avait raison pour la dispute. Et le fait de bouder. 

-Ce n’était pas une dispute, dit Sherlock. C’était seulement moi montrant bien n'avoir aucune idée de ce que je fais et ne méritant pas d'être appelé … comme ce que tu as dit devant Lestrade.” 

Sherlock a le temps de changer 2 fois de lame, avant que John ne rompe le lourd silence qui est tombé sur la pièce. 

“Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous va enfin m’expliquer ce qu’il se passe ?” 

Sherlock n’en a aucune envie. James hésite avant de répondre. 

“Je l’ai appelé ‘Papa’.

-Oh, je vois."

Sherlock relève la tête pour s’assurer que, oui John est bien en train de sourire. 

“Non tu ne vois rien du tout, dit Sherlock. Il l’a dit pour que Lestrade le laisse entrer sur une scène de crime. 

-Tu as dit que c’était malin ! proteste James.”

Sherlock s'empêche de lever les yeux au ciel. “Bien sûr que c’était malin. Même très bien pensé.

-Tu lui apprends à _mentir_? John ne sourit plus du tout. 

-Il n’a pas besoin de moi pour ça, marmonne Sherlock. 

-Attends, dit James. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi es-tu fâché exactement ? Parce que ce n’était pas sincère ? Tu ne veux même pas que je t’appelle comme ça. 

-Je n’ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas. J’ai dit je n’avais pas le droit de porter ce nom.” 

James semble aussi confus que Sherlock. Cette conversation a de moins en moins de sens, et il ne parvient à rien avec cette maudite boue.

“Tu m’as adopté, dit James lentement. Ça fait de toi mon père.

-C’est juste un bout de papier,” réplique Sherlock agacé. Est-il le seul à voir la différence ?

Lorsque James souffle un timide “Oh” Sherlock se rend bien compte de l’air malheureux de James, bien qu’il ne comprenne ce qui l’a mis dans cet état. 

“Est-ce que je peux aller voir Molly ?” demande-t-il la voix brisée. 

Ce n’est qu’une fois James sorti que John prend une grande inspiration et soupire sur un ton de réprimande. 

“Sherlock …”

Sherlock se tourne vers lui. “Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait cette fois ?” 

John semble peiné. “Tu viens de lui dire que son adoption ne signifiait rien pour toi.

-Non ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit,” mais pourquoi sont-ils si lents à comprendre ? “J’ai dit qu’un bout de papier n’allait pas magiquement me transformer en père. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire pour parvenir. Alors quand il m’a appelé comme ça …” 

John le fixe durement et ce n’est pas quelque que Sherlock apprécie particulièrement. 

“Quoi encore ? claque-t-il. Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ?

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis, souffle John. Tu pense vraiment que tu ne sais pas y faire avec lui. 

-Bien sûr que non je ne sais pas y faire !” Il gesticule en direction de la porte. “Tu n’as pas vu dans quel état il vient de quitter la pièce ?

-Il est parti parce qu’il a entendu la même chose que moi. Parce qu’il pense que de ton point de vue, votre relation ne tient qu’à un bout de papier. Si tu lui disait…” John secoue la tête et laisse aller un petit rire sarcastique. “Mais bien sûr que non tu ne lui as pas dit. Quand as-tu jamais exprimé tes sentiments sincèrement ? C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait. Ça suffit. Attends une minute.” 

Et cela dit, il quitte la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Sherlock très irrité et très confus. Il retourne à ses observations mais peu de temps après, la porte s’ouvre une nouvelle fois et James entre dans le labo. Il reste près de la porte et regarde ses pieds plutôt que Sherlock. 

“John a dit que tu voulais me parler.” 

Ce n’est pas avant que James lui lance un timide coup d’oeil que Sherlock recouvre l’usage de la parole et même à cet instant il n’est pas sûr de ce qu’il va dire lorsqu’il commence par: “Je …” 

Il est sauvé par le bruit de l’ordinateur, indiquant que les résultats sont tombés. Alors qu’il s’empresse de les lire, James s’approche pour y jeter un œil lui aussi. 

“Est-ce que tu sais d’où vient la boue ? demande-t-il. 

-Oui. Tu vois les marqueurs ?” demande-t-il en pointant l’écran. 

James acquiesce et pointe un pic sur le graphique. “Et ça c’est du pollen ?

-En effet. Bien vu.” 

Lorsque James lui offre une tentative de sourire, Sherlock en fait autant. 

“Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? demande James. 

-On croise les résultats de la boue et du pollen et on trouvera d’où vient notre tueur. Etant donné sa familiarité avec les victimes …

-Ça nous permettra de savoir qui il est, finit James. Malin.”

-Malin,” répète Sherlock, le regardant attentivement. Est-ce vraiment aussi simple . Il aimerait croire que oui mais alors qu’il prépare la lame suivante et laisse James l’observer en premier, il se ravise. 

“J’ai une réserve par rapport à l’adoption, dit-il en tâchant de ne pas s'étrangler. Et seulement une.” 

James lève les yeux vers lui et soudain cela devient beaucoup plus dur de continuer. Sherlock se lance quand même. 

“Je n’ai aucune référence sur la façon d’être un père correct, encore moins un bon père. Quand tu m’as appelé ‘papa’ aujourd’hui, je ne m'en suis pas senti digne. Ce n’est pas un sentiment que j’aime particulièrement.”

James cligne des paupières 2 fois avant de répondre. “Du point de vue de mes références, tu t’en sors très bien,” dit James avec un fin sourire. 

Et avec ce sourire, toute la tension qu’il restait entre eux 2 s’évanouit et c'est comme si elle n’avait jamais existé. 

Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge et gesticule vers le plan de travail. 

“Peux-tu me donner la lame ?” 

Lorsque John revient quelques minutes plus tard, il les trouve devant l’ordinateur en train de discuter de leurs recherches. Son regard interrogateur pose une question à Sherlock à laquelle il ne sait pas comment répondre. Il hoche la tête quand même. 


	31. Ce à quoi il s'attendait

Ils sont de retour à la maison pour dîner et commandent à emporter. Sherlock a résolu l’enquête et est profondément irrité. Sans toutes ces complications de sentiments et d’incompréhension, il aurait pU résoudre l’affaire en 1 heures, peut-être 2 grand max. S’il avait encore besoin d’une preuve que les sentiments nuisent à son travail, la voilà. 

Et pourtant. 

Aussi énervant que cela puisse paraître, il ne s’imagine pas retourner à son ancienne vie, avant que James en face partie, ou pire avant que John n’en fasse partie. Il a indéniablement perdu en efficacité, certes. Mais ce qu’il a gagné en retour …

Ce n’est même pas quantifiable. Ça ne rentre pas dans son palais mental, et cela doit être pour cela qu’une nouvelle pièce est apparu pour John et pourquoi une nouvelle pièce est en train d’être créée pour James. Sherlock n’essaye plus de les supprimer; il met plutôt de l’ordre dans ses souvenirs et sélectionne d’autres informations de son palais mental à supprimer afin de faire de la place pour eux.

“Sherlock.”

La voix de John -24% plus forte de d’ordinaire, c’est donc au moins la 3ème fois qu’il appelle Sherlock- pénètre son esprit et il ouvre les yeux. John est assis dans son fauteuil, un plateau en équilibre sur ses genoux. N’était-il pas en train de manger avec James dans la cuisine ? 

“Mange,” dit John fermement en pointant James du doigt, qui se tient à l'extrémité du canapé et transporte 2 plateaux. 

Ce n’est pas une question, note Sherlock avec une pointe d’agacement avant de refermer les yeux. “Je suis occupé.

-Tu n’as pas déjeuné,” Cette fois c’est James qui interrompt ses pensées. “Et tu n’as pas pris de petit déjeuner non plus, si ?

-Je ne suis pas … 

-Les parents sont censés montrer l’exemple, commente John comme si Sherlock n’était pas en train de parler. Ou du moins ne pas donner le mauvais exemple.” 

Et ça ? Ce n’est pas juste du tout. Sherlock lui lance un regard indigné, près à lui dire sa façon de penser … avant de se souvenir de pourquoi il mis une alarme sur son téléphone pour les heures des repas. 

Il s'asseoit d’un côté du canapé en soupirant profondément avant d’accepter le plateau que James lui tend. James s’asseoit à l’autre bout, les jambes repliées sous lui exactement comme Sherlock. Peut-être que John marque un point finalement avec son histoire “d’exemple”. 

Pendant quelques secondes, seul le bruit des couverts dans les assiettes se fait entendre, jusqu’à ce que John allume la télévision. 

“Tu veux regarder quelque chose ?” demande-t-il.

Ne sachant pas à qui s’adresse la question, Sherlock se tourne vers James, qui en fait de même. 

“N’importe lequel d’entre vous ? demande John, maintenant assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock et jonglant entre son plateau et la télécommande. 

-Non," dit Sherlock. Il n’a pas allumé la télévision depuis son retour à Baker Street et on ne peut pas dire que cela lui ait manqué. 

"Je ne sais pas, dit James lentement, presque soigneusement. Je n’avais pas le droit de regarder la télé à moins que ce ne soit pour apprendre quelque chose.” 

John fait de gros efforts pour tenter d’ignorer le spectre de Moriarty qui plane sur la pièce. 

“Va pour une télé-réalité alors,” dit John dans un demi-sourire en zappant sur un programme tellement stupide qu’il ferait griller le cerveau de James en une seconde. 

Sherlock considère protester, qu’en est-il de montrer le bon exemple ? Mais soudain James demande : “Est-ce que c’est ça que font les familles normales ? Regarder des émissions idiotes en faisant un plateau télé ?” 

La fourchette de Sherlock s’immobilise à mi-chemin de sa bouche et il la rabaisse avant de tourner un regard inquiet vers James. Son expression ne révèle rien de plus qu’une sincère curiosité. Tant mieux, Sherlock a déjà dû faire face à de trop nombreux problèmes aujourd’hui. 

“Tu as rencontré ma mère, dit Sherlock sèchement. Tu l’imagines autoriser une telle chose ?”

James sourit. “Non, vraiment pas. Et toi John ?” 

John hoche la tête en souriant légèrement. “Seulement quand Harry et moi étions laissés seuls à la maison. On se battait pour la télécommande.

-Harry c’est ton frère ?" demande James. 

Les yeux de John rencontrent ceux de Sherlock et son sourire s’agrandit encore, la voix de John faisant écho à ses souvenirs. 

“Harry est le diminutif d’Harriet. 

-Oh, ta soeur alors. Grande soeur ou petite soeur ? 

-2 ans plus jeune que moi. Tu as déjà voulu avoir des frères et soeurs ?”

Terrain miné. Sherlock reporte son regard vers James voyant que celui-ci hésite. Son expression est moins détendue bien qu’il essaye tant bien que mal de la cacher. 

“Non, dit-il sur un ton neutre. On ne peut pas dire que j’en ai eu envie.” 

John semble réaliser qu’il avance sur une pente glissante, vu les sourcils froncés de James mais au lieu de laisser tomber le sujet il ajoute, un sourire en coin: “Eh bin si tu changes d’avis tu pourras toujours demander à Sherlock pour avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur.” 

2 choses se produisent simultanément. James éclate d’un rire franc que Sherlock n’avait encore jamais entendu auparavant et Sherlock s’étouffe avec un morceau de poulet. Il se met à tousser violemment, se frappant le torse du poing en essayant de se lever, les yeux embués de larmes. 

“Est-ce que ça va ? demande soudain John, inquiet. 

Il fait mine de se lever mais Sherlock lui fait signe de rester assis. Il se dirige vers la cuisine toujours en toussant et se sert un verre d’eau. “Je pense que j’ai touché une corde sensible. Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de rester fils unique après tout” dit John à voix basse de façon à ce que seul James l’entende. 

James s’est calmé lorsque Sherlock s’est étouffé avec son repas mais il a toujours un sourire en coin. “Je ne pense pas que j’aurais un jour des frères et soeurs, même si je lui demandais puisqu’il …” Il s’arrête lorsqu’il aperçoit Sherlock dans l’embrasure de la porte. 

-Puisque je n’ai même jamais prévu d’avoir d’enfant en premier lieu, finit Sherlock entre 2 quintes de toux. Un second encore moins. Le sujet est clos, merci.” 

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, après ce rappel à l’ordre, Sherlock ne sait pas s’il est plus ennuyé ou inquiet. Comment James aurait-il fini sa phrase s’il ne l’avait pas interrompu ? Cette pensée le travaille tout le temps de sa douche. 

Il n’a jamais aimé que quiconque connaisse ses secrets. En grandissant, il les a toujours gardé jalousement de Mycroft même s’il avait une confiance aveugle en son frère dans la plupart des cas. Savoir que James en sait plus que ce qu’il ne devrait n’est pas vraiment réjouissant bien que Sherlock ne pense pas que James puisse trahir son secret, du moins pas intentionnellement. Mais c’est un enfant; le matin même dans une crise de colère il a dit des choses que, de son propre aveu, il ne voulait pas dire. Que se serait-il passé s’il en avait trop dit ? 

Sherlock manque de tomber dans sa précipitation à sortir de la baignoire. Il passe dans la chambre en se séchant, pour se préparer pour la nuit. Le lit est fait au carré, note-t-il en mettant son pyjama. Il se demande brièvement si les draps sentent John avant de refouler cette pensée et sortir de la chambre. Il enfile sa robe de chambre lorsqu’il tombe nez-à-nez avec James au milieu du couloir, son pyjama pressé contre sa poitrine. 

“Tu ne regardes plus la télé alors ? demande Sherlock. 

-Je suis un peu fatigué. C’était une longue journée.” 

Il jette un regard derrière lui, comme pour vérifier qu’ils sont bien seuls. Lorsqu’il se retourne de nouveau vers Sherlock, c’est pour dire dans un murmure: “Je ne lui aurais pas dit, tu sais. Je pense que tu devrais lui dire, ajoute-t-il, mais je ne vais pas le faire à ta place. Je voulais juste … Je voulais juste que tu le saches.” 

Sherlock ne parvient pas à répondre quoique ce soit. Il cligne des paupières avant de hocher la tête et James hoche la tête en réponse avant d’aller prendre sa douche. Sherlock retourne dans le salon, positivement médusé. Plus tôt dans la journée, ils ont eu un spectaculaire manque de communication. Plus d’un même. Mais là, James vient de prédire le fil exact des pensées de Sherlock et a pu lui dire les mots qu’il avait besoin d’entendre. Pourquoi ce changement ? Il repasse le cours de la journée en pensée, allongé dans le canapé les index sous le menton. 

Après un moment un schéma se distingue: James est vraiment très bon lorsqu’il s’agit de déchiffrer les émotions des autres, de Sherlock en particulier. Mais lorsqu’il s’agit de lui, de ses propres émotions, il se heurte à un mur. Sur ce point, Sherlock et James sont étrangement similaires. 

“Sherlock ?” 

Pour la seconde fois ce soir, la voix de John le tire de ses pensées. Il ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers lui. Il est de retour dans son fauteuil et la télévision est éteinte. 

“Est-ce que ça va ?” demande John. 

Sherlock ne peut s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils. “Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi est-ce que cela n’irait pas ?” 

John hausse les épaules. “J’essayais seulement de le faire rire. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise.” 

Le premier instinct de Sherlock est de dire qu’il n’était pas mal à l’aise. Il finit par ne rien dire du tout. 

“Je ne me voyais pas avec des enfants non plus, dit John après un moment. Je veux dire, quand j’étais jeune peut-être. Je me disais 'un jour peut-être', comme pour acheter une maison ou … ou me marier. Mais je n’y pensais plus depuis que je suis revenu d’Afghanistan. Et ensuite j’ai rencontré Mary ... “ 

Sa voix se brise. Sherlock ne se souvient même plus de la dernière fois qu’il l’a entendu prononcer son nom. Il ne demande pas si le fait d’avoir rencontré Mary lui a fait changer d’avis, il ne pense pas que John lui aurait refusé si elle lui avait demandé. 

“Tu es allé sur sa tombe aujourd’hui” dit-il à la place pour combler le silence. 

John acquiesce et ne demande pas comment Sherlock le sait - de l’herbe sur ses chaussures, du pollen sur sa manche. Il lui a apporté des fleurs. 

“J’allais sur ta tombe avant, dit-il distraitement. Ta tombe et ensuite Barts. Jamais l’inverse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ça aurait été plus logique dans l’autre sens. Mais je pense que rien de tout cela n’avait de sens de toute façon”. Il offre à Sherlock quelque chose qui peut difficilement être appeler un sourire. “Tu te souviens quand j’ai dit que je te parlais ? A ta tombe je veux dire. Une fois je t’ai demandé d’arrêter. D’arrêter d’être mort. De ne pas me laisser seul. Je t’ai demandé un miracle. Aujourd’hui je suis allée sur sa tombe et ça ne m’ait même pas venu à l’esprit. Même quand je pensais que tu étais mort, je me disais que s’il y avait bien quelqu’un d’assez têtu pour tromper la mort c’était toi. Mais Mary … Elle n’était pas comme … Elle n’était pas comme ça.” 

Il allait dire autre chose, réalise Sherlock. Pas “Elle n’était pas comme ça”, mais “Elle n’était pas comme nous”. John aussi a trompé la mort. Ça l’a ramené à Londres et mis sur la route de Sherlock. Et la mort de Sherlock a fini par le ramener à John, mais trop tard. 

“Je t’ai entendu, dit-il à voix basse. Cette fois-là sur ma tombe. J’y étais. Je t’ai entendu.” 

La surprise sur le visage de John, et sa peine, sont trop pour Sherlock qui continue à parler, bien qu’il devrait peut-être garder ses choses là pour lui. 

“Quand ça devenait trop difficile les 3 années qui ont suivi, je m’obligeais à m’en souvenir. Que je te devais un miracle. Ça me permettait de tenir un peu plus longtemps.

-Et quand tu es revenu, je t’ai mis mon poing dans la figure, dit John dans un murmure. 

-Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi ce n’était pas exactement le genre de retour auquel je m’attendais,” répond Sherlock avec un fin sourire. 

John ouvre et referme la bouche 2 fois avant de demander: “À quoi est-ce que tu t’attendais au juste ?” 

Rétrospectivement, Sherlock aurait dû anticiper la question et changer de sujet plutôt mais, distrait, il ne l’a pas vue venir. Il pourrait répondre. Mais il n’est pas sur qu’il le doive.

Il est heureusement sauvé par le bruit de petits pieds nus et John et lui se retournent vers James qui se tient à l’entrée du salon en pyjama, fixant un point sur le tapis. 

“Prêt pour aller dormir ? dit gentiment John. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit,” répond James en écho sans avoir bougé. Son regard passe brièvement vers les 2 étuis à violon près de la fenêtre, réalise Sherlock.

“J’allais jouer un peu de violon ce soir, dit-il. J’espère que ça ne te dérangera pas trop ?” 

Le visage de James s’éclaire brièvement d’un sourire. “Non, bien sûr. Bonne nuit,” dit-il de nouveau avant de monter dans sa chambre. 

“Une mauvaise nuit ?” murmure John. 

-Probablement, répond Sherlock sur le même ton. Chaque fois ou presque que son père surgit dans la conversation, tu peux être sur qu’il va faire des cauchemars.” 

Il sort son archet de son étui et applique la colophane. C’est alors qu’il se rend compte de l’expression peinée de John. Il n’est pas difficile de deviner qu’il se sent coupable d’avoir ramener Moriarty sur le tapis. 

“Ce n’est pas ta faute, dit Sherlock. Tu as dit toi-même qu’il devait en parler.” 

John n’a pas l’air convaincu et Sherlock est déçu de le voir quitter la pièce. Il ne va pas bien loin cependant et avant que Sherlock ne soit à la moitié de son morceau, il revient dans le salon avec 2 tasses de thé. II en place une sur le bureau à côté de Sherlock et se rasseoit dans son fauteuil. 

Et ça, c’est exactement la réponse à la question de John. C’était ce à quoi Sherlock s’attendait, ce qu’il espérait lorsqu’il pensait à son retour à Londres. 221B avec John, jouer du violon pour lui et boire du thé que John lui aurait préparé. 

Du moins, en partie. 

Sherlock continue à jouer sans être dérangé par la sonnerie du téléphone de John. Il l’observe répondre au message, et ne peut pas s’empêcher de se demander d’où lui vient cette expression amusée. A la fin de son concerto, alors qu’il dépose son archet et son violon pour boire une gorgée de thé, John tend le téléphone dans sa direction. Sherlock s’approche, un sourcil arqué. 

_Est-ce que tu pourrais m’envoyer la photo que tu as prise à Barts ?_

_JH_

Une étrange vague de chaleur submerge soudain Sherlock. 

Cette partie n’est décidément pas ce à quoi il s’attendait. Mais alors qu’il reprend son violon et commence une berceuse de Brahms, il se dit qu’il ne peut pas imaginer sa vie différemment. 


	32. En boucle

Quelques jours passent. Puis une semaine. Et 3 de plus après ça. 

Un soir, après que John ait fini de rédiger son blog à propos de leur dernière enquête, quelque chose qui est devenu bien plus simple maintenant qu’il n’a plus de plâtre, tout s’arrête. 

Les pensées de Sherlock s’arrêtent, ou alors seulement son archet sur son violon. Il se tient là, fixant John sans comprendre. Il passe en revue ces dernières semaines et tente de trouver la raison de cette annonce qu’il n’avait pas vu venir, revoir mentalement chaque moment, même les plus insignifiants. 

Tout se passait pourtant à merveille depuis que James les avait comparés tous les 3 à une famille normale. Cela n’avait pas marqué Sherlock sur le moment, mais plus tard, le mot semble avoir pris tout son sens. Ils ne sont pas “normaux” non, ni le sociopathe autoproclamé, ni le petit garçon élevé par un couple de tueurs abusifs, ni l’ex docteur accro au danger. Cela semble même absurde qu’ils s’entendent tous si bien, encore plus qu’ils fonctionnent comme quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à une famille. 

Et pourtant c’est ce qu’ils sont. Plateaux télé, télé-réalité, jeux de société à l’occasion, un nombre incalculable de tasse de thé et des heures à jouer du violon. 

Ces dernières semaines ont été tout ce qu’il y a de plus normales, du point de vue de Sherlock. 

Ils ont enquêté sur une affaire avec Scotland Yard. Lorsqu’ils sont arrivés tous les 3 sur la scène de crime, Donovan a demandé à Lestrade s’il organisait des excursions familiales. Mais c’était davantage une gentille plaisanterie qu’une remarque assassine. Comme prévu, Lestrade a refusé de laisser entrer James et Donovan s’est portée volontaire pour lui tenir compagnie à l’extérieur pendant que Sherlock et John examinaient le corps. Sherlock s’est surpassé avec ses déductions et cela faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas entendu la voix de John lui dire qu’il était brillant, hormis dans sa tête bien sûr. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait besoin qu’on lui lance des fleurs, mais cela lui avait manqué quand même. 

Ils ont aussi pris 2 clients, l’un qui avait contacté Sherlock, le second John. La première enquête impliquait un employé qui prenait un malin plaisir à terroriser ses collègues dans une société. La seconde enquête concernait un authentique trésor, légué par une matriarche sur son lit de mort à ses héritiers, qui leur demandait de diviser équitablement la somme contenue dans la boîte à bijoux … À condition qu’ils la retrouvent. 

La seconde enquête, plus médiatisé, leur a amené une certaine publicité dont Sherlock se serait bien passé. Il se fiche bien de savoir ce que ses clients peuvent penser lorsque John et lui s’exposent avec un enfant à leurs côtés, qu’ils pensent que James est un apprenti détective ou non n’affecte en rien la résolution de l’enquête. Mais lorsque des journalistes ont pris des photos d’eux 3 avant de tenter de deviner qui James pouvait bien être et finalement aller jusqu’à chercher son certificat de naissance, il a fini par regretter son anonymat. Il n’a jamais particulièrement aimé la presse et sa dernière expérience, la débâcle autour de “Richard Brook”, l’a laissé encore plus circonspect. Les agents de Mycroft, au moins, on fait un travail impeccable. Et si la photo en question a fini épinglée sur le mur de la chambre de James, Sherlock a fait semblant de n’avoir rien remarqué. 

Les jours sans enquête, ils tombaient dans une routine tranquille. Sherlock et James ont continué leurs leçons, alternant entre leçons de français et de violon. John s’est retrouvé enrôlé dans une leçon à son tour, un jour que James l’interrogeait sur son expérience en tant que médecin dans une clinique et au front. Sherlock n’a pas su exactement comment ils en sont finalement arrivés à s'entraîner sur eux mêmes à faire des garrots avec une ceinture. Il n’a pas su non plus pourquoi James voulait apprendre à faire ça, ou s’il pensait que ça pourrait toujours lui servir mais il y a pire dans la vie, comme le film que John les a obligés à aller voir un après-midi ennuyeux. 

Sherlock a fait de son mieux pour ne pas soupirer à chaque exploit improbable du prétendu “espion” à l’écran. James en revanche a eu l’air de passer un bon moment, s’extasiant sur le fait que cela faisait des années depuis la dernière fois qu’il était allé au cinéma et même si les explosions et les coups de feu l’ont fait sursauter, aucun cauchemar ne s’est manifesté. 

Ils ont fait aussi plusieurs sorties éducatives, retournant au Musée d’Histoire Naturelle, bien qu’au final ils ils aient passé plus de temps sur la patinoire qu’à parcourir les expositions. Il se trouve que James sait plutôt bien patiner et Sherlock a de vagues souvenirs d’avoir patiner sur une mare gelée étant enfant. Aucun d’entre eux n’a réussi à convaincre John de les rejoindre, mais à ce moment il avait encore son plâtre alors il valait sûrement mieux qu’il les observe seulement de loin. Sherlock s’était dit qu’ils auraient le temps de retourner à la patinoire avant la fin de l’hiver. Il n’avait pas pensé que John pourrait partir avant cela. Et pourtant …

Après avoir passé en revue ces dernières semaines, Sherlock est toujours aussi confus que la première fois qu’il a entendu John prononcer cette phrase. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par ‘retourner chez moi ?’” demande-t-il et sa voix semble faible, même à ses propres oreilles. “Tu es chez toi.” 

John sourit timidement. “Je me sens comme chez moi oui, mais ça ne l’est pas. Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant Sherlock, vraiment je le suis. Et cela semble être un bien faible remerciement de te faire dormir sur le canapé depuis tout ce temps. Je suis sûr que tu seras soulagé de retrouver ton lit.” 

Le lit. Sherlock bat des cils. C’est tout ? Il a fait une sieste dans son lit 3 jours plus tôt pendant que James et lui étaient sortis faire des courses. Il avait passé la nuit précédente dans son fauteuil après que James soit descendu pour dormir sur le canapé et quelques heures de repos sur un vrai matelas lui avait paru être une trop bonne opportunité pour ne pas s’en saisir. Était-ce une erreur ? John avait semblé surpris de le trouver dans son lit à son retour mais il n’avait pas protesté. 

“Je n’aurais pas dû dormir dans le lit," dit-il rapidement. Réalisant qu’il tient toujours son violon en main, il le range dans son étui en continuant à parler. “ Ça n’arrivera plus. Je suis désolé.” 

John fronce les sourcils manifestement confus. “Attend. Tu t’excuses pour avoir dormi dans ton lit ?

-Ça te dérange manifestement, dit Sherlock en s’asseyant en face de lui. Je n’avais pas pensé que ça serait un problème. Comme je l’ai dit, ça ne se reproduira plus.”

John secoue la tête et lève les yeux au ciel. “Sherlock. Ça ne m’a pas dérangé. C’est ton lit …

-Dans lequel j’ai proposé que _tu_ dormes, le coupe Sherlock. Ce qui en fait donc le tien. Tu n’as pas besoin de partir à cause de ça. 

-Je ne m’en vais pas à cause du lit, rit John. Mais je trouve ça plutôt déroutant que tu t’excuses pour ça alors que tu ne t’es jamais excusé de m’avoir fait croire que tu étais mort pendant 3 ans.” 

Sherlock vacille. Ne s'est-il pas excusé ? Il pensait l’avoir fait. Mais s’il ne l’a pas fait, ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi John lui lance un regard si sombre chaque fois que le sujet refait surface avec un client et que le mot “coma” s’échappe des lèvres de Sherlock. 

“Je suis déso …

-Non tu ne l’es pas. Tu dis ça seulement parce que j’en ai parlé et parce que tu penses que ça me fera rester. 

-Donc ça ne te fera pas rester ?" Sherlock déteste le ton plaintif de sa voix mais cela ne semble pas vouloir l’arrêter. “Qu’est-ce qui te ferait rester alors ?”

John soupire, un minuscule sourire aux lèvres. “Ce n’est pas comme si je quittais le pays ou quoique ce soit, dit-il. Je viendrai vous rendre visite, ou vous passerez.” 

Ce qui semble être un arrangement stupide aux yeux de Sherlock et il est sur le point d’en dire autant lorsque John l’empêche de dire quoique ce soit. 

“Il faut que j’arrête d’être lâche, c’est tout.

-Lâche ?” Sherlock déteste se répéter mais à présent le cerveau de Sherlock semble bloqué sur le seul mot qui a encore moins de sens que l’annonce du départ de John. “Lâche ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es l’homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.” 

Ce n’était pas dit comme un compliment, simplement comme un état de fait, mais John un bref instant, semble à la fois flatté et surpris, avant de secouer la tête. 

“Je me suis caché, dit-il calmement. Vivre ici avec James et toi, parcourir la ville pour nos enquêtes … J’ai mis ma vie de côté. Et je vis dans une petite maison à la sortie de la ville qui contient toutes les affaires de ma femme morte dont il faudrait que je m’occupe au lieu de prétendre que tout ça n’est jamais arrivé. Et même si je peux continuer à me cacher et à mettre la tête dans le sable, je ne peux pas effacer la culpabilité. Je dois l’affronter.” 

Chaque phrase rend Sherlock un peu plus perplexe. 

“La culpabilité ?" demande-t-il abasourdi. 

John prend une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux avant de répondre. “Mary … est morte à cause de moi.

-Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture," dit Sherlock. Ils n’ont jamais parlé de l’accident, en fait ils ont à peine parlé de Mary depuis que c’est arrivé mais puisque John aborde le sujet … “Et c’est elle qui conduisait, pas toi. Comment peux-tu penser être responsable ?” 

John ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois avant de finalement dire quelque chose. Ses yeux sont mouillés de larmes bien que sa voix ne tremble pas. 

“Je l’ai déconcentrée. On rentrait à la maison, on discutait et j’ai dit quelque chose … Je ne me souviens même pas quoi. Sûrement quelque chose de stupide. Et elle a ri. Seigneur, comme j’aimais son rire. J’aimais encore plus être celui qui la fasse rire. Elle a ri à cause de ce que j’ai dit et la seconde d’après il y a eu un horrible bruit, la voiture s’est retournée et ... “ 

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. C’est inutile. Sherlock voudrait dire quelque chose, n’importe quoi pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur les joues de John mais les mots lui manquent et avant qu’il ne puisse trouver quelque chose, John se lève. 

“Je me suis laissé croire que j’étais retourné 3 ans en arrière, dit-il tout aussi faiblement. Comme si rien ne s’était passé. Mais c’est arrivé, je ne peux pas l’effacer ni prétendre le contraire, c’est ma faute et je dois y faire face.” 

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain, s’arrêtant seulement pour jeter un regard en arrière et ajouter: “Je partirai demain. Ça ne sert à rien de repousser plus longtemps.” 

Une heure entière s’écoule avant que le calme ne se fasse dans l’esprit de Sherlock et qu’il puisse bouger de nouveau. La première chose qu’il fait est d’envoyer un texto à Mycroft. La réponse arrive quelques minutes plus tard seulement. 

_ Et tu as besoin de cela maintenant ?  _

_ Tu réalises qu’il est 1h du matin n’est-ce pas ?  _

_ MH _

_ Fais-le et je ne n’aborderai jamais plus le sujet de ton implication dans le jeu de Moriarty.  _

_ SH  _

Il avait prévu de s’en servir aussi longtemps que possible mais il le laisserait volontiers tomber si ça peut aider John. Il faut 2 heures de plus avant de recevoir un email avec un simple lien pour message. Il lance la vidéo qui s’affiche sur l’écran, modifie le contraste, et repasse la vidéo en boucle. 

Satisfait, il met la vidéo en pause et s’allonge sur le canapé. Il ne pense pas que John apprécie d’être réveillé maintenant, alors il devra attendre jusqu’au matin. 

Surexcité comme il est, il est certain de ne pas réussir à dormir, mais c’est finalement ce qu’il fait et il se retrouve en Serbie, une période durant laquelle il s’est mis à douter de ne jamais pouvoir rentrer d’exil, de ne pas pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour avouer ses sentiments à John, lui demander si, peut-être, il y aurait une infime chance qu’il puisse ressentir la même chose un jour. 

Ce n’est pas un rêve agréable, et même si une partie de lui sait que c’est un rêve, il ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller. C’est la voix de John qui finit par y arriver, ainsi que sa main sur son épaule. Il se réveille en sursaut, son cœur battant à tout rompre, la gorge serrée en un cri qu’il refuse de laisser s’échapper. 

Au dessus de lui, John fronce les sourcils, inquiet. 

“Hey. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, dit Sherlock la voix enrouée de sommeil. Et j’ai quelque chose à te montrer. Tiens.” 

Il bondit sur ses pieds, refuse de voir les valises devant la porte de la cuisine, que John a surement laissées là lorsqu’il a vu que Sherlock avait besoin d’aide pour sortir de son cauchemar. Une main dans le dos de John, il le conduit jusqu’au bureau et le fait asseoir devant l’ordinateur. Sa main remonte sur l’épaule de John. 

“A propos de ce que tu as dit hier soir,” commence-t-il mais ne sait plus très bien comment comment poursuivre. Il avait prévu toute une explication … Tant pis. La vidéo parle d’elle-même. “Juste ... regarde.” 

L’écran est découpé en 4 sections montrant l’angle de 4 caméras de surveillance. Lorsque Sherlock met en route la vidéo, la rue s’anime, la circulation fluide mais avec beaucoup de passage. Tout s’arrête lorsqu’un van grille un feu rouge et vient s’encastrer dans une petite voiture noire qui dévie avant d'être heurtée par une seconde voiture.

John laisse échapper un petit cri et écarte la chaise de l’ordinateur. La vidéo reprend en boucle. 

“Ce n’est pas parce que tu l’as faite rire, dit Sherlock. Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi. Même si elle avait vu le van, elle n’aurait rien pu faire pour l’éviter.” 

La vidéo recommence une 3ème fois avant que John ne referme violemment l’ordinateur. Il se rasseoit haletant, les épaules tremblantes sous la main de Sherlock. 

“Maintenant tu sais que ce n’était pas ta faute, dit Sherlock après quelques secondes, voyant que John n’a toujours pas dit un mot. Tu n’es pas obligé de t’en aller.” 

John se lève tellement précipitamment que la chaise vient s’écraser sur le sol. Il se tourne vers Sherlock les yeux noirs de colère. 

“Je ne suis pas obligé de m’en aller ? répète-t-il la voix grave. C’est donc de ça qu’il s’agit ? Tu m’as fait regarder l’accident qui a tué ma femme sous tous les angles juste pour avoir quelqu’un sous la main pour faire ton thé et tes courses à ta place ?” 

Déconcerté par la réaction de John, Sherlock recule d’un pas comme pour mettre de la distance entre eux et trouver ce qu’il a fait de mal. 

“Ce n’est pas … Je ne te l’ai pas montrée pour ça. Je ne veux pas que tu restes pour ça. Tu as dit que tu te sentais coupable. Je voulais seulement t’aider.” 

John laisse s’échapper un rire amer. “Bien sûr. Bien sûr que tu voulais m’aider. Comme lorsque tu m’as fait assister à ton suicide. Ça m’a beaucoup aidé aussi, pas vrai ? Bon sang, c’est vraiment la pire définition du verbe “aider” dont que j'ai jamais entendue.

Il se détourne mais Sherlock lui attrape l’avant bras avant qu’il ne puisse faire un pas de plus. 

“Qu’est-ce que j’étais censé faire d’après toi ? demande-t-il, quelque part entre la colère et la supplication. Laisser Moran te tuer ? Te laisser te sentir responsable pour sa mort qui n’était rien de plus qu’un accident ?” 

John ne le regarde pas. Il serre les poings et les muscles de ses bras tendus et tremblants sous les doigts de Sherlock. 

“Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, dit-il très lentement, je vais te mettre mon poing dans la figure.” 

Sherlock resserre sa prise. 

“Si ça peut te soulager, fais-le. Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire de peine. C’est la dernière chose que j’ai jamais voulue. Je ne sais pas comment te le montrer.”

John ne le frappe pas. Il ne le regarde toujours pas. Il dégage brusquement son bras et se précipite vers la porte, s’arrêtant à peine pour prendre sa veste. Le bruit de ses pas claquant violemment dans l’escalier est suivi du claquement de la porte d’entrée encore puis brutal. 

L’esprit vide, Sherlock ne bouge pas d’un centimètre et fixe la porte dans l’espoir que John revienne. Un moment plus tard, c’est James qui apparaît à sa place. Lorsqu’il entre dans le salon, ses yeux se posent sur les valises que John a oubliées derrière lui. Son expression s’assombrit immédiatement.

“Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?” demande-t-il presque sur le même ton que John avant qu’il ne s’en aille. 

Sherlock secoue la tête. Il n’a rien fait. Il a juste été lui-même. Il ne sait pas comment il a pu croire un seul instant que cela allait suffire pour qui que ce soit. 


	33. Vérités

“Si John s’en va tu y es surement pour quelque chose,” dit James visiblement déçu et le ton plein de reproches. 

Sherlock ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Il croirait entendre Mycroft. Sherlock s’en serait bien passé. 

“Il part parce qu’il n’a aucune raison de rester," répond-il lorsqu’il parvient enfin à reprendre ses esprits.

Il s’avance vers la cuisine et dépasse les valises que John a oubliées. Sherlock ne doute pas qu’il reviendra les chercher. Il se dirige vers sa chambre, de nouveau la sienne; et seulement la sienne, conscient que James et sur ses talons mais n’y prêtant aucune attention. 

“Il était en colère contre toi, persiste James. Il ne se serait pas mis en colère sans raison.” 

Sherlock lui claque la porte au nez pour le faire taire avec toutes ses questions. Son regard est attiré par la chaîne stéréo et il regrette de l’avoir vidé de son précieux contenu. Il pensait qu’il n’aurait finalement plus besoin de ce qui était caché là, pas avec John de retour à Baker Street. Il n’avait pas imaginé que John pourrait ne pas rester. Si seulement il ne s’en était pas débarrassé. 

“Sherlock ?” dit James en frappant à la porte. 

Sherlock ne répond pas et s’approche du lit. Les draps ont été retirés et mis en boule sur le lit, prêts à être lavés. Il s’allonge dans le lit en s’enroulant dans les draps. L’odeur de John - son shampoing principalement, son dentifrice et sa sueur - l’enveloppe instantanément. Combien de temps encore sentiront les draps si Sherlock ne les lave pas ? 

“Sherlock, je vais entrer maintenant.” 

A-t-il fermé la porte ? 

La porte s’ouvre. 

Non, il n’a pas fermé cette maudite porte. 

“Laisse-moi tranquille,” grogne-t-il. 

Il n’entend rien. Comme si James était resté sur le seuil. 

“Pas avant que tu m’aies dit ce qu’il s’est passé. 

-Ça ne te regarde pas. 

-John est mon ami aussi. S’il s’en va j’ai le droit de savoir pourquoi. 

-Alors demande-lui parce que je n’en ai aucune idée.” 

Le silence qui s'ensuit dure assez longtemps pour que Sherlock se demande si James est reparti. Il se tourne dans son cocon de couverture, jette un coup d’oeil à l’extérieur pour rencontrer le regard de James, fronçant les sourcils. 

“Tu ne sais pas pourquoi John était fâché après que vous vous soyez disputés ?” 

La frustration pique Sherlock, brûlante, vive, insoutenable. 

“On ne s’est pas disputés. J’ai dit quelque chose que John n’était pas prêt à entendre. Il avait décidé de partir avant ça. Maintenant, peux-tu _s’il te plaît_ me laisser seul ?”

Mais James n’a pas dit son dernier mot. 

“Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressens ? Est-ce que c’est pour ça qu’il …

-Non, coupe Sherlock le regard noir. Cela ne te concerne définitivement pas et je te l’ai déjà dit." 

Quelques semaines plus tôt, ce ton aurait fait reculer James avec un “oui monsieur” du bout des lèvres. Aujourd’hui, il ne semble même pas le remarquer. 

“Tu devrais lui dire. Tu as dit qu’il n’avait aucune raison de rester mais si tu lui disais alors peut-être que …

-Arrête. S’il te plaît, arrête.”

Sherlock ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces, tentant de chasser les pensées que James a ravivées. 

Lui dire … Combien de fois s’est-il imaginer cela durant ses mois d’absence interminables ? Des douzaines de fois, au moins. Peut-être plus. Après sa prise de conscience, chaque fois qu’il se trouvait assez en sécurité pour se reposer quelque part, il se laisser sombrer dans le sommeil en rêvant de son retour, de scénarios de confessions improbables, d’une part parce que Sherlock avouait ses sentiments, d’autre part car il imaginait que John réagirait bien. 

“Tu devrais lui dire, répète James sans en démordre. Il a le droit de connaître la vérité.”

Sherlock rit moqueusement. “La vérité ? Il ne veut pas l’entendre.” 

Le fiasco de la vidéo l’a bien montré. Sherlock lui a offert la vérité sur la mort de Mary. Peut-être qu’il a été trop brusque. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû prévenir John. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû le faire alors qu’il était encore à moitié endormi, en se réveillant d’un cauchemar. Mais au final, en mettant tout cela de côté, John ne _voulait_ pas entendre la vérité, même si c’était ce dont il avait _besoin_. 

“Tout le monde à le droit de connaître la vérité," insiste encore James. 

Le cerveau de Sherlock bute sur ce “tout le monde” et repense la conversation autour de ce mot. Il ne veut plus penser à John, pas quand la simple mention de son nom lui comprime le cœur comme s’il allait s’arrêter. 

Mais si “tout le monde” veut connaître la vérité … Si James le souhaite …  Ça Sherlock peut le faire. C’est peut-être encore une erreur, mais il ne sait plus très bien si ce qu’il fait est bien ou mal. 

“Va t’habiller,” dit-il en s’extirpant de dessous les draps pour pouvoir aller se préparer lui aussi. 

James se redresse. “Est-ce qu’on va chercher John ?

-Va t’habiller,” répète Sherlock. 

Ils sont prêts en seulement quelques minutes mais il leur faut un moment avant d’arriver à Barts à cause de la circulation du matin. 

“Comment tu sais qu’il est là ?” demande _encore_ James alors qu’ils sortent du taxi. 

Sherlock ne répond toujours rien et ouvre la voie en entrant dans l’hôpital, puis dans l'ascenseur et jusque sur le toit. 

“Sherlock ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ?” dit-il la voix teinté de ce qui n’est pas exactement de la peur mais plutôt de l’inquiétude. Sherlock se demande brièvement si James sait où son père est mort, ou comment, mais cela n’a pas d’importance. Il va bientôt en avoir le cœur net. 

Sans répondre à la question de James, il regarde autour de lui, cherchant à se repérer, puis pointe une tache sur le ciment que rien ne permet de distinguer du reste du toit. 

“Là," dit-il et marcher sur cette tâche lui fait l’effet d’un bond dans le temps. Il peut pratiquement voir le sang, le corps, sentir la poudre et la bille au fond de sa gorge. 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demande James, fronçant les sourcils d’abord sur le sol puis vers Sherlock. 

-Ton père et moi étions juste ici.”

James regarde de nouveau le sol. Sa voix n’est plus qu’un murmure lorsqu’il ajoute: “Tu veux dire … le jour où il est mort ?

-Oui,” Sherlock s’approche du rebord du toit, à l’endroit exact où il s’était tenu 3 ans plus tôt. Il regarde la rue en contrebas avant de se retourner vers James. “Il voulait que je saute. Que je me suicide afin que mes amis puissent vivre.”

James semble retenir sa respiration. 

“Mais ensuite, continue Sherlock en avançant lentement vers James, j’ai réalisé qu’il y avait une faille dans son plan. Et il a fait la dernière chose à laquelle je m’attendais.”

Lorsqu’il s’arrête en face de James, l’enfant cligne des yeux 2 fois. Sherlock garde le silence. James attend quelques secondes avant de demander, la voix tremblante: “Qu … Qu’a-t-il fait ?” 

Le doute refait surface, exacerbé par ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin. Doit-il le dire à James ? Doit-il lui dire sans être sûr qu’il veuille vraiment connaître la vérité ? James pense qu’il faut toujours dire la vérité, mais il ne parlait pas de lui à ce moment là, si ? 

“Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? demande Sherlock. Veux-tu savoir comment il est mort ?” 

Pendant de longues secondes, James observe le toit autour de lui, comme pour chercher un signe laissé par son père, ou peut-être son fantôme. Il ronge l’ongle de son pouce, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le préoccupe. Il ne l’avait pas fait depuis un moment. Il finit par laisser tomber sa main et hocher légèrement la tête. 

“Dis-le moi,” demande-t-il dans un murmure, mais sans hésitation. 

Sherlock prend une grande inspiration, expire et dit : “Il a sorti une arme, a mis le canon dans sa bouche et a tiré.” 

James est pétrifié sur place, ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur Sherlock. Sherlock fait un pas vers lui et se met à genoux pour être à sa hauteur. 

“Tu n’arrêtes pas de demander s’il est vraiment mort, dit-il calmement. Tu as toujours peur qu’il revienne. Je te l’ai dit et je le répète: ça n’arrivera pas. Il s’est tiré une balle dans la tête à l’endroit exact où tu te tiens en ce moment.” 

Lorsque le regard de James se pose sur le sol à ses pieds, Sherlock sait ce qu’il cherche, mais il n’y a plus une goutte de sang, plus rien. Il relève la tête et fixe Sherlock dans les yeux. 

“Mais pourquoi ? souffle-t-il. Pourquoi ferait-il … ça ?

-Parce que j’allais le battre. Parce qu’à ce moment précis, gagner était plus important que tout, même sa propre vie.

-Même … même moi ?” Les yeux de James s’emplissent de larmes. “Il devait savoir … Il devait savoir que Sebastian … Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas pensé à moi ?”

Sa voix se brise, il cligne des paupières et les premières larmes roulent sur ses joues. Les poings de Sherlock se resserrent sur ses cuisses. 

“Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-il. Tout est allé très vite. Je ne suis pas certain qu’il ait pris le temps d’y réfléchir.”

James secoue la tête. “Mais si. Il devait savoir. Il pensait toujours à tout. Toujours.

-Mais il ne l’a pas fait, dit gentiment Sherlock. Pas cette fois. Il m’a laissé un moyen de gagner. 

-Alors il a dû penser … à ce qu’il se passerait … si tu gagnais.” James continue tant bien que mal à parler entre 2 hoquets. “Sebastian disait … il disait que Père lui avait dit de prendre soin de moi s’il lui arrivait quelque chose. Je ne le croyais pas mais … et si c’était vrai ? Et s’il savait qu’il allait mourir et qu’il est quand même parti sans se soucier ce qui allait m’arriver ?” 

Le regard désespéré de James supplie Sherlock de lui donner tort, de lui donner une seule raison de croire que son père ne l’a pas laissé à Moran seulement pour qu’il abuse de lui. Mais comment Sherlock est-il censé savoir ce que pouvait bien penser Moriarty ? Il n’a jamais fait mention de son fils, n’a jamais fait quoique ce soit qui aurait laissé penser qu’il avait une famille, ou quelqu’un à qui il tenait. 

Mais James … James lui a parlé d’une facette de Moriarty que Sherlock ignorait. Une facette qui n’avait rien à voir avec les châtiments corporels : des sorties au cinéma, de des concours équestres, du patin à glace … S’il remet tout cela en ordre …

“Tu as dit une fois que ton père et Moran s’était disputé lorsqu’il avait appris que Moran t’avait frappé, n’est-ce pas ?”

James hoche la tête, essuyant de la manche les larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. 

“S’il ne voulait pas que Moran te frappe, il n’aurait jamais toléré ce que Moran t’a fait. Il lui faisait confiance. Il pensait qu’il s’occuperait de toi, pas qu’il te ferait du mal. Et peut-être …” 

L’esprit de Sherlock tourne maintenant à plein régime, trop vite pour qu’il puisse mettre des mots sur ses pensées. Il se souvient de combien Moriarty disait être déçu que Sherlock soit “du côté des anges”. Comment il était heureux de voir combien Sherlock pouvait être sans merci quand il le voulait. S’était-il rendu compte que son fils n’était pas comme lui ? Un garçon portant son nom, à qui il avait tout appris, qu’il avait peigné comme lui, qu’il avait préparer à reprendre son empire … Un enfant qui devait sûrement déjà ressembler davantage à un ange qu’à n'importe quoi quoi d'autre. 

“Peut-être quoi ? demande James la voix rauque.

-Peut-être qu’il voulait que Moran finisse ce qu’il avait commencé, dit Sherlock lentement. Il t’apprenait à être comme lui. Qui de plus qualifié pour finir le boulot que son bras droit ? Ce qu’il ne savait pas c’est que tu échapperais à Moran avant qu’il ne détruise tout ce qui te rendait différent de ton père.” 

Les larmes ont fini par se tarir mais son corps tremble toujours, secoué de sanglots de temps à autre. 

“Tu crois … Tu crois qu’il m’amait ? Même juste un peu ?” 

Il n’y a qu’une réponse possible à cette question et Sherlock la lui donne sans hésiter. Il a demandé la même chose il y a des années. La réponse l’a dévasté. Il ne peut pas faire ça à James, peu importe ses doutes. 

“Oui. Je suis sûr que oui, quelque soit la façon dont il pouvait aimer.” 

Mais ce n’est pas toute la réponse …

“Mais, continue-t-il plus lentement, je pense qu’il a dû aimer l’idée de toi encore davantage. L’idée d’avoir quelqu’un qu’il pourrait modeler à son image de la façon qu’il voulait. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait compris que tu es un garçon extraordinaire qui n’a pas besoin d’être modeler d’après qui que ce soit.” 

L’instant d’après, 2 bras lui serrent le cou, et le visage de James est pressé contre son épaule. Après une brève hésitation, il serre James dans ses bras, resserrant son étreinte lorsque James se remet à pleurer. 

Il ne saurait pas dire combien de temps ils restent comme cela. Aussi longtemps que James en a besoin. Il frictionne le dos de James doucement mais ne dit rien pour le réconforter. Il ne saurait pas par où commencer s’il essayait. De plus, il se dit qu’ils ont assez parlé pour le moment. Peut-être que laisser s’échapper les larmes et la peine est tout ce dont James à besoin pour l’instant. 

James se calme peu à peu et arrête de trembler mais il s’accroche toujours à Sherlock. C’est seulement lorsqu’il desserre son étreinte que Sherlock s’écarte et se remet debout. 

“Merci, dit James et même s’il ne pleure plus, sa voix est rauque. De m’avoir dit comment … comment il est mort.” 

Sherlock hoche la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. 

“Je vais … je vais aller me rafraîchir un peu.” 

Un second hochement de tête et Sherlock s’éclaircit la gorge en toussant un peu. “Je t’attendrai devant l’entrée. On ira manger quelque part.

-D’accord mais … " Les joues de James se colorent encore un peu plus. “Est-ce que je peux aller voir Molly d’abord ? Elle m’a dit qu’elle avait un livre à me prêter.

-On se rejoint là-bas alors.” 

James lui offre un timide sourire avant de tourner les talons. Sherlock le regarde s’éloigner. Lorsque la porte se referme derrière lui, il se détourne et va s’asseoir sur le rebord du toit, duquel il a jadis sauté, dos à la rue. Il se sent vidé de toute énergie, comme si c’était lui qui venait de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, laissant aller toutes ses peines. Si seulement c’était si simple … 

Le dernière fois qu’il s’est tenu ici, il a réalisé quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais réalisé auparavant. Il a compris ce que c’était d’avoir des amis et qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour les protéger, il a aussi pris conscience de combien il se sentait seul avant cela et qu’il ne voudrait jamais plus être seul. Ironiquement, il a passé les 3 années suivantes plus seul qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. 

Et maintenant ....

Il a des amis. Des personnes auxquelles il tient et qui tiennent à lui en retour. Il a aussi James, et c’est encore plus inattendu que le fait qu’il ait des amis. 

Est-ce trop demander de vouloir plus que cela ? 

Lorsque son téléphone sonne, il pense d’abord ignorer l’appel mais un regard sur l’écran lui fait changer d’avis. 

C’est John. 

Il manque de faire tomber son téléphone dans sa précipitation pour répondre, l’espoir et l’appréhension faisant trembler ses mains. 

“John ?” 

A l’autre bout du fil, une respiration pénible précède des mots encore plus durs. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu fous sur ce putain de toit ?!” 


	34. Rien ne presse

Sherlock se redresse et se tourne vers la rue. Il ne lui faut que quelque secondes pour trouver John. Il est de l’autre côté de la rue, près du bâtiment en face de Barts. Il s’appuie contre le mur, comme s’il avait besoin de soutien pour se tenir debout. 

Sherlock entend la voix de John comme un écho dans son esprit. 

_ J’allais sur ta tombe avant . Ta tombe, puis Barts. _

Il est allé sur la tombe de Mary, Sherlock en est certain. Sherlock a ravivé son souvenir et la culpabilité qu’il ressentait et il s’est senti le besoin d’aller sur sa tombe. Mais pourquoi continue-t-il de venir à Barts, comme un pèlerinage morbide, alors qu’il sait que Sherlock est vivant ? 

La seule chose qui lui vient aux lèvres est le nom de John, bien que cette fois-ci ce ne soit plus que dans un murmure. 

La respiration de John est rapide et saccadée à l’autre bout du téléphone. 

“Sherlock, si c’est une blague je te jure que …” 

Il y a trop de peine dans la voix de John, Sherlock ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir. 

“Non, non. C'est James. Je lui ai dit comment Moriarty est mort. Il avait besoin de l’entendre.

-Et tu avais besoin de le faire _là-haut_ ?” 

De nouveau la colère. Sherlock ne sait pas ce qui est pire: la peine ou la colère. La peine de John résonne en lui, lui comprime la poitrine, fait remonter son estomac au bord des lèvres tandis que la colère lui donne la chair de poule. 

“ Ça … ça me semblait logique de le faire ici, dit-il.” 

Lorsqu’il a décidé de le dire à James, il n’a simplement pas imaginé de le faire ailleurs, mais il se rend soudainement compte qu’il n’y a rien de logique là dedans. Était-ce l’oeuvre de son subconscient ? Il ne s’est jamais demandé où John avait bien pu aller mais s’il l’avait fait, il n’aurait pas mis longtemps avant de penser à la tombe de Mary et à Barts. 

“Descend de là, dit John insistant sur chaque mot. Et prend les _putain d’escaliers_ !”

Sherlock pourrait jurer le voir trembler malgré la distance entre eux. Il tend la main une seconde avant de la rabaisser. Il ne peut offrir aucun réconfort d’ici. 

“John, calme-toi, je ne vais pas …

-Mais tu l’as fait ! hurle John. Tu l’as fait, Sherlock. Tu as sauté. Et je me fiche de savoir que c’était faux. J’ai regardé mon meilleur ami sauter parce je n’arrivais pas à trouver les bons mots pour l’en empêcher. Je t’ai vu sauté une heure à peine après qu’on se soit disputés et que je t’aie traité de tous les noms.” 

Et soudain Sherlock comprend pourquoi John est venu à Barts pendant 3 ans. Sa tombe, il pouvait comprendre: pour faire son deuil. Mais Barts ? L’endroit où, pour autant qu’il sache, Sherlock était mort ? La culpabilité. 

Le même genre de culpabilité auquel Sherlock l’a confronté ce matin. Pas seulement la culpabilité du survivant mais la certitude qu’il est directement responsable de la mort de quelqu’un à qui il tient. 

Mais alors pourquoi John vient-il toujours ici ? 

“Il n’y a rien que tu aurais pu dire …” commence Sherlock, mais John l'interrompt de nouveau, cette fois dans un murmure comme si ça bouche était soudainement devenue du papier de verre. 

-J’aurais pu te dire que je t’aimais.”

Sherlock se fige. Il est comme pris de vertige et doit s’écarter du bord du toit. Il a sûrement mal compris. John ne peut pas avoir dit … ça. Il ne peut vraiment pas avoir dit ça. 

Sauf qu’il le redit encore, un peu plus fort. 

“J’aurais pu te dire que je t’aimais. Si je n’avais pas eu aussi peur, j’aurais pu te le dire. Est-ce que ça aurait été suffisant ?” 

C’est Sherlock qui tremble maintenant. Il a souvent repensé aux 2 années qu’ils avaient passé en tant que colocataires, depuis leur étrange conversation chez Angelo jusqu’à la nuit où John s’est fait arrêté avec Sherlock. Certaines fois, il pouvait trouver des douzaines, des centaines d’indices qui menaient à ce que John vient d’admettre. D’autres fois, il savait, sans aucun doute possible, qu’il se faisait seulement des idées. 

Mais maintenant …

Mais non. Il a dit “aimais”. Au passé. C’est fini. Ç’a été vrai pendant un temps, mais plus maintenant. C’est impossible. Pas après que Sherlock soit parti si longtemps, pas après qu’il ait menti à John, pas après que John ait rencontré Mary. Au passé seulement. 

N’est-ce pas ? 

“John ...” 

Mais aussitôt que son nom a franchi ses lèvres, Sherlock ne sait plus quoi dire ensuite. 

“Dis-moi, Sherlock. Est-ce que j’aurais pu te sauver ? Si je t’avais dit que je t’aime ? Est-ce que tu aurais quand même sauté ?” 

La chaleur submerge Sherlock en même temps que les souvenirs. Cette fois, ce n’est plus du passé. Ils parlent toujours de ce qu’il s’est passé il y a 3 ans, mais les sentiments sont toujours là. Forcément. John ne se tiendrait pas là, maintenant, s’il ne ressentait plus rien, si ? Il n’aurait pas pardonné si facilement à Sherlock après 3 ans de mensonges. N’aurait pas répondu à chaque texto reçu pendant sa lune de miel. Ne serait pas revenu dans la vie de Sherlock comme si rien ne s’était passé. 

“Oui, dit-il calmement, sans quitter John des yeux. J’aurais quand même sauté. Je me serais quand même fait passer pour mort pendant 3 ans. Il le fallait. Pour te protéger. Parce mieux valait te mentir plutôt que te voir mort. Et je referais la même chose aujourd’hui sans hésiter. Parce que …” 

La voix de Sherlock se brise. De toute les façons qu’il avait imaginé avouer ses sentiments à John, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi. 

“Parce que moi aussi, dit-il un peu plus fort. Même si je n’ai pas su te le dire non plus.” 

De l’autre côté de la rue, John s’écarte du mur pour la première fois depuis le début de l’appel. Sherlock retient sa respiration et attend qu’il dise quelque chose. Lorsqu’il ouvre de nouveau la bouche, sa voix est plus stable, mais ce n’est pas ce à quoi Sherlock s’attendait. 

“Techniquement tu ne l’as toujours pas dit.” 

Sherlock expire dans ce qui ressemble vaguement à un rire. 

“Veux-tu m’entendre dire ces stupides mots alors que je me tiens en haut de ce toit ?

-Non. Non, vraiment pas. Descends. “

John traverse la rue, faisant cette fois les pas que Sherlock lui a empêché de faire 3 ans plus tôt. Sherlock le regarde quelques secondes avant de foncer vers la sortie. 

“J’arrive, dit-il. 

-Ne raccroche pas. 

-D’accord.” 

Il garde le téléphone à l’oreille mais il n’entend rien d’autre que le bruit de ses propres pas dévalant les escaliers. 

“John ? Tu es toujours là ?” 

Il ralentit pour écouter plus attentivement. Une poignée de secondes s’écoulent avant que John ne réponde à bout de souffle. 

“Oui, je … j’essaye de ne pas faire une syncope.” 

Sherlock agrippe la rambarde de sa main libre et ralentit encore. Il veut rejoindre John, vraiment, mais pas avant que John ne se sente prêt. 

“ _Toi_. Une _syncope_ dit-il moqueur. Tu as fait la guerre, John. Je n’aurais jamais pensé que 3 petits mots pourraient te mettre dans cet état.” 

John rit à l’autre bout de la ligne. “Ce n’est pas seulement les mots. Tu ne les as même pas dit. C’est ce qui vient après. Ce qui vient avant. Ce qu’il s’est passé ce matin. Je me lance dans Dieu sait quoi avec un parfait cinglé alors que je suis veuf depuis un mois.” 

Sherlock s’arrête en atteignant le 2ème palier et s’appuie contre le mur. 

“Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, admet-il faiblement.  “Pas pour la partie cinglé.Ton veuvage.

-Elle savait, murmure John. Pour mes sentiments pour toi, je veux dire. Notre 3ème rencard. Je l’ai embrassé. Et je lui ai dit qu’elle ferait mieux de me jeter tout de suite car j’étais amoureux d’une pierre tombale. Je ne l’avais jamais avoué à personne avant ça. Pas à ma thérapeute. Pas à tombe. Pas même à moi-même. Et c’est sorti comme ça, avant que je me rende compte de ce que je faisais. Tu sais ce qu’elle a dit ?” 

Sherlock ferme les yeux. Sur sa joue, il peut presque sentir les lèvres de Mary lorsqu’elle l’a embrassé au mariage. Elle savait et n’avait rien contre le fait qu’il soit le témoin de John et qu’ils passent autant de temps ensemble. Le premier soir, c’est elle qui l’a laissé entrer, qui lui a dit de laisser du temps à John. Il se  sent mal d’avoir était jaloux d’elle tout ce temps. 

“Je n’en ai vraiment aucune idée," répond-il finalement à John.

La voix de John s’emplit de larmes. “Elle a dit qu’elle comprenait. Qu’il n’y avait rien de mal à aimer 2 personnes. Que c’était mieux que de ne jamais tomber amoureux du tout.” 

_ Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon meilleur ami qu'il ne peut pas être le vôtre aussi. _

“C’était quelqu’un de bien, murmure Sherlock. 

-Oui, répond John sur le même ton. Et je l’aimais tellement.” 

De nouveau le silence. Les pas se rapprochent das l'escalier . Dans une minute, John sera là. Il y a une dernière chose que Sherlock doit dire, quelque chose qu’il lui sera plus facile de dire au téléphone qu’en face à face. 

“John ? Tu as dit que je ne m'étais jamais excusé mais … Je le suis, tu sais. Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait croire que j’étais mort. C'est quelque chose que je devais faire seul et je n’aurais jamais pensé que ça prendrait si longtemps, ou que tu aurais tant souffert. Et je suis désolé qu’elle soit morte. Si je pouvais la faire revenir pour toi, même si ça voudrait dire ne plus t’avoir dans ma vie alors …” 

Ton téléphone émet un petit bip lorsque l’appel prend fin. 

“Tais-toi. S’il te plaît, tais-toi.” 

Sherlock ouvre de grands yeux alors que John attrape le col de son manteau et le tire vers lui et l’écarte du mur. Il a juste le temps de ranger son téléphone avant que John ne passe les bras autour de lui. Il lui rend son étreinte, se rendant vaguement compte que John tremble, et que lui aussi. 

“Ça ne change rien au fait que je viens de perdre ma femme, dit John contre le col de Sherlock. 

-Bien sûr. 

-Je ne vais pas sauter dans ton lit. 

-Tu dors déjà dans mon lit.”

Le corps de John est agité d’un petit rire. “Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, imbécile.”

Sherlock le serre un peu plus fort. “Oui. Je sais. Rien ne presse. On prendra tout le temps qu’il faudra.

-Ok. Bien. Et si jamais tu remontes un jour sur ce maudit toit je te jure que je te traînerai par la peau des fesses à travers tout Londres et jusqu’à ta maudite tombe. 

-Ça n’arrivera plus.

-Ok.”

Après quelques secondes, ils desserrent leur étreinte sans toutefois se séparer. John a l’air tout aussi surpris que Sherlock. Est-ce que tout cela s’est bien passé ou n’était-ce qu’un rêve ? 

“Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?” explose Sherlock, ayant besoin de cette confirmation autant qu’il a besoin d’air pour respirer. Il se penche déjà dans pour autant toucher les lèvres de John. “S’il te plait dit que je peux t’embrasser.” 

Le petit rire de John caresse la bouche de Sherlock. “Tu viens de dire que rien ne pressait.

-Oui, dit-Sherlock en s’écartant. Je suis désolé.” 

John secoue la tête et passe la main dans le cou de Sherlock, l’attirant doucement vers lui pour lui effleurer doucement ses lèvres. C’est à peine un baiser et pourtant c’est plus que ce que Sherlock n’aurait jamais espéré obtenir. Assez pour que son univers tout entier s’en trouve chamboulé en profondeur et irrémédiablement. Peut-être que c’est aussi ce que ressent John car au lieu de s’écarter, il presse son front contre celui de Sherlock. Les secondes passent sans qu’aucun d’eux ne disent un mot, puis John rompt le silence. “Je suis toujours en colère contre toi pour m’avoir montré cette vidéo.” 

Sherlock grimace. Il avait presque oublié ce désastre. 

“Je suis désolé. J’essayais de t’aider.

-Je sais. Mais tu aurais au moins pu me laisser décider si je voulais la voir ou non et quand. 

-Tu étais malheureux. Je voulais que ça s’arrête, pas faire pire que mieux.” Il ajoute plus bas: “J’ai vraiment fait tout mon possible.” 

John caresse du pouce la nuque de Sherlock, entortillant une boucle de ses cheveux autour de son index. 

“J’ai remarqué, murmure-t-il. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais j’ai remarqué.” 

Des pas se font entendre dans l’escalier, ils montent dans leur direction. Un regard passe entre eux et ils s’écartent vivement. Si Sherlock était du genre à parier, il dirait que John s’est écarté pour la même raison que lui. Parce que ce qu’il se passe entre eux est nouveau, fragile et précieux et rien qu’à eux et qu’il ne veut pas en laisser une miette à des étrangers dans une cage d’escaliers. 

Une femme les dépasse et continue sa descente. Une fois partie, John demande: “Et maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Sherlock et pour une fois il n’a aucun scrupule à l’admettre. Ça ne m’est jamais arrivé. Une relation. C’est bien comme cela ça qu’on dit ?” 

Un demi sourire étire les lèvres de John. “Si c’est comme ça que tu veux l’appeler.

-Qu’est-ce que tu dirais toi ?

-Que c’est inattendu.” 

Et John marque un point. 

“Alors tu va rester ?” demande Sherlock, incapable de réprimer l’espoir qui pointe dans sa voix. 

Le demi sourire de John vacille. “J’ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire.

-Je peux aider, dit vivement Sherlock. Je veux t’aider.” Puis il se souvient du chaos qu’il a créé la dernière fois qu’il a tenté d’aider John et se résout plutôt à demander : “Est-ce qu’il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour t’aider ?” 

John hausse les épaules. “Je ne sais pas trop. Il y a des choses dont je vais devoir m’occuper moi-même. Et ta façon d’aider peut aussi être un peu ... brutale,” ajoute-t-il un sourire en coin.

“Je suis désolé," s’excuse encore Sherlock. Après l’avoir dit une fois, il semble ne plus pouvoir s’arrêter. "Je n’aurais jamais pensé que …

-Je sais, le coupe John en posant une main sur son bras. Ce n’est pas grave. Tu n’es pas obligé de continuer à t’excuser. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû réagir comme ça non plus.” 

Sherlock jurerait pouvoir sentir la chaleur de la main de John à travers son manteau, sa veste et sa chemise. Il frissonne lorsque John la retire. 

“Tu ne m’as quand même pas dit si tu allais rester.” 

Leurs regards se rencontrent. Quelque soit ce que John voit dans les yeux de Sherlock, il hoche la tête. “Oui, je reste. Mais … on y va doucement, d’accord ?

-Rien ne presse,” dit encore Sherlock avec un sourire. 

Le silence tombe de nouveau, comme pour prendre pleinement conscience de l’importance de ce qu’il se passe entre eux. Tout ne va peut-être pas changer radicalement du jour au lendemain, mais rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. 

Bien que Sherlock se soit autorisé à imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si quelque chose comme cela devait se produire, il n’aurait jamais rêvé d’un dénouement si étrange, John faisant le deuil de sa femme et un enfant vivant avec eux. C’est le rêve le plus bizarre qu’il aurait pu faire et pourtant il a hâte de savoir où tout cela va les mener. 

“Qu’est ce qu’on va dire à James ?” demande soudain John, et Sherlock se demande quel chemin ont pu prendre les pensées de John pour qu’il pense à James lui aussi. 

-A propos de ? 

-A propos de nous,  imbécile, dit John avec un sourire. 

-Oh. Inutile de lui dire quoique ce soit. Il s’en rendra bien assez vite compte. Il connaît déjà la moitié de l’histoire. Ma moitié. 

-Tu lui as dit ?” demande John un sourcil arqué. 

Sherlock secoue la tête. “Pas un mot. J’ai même essayé de nier, ça n’a pas fonctionné. 

-C’est un gamin bien trop intelligent, ça va nous jouer des tours. 

-C’est certain. D’ailleurs on devrait y aller. Il va se demander où je suis passé. 

-Où est-il ? 

-Avec Molly. Elle avait un livre à lui donner. 

-Ah, Molly. J’aurais dû m’en douter.” 

A en juger par le sourire de John, lui aussi a noté le béguin de James pour Molly, bien qu’il ne s’étende pas sur le sujet. Ils descendent les escaliers et se dirigent vers le labo côte à côte. Pendant un instant, Sherlock considère prendre la main de John dans la sienne, lorsqu’elle effleure la sienne. Au final, il se ravise. Ils se sont déjà tenu la main par le passé mais cela serait bizarre de le faire maintenant. Ils n’ont pas besoin de se toucher constamment, si ? 

Ils finissent par trouver James et Molly dans la morgue. Il n’y a pas de corps en vue mais Molly semble avoir être revenue sur son interdiction de laisser entrer James dans la morgue sous prétexte que “ce n’est pas un endroit pour un enfant”, car elle est en train de lui montrer une paire de poumons. Quelque soit ce qu’elle est en train de lui expliquer, il semble assez captivé pour ne pas remarquer leur arrivée. 

“Bonjour Sherlock. Bonjour John.” Son sourire vacille soudainement. “Je suis en train de montrer des poumons à James. Est-ce que je peux ? J’aurais dû demander, n’est-ce pas ?”

Sherlock secoue la tête. “S’il est d’accord, je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient.

-Des poumons de fumeur ? demande John en s’approchant pour y jetter un œil de plus près. Ce n'est pas beau à voir.” 

Il dit cette dernière phrase avec un regard appuyé dans la direction de Sherlock, qui lève les yeux au ciel.

“Je n’ai pas fumé depuis des mois. 

-Presque 2,” corrige James avec un petit sourire. Ses yeux sont toujours un peu rouges, mais tout ce qu’il reste comme indice de ce qu’il s’est passé sur le toit. 

Lorsque Sherlock lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel, Molly cache son amusement derrière sa main tandis que John ri gentiment. Le regard de James passe de Sherlock à John plusieurs fois. Après un battement de paupières, il souffle un petit “Oh.” Sherlock n’a aucune idée de comment est-ce qu’il a compris, mais c'est pourtant bien le cas. 

“Incroyable !” dit John et, tandis que Molly inconsciente de ce qu’il se passe autour d’elle pense qu’il est encore en train de parler des poumons, James lui sourit avec quelque chose qui pourrait être de la fierté. 

Ils se disent au revoir, et James remercie Molly plusieurs fois pour le livre de médecine qu’elle lui a prêté. Lorsqu’ils sortent de Barts, le ciel est moins couvert et le soleil réchauffe l’air automnal. James marche entre Sherlock et John, et leur jette des coups d’oeil à répétition, une question au bord des lèvres. 

“Oui ?” demande John. 

Cela se termine par : 

“Est-ce qu’on rentre chez nous ?”

Ou peut-être que c’est comme ça que cela commence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Les "Chroniques de James Holmes" se composent de 3 parties de respectivement 34, 38 et 29 chapitres, je me suis donc lancée dans un travail de traduction titanesque, j'espère que cela vous plaira !  
> Dans un premier temps, je vais mettre en ligne 2 chapitres par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi, peut-être un troisième suivant l'avancée de la traduction et la progression de l'histoire.  
> N'hésitez pas à partager vos fanfics/fanvid préférées dans les commentaires pour en faire profiter tout le monde !  
> On est parti-e-s pour faire un bout de chemin ensemble, bonne lecture !


End file.
